Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast
by Star of Fate
Summary: Nanoha faces a new threat as she begins her third year of her mage training. A dangerous criminal has escaped from Gefängnis and is rumored to be heading to St. Hilde, looking for her. This year, Nanoha will face even greater danger as the Heartless sentinels stand guard over the church and a family secret that could threaten to drive her over to the edge of darkness.
1. Fay Mail

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fay Mail**

Nanoha Takamachi was a highly unusual girl in many ways. For one thing, she hated the holiday breaks more than any other time of the year. For another, she really wanted to do her homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night. And she also happened to be a mage.

It was nearly midnight, and she was lying on her stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over her head like a tent, a large leather bound book (_A History of Magic_ by Enziko Shiba) propped against the pillow. Nanoha moved the tip of her pen down the page, frowning as she looked for something that would help her write her essay, "Witch Burning on Earth Was Completely Pointless – discuss". The pen paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph, and she read:

_Non-magic people (more commonly known as Machlos)  
were particularly afraid of magic on Earth during the  
medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On  
the rare occasion that they did catch a real mage, burning  
had no effect whatsoever. The mage would perform a basic  
Flame Freezing Spell and then pretend to shriek in pain while  
enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Waldo the Weird  
enjoyed being burned so much that he allowed himself to be  
caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises._

As Nanoha read the passage, she heard a slight _cracking_ sound and pressed a hand over her right eye, pulling it across in a clawing sort of motion. The cracks in her partial Hollow Mask reformed and her vision became clearer in the darkness. This is what made Nanoha so particularly strange, even by Mage standards. Nanoha was a Visored, a human that possess the powers of a Hollow, a sign of Dark Magic, and the source of her latest nickname, the White Devil. Nanoha had been practicing her new power for only a month now, and the most she had been able to do was summon an eyehole, having a limited understanding of how they worked.

Nanoha put her pen between her teeth and reached underneath her pillow for a sheet of paper. Slowly and carefully, she began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Henkens heard the scratching of her pen on their ways to the bathroom, she'd probably find herself locked in the basement for the rest of the holiday.

The Henken family of number nine, Erika Road, was the reason that Nanoha never enjoyed her holiday breaks. Uncle Kenji, Aunt Kurima, and their son, Kenta, were Nanoha only living relatives. They were Machlos, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Nanoha's dead family, which were also mages, were never mentioned under the Henkens' roof. For years, Aunt Kurima and Uncle Kenji had hoped that if they kept Nanoha as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of her. To their fury, they had been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Nanoha had spent most of the last two years at St. Hilde Academy of Magic. The most they could do, however, was lock away Nanoha's spellbooks, chemistry supplies, and Barrier Jacket at the start of the holidays, and forbade her to talk to the neighbors.

This separation from her spellbooks had been a real problem for Nanoha, because her teachers at St. Hilde had given her a lot of homework. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking solutions, was for Nanoha's least favorite teacher and her best friend's mother, Presea Testarossa, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Nanoha detention for a month. Nanoha had therefore seized her chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Kenji, Aunt Kurima, and Kenta had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Kenji's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice too), Nanoha had crept downstairs, picked the lock, on the basement door, grabbed some of her books, and hidden them in her bedroom. As long as she didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Henkens need never know that she was studying magic at night.

Nanoha was particularly keen to avoid trouble with her aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with her, all because she'd received a telephone call from a fellow mage one week into her vacation. Subaru Nakajima, who was one of Nanoha's friends at St. Hilde and a huge admirer, lived with a whole family of mages and her best friend, Teana. This meant that she knew a lot of things Nanoha didn't, but for all the advanced technology on Mid-Childa, she didn't even know how to work a telephone. Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Kenji who had answered the call.

"Kenji Henken speaking."

Nanoha, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as she heard Subaru's voice answer.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I – WANT –TO – TALK – TO – NANOHA – TAKAMACHI!"

Subaru was yelling so loudly that Uncle Kenji jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.

"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"SUBARU – NAKAJIMA!" Subaru bellowed back, as though she and Uncle Kenji were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M – A – FRIEND – OF – NANOHA-SAN'S – FROM – SCHOOL –"

Uncle Kenji's small eyes swiveled around to Nanoha, who was rooted to the spot.

"THERE IS NO NANOHA TAKAMACHI HERE! He roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE – PEOPLE LIKE _YOU!_"

Subaru obviously realized that she had gotten Nanoha into trouble, because she hadn't called again. Nanoha's other friends from St. Hilde, Fate Testarossa and Hayate Yagami, hadn't been in touch either. Nanoha suspected that Subaru had warned them not to call, which was a pity, because Fate, the brightest mage in Nanoha's year, would have had the sense not to scream into the phone and say that she went to St. Hilde.

So Nanoha had no word from any of her magical friends for five long weeks, and this holiday was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was just one small improvement – after swearing that she wouldn't use her to send letters to any of her friends, Nanoha had been allowed to let her Fay, Lucy, out at night. Uncle Kenji had given in because of the racket Lucy made if she was locked in her cage all the time.

Nanoha finished writing about Waldo the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of her enormous cousin, Kenta. _It must be very late,_ Nanoha thought. Her eyes were itching from tiredness and the Hollow fragment was starting to crack. Perhaps she'd finish this essay tomorrow night…

She pulled an old pillowcase from under her bed; put _A History of Magic_, her essay, and pen inside it; got out of bed; and hid the stash under a loose floorboard under her bed. Then she stood up and stretched, the moonlight reflecting off the glossy surface of her Intelligent Device, Raising Heart.

"**Turning in for the night, Master?**" said Raising Heart.

"Not quite, but soon," said Nanoha, yawning.

"**Then before it's too later, let me just say…Happy Birthday, Master.**"

Nanoha blinked and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on her bedside table. It was one o'clock in the morning. Nanoha's stomach gave a funny jolt. She had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour. Yet another unusual thing about Nanoha was how little she looked forward to her birthdays. She had never received a birthday card in her life. The Henkens had completely ignored her last two birthdays, and she had no reason to suppose they would remember this one.

Nanoha thanked Raising Heart, happy that at least someone remembered her birthday, and walked across the dark room, past Lucy's empty cage, to the open window. She leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on her face after a long time under the blankets. Lucy had been absent for two nights now. Nanoha wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But she hoped she'd be back soon – she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of her.

Nanoha, though still rather small and skinny for her age, had grown a few inches over the last year. Her auburn hair, however, was just as it had always been – stubbornly untidy to the point where she constantly kept them in pigtails. She had considered many times of changing her hairstyle now that she was getting older, she just hadn't decided what would be the best one. Her eyes were as blue as the clear ocean, and on her chest, barely visible below her neckline, was a deep scar, shaped like a star.

Of all the unusual things about Nanoha, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was now, as the Henkens had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Nanoha's family, because Shirō, Momoko, Kyōya, and Miyuki Takamachi had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark Mage for a thousand years, Stern the Destructor. Nanoha had escaped the same attack with nothing more than a scar on her chest, where Stern's curse, instead of killing her, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Stern had fled…

But Nanoha had come face-to-face with her at St. Hilde, as a Homunculus and a Program. Remembering their last meeting as she stood at the dark window, Nanoha had to admit she was lucky even to have reached her thirteenth birthday. She scanned the starry sky for a sign of Lucy. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Nanoha realized what she was seeing.

Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Nanoha's direction. She stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second she hesitated, her hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Erika Road and Nanoha, realizing what it was, leapt aside.

Through the window soared four Fay, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious, and the fourth bouncing off her bed, smacking into the wall. The two that didn't fly like a maniac landed with a soft _flump_ on Nanoha's bed, and the one between them, which was old and covered in orange, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a letter tied to its back.

Nanoha recognized one of them immediately – it was Wendy, the dainty, feather-winged Fay that belonged to St. Hilde's gamekeeper, Schach. She was poking the orange-clothed Fay curiously, which Nanoha remembered was named Makarov, who belonged to the Yagami family. Nanoha dashed to the bed, took off the letter from Makarov's back, and then carried Makarov to Lucy's cage. He opened one beady eye to Nanoha and flopped on his back – Wendy struggled fretfully with the rope to the package she was carrying to untie it and fluttered over to the old Fay, trying to shake him awake.

Nanoha turned back to the remaining Fays. One of them, the blond, white-dressed female, was her own Lucy. She, like the others, was carrying a package and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Nanoha and affectionate cheek rub as she removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Wendy and Makarov.

Nanoha didn't recognize the last one, a pink-haired male with a cute little scarf and red, scaly wings, but she knew at once where it had come from, because written on the package on its back, written in a tidy scrawl, was an address from Teana Lancaster. When Nanoha relieved this Fay of its burden, it surprised her by spewing a small ember from its mouth and took off out the window with a flap of its blazing wings – Nanoha quickly dumped Lucy's water bowl to put out the small fire it had made.

Nanoha sat down on her bed and grabbed Makarov's package, ripped off the brown paper and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and her first ever birthday card. Finger trembling slightly, she opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out – a letter and a news pad. Now picked up the news pad, tapped the surface to activate it, and a blaring black-and-white article popped up:

**TSAB EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

Zafira Yagami, member of the Wolkenritter office, has  
won the annual Daily News Grand Prize Credit Draw.

A delighted Mr. Yagami told the Daily News, "We will be  
spending the credits on a holiday in the Land of Departure  
to visit my old friend and mentor, Master Eraqus."

The Yagami family will be spending a month in the Land  
of Departure, returning for the start of the new school  
year at St. Hilde, which five of the Yagami children  
currently attend.

Nanoha scanned the picture, and a grin spread across her face as she saw all seven Yagamis waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large castle, with bearded, wise-looking man. Sweet and lovely Shamal, tall and masculine Zafira, serious Signum, mischievous Agito and Rein, and the temperamental tsundere, Vita. Right in the midde was Hayate, who Nanoha was happy to see was no longer in a wheel chair, instead used leg support crutches, with her pet ferret, Pabu, on her shoulder.

Nanoha couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of credits more than the Yagamis, who were very nice and extremely poor. They had only been living of the kindness of St. Hilde's headmistress, Carim Gracia, and felt bad about whenever they asked for more money. She picked up Hayate's letter and unfolded it.

_**Dear Nanoha,**_

_**Happy Birthday! Yay!**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't gotten you a birthday present yet, I've been a little distracted lately if you haven't noticed. But I promise that when I finish your sexy maid outfit, I'll ship it straight away! Good thing I asked Raising Heart to keep me updated on your sizes.  
**_

_**It's amazing here in the Land of Departure. Master Eraqus' taken us around all the old temples and you would believe the kinds of stuff these old Keyblade Masters kept here. Some of the temples even had traps that are still active all these centuries. Shamal wouldn't let Vita come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of grave robbers who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**_

_**I couldn't believe it when Zafira won the Daily News Draw. Seven hundred thousand credits! Most of its gone on this trip, and a lot of it went back to paying back Bruce Wayne for the car.**_

Nanoha remembered only too well the occasion when she and Hayate had hijacked the famous Batmobile and flew it all the way to St. Hilde, crashed it into the Senju Sugi, and lost it somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Nanoha still woke up at night, having nightmares of Batman one day smashing through her window.

_**We'll be back a week before term starts and we'll be going up to Cranagan to get our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**_

_**Don't let the Machlos get you down! Try and come to Cranagan,**_

_**Hayate**_

_**P.S. Signum's Lady Saint. She got the letter last week.**_

Nanoha glanced back at the photograph. Signum, who was in her seventh and final year at St. Hilde, was looking particularly smug. She pinned her Lady Saint badge to the front of her jacket, grinning more than Nanoha had ever seen her in the three years she had known the woman.

Nanoha now turned to the package delivered by the Fay that had nearly turned her bed into firewood. She unwrapped the brown paper and inside it was what looked like a yellow-star cellphone strap, which was very odd since Teana knew that Nanoha didn't have a cellphone. There was also a letter from Teana beneath it.

_**Dear Nanoha,**_

_**Firstly, I wish you a happy birthday and hope your holidays are going well. Secondly, I want to apologize for Subaru being a complete idiot with the telephone call. Who in their right mind thinks it's all right to scream into a communication device?**_

_**Since we know this is the first time you received a birthday present, Subaru and I decided to get you something special. This is a Secret Strap. If someone around you is hiding something, it's supposed to light up and make a loud sound. Subaru's sister, Cinque, says it's just something sold for tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But that was before she found the paint bomb Wendi left in her room.**_

_**Subaru and I should be at Cranagan a week before school starts are we hope that we'll see you there.**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Teana**_

Nanoha picked up the Secret Strap and stared at it through the glow of the moonlight. Leave it to Teana to pick something practical for a birthday present. But now that she thought about it, Nanoha sort of wished she had the Secret Strap last year: it might had made things easier with the whole Tomb of Shadows incident. She snapped it on her necklace with Raising Heart, then picked up the package Lucy had brought. Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter from Fate this time.

_**Dear Nanoha,**_

_**Subaru wrote to me and told me about her phone call to your Uncle Kenji. I do hope you're all right.**_

_**I'm on holiday on Vaizen with my family at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you – how do you send mail to a Non-Administrated World? – but then Lucy turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by mail-order; there was an advertisement I n the Daily News. Did you see that picture of Hayate and her family a week ago? I bet she's learning loads. I'm really jealous – the Keyblade Masters were fascinating.**_

_**There's some interesting local history of magic here, too. Lindy-San said she grew up around Vaizen and has been showing us all the historical areas and best attraction – Alicia didn't even know half this stuff and she's been here for six years! I'm so glad that Mother is happy and having a good time on this vacation. She is always busy at St. Hilde and Lindy-San in the Dimensional Navy; they hardly get to spend any time together.**_

_**Hayate says she's going to be in Cranagan in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will you aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Arthra on April 1**__**st**__**!**_

_**Love from**_

_**Fate**_

_**P.S. Hayate says Signum's Lady Saint. I'll bet Signum's really pleased. Hayate doesn't seem too happy about it.**_

There seemed to have been a lot of scratching around the word 'love' like Fate had tried her hardest to cross it out. Nanoha didn't know who this 'Lindy-San' was, but anyone who can make Presea happy must be very frightening. She put Fate's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Fate, she was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells – but it wasn't. Her heart gave a huge bound as she ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading _Intelligent Device Management Kit._

"Wow, Fate-Chan!" Nanoha whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.

There was a large jar of Ruby's High-Quality Polish, a pair of gleaming silver tweezers for delicate operations, an electronic microscope, and a _Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Decivecare_. Nanoha was speechless. Next to Fate-Chan and her roommates, her best friend in this world and others had to be Raising Heart. The Device had been with her since her first steps into the magical world and had always stood by her side in the roughest times. Though she couldn't understand where Raising Heart picked up her snarky attitude – Nanoha blamed television.

Nanoha put the leather case aside and picked up her last package delivered to her by Wendy. As expected, there was an untidy scrawl from Schach, rushed lettering from Erio Mondial, the Dragon Knight, a neat type from the Dragon Tamer, Caro Ru Lushe, and a tiny footprint by Fried, the pet dragon. She tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before she could unwrap it properly, the package gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly – as though it had jaws.

Nanoha froze. She knew that Schach would never send her anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Schach didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Schach had been known to befriend giant spider, buy vicious Cerberus from Death Gods, and sneak illegal Untamable Dragon eggs into her shack.

Nanoha poked the package nervously. It snapped loudly again. Nanoha reached for the lamp on her bedside table, ripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over her head, ready to strike. Then she seized the rest of the wrapping paper in her other hand and pulled. And out fell – a book. Nanoha just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title _The Monster Book of Monsters_, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.

"**That is just weird,**" said Raising Heart. "**And I've seen Kenta jogging – I almost blew a circuit.**"

"Not the best time for jokes, Raising Heart!" Nanoha hissed.

The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Nanoha followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under her desk. Praying that the Henkens were still fast asleep, Nanoha got down on her hands and knees and reached toward it.

"Ouch!"

The book snapped shut on her hand and then flapped past her, still scuttling on its cover. Nanoha scrambled around, threw herself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Kenji gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door. Lucy, Makarov, and Wendy, who had forgotten why she was here, watched interestedly as Nanoha clamped the struggling book tightly in her arms, hurried to her dresser, and pulled out a belt, which she buckled tightly around it. the _Monster Book_ shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Nanoha threw it down on the bed and reached for Schach's card.

**Dear Nanoha,**

**Happy Birthday!  
Think you might find this useful for next year.  
Won't say anymore here. Tell you when I see you.  
Hope the Machlos are treating you right.  
All the best,**

**Schach**

It struck Nanoha as ominous that Schach thought a biting book would come in handy, but she put Schach's card up next to Hayate's, Fate's, and Teana's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from St. Hilde left. Noticing that it was thicker than usual, Nanoha slit open the envelope and pulled out the first page, surprised to find that the letter had not been written the Kaiser Head, Linith Nisei, but by Greta Hayes, also known as Secret.

It was last year when Nanoha met Secret for the first time. Cold, angry, and vindictive, Secret had haunted the halls of St. Hilde for thirty years after her untimely demise at the hands of another one of Nanoha's friend's, Nel. She had spent thirty years drowning in sorrow and loneliness until Nanoha and Subaru uncovered the truth behind her death and Carim took the initiative to reach out to the angry spirit. Nanoha heard that Carim had given Secret a position as her assistant along with Schach and it looked like writing this letter was one of her duties.

_**Dear Miss Takamachi,**_

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on April 1**__**st**__**, the Arthra will leave from Costal Airport 8, at eleven o'clock.**_

_**Third years are permitted to visit the Belkan District on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. A list of books for next year is enclosed.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Greta Hayes**_

_**Assistant to the Headmistress**_

Nanoha pulled out the Belkan District permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit the Belkan District on weekends; she knew it was the only village to have survived Belka's collapse, and she had never set foot there. But how on Earth and Mid-Childa was she going to persuade Uncle Kenji or Aunt Kurima to sign the form?

"**Master, it's getting late,**" said Raising Heart. "**You should head to bed**."

She looked over at the alarm clock. It was indeed very late, the clock now saying it was two o'clock in the morning. Deciding that she'd worry about the Belka form when she woke up, Nanoha got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart she'd made for herself, counting down the days left until her return to St. Hilde. Then she lay down, eyes open, facing her four birthday cards.

Extremely unusual though she was, at the moment Nanoha Takamachi felt just like everyone else – glad, for the first time in her life, that it was her birthday.

* * *

**Light! Camera! Back in action! We finally move on to the third stage of the Star-Nanoha universe with the beginning of the first chapter for the Scarlet Beast. I was particularly happy for this chapter because not only does it recap some of the most memorial events in the past, but it also hints towards future events. Now if only I was getting paid for this, I would be feeling pretty good right about now. Anyway, next chapter marks the first reference to the main plot point of the story and Nanoha's first mishap with her new powers. Stay tuned for the next thrilling episode of the Scarlet Beast!**

**As I stated before in the last chapter of Tomb of Shadows, there is still an unresolved issue concerning this story that could postpone it halfway through. Still looking for any available advice or assistance.**


	2. A Hollow Promise

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Hollow Promise**

Nanoha went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Henkens already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-holidays present for Kenta, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. Kenta had spent most of the holiday in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.

Nanoha sat down between Kenta and Uncle Kenji, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing Nanoha a happy birthday, none of the Henkens made any sign that they noticed Nanoha enter the room, but Nanoha was far too used to this to care. She helped herself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict:

"…The public is warned that the criminal known only as Red-Paw is armed an extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Red-Paw should be reported immediately."

"No need to tell us _she's_ no good," snorted Uncle Kenji, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state ofher, the filthy layabout! Look at her hair!"

He shot a nasty look sideways at Nanoha, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Kenji. Compared to the woman on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Nanoha felt very well groomed indeed. The reporter had reappeared.

"The Ministry of Agricultural Forestry and Fisheries will announce today – "

"Hang on!" barked Uncle Kenji, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"

Aunt Kurima, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out the kitchen window. Nanoha knew Aunt Kurima would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman on Earth and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.

"When will they _learn_," said Uncle Kenji, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"

"Very true," aid Aunt Kurima, who was still squinting into the next door's tomato garden.

Uncle Kenji drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Kurima. Yumi's train gets in at ten."

Nanoha, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Intelligent Device Management Kit, was brought back to Earth with an unpleasant bump.

"Aunt Yumi?" she blurted out. "Sh-_She's_ not coming here, is she?"

Aunt Yumi was Uncle Kenji's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Nanoha's (whose mother had been Aunt Kurima's sister), she had been forced to call her "Aunt" all her life. Aunt Yumi lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs of all things. She didn't often stay at Erika Road, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Nanoha's mind.

At Kenta's fifth birthday party, Aunt Yumi had whacked Nanoha around the shins with her walking stick to stop her from beating Kenta at musical chairs.a few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a toy robot for Kenta and a box of dog treats for Nanoha. On her last visit, the year before Nanoha started at St. Hilde, Nanoha had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Kujo had chased Nanoha out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Kurima had refused to call him off until past midnight. The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Kenta's eyes.

"Yumi'll be here for a week," Uncle Kenji snarled, "and while we're on the subject" – he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Nanoha – "we need to get a few things straight before I go and pick her up." Kenta smirked and withdrew from the television. Watching Nanoha being bullied by Uncle Kenji was Kenta's favorite form of entertainment. "Firstly, you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Yumi."

"All right," said Nanoha bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."

"Secondly," said Uncle Kenji, acting as though he had not heard Nanoha's reply, "as Yumi doesn't know anything about your _abnormality_, I don't want any – any _funny_ business while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"

"I will if she does," said Nanoha through gritted teeth.

"And thirdly," said Uncle Kenji, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Yumi you attend St. Bernard's Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Girls."

"_What/_**What?**" Nanoha and Raising Heart yelled together.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, girl, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Kenji, thankfully having not heard Raising Heart.

Nanoha sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Kenji, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Yumi coming for a week-long visit – it was the worst birthday present the Henkens had ever given her, including that pair of Uncle Kenji's old socks."

"Well, Kurima," said Uncle Kenji, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Kenny?"

"No," said Kenta, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Kenji had finished threatening Nanoha.

"Kenny's got to make her himself handsome for his auntie," said Aunt Kurima, smoothing Kenta's think black hair. "Mommy's bought him a lovely new bow tie."

"See you in a bit, then," said Uncle Kenji, and he left the kitchen.

Nanoha, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning her toast, she got quickly to her feet and followed Uncle Kenji to the front door. Uncle Kenji was pulling on her coat.

"I'm not taking _you_," he snarled as he turned to see Nanoha watching him.

"Like I wanted to come," said Nanoha coldly, pushing back the prickly feeling on her face. "I want to ask you something. Third years at St Hil – at my school are allowed to visit the historical district sometimes."

"So?" napped Uncle Kenji, taking his keys from a hook next to the door.

"I need you to sign the permission form," said Nanoha in a rush.

"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Kenji.

"Well," said Nanoha, choosing her words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Yumi I go to that St. Whatsits – "

"St. Bernard's Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Girls!" bellows Uncle Kenji, and Nanoha was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Kenji's voice.

"Exactly," said Nanoha, looking calmly up into Uncle Kenji's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"

"_You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?_" roared Uncle Kenji, advancing on Nanoha with his fist raised. But Nanoha stood her ground.

"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Yumi forget what I could tell her," she said grimly. "But if you sign my permission form, I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll like a Mach – like I'm normal and everything."

Nanoha could tell that Uncle Kenji was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.

"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Yumi's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your blasted form."

He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out. Nanoha didn't return to the kitchen. She went back upstairs to her bedroom. If she was going to act like a real Machlos, she'd better start now. Slowly and sadly she gathered up her presents and her birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with her homework. Then she went to Lucy's cage. Wendy had left in the middle of the night and Makarov seemed to have recovered; he and Lucy were both asleep. Nanoha sighed, then poked them both awake.

"Lucy," she said gloomily, "you're going to have to leave for a week. Go with Makarov. Hayate-Chan will look after you. I'll write her a note explaining everything. And don't look at me like that" – Lucy large amber eyes were reproachful – "It's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit the Belkan District with Hayate-Chan and the others."

Ten minutes later, Lucy and Makarov (who had a note to Hayate in her tiny hands) soared out of the window and out of sight. Nanoha, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the closest.

"**I've never met this 'Aunt Yumi' person before,**" said Raising Heart, "**But if she's a Henken, I think I know what to expect. But out of curiosity, on a scale from Vette to Presea, how evil would you say she is?**"

"Hmm…probably Tsukishima," said Nanoha, thankful to her Device for lightening the mood. "Actually I think she's worse than Tsukishima. At least he knows how to treat a lady…even if it is for…unsavory reasons."

"**Yeah, I remember,**" said Raising Heart. "**Loved the new haircut – Subaru Nakajima is a true artist.**"

Nanoha giggled at the memory of the last time she had seen Tsukishima, bloodied and bruised with half his hair ripped off. It was times like these she realized how lucky she was to have friends like Subaru and Fate. But Nanoha wouldn't be smiling for much longer. In next to no time, Aunt Kurima was shrieking up the stairs for Nanoha to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.

"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Kurima snapped as she reached the hall.

Nanoha couldn't see the point of trying to groom her hair. Aunt Yumi loved criticizing her, which is why she had left her hair tied back in her room – the untidier she looked, the happier Aunt Yumi would be. All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Kenji's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps of the harden path.

"Get the door!" Aunt Kurima hissed at Nanoha.

A feeling of great gloom in her stomach, Nanoha pulled the door open. On the threshold stood Aunt Yumi. She was very like Uncle Kenji: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.

"Where' my Kenny?" roared Aunt Yumi. "Where's my neffy-poo?"

Kenta came waddling down the hall, his black hair plastered flat on his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Yumi thrust the suitcase into Nanoha's stomach, knocking her off her feet, seized Kenta in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss of his cheek. Nanoha knew perfectly well that Kenta only put up with Aunt Yumi's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Kenta had a crisp two thousand yen note clutched in his fat fist.

"Kurima!" shouted Aunt Yumi, striding past Nanoha as though she was a hat stand.

Aunt Kurima and Aunt Yumi kissed, or rather, Aunt Yumi bumped her large jaw against Aunt Kurima's bony cheekbone. It was some weird foreign greeting she had picked up during her trip to England years ago. Uncle Kenji now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.

"Tea, Yumi?" he said. "And what will Kujo take?"

"Kujo can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Yumi as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Nanoha alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Nanoha wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Yumi was fine by her, so she began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as she could.

By the time she got back to the kitchen, Aunt Yumi had been supplied with tea and dumplings, and Kujo was lapping noisily in the corner. Nanoha saw Aunt Kurima wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Kurima hated animals.

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Yumi?" Uncle Kenji asked.

"Oh, I've got Captain Cuckoo managing them," boomed Aunt Yumi. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Kujo. He pines if he's away from me." Kujo began to growl again as Nanoha sat down. This directed Aunt Yumi's attention to Nanoha for the first time. "So! Still here, are you?"

"Yes," said Nanoha.

"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Yumi growled. "It's damn good of Kenji and Kurima to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on _my_ doorstep."

Nanoha was bursting to say that she'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Henkens – she'd even take Nette Stroder's old home – but the thought of the Belkan District stopped her. She forced her face into a painful smile.

"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Yumi. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send her, again, Kenji?"

"St. Bernard's," said Uncle Kenji promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see," said Aunt Yumi. "Do they use the paddle at St. Bernard's, girl?" she barked across the table.

"Er – yes," said Nanoha as Uncle Kenji nodded curtly behind Aunt Yumi's back. Then, feeling she might as well do the thing properly, she added, "all the time."

"Excellent," said Aunt Yumi. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have _you_ been beaten often?"

"Oh, yeah," said Nanoha, "loads of times."

I still don't like your tone, girl," said Aunt Yumi, her eyes narrow. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Kurima, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this girl's case."

Perhaps Uncle Kenji had sensed Nanoha's angry wash over in wave and was worried that she might do something serious; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.

"Heard the news this morning, Yumi? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"

* * *

As Aunt Yumi started to make herself at home, Nanoha caught herself thinking almost longingly of life at number nine without her. Uncle Kenji and Aunt Kurima usually encouraged Nanoha to stay out of their way, which Nanoha was only too happy to do. Aunt Yumi, on the other hand, wanted Nanoha under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for her improvement. She delighted in comparing Nanoha with Kenta, and took huge pleasure in buying Kenta expensive presents while glaring at Nanoha, as though daring her to ask why she hadn't got a present too. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Nanoha such an unsatisfactory person.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the girl's turned out, Kenji," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the _inside_, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

Nanoha tried to concentrate on her food, but her hands shook and her face was starting to burn with anger. She forced back the Hollow Mask she knew was trying to manifest, thinking it would be very bad if Uncle Kenji and Aunt Kurima found out she really was the monster they always thought she was. _Remember the form_, she told herself. _Think about the Belkan District. Don't say anything. Don't rise – "_

"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," said Aunt Yumi, reaching for her glass of sake. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup.

Nanoha's vision went red. At that moment, the glass Aunt Yumi was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Yumi sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping. Nanoha quickly turned her head, trying to cover herself while breaking off the Mask portion that had formed on the right side of her jaw.

"Yumi!" squealed Aunt Kurima. "Yumi, are you all right?"

"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Yumi, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Captain Cuckoo's the other day. No need to fuss, Kurima, I have a very firm grip…"

But Aunt Kurima and Uncle Kenji were both looking at Nanoha suspiciously, so she decided she'd better skip dessert and escaped from the table as soon as she could. Outside in the hall, she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since she'd lost control and made something explode. Ok, maybe not that long, but she usually did it on purpose. And since she still couldn't control her Visored powers, there was even more at stake than the permission form – if she carried on like that, she'd be in trouble with the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

Nanoha was still an underage mage, and she was forbidden by TSAB law to do magic outside school. Her record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last year she'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the TSAB got wind of any more magic on Erika Road, Nanoha would face expulsion from St. Hilde.

She heard the Henkens leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the ways.

* * *

Nanoha got though the next three days by using a useful new app Raising Heart had download that allowed her to mentally practice magic whenever Aunt Yumi started on her. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give her a glazed look, because Aunt Yumi started voicing the opinion that she was mentally subnormal. Nanoha desperately wanted to say that she was five times smarter than most Earthlings because of her magic required advanced calculations to work, but she quickly bit her tongue – hard.

At last, at long last, the final evening of Yumi's stay arrived. Aunt Kurima cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Kenji uncorked several bottles of rice wine. They all got through the rice, miso soup, and grilled mackerel without a single mention of Nanoha's faults; during the _Suama_, Uncle Kenji bored them all with a long talk about Jidōsha, his car-making company; then Aunt Kurima made coffee and Uncle Kenji brought out a bottle of sake.

"Can I tempt you, Yumi?"

Aunt Yumi had already had a quite a lot of rice wine. Her huge face was very red.

"Just a small one," she chuckled. "A bit more than that…and a bit more…that's the stuff."

Kenta was eating his fourth helping of _Suama._ Aunt Kurima was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out – another weird foreign custom that Yumi had thrust upon them. Nanoha really wanted to disappear into her bedroom, but she met Uncle Kenji's angry little eyes and knew she would have to sit it out. At least she could get some mental training done; she really needed to learn how to use Divine Buster at full-power in minimal time.

"Aah," said Aunt Yumi, smacking her lips and putting the empty sake glass back down. "Excellent meal, Kurima. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Kenta. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Kenny, like your father. Yes, I'll have a little more sake, Kenji…"

"Now this one here – " She jerked her head at Nanoha, who felt her stomach clench. She altered her training simulation to fight Envy, hoping the Homunculus would distract her. "This one's got a mean, runty look about her. You get that with dogs. I had Captain Cuckoo drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."

Nanoha blasted Envy with a rapid-fire Axel Shooter, but it cleverly dodged every shot and dashed in to kick her with a flying spin kick.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying against your family, Kurima" – she patted Aunt Kurima's bony hand with her shovel-like one – "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a squanderer and here's the result right in front of us."

Nanoha was staring at her plate, trying to line up her shot for a Divine Buster, but the simulator started to glitch and fragment. She tried to get things back under control, but Aunt Yumi's voice seemed to be boring into her like a drill.

"This Takamachi," said Aunt Yumi loudly, seizing the sake bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "You never told me what he did?"

Uncle Kenji and Aunt Kurima were looking extremely tense. Kent had even looked up from his dessert to gape at his parents. If anyone had looked, they would see that Nanoha's sparkling-blue eyes had turned piercing-gold.

"He –didn't work," said Uncle Kenji, with half a glance at Nanoha. "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" said Aunt Yumi, taking a huge swig of sake and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who – "

"He was no," said Nanoha suddenly, her voice much deeper than normal. The table was very quiet. Nanoha was shaking all over. She had never felt so angry in her life.

"MORE SAKE!" yelled Uncle Kenji, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Yumi's glass. "You, girl," he snarled at Nanoha. "Go to bed, go on – "

"No, Kenji," hiccupped Aunt Yumi, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Nanoha's. "Go on, girl, go on. "Proud of your family, are you? Proud of your filthy parents and their disgusting spawn? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) – "

"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Nanoha, who found herself on her feet.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Yumi, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little –"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Nanoha yelled, holding her head as rage flooded over her. She wasn't even away that her own voice had become shrill and inhumane. "**Cállate! Cállate!**"

The Henkens went deathly silent as they stared at Nanoha twisting unnaturally, holding her head like a person possessed. And in a sense, she was. Everything that she had been bottling up this whole week had cracked and shattered through her restraints: anger, fury, spite, rage, hatred, revulsion, disgust, loathing – everything spilling out. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, her back turned to the Henkens, her head lowered and her breathing raspy and heavy. Slowly, she turned back to them, and Kenta screamed before falling sideways off his chair, making the whole kitchen rattle.

Nanoha didn't need a mirror to see what they saw. Her Hollow Mask had formed – a bony white mask rather plain with two red stripes running vertically over the eyeholes. Aunt Kurima and Uncle Kenji whimpered pathetically, Nanoha could hear their heartbeats going a mile a minute, and Aunt Yumi stared at her with the same dumbfounded expression, possibly too drunk to even register what she was seeing.

Nanoha felt something welling in her stomach, quickly moving up through her chest and to her mouth. She thought she was going to vomit, but that was only wishful thinking. She hadn't realized what had happened until it was over, but the mouthpiece of her mouth snapped open and she heaved a blast of crimson-red energy. It was only fortunate that Nanoha was able to tilt her head back at the last second, moving the blast just enough so that it only burned a nice patch of hair on Aunt Yumi's head. That was more than what could be said for the house. The Hollow energy had ripped through the ceiling and disintegrated everything in its way, including Kenta's bedroom.

Nanoha panted heavily, her Hollow Mask breaking off piece by piece, as she looked at the destruction she had caused. It wasn't as bad as her usual exploits, but that was by Mid-Childa standards.

"**Master…**" said Raising Heart slowly, not wanting to alarm her.

The Henkens still staring at her in stunned silence, Nanoha tore from the remains of the dining room, heading for the basement. The door burst open as she reached it. In seconds, she dashed down and heaved all her things to the front door. She sprinted upstairs and threw herself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of her books and birthday presents. She wriggled out, seized Lucy's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to her bags, just as Uncle Kenji burst out of the dining room, his beady eyes livid.

"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK HERE AND PUT EVERYTHING RIGHT, YOU MONSTER!"

But a reckless rage had come over Nanoha again. She ripped Raising Heart from her neck, forced the Device into her staff form, and pointed at Uncle Kenji.

"She deserved it," Nanoha said, breathing very fast. "You all deserve what you got. You keep away from me." She fumbled behind her for the latch to the door. "I'm going. I've had enough."

And in the next moment, she was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving her heavy suitcase behind her, Lucy's cage under her arm.

* * *

**Nanoha "The White Devil" Takamachi strikes again! When it comes to mindless destruction, nobody is better than her! It's too bad Nanoha can't kill off her relatives or that would automatically make her the bad guy – being a hero can suck sometimes. In the next chapter, Nanoha makes her way to Mid-Childa and two surprise guests will be making their first appearance in the series. Will Nanoha be expelled from St. Hilde? Will she be in trouble with the TSAB? Will Canada stop passing ham off for bacon? Find out on the exciting episode of the Scarlet Beast!**


	3. Special Duty Section Six

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Special Duty Section Six**

Nanoha was several streets away before she collapsed onto a low wall in Clover Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging her luggage. She sat quite still, anger still surging through her, listening to the frantic thumping of her heart.

But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook her: panic. Whichever way she looked at it, she had never been in a worse fix. She was stranded, quite alone, on a Non-Administrated world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, she had just done serious magic, which meant that she was almost certainly expelled from St. Hilde. Not only had she broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Magic, but she had used Hollow Magic, which was by definition dark and illegal. She was surprised TSAB representatives weren't swooping down on her where she sat.

Nanoha shivered and looked up and down Clover Crescent. What was going to happen to her? Would she be arrested, or would she simply be outlawed from the magical world? She thought of Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru, and her heart sank even lower. Nanoha was sure that, criminal or not, her friends would want to help her now, but they were all off-world, and with Lucy gone, she had no means of contacting them.

She didn't have any Earth money, either. There were a few credits on her card at the bottom of her suitcase, but the rest of the fortune her parents had left her was stored in her account at Reichtum Bank on Mid-Childa. Getting to another world on her own would be impossible. Unless…

"Raising Heart, do you think you can pull up any information on a Dimensional Transfer Spell?" said Nanoha, looking down at the Device that was still in its default form. "If you can, do you think you could pull up the coordinates to Mid-Childa – preferably somewhere away from Central 46."

"**I still have the data recorded from two years ago, when Shamal Yagami transferred us to the **_**Arthra**_**,**" said Raising Heart. "**And I have downloaded the specifics for the Transporter Spell from observing Zafira Yagami, just in case you might need them. But if you don't mind me saying, Master, isn't it dangerous to be using magic now? We shouldn't give the TSAB reason to arrest you.**"

"So going Hollow and blowing up your Aunt and Uncle's house isn't a reason to arrest someone?" said Nanoha. "It's only a matter of time before the TSAB get here. We have to make sure we're somewhere else when they do."

"**And what will you do once we get to Mid-Childa?**" asked Raising Heart

"I'll probably get the rest of my credits out of my account and…" said Nanoha slowly, "and begin my life as an outcast."

It was a horrible prospect, but she couldn't sit on this wall forever, or she'd find herself trying to explain to Earth police why she was sitting in the dead of night with a bagful of spellbooks and a magic wand. Nanoha opened her suitcase again and pushed the contents aside, looking for her father's Black Coat – but before she had found it, she straightened up suddenly, looking around her once more. A funny prickling on the back of her neck had made Nanoha feel like she was being watched, but the street appeared deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.

She bent over her suitcase again, but almost immediately stood up once more, her hands clenched on Raising Heart. She had sensed rather than heard it: someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind her. Nanoha squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then she'd know whether it was just a stray cat – or something else.

Nanoha clawed her hand across her face and shaped the Hollow Mask fragment over her left eye, making the street visible to her. She stepped closer, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two appeared in her vision; the garage door shuddered, and between them Nanoha saw, quite distinctively, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes. Nanoha stepped backward. Her leg hit her suitcase and she tripped. Raising Heart flew out of her hand as she flung out an arm to break her fall, and she landed, hard, in the gutter –

There was a deafening BOOM, and Nanoha threw up her hands to shield her eyes against a sudden blinding light shining down from above. With a yell, she rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic silver platform dropped out of the sky with a _crash_ exactly where Nanoha had just been lying. Looking up, she saw that the platform belong to a silver-and-blue spaceship similar to the _Arthra_, but was smaller and more triangular. Black lettering on the side of the ship spelled _Wolfram_.

For a split second, Nanoha wondered if she had been knocked silly by her fall. Then the silver platform glowed, a small woman with long, silver hair and right eye covered in by a dark patch seemed to ripple into existence. Nanoha recognized the blue outfit she wore underneath her white trench coat – it was an official TSAB military uniform. The small Cyclops woman stepped lightly off the platform and began to speak loudly to the night.

"We are the TSAB-sanctioned Special Duty Section Six, emergency retrieval unit for lost or stranded mages. We have received your S.O.S. signal, hurried as fast as we could, and are now waiting to receive your destination request. I am First Lieutenant Cinque of the TSAB and I will be your – "

First Lieutenant Cinque stopped abruptly. She had just caught sight of Nanoha, who was still sitting on the ground. Nanoha snatched up Raising Heart again and scrambled to her feet. Close up, Cinque didn't seem that older than Nanoha – they were just about the same height. But there was a sign of maturity behind those wide, golden eyes…and a sense of familiarity, like she had seen those eyes before.

"What were you doing down there?" said Cinque, dropping her professional manner.

"Fell over," said Nanoha.

"What did you fall over for?" sniggered Cinque.

"Maybe because you almost turned me into street pizza," said Nanoha, annoyed. One of the knees in her jeans was torn, and the hand she had thrown out to break her fall was bleeding. She suddenly remembered why she had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The _Wolfram_'s lights were flooding it the alley, and it was empty.

"What're you looking at?" said Cinque.

"There was a big red thing," said Nanoha pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog…but massive…"

She looked around at Cinque, who had her one eyebrow raised in a disbelieving sort of way. With a feeling of unease, Nanoha saw Cinque's eye move to the scar on her collarbone.

"Did you cut your neck open?" said Cinque abruptly. Nanoha shook her head quickly, pulling up the collar of her shirt. If the TSBA was looking for her, she didn't want to make it too easy for them. "What did you say your name was?"

"Subaru," said Nanoha, saying the first name that came into her head. "Subaru Nakajima."

"Right…" said Cinque suspiciously. "So, _Su-Chan_, you called for an emergency pickup, so we'll take you wherever you need to go, as long as it's on land. One time we tried to get that fish guy to Atlantis and we ended flooding the _Wolfram _for weeks." She narrowed her eye at Nanoha. "You _did_ flag us down, right? You know there's a thirty-day penalty for false alarms, right?"

"N-no, I called you," said Nanoha quickly. "So, can I get a ride to Mid-Childa?"

"Not for free," Cinque smirked, waving her finger. "Unless it's for extreme emergencies, we charge for our services. We're an emergency rescue unit, not a charity. It's eleven-hundred credits for a trip to Mid-Childa. But for thirteen-hundred you get a hot chocolate with a free official TSAB coffee mug, and for fifteen-hundred you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in the color of your choice."

Nanoha rummaged once more in her trunk, extracted her card, and handed it to Cinque, who swiped it on the data pad she had been carrying. Cinque reached over, lifted Nanoha's trunk over her shoulder as if it was light as a feather, and pulled Nanoha with her on the platform. There was a blinding light and Nanoha soon found herself on what she suspected was the _Wolfram._

They were in the front of the ship, filled with over a dozen TSAB military officers running back and forth between the walls of computer screens that popped up every five seconds; Nanoha pulled her collar higher. She didn't feel very comfortable being surrounded by the TSAB at the moment, which was only made worse when her picture appeared on one of the screens. Thankfully, the workers seemed too busy to care about a runaway fugitive and closed down the screen without a glance. Nanoha was grateful when Cinque pulled her into the long hallway of compartments in the back of the ship.

"You can have this one," said Cinque, tossing Nanoha luggage into the first room on the right. It was rather small, there was only room enough for a child-sized bed in the corner, but Nanoha thought this wasn't the time to complain. "There you are, Dieci. This is Subaru Nakajima, Di-Chan."

Nanoha quickly turned on her heels. Dieci was twice as tall as Nanoha with a wild head of chestnut-brown hair tied into a long ponytail that reached to her thighs. Opposite of Cinque, who was very expressive, Dieci's face was rigid and blank, making it impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"You may want to take a seat," said Dieci in a monotonous tone. "We shall be departing in three…two…one…"

At once, there was another tremendous BOOM, and the next moment Nanoha found herself smacked against the window, thrown off her feet by the speed of the _Wolfram_. Prying herself off the surface with a loud _pop_, Nanoha stared outside and saw that they were now bowling along somewhere in thick forest. Cinque was watching Nanoha's stunned face with great enjoyment.

"This is where we were before you flagged us down," she said. "Where are we, Di-Chan? Somewhere Worth Woodsea?"

"Yes," said Dieci.

"How come the Machlos didn't see the ship when you picked me up?" said Nanoha.

"Them!" said Cinque, laughing. "People on Non-Administrated world hardly notice anything to begin with. They can't hear or see anything to do with magic, but they get mad at you for no reason when you accidentally stab them in the hand with a fork."

"You should go wake up the Oracion Seis, Cinque," said Dieci. "We'll be arriving in Nirvana in a minute."

Cinque groaned loudly and exited the room, disappearing around the corner, leaving Nanoha alone with Dieci. It was rather unnerving since she hardly moved or spoke a word. Nanoha returned to looking out the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Whoever was piloting the _Wolfram_ didn't seem to have mastered the art of flying. The _Wolfram_ kept swerving uncontrollably, sometimes smashing into things like lampposts, mailboxes, and even some guy's cabbage cart.

Cinque walked back her room, followed by a group of six evil-looking mages.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Brain," said Cinque happily as the pilot brought the ship to a screeching halt, throwing Nanoha and the Oracion Seis several feet forward. The Oracion Seis couldn't wait to get off the ship; the woman of the group was looking particularly green. Nanoha leaned out her door as the group scrambled to the platform, not even bothering to collect their luggage, and vanished into the beam of light. There was another loud BOOM and Nanoha was reacquainted with the window.

Nanoha wouldn't have been able to sleep even if she had been traveling on a ship that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping from planet to planet. Her stomach churned as she fell back to wondering what was going to happen to her, and whether the Henkens had managed to put of Aunt Yumi by now.

Cinque waltzed back into the room, leaned against the wall, and pulled out a copy of the Daily News on her electronic pad. Looking over her shoulder, Nanoha saw a large photo of a sunken-faced woman with long, matted hair blinking slowly at her from the front page. She looked strangely familiar.

"That woman!" Nanoha said, forgetting her troubles for a moment. "She was on the Machlos news!"

"Red-Paw, huh?" said Cinque, nodding. "Should have expected that she would make the news even on the Non-Administrated world news after what she did."

"What did she do?" Nanoha asked.

"Are you serious?" said Cinque, laughing as she handed the data pad to Nanoha. "You oughta read the news more often, _Su-Chan_."

Nanoha took the data pad and read:

**RED-PAW STILL AT LARGE**

Red-Paw, having no known identity and the most infamous  
prisoner in ever held in Gefängnis, is still eluding capture,  
the Time-Space Administration Bureau confirmed today.

"We are doing all we can to recapture Red-Paw," said Admiral  
Leone Phils of the TSAB High Council this morning, "and we beg  
the magical community to remain calm."

The TSAB High Council had been criticized by some members  
of the International Federation of Mages for informing the Non-  
Administrated World leaders of the crisis.

"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Admiral  
Phils. "Red-Paw is insane. She's a danger to anyone who crosses  
her, magic or Machlos. I have the assurance of the world leaders  
that they will not breathe a word of Red-Paw's true identity to  
anyone. And let's face it – who would believe them if they did?"

While Machlos have been told that Red-Paw is carrying a gun, the  
magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve  
years ago, when Red-Paw murdered twenty-three people with a  
single spell at the tender age of twelve years.

Nanoha looked into the shadowed eyes of Red-Paw, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Nanoha had never met a vampire, but she had seen picture of them in her Tactical Combat Instruction classes, and red-Paw, with her waxy white skin, looked just like one.

"Scary looking thing, isn't she?" said Cinque, who had been watching Nanoha read.

"She murdered _twenty-three people_?" said Nanoha, handing the pad back to Cinque, "with a _single spell_?"

"And she was only twelve when she did it," sad Cinque, "in front of witnesses and all. Broad daylight. I think they said one of the people that Red-Paw killed was her own mother, wasn't it, Di-Chan? That's the scary part."

"Yes," said Dieci darkly. "Red-Paw's mother was a major supporter of the Queen of Darkness."

"What, Stern?" said Nanoha, without thinking.

Cinque dived and pulled Nanoha to the floor, only second before Dieci pulled out a huge cannon and blasted a hole into the wall behind her. When it comes to creating mindless destruction, Nanoha had to applaud Dieci – she had blasted directly through sixteen rooms in one shot, stirring many of the sleeping passengers.

"You out of your mind?" yelped Cinque. "What'd you say her name for?"

"Sorry," said Nanoha hastily. "Sorry, I – I forgot – "

"**Though I gotta say, that was an impressive shot,**" said Raising Heart. "**Though I bet my Master could have blown up half this ship in one go.**"

"That's not something to be proud of," muttered Nanoha. "So…Red-Paw's family supported the Dark Queen?"

"Yeah," said Cinque, subconsciously rubbing her eye patch. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to the Dark Queen, they say. Anyway, when little Nanoha Takamachi got the better of the Dark Queen – " Nanoha nervously fiddled with her collar. " – all of the Dark Queen's supporters were tracked down. Most of them knew it was all over, with the Dark Queen gone, and they came quietly. But not Red-Paw. I heard she thought she'd be second-in-command when the Dark Queen took over.

"Anyway, they cornered Red-Paw and her mother in the middle of a street full of civilians and Red-Paw blasted half the street apart. She killed her own mother and twenty-two random civilians. Horrible, eh? And after she killed all those people, she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to kill someone specifically."

"What do you mean?" said Nanoha.

"Not sure why, she seemed awfully interested in one person in particular," said Cinque. "Singled him out in a crowd full of people. She would have killed him, too, if reinforcements from the Dimensional Navy hadn't shown up. She was howling the whole time, screaming something about murder and traitor. I just think she's insane. Wouldn't you say, Di-Chan?"

"If she wasn't when she went to Gefängnis, she will be now," said Dieci blankly. "I would rather shoot myself in the head before I set foot in that place. Serves her right, though…after what she did…"

"And now she's out," said Cinque, examining the electronic photograph of Red-Paw's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Gefängnis before, has there, Di-Chan? Beats me how she did it. Frightening, eh? of course, I don't think she stands a chance against the Gefängnis guards."

Dieci shivered, showing the first real sign of emotion all day.

"Talk about something else, Cinque. Those Gefängnis guards give me nightmares."

Cinque put the paper away reluctantly, and Nanoha leaned against the window of the _Wolfram_, feeling worse than ever. She couldn't help imagining what Cinque might tell her passengers in a few nights' time.

"Hear about Nanoha Takamachi? Blew up her own house! We had her here on the _Wolfram_, didn't we, Di-Chan? She was trying to run for it…"

She, Nanoha, had broken TSAB law just like Red-Paw. Was blasting the roof off Aunt Kurima and Uncle Kenji's house bad enough to land her in Gefängnis? Nanoha didn't know anything about the orbital prison, though everyone she'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Schach, the St. Hilde gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year. Nanoha wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Schach's face when she had been told where she was going, and Schach was one of the bravest people Nanoha knew.

The _Wolfram_ glided through time and space, occasionally crushing cars and breaking irreplaceable artifacts, and Nanoha lay, restless and miserable on her small bed. After a while, Cinque remembered that Nanoha had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Nanoha's pillow when the ship moved abruptly from Galvin Prime to Metru Nui. One by one, people in all shapes and sizes walked past her room to leave the ship. They all looked very pleased to go. Finally, Nanoha was the only passenger left.

"Right then, _Su-Chan,_" said Cinque, clapping her hands, "where in Mid-Childa are you looking to go."

"Cranagan," said Nanoha, "preferably a hotel or similar."

"Hotel Augusta it is," said Cinque, turning to her taller friend. "Di-chan, mind telling the pilot up front?"

Dieci nodded and darted out of the room. With a thunderous BOOM, they were soon flying over the Cranagan skyline. Nanoha sat up and watched the ship squeeze through the buildings, knocking over a billboard or two. The sky was getting a little lighter. She would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Reichtum the moment it opened, then set off – where, she didn't know.

Dieci returned just as the pilot slammed on the breaks and the _Wolfram_ came to a screeching halt in front of an impressive-looking lodge, Hotel Augusta, nestled between the streets of Cranagan and the beach.

"Thanks," said Nanoha.

"Don't thank us just yet, Nanoha," said Cinque, smirking.

Alarm bells immediately went off in Nanoha's head. She quickly lifted Raising Heart in their direction, only for Cinque to knock it out of her hand with a knife she had been hiding under her sleeve. Before she could retrieve her Device, Dieci lifted her off the ground by the scruff of her shirt. Despite her struggling, Nanoha couldn't break free. Cinque went around the room to collect her things and marched to the platform with Dieci, beaming themselves to the ground in front of Hotel Augusta.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," said a voice.

Nanoha rubbed her eyes to relieve herself of the temporary blindness, looked around to the owner of the voice, and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into her stomach. She had never met the man in person, but she knew who he was from the pictures she had seen in the Daily News. The wizened-looking Admiral with short, blonde hair robed in his official military uniform was Admiral Leone Phils, one of the members of the TSAB High Council along with Largo Kiel and Midget Crowbel.

"Target located and captured, sir," said Cinque, saluting to the Councilman. "Nanoha Takamachi was located just where you said she would be."

"Wait, you knew who I was?" said Nanoha, surprised.

"It wasn't hard," said Dieci blankly. "We matched your face with your profile and Cinque saw the scar on your chest. The biggest clue was when you identified yourself as our youngest sister."

"Subaru's your sister?" said Nanoha shockingly. That was why they seemed so familiar, they had the same eyes as Subaru.

"First Lieutenant Cinque Nakajima and Second Lieutenant Dieci Nakajima," said Cinque proudly. "Our little sister won't shut up about you, so we jumped at the chance for a retrieval mission."

"Yes," said Admiral Phils testily, "Well, I'm glad Special Duty Section Six was able to retrieve Nanoha, but she and I need to step inside the hotel now…"

Both girls saluted and followed Admiral Phils inside the hotel, still carrying Nanoha and her luggage like a sack of potatoes. The entrance hall of the hotel was very fancy and literally sparkling, Cinque stabbed a few of the twinkling lights that were getting into her eye. They waited for a few minutes while Admiral Phils settled things at the front desk and walked back with a keycard in hand.

"That will be all, you two," said Admiral Phils as the Nakajima sisters dumped their cargo on the floor. "I will handle things from here."

"Later, Na-Chan!" called Cinque. "I'll be sure to say hello to Su-Chan for you!"

"Bye," Nanoha said miserably as Admiral Phils beckoned her toward the hallway to the right.

Admiral Phils marched Nanoha along the hall, then turned right into a small parlor. Admiral Phils snapped his fingers, a fire burst to life in the grate, and he pulled out two chairs at the table.

"Sit down, Nanoha," said Admiral Phils, indicating to one of the chairs. Nanoha sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up her arms despite the glow of the fire. Admiral Phils took off his leather-brown admiral's jacket and tossed it aside, taking a seat opposite of Nanoha at the table. "I am Leone Phils, Nanoha. TSAB High Council."

Nanoha already knew this of course, having done her research after meeting Largo Kiel and Midget Crowbel, but on both occasions she had either been under her father's Black Coat or in Nette Stroder's memory, not that she would tell Admiral Phils. Just then, guest services appeared, bearing a tray of tea and sweets. He placed the tray on the table between Nanoha and Admiral Phils and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Nanohja, said Admiral Phils, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think…but you're safe, and that's what matters."

He cut himself a slice of cheesecake and pushed the plate toward Nanoha.

"Eat, Nanoha, you look dead on your feet. Now then…you will be pleased to know that we have dealt with the unfortunate incident of blowing-up your relatives household. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squadron were dispatched to Erika Road a few hours ago. Your aunt and uncle's house has been rebuilt and the memory of Miss Yumi Henken has been modified, safely of course, nothing like that outrageous Tsukishima. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Admiral Phils smiled at Nanoha over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite niece. Nanoha, who couldn't believe her ears, opened her mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Admiral Phils. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Nanoha, but they are prepared to take you back next year as long as you stay at St. Hilde for Saint King's Day and winter holidays."

"I _always _stay at St. Hilde for Saint King's Day and winter holidays," said Nanoha, "and I don't ever want to go back to Erika Road."

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Admiral Phils in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other – er – _very _deep down." It didn't occur to Nanoha to put the admiral right. she was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to her now. "So all that remains is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at Hotel Augusta and – "

"Hang on," blurted Nanoha. "What about your punishment?"

"**Shut up, Master,**" Raising Heart hissed.

"Punishment?" said Admiral Phils.

"I broke the law!" Nanoha said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Magic!"

"**Master, please stop talking,**" Raising Heart groaned.

"Oh, my dear girl, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Admiral Phils, waving a hand impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Gefängnis just for blowing up a house! If we did, we'd have to arrest half the student in St. Hilde!"

"But last year, I got an official warning just because a Twi'lek smashed dessert in my uncle's house!" Nanoha told the admiral, ignoring the loud groans of her Device. "The TSAB said I'd be expelled from St. Hilde if there was any more magic there!"

Unless Nanoha's eyes were deceiving her, Admiral Phils was suddenly looking awkward.

"Circumstance change, Nanoha…we have to take into account…in the present climate…sure you don't _want_ to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," said Nanoha.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Admiral Phils. "Now, have a piece of cheesecake, Nanoha, while I go and see if they have a room for you."

Admiral Phils strode out of the parlor and Nanoha stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had the admiral been waiting for her at the hotel, if not to punish her for what she had done? And now that Nanoha came to think of it, surely it wasn't for a member of the TSAB High Council to get involved in matters of underage magic? Admiral Phils came back, accompanied by a bellhop.

"Room 327 is free, Nanoha," said Admiral Phils. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand…I don't want you wandering off too far, all right? Keep within distance of the hotel and Central 46. And you are to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. The hotel staff will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Okay," said Nanoha slowly, "but why – ?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Admiral Phils with a hearty laugh. "No, no…best we know where you are…I mean – " He cleared his throat loudly and picked up his admiral's jacket. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…"

"Had any luck with Red-Paw yet?" Nanoha asked.

Admiral Phils' finger slipped on the silver fastening of his jacket.

"What's that? Oh, you heard – well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Gefängnis have yet to fail…and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." The admiral shuddered slightly. "So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand and Nanoha, shaking it, had a sudden idea.

"Er – admiral? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," said Admiral Phils with a smile.

"Well, third years at S. Hilde are allowed to visit the Belkan District, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. Do you think you could - ?"

"Ah," said Admiral Phils. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Nanoha, but I'm not your parent or guardian – "

"But you're with the TSAB High Council," said Nanoha eagerly. "If you gave me permission – "

"No, I'm sorry, Nanoha, but rules are rules." Said Admiral Phils flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit the Belkan District next year. In fact, I think it'll be best if you don't…yes…well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Nanoha."

And with a last smile and shake of Nanoha's hand, Admiral Phils left the room. The bellhop now moved forward, beaming at Nanoha.

"If you'll follow me, Miss Takamachi," he said, "I've already taken your things up…"

Nanoha followed the bellhop up the elevator to the third floor and traveled down the hall to a door with a brass 327 on it, which the bellhop unlocked and opened for her. Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerful crackling fire and, perched on top of the dresser –

"Lucy!" Nanoha gasped.

The blonde Fay chirped happily and fluttered down onto Nanoha's shoulder.

"Very smart Fay you've got there," chuckled the bellhop. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Miss Takamachi, don't hesitate to ask for room service."

He gave another bow and left. Nanoha sat on her bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Lucy. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Nanoha could hardly believe that she'd left Erika Road only a few hours ago, that she wasn't expelled, and that she was now facing two completely Henken-free weeks.

"It's been a very weird night, Lucy," she yawned.

And without even changing into her pajamas, she slumped back onto her pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

**Beep! Beep! All aboard for Chapter Four! We're done here, people, nothing to see! So now that Nanoha is safe and sound on Mid-Childa, she is ready to face the rest of her holidays away from her nightmare of a family. But there is still much to wonder of the beast she had seen. Next chapter, Nanoha will go on a shopping spree and meet the ultimate temptation that a thirteen year-old girl could ever face. Will she be overcome with Greed? Will she be the Envy of her friends? Will I finish this chapter naming all the Homunculus? Probably not. Tune in next time on The Crimson Beast!**

* * *

**-Special Announcement-**

Because I don't think these books have enough comedy in them, I have decided to create a special segments called Nanoha's Corner – a place for special outtakes and bloopers of my own creation. Mostly because I'm bored, he's two special outtakes for this chapter.

**1: Last Stop  
**

"You may want to take a seat," said Dieci in a monotonous tone. "We shall be departing in three…two…one…"

At once, there was another tremendous BOOM, and the next moment Nanoha found herself smacked against the window…or at least that was what was supposed to happen. Apparently, someone had forgotten to shut the window and Nanoha was falling outside, flailing her arms madly. Cinque and Dieci dashed over and leaned their heads out, sweat pouring down their faces.

"Uh…that wasn't supposed to happen," said Cinque. "Where exactly did she land?"

"According to my calculations," said Dieci, fiddling with her data pad. "The area we had just dropped her in is…oh no…I would not wish this even on my worst enemy."

"What is it?" asked Cinque, a slight panic in her voice.

"A place worse than the deepest pits of Hell," said Dieci fretfully. "It is…a Twilight movie universe."

"…that poor, poor girl," said Cinque Mournfully.

**2: Cabbages**

It was such a lovely day out, the kind of day where nothing could go wrong and everything was right with the world. A humble old salesman was just putting the finishing touched on his prized product, a cart full of cabbages. Perhaps today would finally be the day his luck would change. Those meddlesome kids were nowhere near the city and there haven't been any wild animals in months. Taking the last of his beautiful cabbages, he stood on his tip-toes, placed the vegetable at the top of the pyramid, and stood back to admire his work.

Ten seconds later, a silver-and-blue blur passed by, blasting his cart and all of his product to shreds. The man whimpered loudly and dropped to his knees, screaming to the sky:

"MY CABBAGES!"


	4. Hotel Augusta

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hotel Augusta**

It took Nanoha several days to get used to her strange new freedom. Never before had she been able to get up whenever she wanted or eat whatever she fancied. She could even go wherever she pleased, as long as it was within view of the hotel and Central 46, and as the long street was packed with the most fascinating shops in two worlds, Nanoha felt no desire to break her words to the admiral and stray off the set path.

Nanoha ate breakfast each morning in the extravagant dining room of Hotel Augusta, where she liked watching the other guests: funny looking Twi'leks, coming from a day of shopping; venerable-looking sorcerers arguing over the latest article in _Alchemy Today_; wild-looking wizards; raucous mutants; and once, what looked suspiciously like a Xenomorph, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.

Nanoha spent the long sunny days exploring the shop and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafés, where her fellow diners were showing one another their purchase (it's a lunascope, old boy – no more messing around with moon charts, see?) or else discussing the case of Red-Paw ("personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until she's back in Gefängnis). Nanoha didn't have to do her homework under the blankets by Hollow Mask anymore; now she could sit in the bright sunshine at the Lemon Beach House, finishing all her essays with occasional help from the Squid Girl, who, apart from being a scientific and mathematical genius, shared her famous Squid Girl Sea-Salt Sundaes.

Once Nanoha had refilled her credit card from her account at Reichtum, she had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole thing at once. She had to keep reminding herself that she had five years to go at St. Hilde, and how it would feel to ask the Henkens for money for spellbooks, to stop herself from buy a handsome set of solid gold accessories for her Barrier Jacket. She was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant she never had to take another Astronomy class. But the thing that tested Nanoha's resolution most appeared in her favorite shop, Shario Finieno: Device Meister, a week after she'd arrived at Hotel Augusta.

Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Nanoha edged her way inside and squeezed in among the excited men, women, children, aliens, and mutants until she glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent Device parts she had ever seen in her life.

"Shari just finished it – prototype – " a square-jawed alien was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest upgrade in the world, isn't it, dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Nanoha, who was swinging off his father's tail.

"The Justice League International just put in an order for seven of these beauties," the proprietor of the shop, Shari, told the crowd giddily. "And they're favorites for the Interdimensional Cup!"

A large woman in front of Nanoha moved, and she was able to read the sign next to the Device upgrade.

_**The Accelerated Charge System (A.C.S.)**_

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART DEVICE UPGRADE SPORTS A STREAM-  
LINED, SUPERFINE GRIP OF DERMA-STEEL TREATED WITH A  
DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN  
REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED PIECE  
IN THE BASE HAS BEEN HONED FOR AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION,  
GIVING THE A.C.S. UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT  
PRECISION. THE A.C.S. HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES  
AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE  
BRAKING SPELL. PRICE ON REQUEST.

Price on request…Nanoha didn't like to think how much credits the A.C.S. would cost. She had never wanted anything as much in her whole life and Raising Heart actually started throwing a tantrum when she didn't buy it. She had never lost a Riot Force match with Raising Heart as she currently is, and what was the point of emptying her Reichtum account for the A.C.S., when she had a very good Device already? Nanoha didn't ask for the price, but she and Raising Heart returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the A.C.S.

There were, however, things that Nanoha needed to buy. She went to the pharmacy to replenish her store of chemistry ingredients, and as her Barrier Jacket was getting tighter around the arms, she visited Erza Scarlet's Armor for All Occasions to have it refitted. Erza made a passing comment that she may need to design a new Barrier Jacket for Nanoha in a couple of years as her current one was getting too small, but she said nothing else about it. Most important of all, she had to buy her new spellbooks, which would include those for her two new subjects, Magical Zoology and Clairvoyance.

Nanoha got a surprise as she looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

Nanoha pulled her booklist out of her pocket and consulted it for the first time. _The Monster Book of Monsters _was listed as the required book for Magical Zoology. Now Nanoha understood why Schach had said it would be useful. She felt relieved; she had been wondering whether Schach wanted help with some tarrying new pet. As Nanoha entered Spellbinder's, the manager hurried toward her.

"St. Hilde?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Nanoha, "I need – "

"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Nanoha aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large crooked walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the _Monster Books' _cage.

"**Hey, genius,**" said Raising Heart rudely. "**We already got one of those, but if you want to stick your hand in there, that's fine by me.**"

"Raisin Heart…" said Nanoha, scolding the Device.

"You already have one?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank the Saint King for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning – "

A large ripping noise rent the air; two of the _Monster Books_ had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility –_ cost a fortune, and we never found them…"

"**It does seem rather redundant,**" said Raising Heart.

"Well…is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes," said Nanoha, looking down her booklist, "I need _Unfogging the Future _by Irene Adler."

"Ah, starting Clairvoyance, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Nanoha into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks_ and _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul._

"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "_Unfogging the Future_. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods – palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails – " But Nanoha wasn't listening. Her eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming._ "Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Nanoha was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death.

But Nanoha continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a red dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar. The manager pressed _Unfogging the Future_ into Nanoha's hands.

"Anything else?" he said.

"Yes," said Nanoha, tearing her eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulted her booklist. "Er – I need _Intermediate Alchemy _and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three_."

Nanoha emerged from Spellbinder's ten minutes later with her new books under her arms and made her way back to the hotel, hardly noticing where she was going and bumping into several people. She tramped up the stairs to her room, went inside, and tipped her books onto her bed. Somebody had been in to clean; the windows were open and the sun was pouring inside. She caught sight of herself in the mirror over the dresser.

"It can't have been a death omen," she told her reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing n Clover Crescent…it was probably just a stray dog…"

She raised her hand automatically, pulled off her ribbons, and tried to make her hair lie flat.

"**You're fighting a losing battle, Master**," said Raising Heart humorously.

* * *

As the days slipped by, Nanoha started looking wherever she went for a sign of Fate, Hayate, Teana, or Subaru. Plenty of St. Hilde students were arriving in Cranagan now, with the start of term so close. Nanoha met Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson, her fellow Kaisers, in Shari's shop, where they too were ogling the A.C.S., and met up with Soul "Eater" Evens and Maka Albarn, her friends from Hades, outside of Spellbinder's. Nanoha didn't stop to chat; Soul appeared to have misplaced his booklist and was getting an earful from his girlfriend about responsibility.

Nanoha woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that she would at least meet her friends tomorrow, on the _Arthra_. She got up, dressed, went for a last look at the A.C.S., and was just thinking of getting some Squid Girl's squid-ink spaghetti, when someone yelled her name and she turned.

"Nanoha! NANOHA!"

They were there, all four of them, sitting at the first table of the Lemon Beach House – Fate looking like a golden goddess, Hayate with her mischievous smirk, Teana casually waving, and Subaru looking like an excited puppy.

"Finally!" said Hayate, grinning at Nanoha as she sat down. "We went to Hotel Augusta, but they said you'd left, and we went to Spellbinder's, and Erza's, and – "

"I got all my school stuff last week," Nanoha explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at Hotel Augusta?"

"Cinque and Dieci told me they picked you up on Earth," said Subaru. "I can't believe you tried to run away on your own."

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Nanoha-San?" said Teana in a very serious voice.

"I didn't exactly blow her up," said Nanoha, while Hayate and Subaru roared with laughter. "It's more like I blew up my uncle's house and gave her a close shave – she needed one anyway."

"It's not funny," said Teana sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Nanoha wasn't expelled.

"So am I," admitted Nanoha. "Forget expelled, I thought was going to be arrested." She looked at Subaru. "Your sisters don't know why the admiral let me off, do they?"

"Probably because it's you, isn't it?" said Hayate, still chuckling. "Famous Nanoha Takamachi, the Ace of Aces, the White Devil and all that. I'd hate to see what the TSAB would do to _me_ if I blew up our house. They'd have to dig me up first, because Shamal would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Zafira this evening. We're staying at Hotel Augusta, all expenses paid, courtesy of the Testarossa family."

"I just asked if I could borrow a few credits from Mother," said Fate shyly. Nanoha always knew that despite being a celebrity, Fate was very shy when everyone's attention was on her. "She paid for everything as a gift for winning second place at the Inter-Middle Championship."

"Second place?" said Nanoha, awestruck. "You're amazing, Fate-Chan."

"She would have won first place," said Teana. "But she lost on a technicality when her opponent, Sieglinde Jeremiah, jumped out of the way and Fate accidentally stepped out of the ring. A bit cheap, but Sieglinde won fair and square."

"That's too bad," said Nanoha. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

"We just got finished shopping a couple hours ago," said Hayate, pointing at a large bag under their bench. "What about those _Monster Books_, eh? The assistant actually went insane when we said we wanted four. He's being taken to Arkham right now."

"What's all that, Fate-Chan?" Nanoha asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags on the floor next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I?" said Fate. "Those are my books for Arthimancy, Magical Zoology, Clairvoyance, the Study of Ancient Belka, Machlos Studies – "

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Fate-San?" asked Subaru innocently, while Hayate sniggered. Fate ignored them.

"I've still got then thousand credits," she said, pulling out her card. "It's my birthday in April, and my sister gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice _book_?" said Hayate, grinning.

"No, I don't think so," said Fate composedly. "I really want a Fay. I mean, Nanoha's got Lucy, Teana's got Natsu, and you've got Makarov – "

"I haven't," said Hayate. "Makarov's a family Fay. All I've got is Pabu." She pulled her pet ferret out of her pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," she added, placing Pabu on the table in front of them. "I don't think the Land of Departure agreed with him."

Pabu was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop in his whiskers.

"There's a magical creature shop just down the street," said Nanoha, who knew Cranagan very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Pabu, and Fate-Chan can get her Fay after."

"Sorry, but Subaru and I have to leave soon," said Teana, pulling out of her seat. "Ginga should be finished with her shopping soon and she's our only ride home."

"We'll see you on the _Arthra,_ okay?" said Subaru.

They waved good-bye to Subaru and Teana, paid for their meals, and walked back to Cranagan to the Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of the wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The dog-man behind the counter was already advising a mage on the care of double-ended salamanders, so Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate waited, examining the cages.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. There were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored fur balls that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek golden ferrets that were flying through hoops and a trapeze like acrobats. The double-end salamander mage left, and Hayate hobbled to the counter.

"It's my ferret," she told the dog-man. "He's been looking very sick ever since I brought him back from the Land of Departure."

"Set him on the counter," said the dog-man, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of his pocket.

Hayate had a little trouble pulling Pabu out of her pocket without tipping over and placed him next to the cage of his fellow ferrets, who stopped their circus tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look. Like nearly everything Hayate owned, Pabu the ferret was second-hand (he had once belonged to Hayate's sister Signum) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy ferrets in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hm," said the dog-man, picking up Pabu. "How old is the ferret?"

"Dunno," said Hayate. "Quite old. He used to belong to my sister."

"What powers does he have?" said the dog-man, examining Pabu closely.

"Er – " The truth was that Pabu had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The dog-man's eyes moved from Pabu's tattered left ear to his patchy fur to his mangled tail. Pabu was looking worse than Nanoha had ever seen him.

"He's been through the mill, this one," said the dog-man.

"He started messing with the gremlins and digging through the house once we came home," said Hayate worried.

"An ordinary common ferret like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the dog man. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these – " he indicated the caged ferrets, who promptly started flipping again. Hayate muttered darkly under her breath. "Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this tonic." He reached under the counter and brought out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Hayate. "How much – OUCH!"

Hayate buckled and collapsed over her crutches as something small and red came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on her head, and then propelled itself, barking loudly, at Pabu. The dog-man yelled loudly at the beast, but Pabu shot from between his hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Pabu!" Hayate shouted, propping herself up and shuffling after him; Nanoha followed.

It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Pabu, who had taken refuge under a trash can outside Shari's shop. Hayate stuffed the trembling ferret back into her pocket and straightened up, massaging her head.

"What was that?"

"**It was either a small dog or a very big rat**," said Raising Heart

"Where's Fate?"

"Probably getting her Fay – " said Nanoha

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Fate came out, but she wasn't carrying a Fay. Her arms were clamped tightly around the small red puppy.

"You _bought _that beast?" said Hayate, her mouth hanging open.

"She's _cute_, isn't she?"

The little pooch was definitely adorable when it wasn't pouncing on people's heads, thought Nanoha. The dog was very small, probably just a puppy, with very bright-red hair, a crimson mane like a lion's, and fluffy white belly, and a white-tipped tail that was wagging furiously in Fate's arms. Even Nanoha couldn't deny how adorable she looked, especially those big, blue eyes.

"Fate, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Hayate.

"She didn't mean it, did you, Scarlet?" said Fate.

"And what about Pabu?" said Hayate, pointing to the lump in her pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that – that scarlet beast around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your tonic," said Fate, slapping the small red bottle in Hayate's hand. "And stop _worrying_. I put up a bed for Scarlet in the common room and Pabu will sleep with you in the dormitory, what's the problem? Poor Scarlet, the owner said she was dumped in front of the shop yesterday; like no one wanted her."

"I wonder why," said Hayate sarcastically as they set off toward Hotel Augusta.

They found Zafira sitting at the dining room bar, reading the Daily News.

"Nanoha!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," said Nanoha as she, Fate, and Hayate joined Zafira with all their purchases.

Zafira put down the news pad, and Nanoha saw the now familiar picture of Red-Paw staring up at her. Scarlet growled at the picture; at least she was a good judge of character.

"They haven't caught her, then?" Nanoha asked.

"No," said Zafira, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the TSAB to try and find her, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught her?" asked Hayate. "It'd be good to get some more money – "

"Don't be ridiculous, Hayate," said Zafira, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Red-Paw's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old mage. It's the Gefängnis guards who'll get her back, you mark my words."

At that moment Shamal entered the dining room, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Agto and Rein, who were about to start their fifth year at St. Hilde; the newly elected Lady Saint, Signum; and the youngest of the Yagami Orphans, Vita. Once their eyes locked on one another, Nanoha made a quick dash for the door, only to be tripped by Vita's Device, Graf Eisen, and had her arms pulled back into a straight arm bar.

Vita, who had always viewed Nanoha as a rival that she must overcome, seemed even more determined to prove herself the better of them, perhaps because Nanoha had saved her life during their previous year at St. Hilde. It took a while for Zafira to pry Vita off her, after he demanded she apologize. Signum, however, held out her hand solemnly as though she and Nanoha had never met and said, "Nanoha. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Signum," said Nanoha, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" said Signum pompously, shaking hands. It was like being introduced to the mayor.

"Very well, thanks – "

"Nanoha!" said Agito, bumping Signum out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old chap – "

"Marvelous," said Rein, pushing Agito aside and seizing Nanoha's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

"That's enough, now," said Shamal.

"Shamal!" said Agito as though she'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you – "

"I said, that's enough," said Shamal, depositing her shopping bags in an empty chair. "Hello, Nanoha, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Signum's chest. "Second Saint in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Agito muttered under her breath.

"I don't doubt that," said Shamal, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two Knights."

"What do we want to be Knights for?" said Rein, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Vita laughed.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Shamal.

"Vita's got other sisters to set her an example, Shamal," said Signum loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner…"

She disappeared and Rein heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut her in a tomb," she told Nanoha. "But Shamal caught us."

* * *

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair, especially since it was being paid for by the Testarossa House. The waiters put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Yagamis, Nanoha, and Fate ate their way through five delicious courses.

"How are we getting to Coastal Airport 8, Zafira?" asked Agito as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate lava cake.

The TSAB is providing a couple of cars," said Zafira.

"Why?" said Signum curiously.

"It's because of you, Siggy," said Rein seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with LS on them – "

" – for Loser Signum," said Agito.

Everyone except Signum and Shamal sniggered into their dessert.

"Why is the Bureau providing cars, Zafira?" Signum asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we don't want a repeat of last year," said Zafira, " – and a few people I have saved owe me a couple of favors – "

His voice as casual, but Nanoha couldn't help noticing that Zafira's ears had gone red, just like Hayate's did when she was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Shamal briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? a nice sight you'd be on the train…you are all packed, aren't you?"

"Hayate hasn't put all her new things in her baggage yet," said Signum in a long-suffering voice. "She dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Hayate, because we won't have much time in the morning," Shamal called down the table.

Hayate scowled at Signum. After dinner everyone felt full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Hayate and Signum were next door to Nanoha. She had just closed and locked her own bags when she heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on. The door of number 328 was ajar and Signum was shouting.

"It was _here_, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing – "

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Hayate roared back.

"What's up?" said Nanoha.

"My Lady Saint badge is gone," said Signum, rounding on Nanoha.

"So is Pabu's tonic," said Hayate, throwing things out of her bags to look. "I think I might've left it at the bar –"

"You're not going anywhere until you've found my badge!" yelled Signum.

"I'll get Pabu's stuff, I'm packed," Nanoha said to Hayate, and she went downstairs.

Nanoha was already at the bottom floor and halfway along the hallway to the bar, which was now very dark, when she heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, she recognized them as Zafira and Shamal Yagami's. She hesitated, not wanting them to know she'd heard them arguing, when the sound of her own name made her stop, then move closer to the parlor door.

"…makes no sense not to tell her," Zafira was saying heatedly. "Nanoha's got a right to know. I've tried to tell the High Council, but they insist on treating Nanoha like a child. She's thirteen years old and – "

"Zafira, the truth would terrify her!" said Shamal shrilly. "Do you want to send Nanoha back to St. Hilde with that hanging over her? For Saint King's sake, she's _happy_ not knowing!"

"I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on her guard!" retorted Zafira. "You know what Nanoha and Hayate are like, wandering off by themselves – Nanoha's ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But she mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to her that night she ran away from home! If Cinque and Dieci Nakajima hadn't picked her up, I'm prepared to be she would have been dead before the Bureau found her."

"But she's _not_ dead, she's fine, so what's the point – "

"Shamal, they say Red-Paw is insane, and maybe she is, but she was clever enough to escape from Gefängnis, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide or hair of her, and I don't care what the admirals keep telling the Daily News, we're no closer to catching Red-Paw than inventing a way to transfer a person's memories into artificial bodies. The only thing we know for sure is what Red-Paw's after – "

"But Nanoha will be perfectly safe at St. Hilde."

"We thought Gefängnis was perfectly safe. If Red-Paw can break out of Gefängnis, she can break into St. Hilde."

"But no one's really sure that Red-Paw's after Nanoha – "

There was a crack of wood, and Nanoha was sure Zafira had smashed his fist through the table.

"Shamal, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Phils wanted to keep in quiet, but Phils went out to Gefängnis the night Red-Paw escaped. The guards told Phils that Red-Paw's been talking in her sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'She's at St. Hilde…she's at St. Hilde.' Red-Paw is deranged, Shamal, and she wants Nanoha dead. If you ask me, she thinks murdering Nanoha will bring the Dark Queen back to power. Red-Paw lost everything the night Nanoha stopped the Dark Queen, and she's had twelve years alone in Gefängnis to brood on that…"

There was silence. Nanoha leaned in close to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Zafira, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Carim Gracia. I don't think anything could hurt Nanoha at St. Hilde while Carim-Sama's headmistress. I suppose she knows all this?"

"Of course she knows. We had to ask her if she minded the Gefängnis guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the church grounds. She wasn't happy about it, but she agreed."

"Not happy? Why wouldn't she be happy, if they're there to catch Red-Paw?"

"Carim-Sama isn't fond of the Gefängnis guards," said Zafira heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that…but when you're dealing with a psychopath like Red-Paw, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid. I also heard that the High Council was against Carim-Sama's choice for the new teacher, but she convinced them that person would be helpful in capturing Red-Paw."

"If they save Nanoha – "

" – then I will never say another word against them," said Zafra wearily. "It's late, Shamal, we'd better go up…"

Nanoha heard chairs move. As quietly as she could, she hurried down the hall to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later, footsteps told her that Zafira and Shamal were walking in the opposite direction. The bottle of tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. She quickly grabbed the bottle, then headed back upstairs with it. Agito and Rein were crouching in the shadows around the corner, heaving with laughter as they listened to Signum dismantling hers and Hayate's room in search of her badge.

"We've got it," Agito whispered to Nanoha. "We've been improving it."

The badge now read _Lady Snot. _Nanoha forced a laugh, went to give Hayate the tonic, then shut herself in her room and lay down on her bed.

So Red-Paw was after her. This explained everything. Admiral Phils had been lenient with her because he was so relieved to find her alive. He'd made Nanoha promise to stay within sight of the hotel and Central 46 where there were plenty of mages to keep an eye on her. And he was sending two Bureau cars to take them all to the airport tomorrow, so that the Yagamis could look after Nanoha until she was on the _Arthra_.

Nanoha lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why she didn't feel more scared. Red-Paw had murdered twenty-three people when she was only twelve; Zafira and Shamal obviously thought Nanoha would be panic-stricken if she knew the truth. But Nanoha happened to agree wholeheartedly with Shamal that the safest place on Mid-Childa was wherever Carim Gracia happened to be. Didn't people always say that Carim was the only person Stern had ever been afraid of? Surely Red-Paw, as Stern's loyal minion, would be just as frightened of her?

And then there were these Gefängnis guards everyone kept talking about . They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the church, Red-Paw's chances of getting inside seemed very remote. No, all in all, the thing that bothered Nanoha most was the fact that her chances of visiting the Belkan District now looked like zero. Nobody would want Nanoha to leave the safety of the church until Red-Paw was caught; in fact, Nanoha suspected her every move would be carefully monitored until the danger had passed.

She scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think she couldn't look after herself? She'd escaped Stern the Destructor three times; she wasn't completely useless. Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Clover Crescent crossed her mind. _What to do when you know the worst is coming…_

"I'm _not_ goiong to be murdered," Nanoha said out loud.

"**Good for you, Master,**" said Raising Heart sleepily.

* * *

**Cha-Ching! This is pure gold – or should I say – credits! The truth comes out and Nanoha has become aware of the danger that has become present. Why is it she can't just have a nice, quiet, normal year at St. Hilde. Answer: because it would be too boring. I look forward to the next chapter when the Tactical Combat Instructor is introduced and the fearsome Gefängnis guards make their first appearance. Tune in next time for the next spine-chilling, tongue-sticking, lemon-scented episode of the Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Coupon**

It was the last day before the term at St. Hilde began and Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru still needed to buy their books. Teana scolded them for waiting until the last minute, but they generally ignored her as they stepped into Spellbinder's where they were greeted by the well-groomed, smiling shop keeper.

"Hello, welcome to Spellbinder's," said the manager. "How may I help you today?"

"We're here buying out school books for this years," said Teana.

"Of course, of course," the manager nodded. "And what might you be looking for?"

"We need – uh – " said Subaru as she pulled out her booklist. "Four copies of the _Monster Book of Monsters._

There was a period of silence. The shopkeeper, his smile now becoming creepy, stared at the teenagers, possibly hoping that he had misheard them. But when he asked them to repeat themselves, his hopes were dashed away. Without warning, the manager started twitching madly, jumped onto the counter, and started barking like a mad dog, frothing from the mouth. Fate and the others ducked as the manager pounced over their head and smashed through the shop window – they heard a tire screech followed by a loud _crash!_

"I've got a coupon!" Subaru called out, waving the slip.

**2: The Ink-Vader**

It was a bright and sunny day in Cranagan, much brighter than it could ever be on Erika Road. And what better way to spend the rest of the holidays at the beach? That's why Nanoha decided to visit the Lemon Beach House that sunny afternoon, both to ask Squid Girl to help her with the grueling Scientific Research homework for Presea, and to get some free ice cream.

"…and if you divide this number by the ratio of Pi, you get 3x2(9yz)4a," said Squid Girl smartly, pointing out the equation on Nanoha's worksheet. "And that's the secret to stabilizing time travel through mass transference at the speed of light."

"…I didn't understand a word you said," admitted Nanoha. "But since you finished my homework for me, I'm good. Hey, how about some of that famous Sea-Salt Ice Cream of yours."

"You got it!" said Squid Girl, giving a thumbs-up. "And since I'm in a squiddly good mood today, you'll jet one of my world famous sundaes free of charge. In return, you have to be my servant!"

"Uh…servant…?" said Nanoha.

"Ink-xactly!" said Squid Girl, jumping onto the table, shouting for the whole beach house to here. "You hear that, you lowly surface dwellers! Nanoha Takamachi has pledged her loyalty to, the emissary of the sea, Squid Girl. Bow down before me for we will soon begin the Ink-Vasion of the surface world!"

Nanoha, Raising Heart, and the customers stared at Squid Girl, looking genuinely stunned by her proclamation. The tiny squid chuckled darkly. Yes, this is what she craved. They all feared her, just as they all should, for the day would soon come that her Ink-vasion would conquer all of mankind! BWAHAHAHAHA!

But what Squid Girl took as fear was looks of oddity, exasperation, and amusement. Everyone went about their business, pretending nothing even happened, but in all seriousness, Squid Girl didn't have the means or motivation to invade their world. The squid in question was ignorant to everyone's behavior until she was suddenly tackled to the ground in a blur, hiding herself pinned down by a heart-eyed girl.

"You can invade me whenever you want, Squiddie!" said the girl.

"No! No! That is forbidden territory!" screamed Squid Girl. "Help! Help! Someone call the police! Call the Coast Guard! Someone!"

"Uh…what about my ice cream?" asked Nanoha.


	5. The Heartless

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Heartless**

Guest services woke Nanoha the next morning with a cup of tea. Nanoha got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Lucy to get back into her cage when Hayate banged her way into the room, wearing a sweatshirt over her head and looking irritable.

"The sooner we get on the _Arthra_, the better," she said. "At least I can get away from Signum at St. Hilde. Now she's accusing me of dripping tea on her photo of Zack Fair. You know," Hayate grimaced, "her _boyfriend_. She keeps screaming just because I blotched up his face…"

"**Hey, think you can send me a copy of that,**" said Raising Heart.

"I've got something to tell you," Nanoha began, but they were interrupted by Agito and Rein, who had looked in to congratulate Hayate on infuriating Signum again.

They headed down to breakfast, where Zafira was reading an article of the Daily News with a furrowed brow and Shamal was telling Fate and Vita about a love potion she'd made when she was younger. Fate seemed to be hanging on her every word.

"What were you saying?" Hayate asked Nanoha as they sat down.

"Later," Nanoha muttered as Signum stormed in.

Nanoha had no chance to speak to Fate or Hayate in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their luggage downstairs and piling them up near the door with Lucy and Gajeel, Signum's iron-clad Fay, perched in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of bags, whimpering sadly.

"It's all right, Scarlet," Fate cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the ship."

"No, you won't," snapped Hayate. "What about poor Pabu, eh?"

She pointed to her pocket, where a large lump indicated that Pabu was curled up inside. Zafira, who had been outside waiting for the Bureau car, stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said. "Nanoha, come on."

Zafira marched Nanoha across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark blue cars, each of which were driven by a furtive-looking mage wearing black versions of the TSAB military uniform. When she looked back at Fate, she noticed that her best friend had gone starry-eyed, muttering something about 'Enforcers'. Nanoha knew it was Fate's dream to become an Enforcer.

"In you get, Nanoha," said Zafira, glancing up and down the crowded street.

Nanoha got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Fate, Hayate, and, the Hayate's disgust, Signum. The journey to Coastal Airport 8 was very uneventful compared with Nanoha's trip on the _Wolfram_. The Time-Space Administration Bureau cars seemed almost ordinary, though Nanoha noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Kenji's company new car certainly couldn't have managed. They reached Coastal Airport 8 with twenty minutes to spare; the Enforcer drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their luggage, saluted to Zafira, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic light.

Zafira kept close to Nanoha's elbow all the way into the airport.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Nanoha."

Zafira strolled toward the invisible barrier, pushing Nanoha's trolley, and pushed through without resistance. Nanoha hesitantly followed him after, having a bad experience with barrier failure last year thanks to a certain Twi'lek. Thankfully, she was able to move on and in a moment, Nanoha stumbled into the familiar hanger and looked up to see the _Arthra_, a silver space shuttle, hovering a few feet off the ground with parents hurrying their children onto the ramp. Signum and Vita appeared behind Nanoha. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

"Ah, there's Zack!" said Signum, brushing her hair and going pink again. Vita caught Nanoha's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Signum strode over to a muscular man with spiky, black hair, strutting in a way so that Zack couldn't miss the shiny badge on her chest.

Once the remaining Yagamis and Fate had joined them, Nanoha and the others were given a room assignment by the attendants, and shortly entered the ship to find their places. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were lucky to be assigned the same room. They loaded their luggage inside, stowed away Lucy and Scarlet, then went back outside to say good-bye to Zafira and Shamal. Shamal kissed all her sisters, then Fate, and finally, Nanoha. She was embarrassed, but quite pleased, when Shamal gave her an extra hug.

"Do take care, won't you, Nanoha?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches…" The Yagamis looked horrified. "Here you go, Hayate…no, they're not corned beef…Agito? Where's Agito? Here you are, dear…"

"Nanoha," said Zafira quietly, "come over here for a moment." He jerked his head toward a support beam, and Nanoha followed him behind it, leaving the others to deal with Shamal's potentially toxic sandwiches. "There's something I've got to tell you before you leave – "

"It's all right, Zafira," said Nanoha. "I already know."

"You know? How could you know?"

"I – er – I heard you and Shamal talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Nanoha added quickly. "Sorry – "

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Zafira, looking anxious.

"No – honestly, it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to the High Council and I know what's going on."

"Nanoha, you must be very scared – "

"I'm not," said Nanoha sincerely. "_Really,_" she added, because Zafira was looking disbelievingly. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Red-Paw can't be worse than Stern the Destructor, can she?"

Zafira flinched at the sound of the name but overlooked it.

"Nanoha, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Phils seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but – "

"Zafira!" called Shamal, who was now shepherding the rest onto the ship. "Zafira, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"She's coming, Shamal!" said Zafira, but he turned back to Nanoha and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you to give me your word – "

" – that I'll be a good girl and stay in the church?" said Nanoha gloomily.

"Not entirely," said Zafira, who looked more serious than Nanoha had ever seen him. "Nanoha, swear to me you won't go _looking_ for Red-Paw."

Nanoha stared. "What?"

"Promise me, Nanoha," said Zafira, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens – "

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Nanoha blankly.

"Zafira, quickly!" cried Shamal.

The _Arthra _engines began to roar; the ship's ramp was starting to pull back. Nanoha ran to the space shuttle and Fate leaned down from the closing ramp and held out her hand for Nanoha to take. She jumped just in time for Fate to pull her up as the doors began to close; taking one last look before they disappeared completely and the _Arthra _began it flight out of Cranagan.

"I need to talk to you in private," Nanoha muttered to Hayate and Fate as the shuttle picked up speed.

"Go away, Vita," said Hayate.

"Oh, that's nice," said Vita huffily, and she stalked off.

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate set off down the hallway, dodging students who were running in an out until they reached their assigned room. Only when they entered, it wasn't as empty as if had been before. There was someone else inside, a woman fast asleep on one of the four cots. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate checked on the threshold. The _Arthra_ was usually reserved for student and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the flight attendant.

The woman was very tall with dark-coppery skin and short blonde hair braided into three locks. Her clothing was entirely white include a jacket with a long collar that covered the lower half of her face. Though she looked very young, probably in her mid-twenties, she had an aura of experience about her, like a war veteran. Nanoha couldn't understand why, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her this woman was dangerous.

"Who do you think she is?" Hayate hissed as they slid the door shut, taking the two cots opposite of the woman.

"T. Harribel, Tactical Combat Instructor," whispered Fate at once.

"**How on Mid-Childa could you possibly know that?**" ASKED Raising Heart, bewildered.

"**Well, for one thing, it's on her case, Sir**," said Bardiche, as Fate pointed at the heavy-looking suitcase besides the woman's bed. The name _T. Harribel, Tactical Combat Instructor _was stamped across one corner in fine gold letters.

"So she's the new Tactical Combat Instructor, huh?" said Nanoha. "I wonder how long she's gonna last."

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate had already had two Tactical Combat Instructors, both of whom had lasted only one year. Their first teacher, Jellal Fernandes, had promised only to teach as a favor to Carim and denied the opportunity to teach a second year, though Nanoha wished he had – he was by far Nanoha's favorite teacher. There second year teacher, Shūkurō Tsukishima, was the one teached she hated more than Presea Testarossa. She wasn't sorry at all when he was sentenced to life in Gefängnis, especially after he…Nanoha tried not to think about it.

"Well, I hope she's up to it," said Hayate doubtfully. "There are rumors going around that the Tactical Combat Instruction class is cursed. Anyway…" She turned to Nanoha. "What were you going to tell us?"

Nanoha explained all about Zafira and Shamal's argument and the warning that Zafira had just given her. When she'd finished, Hayate looked thunderstruck, and Fate had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Red-Paw escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Nanoha…you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Nanoha – "

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Nanoha, nettled. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

"How stupid would Nanoha have to be, to go looking for a maniac who wants to kill her?" said Hayate shakily.

"**Do you really want to answer that question?**" said Raising Heart.

"HEY!"

They were taking the news worse than Nanoha had expected. Both Hayate and Fate seemed to be much more frightened of Red-Paw than she was.

"No one knows how she got out of Gefängnis," said Hayate uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And she was a top-security prisoner, too."

"But they'll catch her, won't they?" said Fate earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Machlos looking for her too…"

"What's that noise?" said Hayate suddenly.

A feint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. Nanoha looked down and realized that the sound was coming from underneath her shirt. She tugged on string of her necklace and pulled out the Secret Strap she had gotten from Teana and Subaru. It was blinking on and off while emitting a shrill whistle.

"Is that a _Secret Strap_?" said Fate interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah…Zafira used to have one of those," Hayate said. "It was a very cheap one, went haywire every time I got near the thing."

"Were you keeping a secret from him at the time?" said Fate shrewdly.

"No! Well…I might have been sneaking some of his spell books so I could learn to turn Agito and Rein in warthogs. But that's only because they filled my bed with ants."

"Just put it away," Fate advised as the Secret Strap whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake her up."

She nodded toward Harribel-Sensei. Nanoha pulled off the strap and stuffed it into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Kenji's old socks, which deadened the sound, then stowed it away in her luggage.

"We could get it checked in the Belkan District," said Hayate, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of stuff in Mariel Atenza – she the Device Meister there. Agito and Rein told me."

"Do you know much about the Belkan District?" asked Fate keenly. "I read it was founded by the only surviving colony of Belka after their world collapsed – "

"Yeah, I think it is," said Hayate in an offhanded sort of way, "but that not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Midori-ya!"

"What's that?" said Fate.

"It's this little café and bakery," said Hayate, a dreamy look coming over her face, "where they've got _everything_…Pepper Pan – they make you breath fire – and great fat chocolate doughnuts full of strawberry jam and custard, and really excellent sugar sticks that look like pencils so you can suck on them in class and makes you look like you're thinking what to write next – "

"But the Belkan District's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Fate pressed on eagerly. "In _Sites of Historical Magic _it says the inn was the headquarters of the 021 Mariage Rebellion, and the Blackmoor Manor is supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Mid-Childa – "

" – and sweet cobblers that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're eating them," said Hayate, who was plainly not listening to a word Fate was saying.

"Won't it be nice to get out of the church for a bit and explore the Belkan District?" Fate said cheerfully to Nanoha.

"I bet it will," said Nanoha heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What do you mean?" said Hayate.

"I can't go. The Henkens didn't sign my permission form, and Admiral Phils wouldn't either."

"_You're not allowed to come?_" said Hayate, horrified. "But – no way – Linith-Sensei or someone will give you permission – " Nanoha gave a hollow laugh. Linith-Sensei, head of Kaiser House, was very strict. " – or we can ask Agito and Rein, they know every secret passage out of the church – "

"Hayate!" said Fate sharply. "I don't think Nanoha should be sneaking out of the church with Red-Paw on the loose – "

"Yeah, I bet that's what Linith-Sensei will say when I ask for permission," said Nanoha bitterly.

"But if _we're with her," _said Hayate spiritedly to Fate, "Red-Paw wouldn't dare – "

"**Oh yeah, I can see that working out,**" said Raising Heart sarcastically. "**Red-Paw already murdered twenty-three people in broad daylight in the middle of a crowded street. But would even **_**think**_** about touching my Master because she is protected by two thirteen year old girls.**"

Fate nodded in agreement with Raising Heart as she fumbled with the straps of Scarlet's basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" Hayate said, but too late; Scarlet leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawning, and sprang onto Hayate's knees; the lump in Hayate's pocket trembled and she shoved Scarlet angrily away. "Get out of here!"

"Hayate, don't!" said Fate angrily.

Hayate was about to answer back when Harribel-Sensei stirred. They watched her apprehensively, but she simply turned on her other side, her back facing them, and slept on. The _Arthra _moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds around them thickened. People were chasing backward and forward past the door to their room. Scarlet had now settled on the empty cot above Harribel-Sensei, her snout turned toward Hayate, her blue eyes on Hayate's pocket. At one o'clock, the flight attendant with the food cart arrived at the door.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Hayate asked awkwardly, nodding to Harribel-Sensei. "She looks like she could use a good meal."

Fate approached Harribel-Sensei cautiously.

"Er – Sensei?" she said. "Excuse me – Sensei?"

She didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the flight attendant as she handed Nanoha a large stack of chocolate cake slices. "If she's hungry when she wakes up, I'll be up front with the pilot."

"I suppose she _is _asleep?" said Hayate quietly as the flight attendant slid the room door closed. "I mean – she hasn't died, has she?"

"No, no, she's breathing," whispered Fate, taking the chocolate slice Nanoha passed her.

She might not be very good company, but Harribel-Sensei's presence in their room had its uses. Midafternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps in the hallway again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Yuri Eberwein, flanked by her cronies, the Florian Twins, Amitie and Kyrie.

Yuri Eberwein and Nanoha had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to St. Hilde. Yuri, who was blonde and fair-skinned, was in Material House; she played Ace on the Material Riot Force team, the same position that Nanoha played on the Kaiser team. The Florian Twins seemed to exist to do Yuri's bidding. They were both tall and shapely – a fact Nanoha always felt sad about whenever she looked down.

"Well, look who it is," said Yuri in her usual lazy drawl, pulling open the door. "Tacky and her fan club." The Florian Twins chuckled trollishly. "I heard you brother finally got his hands on some money this summer, Yagami. Did you big sister die of shock?"

Hayate stood up so quickly that she forgot her crutches and nearly fell over until Fate snatched her arm and lifted the healing girl by her shoulder. Harribel-Sensei gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Yuri, taking an automatic step backward as she spotted Harribel.

"New teacher," said Nanoha, who got to her feet, too, in case she needed to intervene. "What were you saying, Yuri?"

Yuri's pale eyes narrowed; she wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. She muttered a command to the Florian Twins, and they disappeared. Nanoha and Fate helped Hayate back to her feet, Hayate massaging her knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Yuri this year," she said angrily. "I mean it. If she makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of her head and – " she made a violent gesture in midair.

"Hayate," hissed Fate, pointing to Harribel-Sensei, "be _careful_…"

But Harribel-Sensei was still fast asleep. The rain thickened as the _Arthra_ sped yet further north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until the lights flickered to life, all along the hallways and overhead. The _Arthra_ rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Harribel-Sensei slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Hayate, leaning forward to look at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left her when the _Arthra _started to descend. "Great. I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Nanoha, checking her watch.

"So why are we stopping?"

The _Arthra _was gliding lower and lower. As the noise of the engines fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Nanoha, who was closest to the door, got up to look into the hallway. All along the shuttle, heads were sticking curiously out of their rooms. The _Arthra_ came to a stop with a sudden jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out. Then, without warning, all the lights went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on? Said Hayate's voice from behind Nanoha.

"Ouch!" gasped Fate. "Nanoha, that was my foot!"

"Do you think we broke down?" asked Nanoha as she felt her way back to her cot.

"Dunno…"

Nanoha decisively swiped her hand across her face, summoning what little fragments of the Hollow Mask she could to peer through the darkness. There was a squeaking sound and Nanoha saw the dim outline of Hayate, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Hayate said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Nanoha's legs.

"Sorry – do you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry – "

"Hello, Subaru," said Nanoha, pulling Subaru up by her jacket.

"Nanoha-San?" is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea – sit down –"

There was a loud yelp and a squeal of pain; Subaru had tried to sit on Scarlet.

"I'm going to go and ask the pilot what's going on," came Fate's voice. Nanoha felt her pass, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Teana?"

"Fate-San?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Subaru – "

"Come in an sit down – "

"Not here!" said Nanoha hurried. "_I'm _here!"

"Ouch!" said Subaru.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Harribel-Sensei appeared to have woken up at last. Nanoha could see movement in her corner. None of them spoke. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering golden light filled the room. Harribel-Sensei appeared to be surrounded in what seemed to be an aura of golden flames that illuminated her steely features. But a part of Nanoha's mind, the Visored part, knew that those weren't flames – they were Harribel's energy made visible. Fate had once told her that people with enormous power levels could make their energy appear in an aura around them because their bodies couldn't compress it all. This was proof of how dangerous Harribel-Sensei really was.

"Stay where you are," said Harribel-Sensei in the same hoarse voice, and she got slowly to her feet.

But the door slid slowly open before Harribel could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by Harribel's shivering aura, was a shadowy creature that towered to the ceiling. It was tall and lanky, but rather muscular, with deep-blue veins running through its arms. Its head was rather round, two crooked antennas twitched above it, but what frightened Nanoha the most was its pair of round, piercing-gold eyes – the kind of eyes that spread fear in a way that Hollows could never match.

Nanoha was unaware of it at the time, but her Hollow Mask had fractured the moment she gazed upon the beast, making the room appear seemingly darker, even with Harribel's strong aura. As though the creature sensed Nanoha's gaze, it suddenly turned its stare on her, drawing a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Nanoha felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart. Nanoha's eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…

And then, from far away, she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move her arms, but she couldn't…a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her – "

"**Master! Master! Are you all right?**"

Someone was slapping her face.

"W – what?"

Nanoha opened her eyes, there were light above her, and the floor was rumbling – the _Arthra_ was moving again and lights had come back on. She seemed to have slid out of her cot onto the floor. Fate and Teana were kneeling next to her, and above them she could see Hayate and Harribel-Sensei watching. Nanoha felt very sick; she could feel a cold sweat on her face. Fate and Teana heaved her back onto her cot.

"Are you okay?" Teana asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Nanoha, looking quickly toward the door. The shadowy creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Teana, more nervously still.

Nanoha looked around the bright cabin. Hayate and Subaru looked back at her, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming – "

A loud snap made them all jump. Harribel-Sensei was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," she said to Nanoha, handing her a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Nanoha took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" she asked Harribel.

"A Heartless," said Harribel, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Heartless of Gefängnis." Everyone stared at her. Harribel-Sensei crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in her pocket. "Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the pilot, excuse me…"

She strolled past Nanoha and disappeared into the hallway.

"**Are you okay, Master?**" said Raising Heart, anxiously.

"I don't get it…what happened?" said Nanoha, wiping more sweat off her face.

"**Well – that thing – the Heartless – stood there and looked around – and you – you** – "

"I thought you were having a seizure or something," said Teana, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your cot and started twitching – "

"And Harribel-Sensei stepped over you, and walked toward the Heartless," said Fate, "and she said, 'None of us is hiding Arf under our coats. Go.' I don't know who 'Arf' is but the Heartless didn't move, so Harribel muttered something, pulled down her collar, and a bright light shot out of her mouth, and blasted the Heartless to pieces…"

"It was horrible," said Subaru, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Teana, shifting her shoulder uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be happy again…"

Hayate, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Nanoha felt, was on the verge of tears. Fate went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you – you know – pass out?" said Nanoha awkwardly.

"No, said Teana, looking anxiously at Nanoha again. "Hayate-San was shaking like made, though…"

Nanoha didn't understand. She felt weak and shivery, as though she were recovering from a bad case of flu; she also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had she gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? Harribel Sensei-had come back. She paused as she entered, looking around, and said:

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…" Nanoha took a bite and to her great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of her fingers and toes. "We'll be at St. Hilde in ten minutes. Are you all right, Takamachi?"

Nanoha didn't ask how Harribel-Sensei knew her name.

"Fine," she muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the _Arthra_ stopped at the harbor, and there was a great scramble to get outside; Fays chirped, dogs barked, and Subaru's pet toad croaked loudly from her pocket. It was freezing on tiny dock; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"First years this way!" called a familiar voice. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru turned and saw the outline of Schach Nouera at the other end of the harbor, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey through the forest.

"All right, girls?" Schach yelled over the heads of the crowd.

They waved at her, but had no chance to speak to her because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the harbor. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate followed the rest of the students along the harbor and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred covered wagons awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Nanoha could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside, the wagon set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. The wagon smelled faintly of mold and straw. Nanoha felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Fate and Hayate kept looking at her sideways, as though frightened she might collapse again.

As the wagon trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with gilded snow leopards, Nanoha saw two more towering, shadowy Heartless, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again; she leaned back into the splintered bottom of the wagon and closed her eyes until they had passed the gates. The wagon picked up speed on the long sloping drive up to the church; Fate was leaning out, watching the many turrets and towers draw closer. At last, the wagon swayed to a halt, and Fate got out, helping Hayate down.

As Nanoha stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in her ear.

"You _fainted, _Takamachi? Is Nakajima telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Yuri elbowed past Fate to block Nanoha's way up the stone steps to the castle, her face gleeful and her pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Move it, Yuri," said Hayate, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Yagami?" said Yuri loudly. "Did the scary old Heartless frighten you too, Yagami?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Harribel-Sensei had just gotten out of the next wagon.

Yuri gave Harribel-Sensei an insolent stare, which took in the shaggy state of her hair and her less-than-pristine form of attire. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice, she said, "Oh, no – er – _Sensei_," then she smirked at the Florian Twins and led them up the steps into the church.

Fate prodded Hayate in the back to make her hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with lanterns of glowing white lights, and was decorated with a beautiful statue of the Saint King, Olivie Sägebrecht, standing firm in her Belkan armor.

The door to the Great Hall stood open at the right; Nanoha followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Takamachi! Testarossa! I want to see you both!"

Nanoha and Fate turned around, surprised. Linith-Sensei, Alchemy teacher and head of Kaiser House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern-looking woman who took pride in wearing attire fitting the church; her sharp, narrow eyes that could spot trouble from miles away. Nanoha fought her way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Linith-Sensei had a way of making her feel she must have done something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried – I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along, Yagami."

Hayate stared as Linith-Sensei ushered Nanoha and Fate away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a hallway. Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Linith-Sensei motioned Nanoha and Fate to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Harribel-Sensei sent a letter ahead to say that you were very sick on the _Arthra_, Takamachi."

Before Nanoha could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Doctor Chopper, the reindeer medic, came bustling in. Nanoha felt herself going red in the face. It was bad enough that she'd passed out, or whatever she had done, without everyone making all this fuss.

"I'm fine," she said, "I don't need anything – "

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Doctor Chopper, ignoring this and standing on his hooves to stare closely at her. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Heartless, Tony," said Linith-Sensei.

"Setting Heartless around the church," Doctor Chopper muttered disapprovingly, pushing back Nanoha's hair and feeling her forehead. "She won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate – "

"I'm not delicate!" said Nanoha crossly.

"**I know a Homunculus and a Unison Device who can vouch for that,**" said Raising Heart.

"What does she need?" said Linith-Sensei crisply. "Bed rest? Should she perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm _fine_!" said Nanoha, jumping up. The thought of what Yuri Eberwein would say if she had to go to the hospital wing was torture.

"Well, she should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Doctor Chopper, who was now trying to peer into Nanoha's eyes.

"I already had some," said Nanoha. "Harribel-Sensei gave me some. She gave it to all of us."

"Did she now?" said Doctor Chopper approvingly. "So we've finally got a Tactical Combat Instructor who knows her remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Takamachi?" Linith-Sensei said sharply.

"_Yes,_" said Nanoha.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Testarossa about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Nanoha went back into the hallway with Doctor Chopper, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to himself. She had to wait only a few minutes; then Fate emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Linith-Sensei, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall. Each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of miniature suns. Professor Stein, who was a patchwork scientist with a large screw in his head, was carrying an ancient crystal out of the hall.

"Oh, said Fate softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

New students at St. Hilde were sorted into Houses by kneeling before Cosmos, who shouted out the House they were best suited to (Kaiser, Hegemon, Hades, or Material). Linith-Sensei strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Nanoha and Fate set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Kaiser table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Nanoha. Had the story of her collapsing in front of the Heartless traveled that fast? She and Fate sat down on either side of Hayate, who had saved them seats.

"What was all that about?" she muttered to Nanoha.

Nanoha started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmistress stood up to speak, and she broke off. Carim Gracia always gave an impression of great energy. She a curtain of silky, golden blonde hair that put Fate's to shame, and brilliant, ocean blue eyes. She was often described as the greatest mage of the age, but that wasn't why Nanoha respected her. You couldn't help trusting Carim Gracia, and as Nanoha watched her beaming around at the students, she felt calm for the first time since the Heartless had entered the _Arthra._

"Welcome!" said Carim, the sunlight glimmering off her hair. "Welcome to another year at St. Hilde! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." Carim cleared her throat and continue, "As you will all be aware after their search of the _Arthra_, the church is presently playing host to some of the Heartless of Gefängnis, who are here on TSAB business."

She paused, and Nanoha remembered what Zafira had said about Carim not being happy with the Heartless guarding the church.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Carim continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the church without permission. Heartless are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Black Coats," she added blandly, and Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Heartless to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Knights, and our new Lord and Lady Saint, to make sure that no students run afoul of the Heartless."

Signum, who was sitting a few seats down from Nanoha, puffed out her chest and stared around impressively. Carim paused again; she looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," she continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Harribel-Sensei, who had kindly consented to fill the post of Tactical Combat Instructor."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the cabin on the _Arthra_ with Harribel-Sensei clapped hard, Nanoha among them. Harribel-Sensei looked particularly indifferent next to all the other teachers, not even taking notice of her introduction.

"Look at Presea!" Hayate hissed in Nanoha's ear.

Presea Testarossa, the Scientific Research teacher, was staring along the staff table at Harribel-Sensei. It was common knowledge that Presea wanted the Tactical Combat Instruction job, but even Nanoha, who hated Presea, was startled at the expression twisting her thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Nanoha knew that expression only too well; it was the look Presea wore every time she set eyes on Nanoha.

"As to our second new appointment," Carim continued as the lukewarm applause for Harribel-Sensei died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Doctor Saturday, our Magical Zoology teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Schach Nouera. Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe have graciously agreed to continue her gamekeeping duties in her absence."

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Kaiser table in particular. Nanoha leaned forward to see Schach, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at her hands, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"We should have known!" Hayate roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were the last to stop clapping, and as Carim started speaking again, they saw that Schach was wiping her eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Carim. "Let the feast begin!"

The silver plates and cups before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Nanoha, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat. It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Schach. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to her. Schach had been expelled in her third year for a crime she didn't commit and had been unable to become a legal mage due to the Limiter around her Linker Core. It had been Nanoha, Teana, and Subaru who had cleared Schach's name last year and had the TSAB remove the Limiter.

At long last, when the last morsels of cherry pie had melted from the silver platters, Carim gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance, surprisingly beat by Teana and Subaru.

"Congratulations, Schach!" Teana squealed as they reached the teacher's table.

"All down to you five," said Schach, wiping her shining face on her napkin as she looked up at them. "Can't believe it…great woman, Carim…she had Greta came down to my shack after Doctor Saturday said he'd had enough…it's what I always wanted…"

Overcome with emotion, she buried her face in her napkin, and Linith-Sensei shooed them away. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru joined the Kaisers streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more hallways, up more and more stairs, to the hidden archway to Kaiser Tower. A large, ruby-red gem asked them in an animated voice, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Signum called from behind the crowd. "The new password is 'Mxyzptlk'!"

"Oh no!" cried Subaru sadly. She always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the archway and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Nanoha climbed the spiral stairs with no thought in her head except how glad she was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five canopy beds, and Nanoha, looking around, felt she was home at last.

* * *

**There's no place like home, there's no place like – wait, Kansas sucks this time of year! Nanoha and friends have finally reached St. Hilde, but the Heartless seem to be causing more trouble for our heroine than helping. Thank goodness for Harribel-Sensei being there – rather odd coincidence, don't you think? In the next chapter, Schach will display her talents, Yuri will get her comeuppance, and a surprise teacher awaits in Clairvoyance. Will Nanoha face deadly challenges in her future? Will the past repeat itself? Will I get any good presents this year. I better or someone is getting fired next time on The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Soft**

The _Arthra _had gone pitch-black, there was of rummaging around the room. Subaru and Teana had already stumbled into the room, knocking over Nanoha twice, the second time crashing into Nanoha and destroying her concentration, breaking off the pieces of her Hollow Mask. Now all five girls were feeling their way around the cabin, either trying to find their seats or the way out of here – Harribel-Sensei somehow continued to sleep despite all the panicked whispering around her.

"Why is this happening?" asked Subaru, her voice shaky. "What's going on? What'll we do, Tea?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Subaru!" said Teana, slapping the girl across the face.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" whined Hayate.

"Sorry, Hayate-San," Teana apologized.

"Just keep looking, the door must be around here somewhere," said Nanoha.

Her hands were patting against a firm surface she believed was the wall and sidled along it, thinking that if she brushed moved steadily along the edges, she could find the door, and thus, the door handle. She was moving inch by inch, maintaining a firm hand on the wall, until her hand bumped against something. Curiously, she poked it. It was soft – really soft. Nanoha carefully moved one hand to grab the unknown object while keeping her other hand on the wall, giving the soft thing a strong squeeze. She could have sworn she heard something that sound like a soft squeal.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered back on and, unfortunately, Nanoha saw what she was holding. Fate's face was beet-red as Nanoha unconsciously continued squeezing her developing breast. Nanoha's face turned the exact same shade of brick-red, cursing her hand that was still cupping her best friend's chest.

Two hours later, CSI confirmed that both victims died of severe blood loss via the nasal cavity.


	6. Toothless and Tea Leaves

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Toothless and Tea Leaves**

When Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Yuri Eberwein, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Material with a very funny story. As they passed, Yuri did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore her," said Fate, who was right behind Nanoha. "Just ignore her; it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Takamachi!" shrieked Larxene Éclair, a Material girl with blonde hair antennas. "Takamachi! The Heartless are coming, Takamachi! _Woooooooo!_"

Nanoha dropped into a seat at the Kaiser table, next to Rein Yagami.

"New third-year course schedules," said Rein, passing them over. "What's up with you, Nanoha?"

"Yuri," said Hayate, flopping down on Rein's other side and glaring over at the Material table.

Rein looked up in time to see Yuri pretending to feint with terror again.

"The little brat," she said calmly. "She wasn't so cocky last night when the Heartless were down at our end of the ship. Came running into our cabin, didn't she, Agito?"

"Nearly wet herself," said Agito, with a contemptuous glance at Yuri.

"**You wouldn't happen to have a picture of that, would you?**" Raising Heart asked hopefully. "**I want to add it to my collection**."

"I wasn't too happy myself," said Rein. "They're horrible things, those Heartless…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Agito.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Nanoha in a low voice.

"Forget it, Nanoha," said Rein bracingly. "Zafira had to go out to Gefängnis one time, remember, Agito? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking…they suck the life out of the place, Heartless. Most of the prisoners go insane before the Heartless do…whatever it is they do to people in there. All I know is that prisoners tend to disappear after a time."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Yuri looks after our first Riot Force match," said Agito. "Kaiser versus Material, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Nanoha and Yuri had faced each other in a Riot Force match, Nanoha had blasted her out of the air literally singlehanded – Vette had done a job of breaking her other arm. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Nanoha helped herself to sausages and hash browns. Fate was examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

"Fate," said Hayate, frowning as she looked over her shoulder, "They've messed up your schedule. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Linith-Sensei."

"But look," said Hayate, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Clairvoyance. And underneath, nine o'clock, Machlos Studies. And – " Hayate leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving – "_look – _underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Fate, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once? Are you secretly a ninja and know the cloning technique?"

"Don't be silly," said Fate shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then – "

"Pass the syrup," said Fate.

"But – "

"Oh, Hayate, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Fate snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Linith-Sensei."

Just then, Schach entered the Great Hall. She was wearing a long dragon-hide overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one of her hands.

"All right?" she said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "You're my first lesson ever! Right after lunch! Been up since five getting everything ready…hope it's okay…me, a teacher…honestly…" She grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what she's been getting ready?" said Hayate, a note of anxiety in her voice. The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Hayate checked her course schedule. "We'd btter go, look, Clairvoyance's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

They finished their breakfasts hastily, said good-bye to Agito and Rein, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Material table, Yuri did yet another impression of a feinting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Nanoha into the entrance hall. The journey through the church to the North Tower was a long one. Two years at St. Hilde hadn't taught them everything about the church, and they had never been inside the North Tower before.

"There's – got – to – be – a – shortcut," Hayate panted as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large stack of books tucked in the corner.

"I think it's this way," said Fate, peering down the empty hall to the right.

"Can't be, said Hayate. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out the window…"

"What are you three doing here?"

The girls screamed, jumped, and turned – Hayate slipped on her crutches and fell painfully on her butt. Yuuno Scrya, the church librarian, had emerged from a hallway to the left, carrying a heavy stack of books, which he deposited with the rest of the pile in the corner. Yuuno was a handsome man with a long head of straw-colored hair tied into a small ponytail and a pair of fitting wire-rim glasses perched over his kind, green eyes. He was in charge of keeping order in the Infinity Library, a very demanding task, but is always helpful Nanoha and her friends.

"You scared us, Yuuno-Kun," said Nanoha, holding her beating heart. "What are you doing here? What's with all those books?"

"Oh, these," said Yuuno, looking back at the pile. "These are books that are being taken out of circulation. They're too old and worn to remain safely in the library, most of them will be replaced by newer copies, but some cannot be so easily replaced. It's kind sad, don't you think? But besides that, what are you three doing here? Are you lost?"

"Kind of," said Nanoha, "We were looking for the North Tower and we somehow ended up here. You don't know the way, do you?"

"The North Tower," said Yuuno, humming thoughtfully. "I believe that's the tower where Greta Hayes is currently occupying. I heard she had been lending her living space to the Clairvoyance teacher. Is that the class you're looking for?" The three girls nodded quickly, Yuuno checked his watch. "Whoa, you only have five minutes to get there, don't want to be late on your first day. I've only been there once, but I think I know the way. Come on!"

And he ran down the hallway, disappearing through a secret passageway hidden behind a tapestry. Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate hurried after him along the hallways, surprised that the librarian was so fit despite never seeing him outside the Infinity Library. Every now and then, the slipped through a secret passageway, sometimes appearing in a crowded classroom, apologizing for the interruption, and ran out. Puffing loudly, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Well, this is your stop," said Yuuno, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Sorry to making you run everywhere. I was really just playing everything by ear, but at least you made it to the class on time. If you ever need anything else, please visit the library. I'm not good with exercise."

"Thanks, Yuuno-Kun," said Nanoha, waving to the Librarian as he disappeared around the corner.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There was no doors off this landing, but Fate nudged Nanoha and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

**Greta Hayes  
****Assistant to the Headmistress  
****Clairvoyance Classroom**

"How are we supposed to get up there?" asked Hayate.

As though in answer to her question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silver ladder descended right at Nanoha's feet. Everyone got quiet. Looking at the reluctant faces of Fate and Hayate, Nanoha climbed the ladder first. She emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it; all surrounded by little stools and beanbag chairs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

And there, floating close to the ceiling, with a book in her lap, was Greta Hayes, also known as Secret. Her beautiful curtain of blonde hair and shimmer blue eyes glistened in the firelight, which was magnified by the brightness of her pure-white hoodie. It was hard to believe up until a year ago that she was haunting the Midnight Tower, looking like something out of The Ring. Noticing the class starting to file in, she snapped her book shut with a look of displeasure.

"Oh, don't tell me class has started already," Secret groaned. "Great, now I'll never find out how Gilligan got off the island."

"You're not the Clairvoyance teacher, are you?" said Teana apprehensively.

"Like I would waste my time trying to teach a bunch of knuckleheads like you," scoffed Secret.

"Then…where's our teacher?" asked Nanoha.

"She is right here," came a familiar voice.

Nanoha could have sworn her jaw had dropped through the hardwood floorboard as Carim Gracia climbed up the ladder, closing the trapdoor behind her. She walked over to the large winged armchair in the front of the classroom, smiling sweetly at her stupefied students. She handed Secret a stack of books she had been carrying, asking her to put them away properly, and turned back, gesturing her arms in a welcoming manner.

"Please, take a seat, children," she said, and they all sat on the stools or sank into the beanbags. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate sat themselves around the same round table in the front of the class. "Welcome to Clairvoyance. You may all know me as your headmistress, Carim Gracia, but in class, I would kindly ask that you refer to me as Carim-Sensei."

"Carim-Sensei?" said Subaru, raising her hand after she had already started to speak. "You're the Clairvoyance teacher?"

"Yes," said Carim, sounding almost disappointed. "I will admit that it was not my choice of a career. I wanted to be an Alchemy teacher, but Crowbel-Sama left me in charge of Clairvoyance because of my…unusual talent. To tell you the truth, St. Hilde hasn't had a Clairvoyance teacher in sixty years – it's a very unpopular subject."

"What sort of talent do you use?" said Fate interestingly.

"Well, I was born with a Rare Skill called Prophetinschriften," said Carim-Sensei, looking somewhat displeased that her students were interested in what she thought was a ridiculous ability. "It's not a very useful ability. It allows me to predict things that will only happen within a couple of years in the future. And even then, it only works once a year, when the two moons of Mid-Childa are in perfect alignment. Honestly, it's as useful as a fairly accurate horoscope."

"Have you made any _real_ prophecies before?" said Hayate.

"I'd rather not talk about that." said Carim, taking her seat in the armchair while Secret brought back a large tome and set it on the table in front of her. "Today, we are here to study Clairvoyance, the most difficult and, in my opinion, most unreliable magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the ability, there is very little you can learn here. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

At these words, both Nanoha and Hayate glanced, grinning, at Fate, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"Many mages, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Carim-Sensei went on, her eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift to only a select few. Miss Nakajima," she said to Subaru, who almost toppled out of her stool." You may want to call your sister, Wendi, later."

"Why?" Subaru asked tremulously.

"Just trust me on this," said Carim-Sensei sullenly. Subaru gulped. Carim-Sensei continued placidly, opening the tome on her table. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divinations this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leave. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, Miss Yagami," she shot suddenly at Hayate, "the number ten will not be a good number for you."

Hayate looked confused for a moment until she looked back at Ben, who was sitting right behind her, and edged her stool away from him.

"In the second term," Carim-Sensei went on, "we shall progress to crystal balls – if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in November by a nasty case of colds, obviously. I myself will be bedridden for a week. And around Winter Holidays, one of our number will leave us.

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Carim-Sensei seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, Miss Lancaster," she said to Teana, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" Teana, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down in front of Carim-Sensei. "Thank you, Miss Lancaster. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading – it will happen Friday the sixteenth of May.

Teana trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. Greta-Chan and I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and Miss Nakajima" – she caught Subaru by the arm as she made to stand up – "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? Greta-Chan loves the pink."

"I am not!" said Secret, cheeks tinged red.

Sure enough, Subaru had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Secret swept over to her holding a dustpan and brush, glaring darkly. When Nanoha and Hayate had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Carim-Sensei had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

"Right," said Hayate as they both opened their books at page five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Nanoha. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making her feel sleep and stupid.

"**You may have a talent for this, Master,**" said Raising Heart sarcastically. "**You're ability to state the obvious is astounding.**"

"Shut up," said Nanoha as she consulted _Unfogging the Future_. "Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…that means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' – sorry about that – but there's a thing that could be the sun…hang on…that means 'great happiness'…so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"

"You need you Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Hayate, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Secret gazed in their direction. "Okay, my turn…" Hayate peered into Nanoha's teacup, her forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like an admiral's hat…maybe you're going to work for the Dimensional Navy."

She turned the teacup the other way.

"But this way it looks more like an acorn…what's that?" she scanned her copy of _Unfogging the Future_. "A windfall, unexpected money'. Excellent, you can lend me some…and there's a thing here," she turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal…yeah, if that was its head…it looks like a hippo…,no, a sheep…"

Carim-Sensei whirled around as Nanoha let out a snort of laughter.

"May I see what is so funny?" she said interestingly to Hayate, sweeping over and taking Nanoha's cup from her. Everyone went quiet to watch. Carim-Sensei was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise. "The falcon…you have a deadly enemy. But, of course, everyone knows that – the whole thing with you and Stern the Destructor." The whole class flinched, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued to examine the teacup. "The club…an attack. My, my, this is a rather unfortunate cup…"

"I thought that was an admiral's hat," said Hayate sheepishly.

"The skull…danger in your path…and…my, my, this interesting. Greta-Chan, take a look at this." The ghost floated over, peering inside the teacup. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"I never took Clairvoyance when I was alive," said Secret bluntly.

"What is it?" said Rex Salazar at once. Everyone had gotten to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Nanoha and Hayate's table, pressing close to Carim-Sensei's chair to get a good look at Nanoha's cup

"This is the first time I've seen it…" said Carim-Sensei. "Miss Takamachi, somehow you've been given…The Garm."

"The what?"

She could tell that she wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Rex Salazar shrugged at her and Axel Lea looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands over their mouths in horror.

"The Garm," said Carim-Sensei calmly, setting the teacup back on the round table. "A giant, blood-stained watchdog from Norse mythology, said to guard the gates of Hel, not that uncommon to the Greek Cerberus. Some people who actually believe in such omens say that the Garm is a sign of Ragnarok – of death."

Nanoha's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of _Death Omens_ in Spellbinder's – the dog in the shadows of Clover Crescent…Rex Salazar took a few steps back, away from Nanoha. Everyone was looking at Nanoha, everyone except Fate, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Carim-Sama's chair.

"_I _don't think it looks like a Garm," she said flatly.

"Well, you may be right," said Carim-Sensei in a humorous tone, shrugging in a nonchalant way. "For all we know, it could just mean that Nanoha might have some connection with a little dog or something similar. I believe you got a new puppy, Miss Testarossa. Maybe she will be important in Nanoha's future. I don't really put much faith in fortune telling."

"It looks like a Garm if you do this," said Ben Tennyson, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"Never heard that one before," Secret sniggered.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Nanoha, taking even herself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at her.

"I think we've all had enough excitement for one day," said Carim-Sensei. "Let's end class early today and pick up where we left off next time." Silently he class took their teacups back to Carim-Sensei, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Hayate was avoiding Nanoha's eyes. "Let's hope for something a little less extreme next class. Oh, and Miss Nakajima, be sure to work extra hard next time since you'll be showing up late."

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate descended Secret's ladder and the winding stairs in silence, then set off for Linith-Sensei's Alchemy lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Clairvoyance, they were only just in time. Nanoha chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though she were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at her, as though she were about to drop dead at any moment. She hardly heard what Linith-Sensei was telling them about shapeshifting, and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a mountain cat.

"Really, what has gotten into you all today?" said Linith-Sensei, turning back to herself, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got an applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Nanoha again, but nobody spoke. Then Fate raised her hand.

"Please, Sensei, we've just had our first Clairvoyance class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and – "

"Ah, of course," said Linith-Sensei, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Testarossa. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

"Me?" said Nanoha, confused.

"I see," said Linith-Sensei, fixing Nanoha with her wide, round eyes. "Then you should know, Takamachi, that Carim-Sama has a habit of predicting the death of one student a year since she started teaching. None of them has died yet. Carim-Sama gets very bored with her class and seeing death omens is her way of spicing things up a bit. Though I really wish she – "

She heaved a great sigh and continued calmly. "As I am sure Carim-Sama has informed you, Clairvoyance is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience for it. You look to be in excellent health to me, Takamachi, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Fate laughed. Nanoha felt a bit better. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves from the dim red light and be fuddled by perfume of Secrets tower. Not everyone was convinced, however. Hayate still looked worried, and Ben whispered, "What about Subaru's cup?" When Alchemy class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hayate, cheer up," said Fate, pushing a dish of stew toward her. "You head what Carim-Sensei and Linith-Sensei said.

Hayate spooned stew onto her plate and picked up her fork but didn't start.

"Nanoha," she said, in a low, serious voice, "you _haven't_ seen a giant red dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Nanoha. "I saw one the night I left the Henkens."

Hayate let her fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Fate calmly.

"**Exactly how many gigantic red dogs do you think there are on Earth?**" said Raising Heart. "**A red wolf, maybe…**"

"Fate, if Nanoha's seen a Garm, that – that's bad," said Hayate. "A friend of Zafira's saw one and – and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Fate airily, pouring herself some apple juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Hayate, starting to get angry. "Garms scare the living daylights out of most people!"

"There you are, then," said Fate in a superior tone. "They see the Garm and die of fright. The Garm's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Nanoha's still with us because she's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!" Hayate mouthed wordlessly at Fate, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug. "I think Clairvoyance seems very vague. A lot of guesswork if you ask me."

"There was nothing vague about the Garm in that cup!" said Hayate hotly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Nanoha it was a sheep," said Hayate coolly.

"You're just mad because you don't like being bad at something for a change, little miss perfect!"

She had touched a nerve. Fate slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrots flew everywhere.

"If being good at Clairvoyance means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! No offense to Carim-Sama, but that lesson was absolutely worthless compared to my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away. Hayate frowned after her.

"What's she talking about?" she said to Nanoha. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

* * *

Nanoha was pleased to get out of the church after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Magical Zoology class. Fate and Hayate weren't speaking to each other. Nanoha walked besides them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Schach's shack on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when spotted three only-too familiar backs ahead of them that she realized they must be having lessons with the Materials. Yuri was talking animatedly to the Florian Twins, who were chortling.

Schach was waiting for her class at the door of her shack. She stood in her dragon-hide overcoat, flanked by Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe. Erio had grown considerably taller since the last time Nanoha had seen him, even with Fate, who was the tallest of all of them, but Caro was still on the short side, a moaned openly when Hayate pointed this out.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Schach called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for you today! A great lesson coming up! Even got Erio and Caro to assist in this class! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Nanoha thought that Schach was going to lead them into the forest; Nanoha had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last her a lifetime. However, Schach strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather around the fence here!" she called. "That's it – make sure you can see – now, first thing you'll want to do is open your books – "

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Yuri Eberwein.

"Eh?" said Schach.

"How do we open our books?" Yuri repeated. She took out her copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which she had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some like Nanoha, had belted their books shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn't – hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" said Schach, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads. "You've got to _stroke_ the spine. Look – Erio can you show them – "

Erio stepped forward and took Fate's copy, his face brick-red when their hands accidentally touched, and ripped off the duct tape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Erio ran his fingers down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Yuri sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I – I thought they were funny," Schach said uncertainly to Caro.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Yuri. "Really witty, giving us books hat try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Yuri!" said Nanoha quietly. Schach was looking downcast and Nanoha wanted Schach's first lesson to be a success.

"Right then," said Schach, who seemed to have lost her thread, "so – so you've got your books and – and – now you need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So we'll go and get them. Hang on…"

She strode away from them, Erio and Caro falling in step with her, into the forest and out of sight.

"Saint King, this place is going to the dogs," said Yuri loudly. "That dumbass teaching classes, my mother'll have a fit when I tell her – "

"Shut up, Yuri," Nanoha repeated.

"Careful, Takamachi, there's a Heartless behind you –"

"_Ay mierda!_" screamed Rex Salazar, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen different species of lizard-like beasts Nanoha immediately recognized as Dragons. Nanoha had a horrible experience with an untamable Amethyst Drake in her first year, but these creatures didn't seem half as threatening as Spyro was. Though intimidating they seemed to appear, there was a sense of calmness in their beady eyes and a sort of human-like intelligence about them. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in Caro's tiny hands, who came jogging into the paddocks with Erio and Schach.

"Put 'em down there!" Schach roared, leading the dragons toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Schach reached them and tethered the dragons to the fence. "Dragons, trained properly by our own Caro Ru Lushe? Beautiful, aren't they?"

Nanoha could sort of see what Schach meant. Once you got over the fact that they were fire-breathing death machines, you started to appreciate the dragon's slender and appearance and gleaming scales, each of them a different color: stormy gray, cobalt blue, pinkish red, gleaming green, and inky black.

"So," said Schach, rubbing her hands together and beaming around, "if you want to come a bit closer – " No one seemed to want to. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru, however, approached the fence cautiously. "I think I'll turn this lesson over to the dragon expert, Caro-Sensei."

"Eh?" squeaked Caro, apparently unaware of her plan. "Er – uh – well, he first thing you have to know about dragons is that they are very proud. Dragons are easily offended. Don't ever insult one, cause it might be the last thing you do."

Yuri and the Florian Twins weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Nanoha had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"You want to be very cautious when approaching a dragon because they have sharpened senses," Caro continued. "When you walk toward them, make sure you are very slow and maintain firm eye contact with them. They were be examining you the whole time. And if you get close enough to touch them, then you will now that they can trust you. But if they growl at you, back away quickly because they won't hesitate to defend themselves."

"Right – who wants to go first?" asked Schach.

Most of the class backed further away in answer. Even Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Teana, and Subaru had misgivings. The Dragons were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Schach, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Nanoha.

There was an intake of breath from behind her, and both Ben and Rex whispered, "No, wait, Nanoha, remember your tea leaves!" Nanoha ignored them. She climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good girl, Nanoha!" roared Schach. "Right then – let's see how you get on with Toothless."

Caro untied one of the chains, pulled a stout black dragon away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Yuri's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy, now, Nanoha-San," said Caro quietly. "You've got eye contact, now try not to blink…Dragons don't trust you if you blink too much…" Nanoha's eye immediately began to water, but she didn't shut them. Toothless had turned his great, pointed snout and was staring at Nanoha with one fierce black eye. "That's it…that's it, Nanoha-San…now, hold out your hand…take a few steps closer…"

Nanoha would have preferred taking a few steps back, but she did as she was told. He raised her hand out, slowly inching closer to the black lizard. The Dragon was still staring haughtily at her. It didn't move.

"That's it…" said Caro breathily. "Right – now try to touch his snout – gently, mind you…"

Gulping loudly, Nanoha stretched her hand a few more feet and, to her enormous surprise, the Dragon moved its head to connect with her palm. Nanoha patted Toothless' head several times and the Dragon closed its eyes lazily, purring like an overgrown kitten.

"Well done, Nanoha!" said Schach, ecstatic. "Right then, Nanoha. I think he might let you ride him!"

That was more than Nanoha had bargained for. She was used to flying on her own; but she wasn't sure flying a Dragon would be quite the same.

"You climb up there, just behind the wing joint," said Caro, "and mind that don't pull any of his scales, he won't like that."

Nanoha put her foot on top of Toothless' wing and hoisted herself on its back. Toothless stood up. Nanoha wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of her was covered in scales.

"Go on, then!" roared Schach, slapping the Dragon's tail.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Nanoha; she just had time to seize the Dragon around the neck before she was soaring upward. It was nothing like flying solo, and Nanoha knew which one she preferred; the Dragon's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of her, catching her under her legs and making her feel she was about to be thrown off; the glossy scales slipped under her fingers and she didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of her Axel Fins, she now felt herself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Dragon rose and fell with its wings.

Toothless flew her once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Nanoha had been dreading; she leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling she was going to slip off over the head, then felt a heavy thud as the four paws hit the ground. She just managed to hold on and push herself straight again.

"Good work, Nanoha!" roared Schach as everyone except Yuri and the Florian Twins cheered. "Oaky, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Nanoha's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Erio untied the Dragons one by one, and soon people were holding their hands nervously to the Dragons, all over the paddock. Subaru ran repeatedly backward from hers, which seemed to growl ominously whenever she moved. Fate and Hayate practiced on a spiky blue one, while Nanoha watched. Yuri and the Florian Twins had taken over Toothless. She was now patting its snout, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Yuri drawled, loud enough for Nanoha to hear her. "I knew it must have been, if Takamachi could do it…I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" she said to the Dragon. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

There was a flash of blue and a crackle of fire; Yuri let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Erio was wrestling Toothless back into his collar as he strained to get at Yuri, who lay curled in the grass, her sleeve smoking.

"I'm dying!" Yuri yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It killed me!"

"You're not dying!" said Schach, who had gone very white. "Someone help me – gotta get her out of here – "

Teana ran to hold open the gate as Schach lifted Yuri easily. As they passed, Nanoha saw that Yuri's arm had turned a nasty shade of black and was cracked in several places like charcoal; blood splattered the grass and Schach ran with her, up the slope toward the church. Very shaken, the Magical Zoology class followed at a walk. The Materials were all shouting about Schach.

"They should fire her straight away!" shouted Larxene Éclair.

"It was Yuri's fault!" snapped Axel Lea.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if she's okay!" said Larxene, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Materials, still muttering about Schach, headed away in the direction of their lower level common room; Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate proceeded upstairs to Kaiser Tower.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" said Fate nervously.

"Of course she will. Doctor Chopper can heal burns in about a second," said Nanoha, who had far worse injuries mended magically by the doctor.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Schach's first class though, wasn't it?" said Hayate, looking worried. "Trust Yuri to mess things up for her…"

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Schach, but she wasn't there."

"They _wouldn't _fire her, would they?" said Fate anxiously, not touching her sirloin steak.

"They'd better not," said Hayate, who wasn't eating either.

Nanoha was watching the Material table. A large group including the Florian Twins was huddled together, deep in conversation. Nanoha was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Yuri had been injured.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Hayate gloomily.

They went up to the crowded Kaiser common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Linith-Sensei had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off an glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Schach's window," Nanoha said suddenly. "If we hurried, we could go down and see her. It's still quite early…"

"**I don't think that's a good idea, Master,**" Raising Heart said slowly.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds_," said Nanoha pointedly. "Red-Paw hasn't gotten past the Heartless yet, has she?" Scarlet padded in and tried to climb Nanoha's lap. "Get down, Scarlet, we're talking here."

So they put their things away and headed out of the archway, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out and Hayate would have a difficult time running in crutches. The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Schach's shack, they knocked and a voice growled, "c'min." Schach was sitting at her scrubbed wooden table; Erio and Caro trying to sooth the depressed-looking woman. One look told them that Schach had been drinking a lot; there was an huge tankard in front of her, and she seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

"Bet it's a record," she said thickly, when she recognized them "Don't think they've ever had a teacher who lasted only a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Schach!" gasped Fate.

"Not yet," said Schach miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard until Caro ripped it out of her hands. "But it's only a matter of time, isn't it, after Yuri…"

"How is she?" said Hayate as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Doctor Chopper fixed her the best he could," said Erio, scowling, "but she's saying it's still in agony…covered in bandages…moaning…"

"She's faking it," said Nanoha at once. "Doctor Chopper can mend anything. He regrew my entire arm last year. Trust Yuri to milk it for all it's worth."

"The governors have been told, of course," said Caro miserably. "They think Schach started too big. Should have left Dragons for latter…done silkworms or something…Schach just thought it would make a good first lesson…learning the stuff that I do…It's really all my fault…"

"It's all _Yuri's _fault!" said Fate earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Nanoha. "You said the Dragons attack if you insult them. It's Yuri's problem that she wasn't listening. We'll tell Carim-Sen – I mean, Sama what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Schach, we'll back you up," said Hayate.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Schach's eyes. She grabbed both Nanoha and Fate and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Schach," said Caro firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Yeah, maybe she's right," said Schach, letting go of Nanoha and Fate, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Schach heaved herself out of her chair and followed Caro unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's she done?" Nanoha asked nervously as Caro came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck her head in the water barrel," said Caro, putting the tankard away.

Schach came back, her hair sopping wet, wiping the water out of her eyes.

"That's better," she said, shaking her head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of you to come and see me, I really – "

Schach stopped dead, staring at Nanoha as though she'd only just realized she was there.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, EH?" she roared so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO WANDERING AROUND AFTER DARK, NANOHA! AND YOU TWO! LETTING HER!" Schach strode over to Nanoha, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the door. "C'mon! I'm taking you all back to the church, and don't let me catch you walking down to see me after dark again. I'm not worth it!"

* * *

**Like Hayate said, it was an interesting first day back at St. Hilde. Carim-Sama, I mean, Sensei, being a teacher who doesn't like her own subject and a disaster naturally caused by Yuri ends on a sad, yet somewhat happy, note. Next chapter is one I'm sure everyone has been looking forward to: Harribel's first lesson in Tactical Combat Instruction. What will this mysterious woman teach them? Will Schach being fired? And where can I find an intern who knows how to make a decent half-sugar, half-cream, quarter honey, extra foam, no soy, milk chocolate cappuccino-latte? I mean, come on, how's a guy supposed to work around here? Find out next time on The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Are we there yet?**

Harribel-Sensei paced back and forth at the front of the classroom, peering over the heads of her first group of students. As expected from the second-year class, they all looked green – she had heard of their last teacher's incompetence. Looks like it was up to her to set them straight. Harribel-Sensei stopped and turned, most of the class flinching under her hardened gaze.

"Tactical Combat Instruction…" said Harribel slowly. "As the name implies, you are here to learn how to deal with various scenarios during combat and how to turn the flow of battle in your favor. While the TSAB believes that this class should be taught based on theory of defense, I would like to argue otherwise. True combat is wild and unpredictable. The one rule you must lean is to expect the unexpected."

Just then, a secret trapdoor opened in the ceiling, and Yuuno, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, fell through, crashing on Harribel-Sensei's desk, smashing the wooden furniture to pieces.

"Like that," said Harribel-Sensei blandly. She marched over to Yuuno, who was slowly getting back to his feet. "What are you doing here, armiño-arena? I thought you were a Librarian, not a ferret, despite the similarities.

"Sorry, sorry," Yuuno apologized, scratching the back of his head…and under his arm. "I was trying to help Nanoha-San and the girls find their way to the Clairvoyance classroom and I kinda lost track."

"Really…" said Harribel-Sensei, sounding almost suspicious. "The Clairvoyance classroom is down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs – you can't miss it."

"Thanks, Harribel-Sensei," said Yuuno gratefully, now scratching his left leg and right armpit. "Man, I'm so itchy. Why am I so itchy?"

"Oh, that would be my jar of fleas," said Harribel-Sensei.

There was a lot of screaming, scratching and cursing before Yuuno led the girls the right way to the Clairvoyance classroom, keeping a steady distance from the itchy librarian.

**2: "Wrestling"**

Subaru tried to steel her nerves, but it was hard to do when you were staring down a bulky red Dragon who could take off your arm in a single bite. She felt somewhat bitter that Teana had managed to touch the Dragon on her first try and was petting the scaly beast like an overgrown puppy. Subaru really wanted to touch the Dragon, to prove that she could be just as brave as her idol. Gulping loudly, Subaru inches forward once more with her hand held out to touch the beast.

"You're doing good, Subaru," said Teana encouragingly, petting the Dragon in hopes of calming it. "Look – it's not growling. Just remember, slow and steady. Just get close enough and then let it come to you."

"Slow and steady," Subaru repeated under her breath. "Slow and steady…let it come to me…" Subaru stopped just a foot short of the Dragons snout and waited. For a moment, she was afraid that the scaly monster would reject her again until the Dragon suddenly moved forward and touched her hand. "Tea, look! Look, Tea, I did it! I did it!"

"Good job, Subaru!" Teana cheered.

The Dragon purred at Subaru's touch and the, all of a sudden, jumped on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey, he wants to wrestle," Subaru giggled.

"Uh…Subaru…" said Teana, who had gone pale. "I don't think he's wrestling…"

Subaru, her eyes wide and dinner plates, slowly looked down, and then screamed at the top of her voice: "GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF! GETHIMOFF!"


	7. The Yellow Lantern of Parallax

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Yellow Lantern of Parallax**

Yuri didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Materials and the Kaisers were halfway through double Scientific Research. She swaggered into the classroom; her right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Nanoha's opinion, as though she was the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Yuri?" simpered Larxene Éclair. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Yuri, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Nanoha saw her wink at the Florian Twins when Larxene had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Presea-Sensei idly.

Nanoha and Hayate scowled at each other; Presea wouldn't have said "settle down" if _they'd_ walked in late, she'd have given them detention. But Yuri had always been able to get away with anything in Presea's class; Presea was head of Material House, and generally favored her own students above all others. The only person Presea favored more was her own daughter, Fate. Speaking of Fate, looking around the small classroom, she didn't really see her golden-haired friend. Did Presea excuse her from class? That wouldn't surprise Nanoha.

They were making a new mixture today, a Shrinking Solution. Yuri set up her supplies right next to Nanoha and Hayate, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

"Sensei," Yuri called, "Sensei, I'll need help cutting up the zirconium, because of my arm – "

"Yagami, cut up the zirconium for Yuri," said Presea without looking up.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Hayate hissed at Yuri.

"Yagami, you heard Presea-Sensei; cut up the zirconium," said Yuri, smirking across the table.

Hayate seized the heated knife, Yuri's ingredients toward her, and began chopping them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Sensei," drawled Yuri, "Yagami's mutilating my zirconium, ma'am."

Presea approached their table, stared down at the choppy chemical ingredient, then gave Hayate an unpleasant smile from beneath her long, frizzy violet hair.

"Switch with Eberwein, Yagami."

"But, Sensei – !"

Hayate had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding her own ingredients into exactly equal pieces.

"_Now_," said Presea in her most dangerous voice.

Hayate shoved her own beautifully cut chemicals across the table at Yuri, then took up the heated knife again.

"And, Sensei, I'll need this selenium sifted," said Yuri, her voice full of malicious laughter.

"Takamachi, you can sift Yuri's selenium," said Presea, giving Nanoha the look of loathing she always reserved just for her.

Nanoha took Yuri's selenium as Hayate began trying to repair the damage to the chemicals she now had to use. Nanoha sifted the selenium as fast as she could and then flung it back across the table at Yuri without speaking. Yuri was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Schach lately?" she asked them quietly.

"None of your business," said Hayate jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid she won't be a teacher much longer," said Yuri in a tone of mock sorrow. "Mother's not very happy about my injury – "

"**Keep talking, Eberwein, and I'll give you a real injury**," said Raising Heart, blinking furiously.

" – she's complained to the governors. _And_ to the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Mother's lot a lot of influence, you know. And with a lasting injury like this" – she gave a huge, fake sigh – "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Nanoha, accidentally crushing her sucrose cubes because her hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Schach fired?"

"Well," said Yuri, lowering her voice to a whisper, "_partly_, Takamachi. But there are other benefits too. Yagami, cut my sucrose cubes for me."

A few tables away, Subaru was in trouble. Subaru regularly went to pieces in Scientific Research lesson; it was her worst subject, and her great fear of Presea-Sensei made things ten times worse. Her mixture, which was supposed to be bright, acid green, had turned – "

"Orange, Nakajima," said Presea, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the beaker, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, girl, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one teaspoon of vanadium oxide was needed? Didn't I sta

te plainly that a dash of sulfur would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Nakajima?"

Subaru was pink and trembling. She looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Please, Sensei," said Teana, "please, I could help Subaru put it right – "

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Lancaster," said Presea coldly, and Teana went as pink as Subaru. "Nakajima, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this mixture to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Presea moved away, leaving Subaru breathless with fear.

"Help me!" she moaned to Teana.

"Hey, Nanoha," said Axel Lea, leaning over to borrow Nanoha's scales, "have you heard? The Daily News this morning – they think Red-Paw's been sighted."

"Where?" said Nanoha and Hayate quickly. On the other side of the table, Yuri looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Axel, who looked excited. "It was somewhere in the mountains beyond the Belkan District. A group of kids thought they saw her while they were hiking through the forest and called the hotline. By the time the Enforcers got there, she was already gone, though they were a little busy finding the hikers bodies after that Voorhees guy got to them."

"Somewhere in the mountains…," Hayate repeated, looking significantly at Nanoha. She turned and saw Yuri watching closely. "What, Yuri? Need something else cut?"

"**I'd go for the face,**" said Raising Heart. "**It can't get any worse than it already is.**"

But Yuri's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Nanoha. She leaned across the table.

"Thinking of trying to catch Red-Paw single-handed, Takamachi?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Nanoha offhandedly.

"Of course, if it was me," Yuri said quietly, her thin mouth curving in a mean smile, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying at the church like a good girl, I'd be out there looking for her."

"What are you talking about, Yuri?" said Hayate roughly.

"Don't you _Know,_" Takamachi?" breathed Yuri, her pale eyes narrowed.

"Know what?"

Yuri let out a low, sneering laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," she said. "Want to leave it to the Heartless, do you? If it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt her down myself."

"_What are you talking about?_" said Nanoha angrily, but at that moment, Presea called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this mixture needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Nakajima's…"

The Florian Twins laughed openly, watching Subaru sweat as she stirred her solution feverishly. Teana was muttering instructions to her out of the corner of her mouth, so that Presea wouldn't see. Nanoha and Hayate packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and equipment in the stone basin in the corner.

"What did Yuri mean?" Nanoha muttered to Hayate as she stuck her hands under the icy cold waterfall. "Why would I want revenge on Red-Paw? She hasn't done anything to me – yet."

"**I'll bet she's making it up,**" said Raising Heart savagely. "**She's trying to make you do something stupid. But she forgot you're not Hayate.**"

"Ye – HEY!" said Hayate.

The end of the lesson in sight, Presea strode over to Subaru, who was cowering by her mixture.

"Everyone gather around," said Presea, her dark eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Nakajima's toad. If she had managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink into a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, she had done it wrong, her toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Kaisers watched fearfully. The Materials looked excited. Presea picked up Gamakichi the toad in her left hand and dipped a small spoon into Subaru's solution, which was now green. She trickled a few drops down Gamakichi's throat. There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Gamakichi gulped; then there was a small pop, and Gamakichi the tadpole was wriggling in Presea's palm. The Kaisers burst into applause. Presea, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from her pocket, poured a few drops on top of Gamakichi, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Kaiser," said Presea, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help her, Miss Lancaster. Class dismissed."

Nanoha, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Nanoha was still thinking about what Yuri had said, while Hayate was seething about Presea.

"Five points from Kaiser because the mixture was all right! Why didn't you lie, Tea? You should've said Subaru did it all by herself!"

"I doubt Mother would have changed her opinion."

The girls screamed; Subaru had jumped into Teana's arm, shaking like a leaf. Fate was hurrying up the stairs behind them, panting slightly; one hand clutched her bag and the other seemed to be tucking something down her shirt.

"Where did you come from?" said Hayate.

"From Scientific Research obviously," said Fate, joining them.

"We were there the whole time and we didn't see you all. We had thought you were sick or Presea let you off or something."

"What?" Fate looked slightly confused. "Oh – you must not have seen me very well. I was in the back of the classroom. Oh no – "

A seam had split on Fate's bag. Nanoha wasn't surprised; she could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Teana asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Fate breathlessly. Could you hold these for me?"

"But – " Teana was turning over the books she had handed her, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Tactical Combat Instruction this afternoon."

"Oh yes," said Fate vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving.," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.

"**No offense to your friends, Master,**" said Raising Heart. "**But Fate seems like she's a few grapes short of a fruit salad.**"

* * *

Harribel-Sensei wasn't there when they first arrived at her first Tactical Combat Instruction lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, pens, and paper, and were talking when she finally entered the room. Harribel looked at them all vaguely and placed her briefcase on the teacher's desk. From the moment she stepped in the room, Nanoha's Hollow half was desperately urging her to flee, but she pushed these thoughts away as she looked up to her teacher.

"Good afternoon," said Harribel-Sensei. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's a practical lesson. You will need only your Devices."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Tactical Combat Instruction before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of Kokiri Fairies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Harribel-Sensei, when everybody was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Harribel-Sensei out of the classroom. She led them along the deserted hallway and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Loki, the Trickster God, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Loki didn't look up until Harribel-Sensei was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Hairy, hairy Harribel," Loki sang. "Hairy, hairy Harribel, Hairy, hairy Harribel – "

Rude and unmanageable as almost always was, Loki usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Harribel-Sensei to see how she would take this; to their surprise, she looked bored to the point of falling asleep.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Loki," she said lazily. "Captain Suì-Fēng won't be able to get into her office."

Captain Suì-Fēng was one of the two Shinigami who were tasked with running the security force in St. Hilde and, as they had only discovered last year, the first half-blood to be Sorted into Material. Nanoha had never been on good terms with the captain, but she had been a little more lenient on her since the Tomb of Shadows incident. However, Loki paid no attention to Harribel-Sensei's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Harribel-Sensei gave a small sigh.

"This is a useful little trick," she told the class over her shoulder. "Please watch closely."

She brought her palm facing upwards, pulled her middle finger back until they heard a small crack, said, "**Oni Dekopin**" and licked her finger at Loki. Most of the students flinched when they were hit by a powerful shockwave and Loki was sent flying across the hall, smashing face-first into the wall. The mischief god found his head stuck behind the brick, cursing loudly.

"Cool, ma'am!" said Ben Tennyson in amazement.

"Thank you, Benjamin," said Harribel-Sensei. "Shall we proceed?" They set off again, the class looking at mysterious Harribel-Sensei with increased respect. She led them down a second hallway and stopped, right outside the staffroom door. "Inside, please."

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Presea-Sensei was sitting in a low armchair, and she looked around as the class filed in. her eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around her mouth. As Harribel-Sensei came in and made to close the door behind her, Presea said, "Leave it open, Harribel. I'd rather not witness this."

She got to her feet and strode past the class, her cloak billowing behind her. At the doorway, she turned on her heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Harribel, but this class contains Subaru Nakajima. I would advise you not to entrust her with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Lancaster is hissing instructions in her ear."

Subaru went scarlet. Nanoha glared at Presea; it was bad enough that she bullied Subaru in her own class, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Harribel-Sensei had raised her eyebrows.

"I was hoping Subaru would assist me with the first stage of the operation," she said, "and I am sure she will perform it admirably."

Subaru's face went, if possible, even redder. Presea's lip curled, but she left, shutting the door with a snap. Harribel-Sensei beckoned the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old yellow lantern on an empty table. Nanoha's Hallow half seemed to prickle with excitement at the sight of the lantern. As Harribel-Sensei went to stand next to it, the yellow lantern gave a sudden wobble, banging on the table.

"Nothing to worry about," said Harribel-Sensei calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "Trapped inside this lantern is the Entity known as Parallax. I borrowed it from my friend, Mr. Rayner." Most people seemed to feel that this _was_ something to worry about. Subaru gave Harribel-Sensei a look of pure terror, and Axel Lea eyed the now rattling lantern apprehensively. "Now, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is _Parallax?"

Fate put up her hand.

"Parallax is the embodiment of the yellow light, the color of fear," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Harribel-Sensei, and Fate glowered. "So Parallax is a creature of pure energy, which is why it is trapped inside this lantern. Being the embodiment of fear, Parallax has a natural sense of what a person is most afraid of and will transform the moment it lays eyes on its pray. Under normal circumstances, Parallax is a very dangerous creature to contend with, which is why I have only brought a small sample of the original being.

"Now that we know its capabilities," said Harribel-Sensei, choosing to ignore Subaru's small sputter of terror, "we still have to figure out how to defeat it. Nanoha, what do you think is the best way to stand against fear?"

Trying to answer a question with Fate next to her, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Nanoha had a go.

"Er – we have to – um – will ourselves not to be afraid?"

"Excellent choice of words," said Harribel-Sensei, and Fate put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "_Will_, the embodiment of the green light, the natural enemy of fear. For you see, bravery is not the absence of fear, but merely having the _will_ to push forward in spite of it. This is why the Green Lantern Corp holds some of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy.

"Now, since none of you have green glowing rings, at least that I know of, you will have to settle with using the tools you have. The force of will can be a multipurpose tool as long as you understand how to use it properly. Of course, saying and doing are two different things – facing up to what you fear most could prove to be the hardest task you have ever faced. And this is where you come in, Subaru."

The lantern shook again, though not as much as Subaru, who walked forward as though she were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Subaru," said Harribel-Sensei. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Subaru's lips moved, but no noise came out. "Didn't catch that, Subaru, sorry."

Subaru looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help her, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Presea-Sensei." Nearly everyone laughed. Even Subaru grinned apologetically. Harribel-Sensei herself offered a small chuckle.

"Yes, Presea – that woman even gives me chills," said Harribel-Sensei jokingly as the class laughed along. "Subaru, I believe you live with your sisters."

"Er – yes," said Subaru nervously. "Wait – it's not gonna turn into Nove, is it?"

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Harribel-Sensei. "You see, when a person is forced to overcome their fear, they tend to think of the things they wish they want most, whether it is the wish to obtain something valuable or merely the desire to survive. But I find that most often that willpower is drawn from the desire to protect others, such as family. Do you understand?"

"A little," said Subaru.

"Perfect," said Harribel-Sensei. "When Parallax bursts out of that lantern, Subaru, and sees you, it will assume the form of Presea-Sensei. When it does, I want you to imagine that she is attacking your sisters and let your natural instincts take over. Let your desire to protect your sisters consume you and stand up to her. If you are successful, you will be able to touch the Parallax Entity and drive it back. Once this has happened, Parallax will most likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like you all to take a moment to think of the thing that scares you most , and think about what you draw your strength from…"

The room went quiet. Nanoha thought…what scared her most in the world? Her first thought was Stern the Destructor – a Stern returned to full strength. But before she had even started to plan a possible counterattack on Parallax-Stern, a horrible image came floating to the surface of her mind. A hulking, shadowy beast slithering out of the darkness…a long, rattling breath from a nonexistent mouth…then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning.

Nanoha shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Fate was muttering to herself, "Take out the legs." Nanoha was sure she knew what that was about. Fate's greatest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?" said Harribel-Sensei.

Nanoha felt a lurch of, ironically, fear. She wasn't ready. How could you fight something as frightening as a Heartless? But she didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Subaru, we're going to back away," said Harribel-Sensei. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward…everyone back, now, so Subaru can get a clear shot."

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Subaru alone beside the table. She looked pale and frightened, but she had pushed up the sleeves of her Barrier Jacket and was standing firm with Revolver Knuckle at the ready.

"On the count of three, Subaru," said Harribel-Sensei, who was now holding up the lantern facing her. "One – two – three – _now!_"

Harribel-Sensei snapped her fingers on top of the lantern and the container burst with an explosion of yellow light. The light slowly started to die. Disheveled and menacing, Presea-Sensei touched down, her eyes flashing at Subaru. The fear Entity slowly crossed the room to Subaru, who was starting to back away. Presea was now bearing down upon her, stretching her hands slowly to Subaru's neck.

"**R – R – Revolver Cannon!**" squeaked Subaru.

The gears of Revolver Knuckle spinning out of control, Subaru leaned forward and slammed her fist into Parallax-Presea's face, shooting her clear across the room, crashing into the wall just to the left of Harribel, who looked impressed by the small indent she had made in the brick. Presea flickered like a distorted image, giving the class a brief few of something bright yellow, and Harribel-Sensei shouted, "Teana! Forward!"

Teana walked forward, her face set. Presea staggered to her feet and rounded on Teana. there was another flash of light, and where she had stood was a blood-stained, rotting zombie; it's sightless face was turned to Teana and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, it's stiff arms raising –

"**Shoot Barret!**" cried Teana.

Teana unleashed a shower of orange-colored magic bullets on the zombie, riddling it with holes into it had been ripped in half.

"Benjamin!" roared Harribel-Sensei.

Ben darted past Teana. Another flash of light. The zombie was gone, but it didn't that much of a difference as Ben's fear was a zombified version of a clown with mottled-looking skin, one eye, and large chucks of its flesh missing. The clown-zombie cackled insanely and stomped after Ben, who was fiddling with his watch – this was the first time Nanoha had ever seen Ben really do anything remotely interesting now that she thought about it. She was rather caught off guard when Ben transformed into a red four-armed alien and threw the clown-zombie to the ground.

The clown-zombie flickered, shifting from transforming into a rat, which chased its own tail in a circle, a rattlesnake, which slithered and withered, and a single bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Harribel. "We're getting there! Rex!"

Rex hurried forward. A flash of light and the eyeball became a giant mechanical monkey, which screeched and began to charge after him. Nanoha was once again surprised when Rex's right hand transformed into a massive orange sword and sliced the machine down the middle.

"Excellent! Fate, you're next!"

Fate leapt forward. A flash of light. Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Fate, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Nanoha thought Fate had frozen. Then –

"**Haken Slash!**" bellowed Fate, snapping the spider's legs with Bardiche's Haken Form; it rolled over and over; Axel yelped and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Nanoha's feet. Nanoha clenched Raising Heart, ready, but –

"Here!" shouted Harribel-Sensei suddenly, hurrying forward.

A flash of light. The legless spider vanished and in its place was a tall, white humanoid creature with messy blond hair, an unnaturally long tail that ended in a pair of flippers, and its right hand was a lengthy blade. Nanoha's Hollow sense were now screaming painfully in her head. Harribel raised her hand, said, "**Bala**" almost lazily, and knocked back the Entity with a small burst of yellow energy. The Parallax Entity flickered back and forth until it finally settled on a yellow insect.

"Forward, Subaru, and finish him off!" said Harribel-Sensei.

"**Oscillating Knuckle!**" Subaru shouted powerfully, and she smashed her armored fist over the insect's skull, and it exploded on impact, burst into a thousand yellow wisps, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Harribel-Sensei as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Subaru. Well done, everyone…let me see…five points to Kaiser for every person to tackle Parallax – ten for Subaru because she did it twice…and five each for Nanoha and Fate."

"But I didn't do anything," said Nanoha.

"You and Fate answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Nanoha," Harribel said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework , kindly read the chapter on fear demons and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Nanoha, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Harribel-Sensei had deliberately stopped her from tackling Parallax. Why? Was it because she'd seen Nanoha collapse on the train, and thought she wasn't up to much? Had she thought Nanoha would pass out again? But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.

"Did you see me take on that monkey?" shouted Rex

"And that clown!" said Ben.

"Did you see the look on Presea's face?"

"And that zombie!"

"I wonder what that thing was that Harribel-Sensei was frightened of," said Axel thoughtfully.

"That was the best Tactical Combat Instruction lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Fate excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"She the best teacher ever," said Hayate. "But I wish I could have had a turn with Parallax – "

"**What would it have been for you?**" said Raising Heart, sniggering. "**Someone burning your cosplay costumes…**" Hayate had stopped and gone deathly pale. "**I was joking…**"

* * *

**You have to be the best teacher ever to let your students smack around an evil, intergalactic fear demon. It looks like Harribel's first lesson has been met with overwhelming praise, but has left Nanoha wondering about her own abilities. In the next chapter, Nanoha faces lonely days ahead as the first visit to the Belkan District begins and St. Hilde's security is brought into question as an unexpected attack takes place? Has Red-Paw succeeded in finding Nanoha? Or is this the work of other forces at play? Find out on the next thrilling chapter of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Fear**

After her overwhelming success with the Kaiser class, Harribel-Sensei had decided to continue using the Parallax Entity for the other third year classes. Hegemon had, unsurprisingly, all passed with flying colors and Hades didn't do as well, but each of them had succeeded after a couple of tries. And then there was the Material. Harribel-Sensei had brought the Material to the staffroom and stood by the rattling lantern, but half of them weren't even paying attention – Yuri was trying to humor them with some impression of a fainting fit.

"Since you feel as confident not to listen to me, Eberwein," said Harribel-Sensei shortly. "Perhaps you would like to be the first to take on the Parallax?"

"This is beneath me," scoffed Yuri, stepping forward. "Let's get this over with – being stuck in a room with the like of you is torture enough."

"Mind your tongue, child," said Harribel-Sensei in a low voice. "Now for this lesson, you are…"

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it," said Yuri rudely.

It took all her strength not to march across the room and snap her next like a twig, but Harribel-Sensei took a deep breath and let it slide. Since she was unable to listen properly, perhaps it was best if she learned from example. Harribel-Sensei lifted the lantern and flicked the top with her finger, watching it explode in a burst of yellow light. When the light had died down, Yuri found herself face-to-face with her mother, Lord Dearche Eberwein. Yuri smirked, she had no trouble beating up her own mother. Yuri started gather all the magic in her right hand when…

"Yuri, I'm reducing you allowance of 500,000 credits to 499,999 credits," said 'Lord Dearche'.

The effect was almost comical. Yuri screamed bloody murder, turned to her left, and jumped out the nearest window, forgetting that they were twenty stories off the ground. 'Lord Dearche' and Harribel-Sensei blinked at each other and moved to the broken remains of the window, looking over the edge just as Yuri smacked into the ground. Good news: she had something to break her fall. Better news: it was a pile of Dragon dung that Erio hadn't gotten around to clean up. Yuri was screaming louder than before. Harribel-Sensei and 'Lord Dearche' stared for a moment, pulled back, and turned to the rest of the class, who, for some reason, looked absolutely petrified.

"I…honestly have no idea how to react to this," said Harribel-Sensei.


	8. The Loneliest Day

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Loneliest Day**

In no time at all, Tactical Combat Instruction had become most people's favorite class. Only Yuri Eberwein and her gang of Materials had anything bad to say about Harribel-Sensei.

"Looks at her hair," Yuri would say in a loud whisper as Harribel-Sensei passed. "Has she even heard of a comb? I swear, she is just as shabby as our old slave. And how come she never takes down that collar? I'll bet she's a pedo like the last one."

But no one else cared that Harribel-Sensei's hair was a mess or that she never showed her face. Her next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Parallax, they studied Jiang-Shi, stiff reanimated corpses that would move around hopping, their arms outstretched, and killed the living by sucking out their life force. From Jiang-Shi on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers from Nanoha's homeland that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hand itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Perhaps the biggest upset in the church was that Fate and Teana were Harribel's top students, but instead was Subaru Nakajima. Since her first lesson, Subaru felt more confident in herself and was usually the first to volunteer for demonstrations. Subaru had also been improving in her other classes, as Nanoha had learned when overhearing Linith-Sensei congratulating Harribel-Sensei on her outstanding work. Subaru rolled into the Great Hall one morning, sliding down the aisle in a pair of dark blue roller-skates with a blue crystal pendant in one.

"Gin-Nee just sent her to me," said Subaru cheerfully, sliding in a full circle before stopping. "Her name is Mach Caliber AX. Now I have a real Intelligence Device instead of an Arm Device like Revolver Knuckles. I've been practicing with her all day."

For Subaru, who was usually clumsy on her own two feet, to be as graceful as a swan on rollerblades was quite unexpected. Nanoha only wished they were as happy with her other classes. Worst of all was Scientific Research. Presea was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of Parallax assuming Presea's shape, and the way that Subaru had slapped her around like a ragdoll, had traveled through the church like wildfire. Presea didn't seem to find it funny. Her eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Harribel-Sensei's name, and was bullying Subaru worse than ever.

Nanoha was also growing to dread the hours she spent in Secret's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Carim-Sensei tried to tease her with her alleged sightings of the Garm. Nanoha respected Carim with the highest regard and would have found her antics quite humorous if she hadn't seen that massive red dog at Clover Crescent. There were still some nights that Nanoha laid awake, wondering if it really was the Garm. Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, and Axel lea had taken to haunting Secret's tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things that other didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Nanoha, as though she were on her deathbed.

Nobody really liked Magical Zoology, which after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Schach seemed to have lost her confidence and Caro was nowhere to be seen. Erio had also told them in secret that Caro had also been skipping out on her gamekeeper duties. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after silkworms, which had to be some of the most boring creature in existence.

"**Why would anyone **_**bother**_** looking after them?**" said Raising Heart, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the silkworm's slimy throat.

At the start of May, however, Nanoha had something else to occupy her, something so enjoyable it more than made up for her unsatisfactory classes. The Riot Force season was approaching, and Terra Earthshaker, Captain of the Kaiser team, called a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season. Terra Earthshaker was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at St. Hilde. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Riot Force field.

"This is our last chance – _my_ last chance – to win the Riot Force Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it. Kaiser wasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world – injuries – then the tournament getting called off last year…" Terra swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the _best – damn – team – in – the –church!_" he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.

"We've got three _superb_ Forwards." Terra pointed at Sora Kingdom, Riku Dawn, and Ventus Wayward. "We've got two _unbeatable _Strikers."

"Stop it, Terra, you're embarrassing us," said Agito and Rein together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got an Ace who has _never failed to win us a match!_" Terra rumbled, glaring as Nanoha with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Terra," said Rein.

"An excellent Rear Guard," said Agito.

"The point is," Terra went on, resuming his pacing, "the Riot Force Cup should have had out name on it these last two years. Ever since Nanoha joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"

"Terra, this year's our year," said Agito.

"We'll do it, Terra!" said Riku.

"Definitely," said Nanoha.

Full of determinations, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting warmer, the nights darker, but no amount of heat, wind, or freakish unpredictable hailstorms could tarnish Nanoha's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, golden Riot Force Cup. Nanoha returned to the Kaiser common room one evening after training, sweaty and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

"What happened?" she asked Fate and Hayate, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for astronomy.

"First Belkan District weekend," said Hayate, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of May. Hollow's Eve."

"Excellent," said Agito, who had followed Nanoha through the archway. "I need to visit Puck's. I'm nearly out of Skunk Pellets."

Nanoha threw herself into a chair beside Hayate, her high spirits ebbing away. Fate seemed to read her mind.

"Nanoha, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Red-Paw soon. She'd been sighted once already."

"Red-Paw's not stupid enough to try anything in the Belkan District," said Hayate. "Ask Linith if you can go this time, Nanoha. The next one might not be for ages – "

"_Hayate!_" said Fate. "Nanoha's supposed to stay _in the church_ –"

"She can't be the only third year left behind," said Hayate. "Ask Linith, go on, Nanoha – "

"Yeah, I think I will," said Nanoha, making up her mind.

Fate opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Scarlet leapt lightly onto her lap. A large dead spider was dangling from her mouth. Fate visibly stiffened; not what you would expect from someone who took out a gigantic spider in Harribel-Sensei's first lesson.

"Does she have to eat that in front of us?" said Hayate, scowling. Scarlet slowly chewed up the spider, her blue eyes fixed insolently on Hayate. "Just keep her over there, all right? I've got Pabu asleep in my bag."

Nanoha yawned. She really wanted to go to bed, but she still had her own star chart to complete. She pulled her bag toward her, took out paper and pen, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Hayate, labeling her last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Nanoha.

Fate, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Scarlet was still staring unblinkingly at Hayate, flicking the end of her bushy tail. Then, without warning, she pounced.

"OY!" Hayate roared, seizing her bag as Scarlet sank her canines inside it and began tearing furiously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Hayate tried to pull the bag away from Scarlet, but Scarlet clung on, growling defiantly.

"Hayate, don't hurt her!" squealed Fate; the whole common room was watching; Hayate whirled the bag around, Scarlet still clinging to it, and Pabu came flying out of the top –

"CATCH THAT MUTT!" Hayate yelled as Scarlet freed herself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Pabu.

Sora Kingdom made a lunge for Scarlet but missed; Pabu streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old dresser. Scarlet screeched to a halt, bumping into the dresser, crouched low onto her stomach, and started making furious swipes beneath it with her front paw. Fate rushed over and Hayate hobbled after her; Fate grabbed Scarlet around the middle and heaved her away; Hayate threw herself onto her stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Pabu out by the tail.

"Look at him!" she said furiously to Fate, dangling Pabu in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that mangy mutt away from him!"

"Scarlet doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Fate, her voice shaking. "Dogs have a tendency to chase things like rabbits and ferrets, Hayate!"

"There's something wrong with that fleabag!" said Hayate, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Pabu back into her pocket. "It heard me say that Pabu was in my bag!"

"**Actually, that seems quite illogical,**" said Raising Heart, voicing her opinion. "**Dogs possess a heightened sense of smell, so it's most than likely that Scarlet caught the scent of – **"

"That dog's got it in for Pabu!" said Hayate, ignoring the people around her, who were starting to giggle. "And Pabu was here first, _and_ he's sick!"

Hayate tottered through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to their dormitory.

* * *

Hayate was still in a bad mood with Fate next day. She barely talked to her all through Environmental Studies, even though she, Nanoha, and Fate were working on the same Spore Pod.

"How's Pabu?" Fate asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plant and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Hayate angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Yagami, careful!" cried Hashirama-Sensei as the beans burst into puffy pink clouds, covering their feet in mushrooms.

They had Alchemy next. Nanoha, who had resolved to ask Linith-Sensei after the lesson whether she could go into the Belkan District with the rest, joined the outline outside the class trying to decide how she was going to argue her case. She was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line. Teana seemed to be crying. For someone who was always so strong and unbreakable to cry was a bit unnerving. Subaru had her arm around her and was explaining something to Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson, who were looking very serious.

"She got a letter from Wendi this morning," Subaru whispered. "It's Chris, her pet rabbit. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Fate, "I'm sorry, Teana."

"I should have listened to her!" said Teana tragically. "You know what days it is?"

"Er – "

"The sixteenth of May! 'That thing you're dreading – it will happen on the sixteenth of May!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Teana now. Rex shook his head seriously. Fate hesitated then she said, "You – you were dreading Chris being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a _fox_," said Teana, looking up at Fate with streaming eyes, "but I was _obviously_ dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Fate. "Was Chris an _old_ rabbit?"

"N-no!" sobbed Teana. "H – he only a baby! Wendi gave to – to me as a present when I g-got into St. Hilde!"

Subaru tightened her arm around Teana's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Fate. Subaru glared at her. "Well, look at it logically. I mean, Chris didn't even die today, did he? Teana just got the news today –" Teana wailed loudly. "– and she _can't _have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock –"

"Don't mind Fate, Tea," said Hayate loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

"**Yeah, you've got to admit, that is a bit cold, Fate,**" said Raising Heart.

Linith-Sensei opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Fate and Hayate were glaring daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Nanoha and didn't talk to each other for the whole class. Nanoha still hadn't decided what she was going to say to Linith-Sensei when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of the Belkan District first.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Belkan District permission forms to me before Hollow's Eve. No form, no visiting the district, so don't forget!"

"Please, Sensei," said Subaru, putting up her hand. "I – I think I've lost – "

"Your father sent yours to me directly along with Miss Lancaster's, Nakajima," said Linith-Sensei. "He seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Hayate hissed at Nanoha.

"Oh, but – " Fate began.

"Go for it, Nanoha," said Hayate stubbornly.

Nanoha waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Linith-Sensei's desk.

"Yes, Takamachi?"

"Sensei, my aunt and uncle – er –forgot to sign my form," said Nanoha. Linith-Sensei stared at her, but didn't say anything. "So – er –do you think it would be all right – I mean, will it be okay if I – if I go to the Belkan District?

Linith-Sensei looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.

"I'm afraid not, Takamachi," she said. "You know what I said. No form, no visiting the district. That's the rule."

"But – Sensei, my aunt and uncle – you know they're Machlos, they don't really understand about – about St. Hilde forms and stuff," Nanoha said, while Hayate egged her on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go – "

"But I don't say so," said Linith-Sensei, standing up and piling papers neatly into a drawer. "That form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission. "She turned to look at her, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Takamachi, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

* * *

There was nothing to be done. Hayate called Linith-Sensei a lot of names that greatly annoyed Fate; Fate assumed an "all-for-the-best" expression that made Hayate even angrier, and Nanoha had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into the Belkan District.

"There's always the feast," said Hayate, in an effort to cheer Nanoha up. "You know, the Hollow's Eve feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," said Nanoha gloomily, "great."

The Hollow's Eve feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if she was coming to it after a day in the Belkan District with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made her feel any better about being left behind. Ben Tennyson, who had perfect the art of forgery, had offered to write Uncle Kenji's signature on the form, but as Nanoha had already told Linith-Sensei she hadn't had it signed, that was no good. Hayate halfheartedly suggested the Black Coat, but Fate stamped on that one, reminding Hayate that the Black Coat was useless during the day and ineffective against the Heartless. Signum had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.

"They make a fuss about the Belkan District, but I assure you, Nanoha, it's not all it's cracked up to be," she said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Puck's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Blackmoor Manor's always worth a visit, but really, Nanoha, apart from that, you're not missing anything."

"**I sincerely hope you're not thinking about a career in politics,**" said Raising Heart.

* * *

On Hollow's Eve morning, Nanoha awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing her best to act normally.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Midori-ya," said Fate, looking desperately sorry for her.

"Yeah, loads," said Hayate. She and Fate had finally forgotten their squabble about Scarlet in the face of Nanoha's difficulties.

"Don't worry about me," said Nanoha, in what she hoped was an offhanded voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

She accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Captain Hitsugaya, the second head of the Shinigami security force, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Takamachi?" shouted Yuri, who was standing in line with the Florian Twins. "Scared of passing the Heartless?"

Nanoha ignored her and made her solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted hallways, and back to Kaiser Tower.

"Password?" said the guardian jewel.

"Mxyzptlk," said Nanoha listlessly.

The archway formed and she walked through into the common room. It was full of chattering first and second years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited the Blekan District so often the novelty had worn off.

"Nanoha! Nanoha! Hi, Nanoha!"

"**Oh, no!**" Raising Heart complained loudly.

It was Sakura Haruno, a second year who was deeply in awe of Nanoha and never missed an opportunity to speak to her. She was almost as big of a fan as Subaru, but at least Subaru treated her like a normal person, as opposed to Sakura, who Nanoha had taken photos of her sleeping last year. Creepy.

"Aren't you going to the Belkan District, Nanoha? Why not? Hey" – Sakura looked eagerly around at her friends – "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Nanoha!"

"Er – no, thanks, Sakura," said Nanoha, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar down her shirt. "I – I've got to go to the library, got to get some work down."

After that, she had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the archway again. The guardian jewel complained loudly as she walked away.

"**I still we should have left her the way she was last year,**" said Raising Heart. "**She could have made a decent birdbath.**"

Nanoha wandered dispiritedly toward the Infinity Library, but halfway there she changed her mind; she didn't feel like working. She turned around and came face-to-face with Frank Castle, AKA The Punisher, who had obviously been skulking around the hallways searching for rule breakers.

"What are you doing here?" Punisher snarled suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Nanoha truthfully.

"Nothing!" spat Punisher, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own – why aren't you in the Belkan District buying Skunk Pellets and Belch Blasters and Wiggle Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?" Nanoha shrugged. "Well, get back to your common room where you belong!"

But Nanoha didn't go back to the common room; she climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Fay Tower to see Lucy, and was walking along another hallway when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Nanoha?" Nanoha doubled back to see who had spoken and met Harribel-Sensei, looking around her office door.

"What are you doing here?" said Harribel, though in a very different voice from the Punisher. "Where are Fate and Hayate?"

"Belkan District," said Nanoha, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," said Harribel. She considered Nanoha for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Naiad for our next lesson."

"A what?"

She followed Harribel into her office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. What looked to be a small, very beautiful woman was wading in the waters of the tank, took notice of Nanoha, and played with her hair teasingly. Nanoha looked fascinated by the water woman until Harribel snapped her fingers, pulling Nanoha out of her trance.

"Be careful," said Harribel, surveying the Naiad, who was pouting. "Naiads are water spirits that can enthrall the hearts of men and some women. It is quite different from the Kappas we had earlier, but not too difficult. The trick is to not be seduced by the Naiad's appearance, which may be a little difficult for the boys…and Hayate." The Naiad stuck her tongue out at Harribel and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner. "Would you like a cup of tea, Nanoha?"

"All right," said Nanoha awkwardly.

Harribel brought out a kettle, heated the bottom with her hand, and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Harribel, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid – but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves."

"How did you know about that?" Nanoha asked.

"Carim-Sama told me," said Harribel, passing a chipped mug of tea. "She thought it was funny how serious you looked when she told you about the Garm. You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Nanoha.

She thought for a moment of telling Harribel about the dag she'd seen in Clover Crescent but decided not to. She didn't want Harribel to think she was a coward, especially since Harribel already seemed to think she couldn't cope with Parallax. Something of Nanoha's thoughts seemed to have shown on her face, because Harribel said,

"Anything worrying you, Nanoha?"

"No," Nanoha lied. She drank a bit of tea and watched the Naiad winking flirtatiously at her. "Yes," she said suddenly, putting her tea down on Harribel's desk. "You know that day we fought Parallax?"

"Yes," said Harribel slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Nanoha abruptly.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Nanoha," Harribel said, sounding surprised.

Nanoha, who had expected Harribel to deny that she'd done any such thing, was taken aback.

"Why?" she said again.

"Well," said Harribel, "I assumed that if Parallax faced you, it would assume the shape of Nette Stroder."

Nanoha stared in amazement. Not only was this the last answer she'd expected, but Harribel had said the true name of Stern the Destructor. The only people apart from herself that knew Stern's true name was Secret, Nel, Carim-Sama, and Vita. Did this mean that Harribel was somehow connected to Stern as well?

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Harribel, unfazed by Nanoha's stare. "But I didn't think it was a good idea for Nette Stroder to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Stern," said Nanoha honestly. "I – I remembered those Heartless."

"I see," said Harribel thoughtfully. "Well, well…I am impressed." She seemed to smile under her collar at the look of surprise on Nanoha's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is the darkness – the evil that exists in all men. Very wise, Nanoha." Nanoha didn't know what to say to that, so she drank some more tea. "So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you were capable of fighting Parallax?"

"Well…yeah," said Nanoha. She was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Harribel-Sensei, you know the Heartless – "

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Harribel. The door opened, and in came Yuuno. He was carrying a large, black-leather book and stopped at the sight of Nanoha, his eyes wide in surprise. "Ah, Sand-Stoat. Thank you very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

"Here you go, Harribel-Sensei," said Yuuno setting down the large tomb. "But would you please call me Yuuno or Mr. Scrya? I don't understand why you keep calling me Sand-Stoat – I don't look that much like a weasel, do I?"

"My apologies…" said Harribel slowly, suddenly looking displeased with Yuuno. "I was just showing Nanoha my Naiad."

"Wow, I wish we had one of those back when I was at St. Hilde," said Yuuno interestingly. "Anyway, I found that book you wanted, but I'm going to need it back by next week – one of the students has been on the waiting list for that book and he has quite a temper."

"I will have it back to you within a few days. Thank you very much…Mr. Scrya."

"Always a pleasure, Harribel-Sensei," said Yuuno, walking back out of the room.

Nanoha looked curiously at the book Yuuno had given to Harribel-Sensei. It was rather plain with only the faded golden letters on the front that wrote '_Empty Feelings: A Mage's Analysis on Hueco Mundo and the Interactions of Hollows._

"I asked Mr. Scrya to find me that best research book on Hollows," said Harribel. "In my line of work, the kind of work I did before becoming a teacher, it was always within my best interest to keep up-to-date on everything concerning the Hollows. Though I have to say…" She started flipping through the pages, her eyes moving very fast. "The work in these books is hardly accurate. Almost every book I come across depicts the Hollows as mindless savages."

"I doubt any of that is true," said Nanoha, thinking about Nel. "Hey, have you heard about a Hollow named Nelliel tu Odelschwanck?"

"Yes, I heard about her," said Harribel softly. "She was arrested several months ago for the attacks on the Captains and several students. But from what I heard, she was under Nette's control – doubt that will change the opinions of those bigots on the High Council. She's still locked up in Gefängnis, waiting for her trial date to be decided."

"**You seem to know a lot about Nel's situation,**" said Raising Heart.

"Like I said, my old job required me to know everything about Hollows," said Harribel. "Well, Nanoha, I'd love to talk to you some more, but I really must get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right," said Nanoha, putting down her empty tea cup.

As she left, Nanoha noticed the daggers Harribel was glaring at the book, muttering something that sounded like 'sister'.

* * *

"There you go," said Hayate. "We've got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliant colored sweets fell into Nanoha's lap. It was dusk, and Hayate and Fate had just turned up in the common room, red-faced from the heat and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," said Nanoha, picking up a small loaf of Pepper Pan. "What's the Belkan District like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it – everywhere. Mariel Atenza – Device Meister, Puck's Joke Shop, into the Three Aces for steaming cups of hot coffee, and many places besides.

"The post office, Nanoha! About two hundred Fays, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

Midori-ya has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look – "

"We _think_ we saw a Green Lantern, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Aces – "

"They got some of the best brew this side of Mid-Childa, really warms you up –"

"What did you do?" said Fate, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Nanoha. "Harribel made me a cup of tea in her office. And then Yuuno-Kun came in to give her a book on Hollows."

"Wonder why Harribel would need a book on Hollows," said Fate, checking her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes…"

They hurried through the archway and into the crowd, hurrying down the marble staircase, through the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled Hollow Masks, which Nanoha thought as morbid given her own Mask, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stony ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Fate and Hayate, who were fullto bursting with Midori-ya sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Nanoha kept glancing at the staff table. Harribel-Sensei was talking animatedly to grim-looking Professor Stein, the Mana teacher. Nanoha moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Presea sat. Was she imagining it, or were Presea's eyes flickering toward Harribel more often than normal?

The feast finished with entertainment provided by the Shinigami, who did a reenactment of the Battle of Hollow's Eve with Captain Hitsugaya playing Baraggan the Rotten and Captain Suì-Fēng playing Olivie Sägebrecht. Nanoha thoroughly enjoyed Suì-Fēng looking flustered in her little elegant dress – no one was going to let her forget it for a while.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Nanoha's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Yuri, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Heartless send their love, Takamachi!" Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate followed the rest of the Kaisers along the usual path to Kaiser Tower, but when they reached the hallway that ended with the guardian jewel, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Hayate curiously.

Nanoha peered over the heads in front of her. The archway seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Signum's voice, and she came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm Lady Saint!" And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the hallway. They heard Signum say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Someone get Carim-Sama! Quick!"

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoes.

"What's going on?" said Vita, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Carim was there, sweeping toward the archway; the Kaisers squeezed together to let her through and Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh no – " Fate grabbed Nanoha's arm.

The large ruby jewel that was usually wedged into the wall was now on the ground, smashed into a thousand glass shards, ripped wires and broken circuits littered the ground. The wall itself had been scarred with three deep gashes that looked eerily like claw marks. Carim took one quick look at the shattered Device and turned her somber eyes to see Linith-Sensei, Harribel, and Presea hurrying toward her.

"We need to find out how this happened," said Carim. "Linith-Sensei, please go to Captain Suì-Fēng at once and tell her to send her forces and search every inch of the church for the intruder."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Loki, the God of Mischief, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Loki?" said Carim calmly, and Loki's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Carim. Instead he adopted an oliy voice that was no better than his cackle."

"A shame, Your Headship, madam. The talking magic rock hardly stood a chance. Saw her attacker running through the hallway on the fourth floor, looking for the exit, yelling something fierce," he said happily. "Such a shame," he added unconvincingly.

"Did you see who did it?" said Carim quietly.

"Oh yes, Miss Head," said Loki, with the air of cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "She got very angry when it wouldn't let her in, you see." Loki flipped over and grinned at Carim from between his own legs. "Nasty temper she's got, that Red-Paw."

* * *

**A day alone in St. Hilde turns Nanoha's sad day to terrifying. Red-Paw has broken into the church and has attacked the Kaiser Tower without being noticed by the teachers or the Heartless. Does Red-Paw possess some secret power to let her sneak inside, or is there something more to it? Next chapter, the first match of the Riot Force ends in tragedy for Nanoha as she loses one of her closest friends. Who is it that is doomed to fall? How did Red-Paw manage to get past the Heartless? And does Harribel have some involvement in all this? Find out on the next chapter of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Diving**

Ah," said Harribel. She considered Nanoha for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Naiad for our next lesson."

"A what?"

She followed Harribel into her office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. What looked to be a small, very beautiful woman was wading in the waters of the tank, took notice of Nanoha, and played with her hair teasingly. Nanoha stared at the water nymph in absolute fascination – her wavy teal hair that sparkled in the light, her silky-smooth blue skin, and her wondrous sea-green eyes that made Nanoha feel like she had been drawn into a storm at sea. Harribel walked back to her desk to pick up a tea kettle, unaware that her student was moving closer to the tank.

"Be careful," said Harribel, warningly. "Naiads are water spirits that can enthrall the hearts of men and some…" There was a great splash, and Harribel turned around, spotting Nanoha's legs flailing helpless at the top of the tank. "Women…"

**2: Dreamy**

The strong and handsome Subaru stood at the top of the tower, surveying the grounds that were stretched out before her, her Revolver Knuckle and Mach Caliber glinting in the sunlight. Yes, it looked to be another peaceful day in St. Hilde until…

"Help!"

"Hark, a cry for help!" said Subaru heroically, pointing to the sky. "This looks like a job for the Silver Devil!"

Leaping off the edge of the tower, Subaru skated her way down the vertically wall with Mach Caliber, seamlessly touching ground and speeding off down the sweeping lawn. It only took seconds for her to spot her target. Her sweet and beautiful best friend, Teana Lancaster, was surrounded by the Diabolical Order of Mean, or D.O.O.M. lead by the nefarious Dr. Yuri. With a heroic cry for justice, Subaru pulled back her fist and blew the evil villains away in a single punch.

"That was amazing!" Teana squealed in a girly manner, jumped into Subaru big, strong arms. "You are amazing, Subaru."

"I just did what any superpowered hero would do," said Subaru, nodding. "You know I would never let those villains dirty a pure and beautiful woman like you."

"Subaru," said Teana, looking away shyly. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, something that I just can't keep inside of me any longer." She tilted her head closer to Subaru's with half-lidded eyes. "Subaru Nakajima, I lo – "

**Crash!**

Subaru sputtered, blinking her eyes to wipe the tiredness out of her eyes. She was back in the girl's dormitory, having fallen over the edge of her bed, just as the sun was rising over the mountains and her dorm mates were getting dressed for the day, everyone except Nanoha getting ready to visit the Belkan District. Teana, who had just finished buttoning her shirt, looked at Subaru exasperatedly.

"Suabru, get up," Teana commanded. "We need to get ready or we won't make it in time to grab breakfast at Midori-ya."

"Five more minutes," whined Subaru; tears streaming down her eyes. SO – CLOSE!


	9. Garm Defeat

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Garm Defeat**

Carim sent all the Kaisers back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hades, Hegemon, and Material, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the church," Carim told them as Linith-Sensei and Professor Stein closed all the doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Knights to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Lord and Lady Saint in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately," she added to Signum, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the Shinigami." Carim paused, about the leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of her hand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy green sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Carim, closing the door behind her.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Kaisers were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Signum. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Hayate said to Nanoha and Fate; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into the corner.

"Do you think Red-Paw's still in the church?" Fate whispered anxiously, roughly petting Scarlet, who had just turned up.

"Carim-Sama obviously thinks she might be," said Hayate.

"It's very lucky she picked tonight, you know," said Fate as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"

"I think she'd lost track of time, being on the run," said Hayate. "Didn't realize it was Hollow's Eve. Otherwise she'd have come bursting in here."

Fate shuddered; Scarlet groaned. All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "_How did she get in?_"

"Maybe she knows how to use the Corridors," said a Hegemon a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised herself, probably," said a Hades fifth year.

"She could've flown in," suggested Axel Lea.

"Honestly, am I the _only _person who's ever bothered to read the _History of St. Hilde_?" said Fate crossly to Nanoha and Hayate.

"**Probably,**" said Raising Heart. "**Why?**"

"Because the church's protected by more than _walls_, you know," said Fate. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just open the Corridors in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool the Heartless." She cuddled up to Scarlet, who gave a big yawn. "They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen her fly in too. And Punisher knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"

"The lights are going out now!" Signum shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The light of the miniature suns were snuffed out at once. The only light now came from the silver moon that peeked through the stain glass windows and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Nanoha felt as though she were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher or Captain would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Carim came in. Nanoha watched her looking around for Signum, who had been prowling between sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Signum was only a short way away from Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Carim's footsteps drew closer.

"Any sign of her, ma'am?" asked Signum in a whisper.

"No. all well here?"

"Everything under control, ma'am."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Kaiser archway. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Device, ma'am?"

"Mr. Castle has gathered all the pieces and is shipping it to Shari's for immediate repair. From what we can gather by Loki's account, it refused to let Red-Paw in without the password, so she attacked."

Nanoha heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmistress?" It was Presea. Nanoha kept quite still, listening hard. The whole third floor has been searched. She's not there. And Captain Suì-Fēng has done the lower levels; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Secret's tower? The Fay Tower? I say, we do have a lot of towers."

"All of them have been searched…"

"Very well, Presea. I didn't really expect her to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how she got in, ma'am?" asked Presea.

"Many, Presea, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Nanoha opened her eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Carim's back was to her, but she could see Signum's face, rapt with attention, and Presea's profile, which looked angry.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmistress, just before – ah – the start of term?" said Presea, who was barely opening her lips, as though trying to block Signum out of the conversation.

"I do, Presea," said Carim, and there was something like a warning in her voice.

"It seems – almost impossible – that Red-Paw could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed – "

"I do not believe a single inside this church would have helped Red-Paw enter it," said Carim, and her tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Presea didn't reply. "I must go down to the Heartless," said Carim. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, ma'am?" said Signum.

"Oh yes," said Carim coldly. "But I am afraid no Heartless will cross the threshold of this church while I am Headmistress."

Signum looked slightly abashed. Carim left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Presea stood for a moment, watching the headmistress with an expression of deep resentment on her face; then she too left. Nanoha glanced at Hayate and Fate. Both of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

"What was that all about?" Hayate mouthed.

* * *

The church talked of nothing but Red-Paw for the next few days. The theories about how she had entered the church became wilder and wilder; Maka Albarn, from Hades, spent much of their next Environmental Studies class telling anyone who'd listen that Red-Paw could turn into a flowering shrub. The indention on the wall that used to belong to the red jewel was now occupied by a similar blue Device programmed by Yuuno Scrya. Though nobody as very happy about this. The gem spent half its time thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which it changed at least twice a day.

But the Device now guarding Kaiser Tower was the least of Nanoha's worried. She was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along hallways with her, and Signum Yagami (acting, Nanoha suspected," on Shamal's orders) was tailing her like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all, Linith-Sensei summoned Nanoha into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Nanoha though someone must have died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Takamachi," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Red-Paw – "

"I know she's after me," said Nanoha wearily. "I heard Zafira Yagami tell Shamal. Zafira works for the TSAB."

Linith-Sensei seemed very taken aback. She stared at Nanoha for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Takamachi, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Riot Force in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members , it's very exposed, Takamachi – "

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Nanoha, outraged. "I've got to train, Sensei!"

Linith-Sensei considered her intently. Nanoha knew she deeply interested in the Kaiser team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested her as Ace in the first place. She waited, holding her breath.

"Hmm…" Linith-Sensei stood up and stared out of the window at the Riot Force field, just visible through the rain. "Well…goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last…but all the same, Takamachi…I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Corrado-Sensei to oversee your training sessions."

* * *

The weather worsened steadily as the first Riot Force match drew closer. Undaunted, the Kaiser team was training harder than ever under the eye of Corrado-Sensei. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Terra Earthshaker gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Material!" he told them, looking very angry. "Saix's just been to see me. We're playing Hegemon instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Saix's excuse is that their Ace's arm's still injured," said Terra grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Terra spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's _nothing wrong_ with Yuri's arm!" said Nanoha furiously. "She's faking it!"

"**If anything's wrong with that girl, it's her head, not her arm,**" said Raising Heart. "**This is so unfair. They shouldn't get a free pass just because one of their players is pretending to be hurt.**"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Terra bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Material, and instead it's Hegemon, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Ace, Chrono Harlaown – " Agito and Rein suddenly giggled "What?"

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Agito.

"Strong and silent," said Rein, and they started giggling again.

"He's only silent because he's too stupid to string two words together," said Riku impatiently. Nanoha knew it was only because Riku had an obvious thing for Agito, who knew and loved to play with the Kaiser pretty boy. "I don't know why you're worried , Terra, Hegemon is a pushover. They're nerds, not Riot Force players."

"Underestimating them will lose us the match!" Terra shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Chrono'll put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Ace! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Material is trying to wrong-foot us! We _must _win!"

"Terra, calm down!" said Rein, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hegemon very seriously. _Seriously_."

* * *

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the hallways and classrooms that extra lights were crafted. The Material team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Yuri.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" she sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Nanoha had no room in her head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Terra Earthshaker kept hurrying up to her between classes and giving her tips. The third time this happened, Terra talked so long that Nanoha suddenly realized she was ten minutes late for Tactical Combat Instruction, and set off at a run with Terra shouting after her, "Chrono's got a very fast swerve, Nanoha, so you might want to try looping him – "

Nanoha skidded to a halt outside the Tactical Combat Instruction classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Harribel-Sensei, I – "

But it wasn't Harribel-Sensei who looked up at her from the teacher's desk; it was Presea.

"The lesson began ten minutes ago, Takamachi, so I think we'll make it ten points from Kaiser. Sit Down."

"Where's Harribel-Sensei?" said Nanoha, not moving.

"**Be quiet, Master,**" hissed Raising Heart.

"She's taken a leave of absence for personal reasons," said Presea with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

"Where did she go?" asked Nanoha

"**Do we really have to go through this again?**" Raising Heart groaned.

"That is none of your business, Takamachi," Presea said impatiently, shuffling through the homework on her desk. "Five more points from Kaiser, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty." Nanoha walked slowly to her seat and sat down. Presea looked around the class. "As I was saying before Takamachi interrupted, Harribel-Sensei has not left of the topics you have covered so far – "

"Please, Sensei, we've done Parallax, Jiang-Shi, Kappas, and Naiads," said Fate quickly, "and we're just about to start – "

"Thank you, Fate," said Presea sharply; Fate lowered into her seat. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Harribel-Sensei's lack of organization."

"She's the best Tactical Combat Instructor we've ever had," said Rex Salazar boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Presea looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Harribel is hardly overtaxing you – I would expect first years to be able to deal with Jiang-Shi and Naiads. Today we shall discuss – " Nanoha watched her flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which she must know they hadn't covered. " – Hollows."

"But Sensei," said Teana, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do Hollows yet, we're due to start will-o'-the-wisp – "

"Miss Lancaster," said Presea in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching the class, not you. And I am telling you to turn to page 394." She glanced around again. "All of you! _Now!_" With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the Hollow and the Noh demons?" said Presea.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Teana, whose hand had shot straight into the air. Fate most likely knew the answer, but her mother was in a bad mood and did not want to test her.

"Anyone?" Presea said, ignoring Teana. Her twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Harribel-Sensei hasn't even taught you the basic distinctions between – "

"We've told you," said Axel suddenly, "we haven't got as far as Hollows yet, we're still on – "

"_Silence!_" snarled Presea. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a Hollow when they saw one, especially after last year. I shall make a point to inform Carim-Sama how very behind you all are…"

"Please, Sensei," said Teana, whose hand was still in the air, "the Hollows differ from Noh demons in several ways. The bodies of the Hollow – "

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Lancaster," said Presea coolly. "Five more points from Kaiser for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Teana went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the flood with eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Presea that they were all glaring at her, because every one of them had called Teana a know-it-all at least once, and Subaru, whose hand was close to ripping the desk in half, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knew the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

The class knew instantly she'd gone too far. Presea advanced on Subaru slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Nakajima," Presea said silkily, her face very close to Subaru's "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound thoughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on Hollows from the textbook, while Presea prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Harribel-Sensei.

"Very poorly explained…That is incorrect, the Naiad is more commonly found in Greece…Harribel-Sensei gave this eight out of ten? I would have given it three…" When the bell rang at last, Presea held them back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill Hollows. I want two rolls on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Nakajima, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Teana left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Presea.

"Presea's never been like this with any of our other Tactical Combat Instructors, even if she did want the job," said Nanoha. "Though she was really chummy with Jellal. But why's she got it in for Harribel? Do you think this is all because of Parallax?"

"I don't know," said Hayate gloomily. "But I really hope Harribel-Sensei comes back soon…"

Subaru caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.

"Do you know what that –" (she called Presea something that made Raising Heart laugh and Teana say _Subaru! _) " – is making me do? I've got to scrub to clean the second floor girl's bathroom with only a toothpick and _no magic_!" She was breathing deeply, her fist clenched. "Why couldn't Red-Paw have hidden in Presea's office, eh? She could have finished her off for us!"

* * *

Nanoha woke up extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment she thought the roaring of the wind had woken her up. Then she felt a cold breeze on the back of her neck and sat bolt upright – Loki the Trickster had been floating next to her, blowing hard in her ear.

"What did you do that for?" said Nanoha furiously.

Loki puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling. Nanoha fumbled for her alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Loki, she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that she was awake, to ignore the sounds of thunder rumbling overhead, and pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the forbidden forest. In a few hours she would be out on the Riot Force field, battling through that gale. Finally, she gave up any thoughts of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up Raising Heart of the nightstand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.

As Nanoha opened the door, something brushed against her leg. She bent down just in time to grab Scarlet by the end of her bushy tail and drag her outside.

"You know, I think Hayate-Chan was right about you," Nanoha told Scarlet suspiciously; Scarlet tilted her head cutely. "There are plenty of mice around this place – go and chase them. Go on," she added, nudging Scarlet down the spiral staircase with her foot. "Leave Pabu alone."

The noise from the storm was even louder in the common room. Nanoha knew better than to think the match would be cancelled; Riot Force matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Nevertheless, she was starting to feel very apprehensive. Terra had pointed out Chrono Harlaown to her in the hallways; Chrono was a fifth year and a lot bigger than Nanoha. Aces were usually light and speedy, but Chrono's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.

Nanoha whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Scarlet from sneaking up the girl's staircase again. At long last Nanoha thought it must be time for breakfast, so she headed through the archway alone. She revived a bit over a large bowl of oatmeal, and by the time she'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Terra, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Terra," said Ventus soothingly, "we don't mind a little rain."

But it was considerably more than a little rain. Such was the popularity of Riot Force that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Riot Force field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before she entered the locker room, Nanoha saw Yuri and the Florian Twins, laughing and pointing at her from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.

The team changed into their white uniforms and waited for Terra's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him. The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over goggles that Terra had given the team. How on Mid-Childa was she going to see the Jewel Seed in this?

The Hegemon were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing Mint-green uniforms. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Chrono smiled at Terra but Terra now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Nanoha saw Corrado-Sensei's mouth form the words, "Players at the ready." With a quick "**Axel Fin!**" from Raising Heart, the light-pink wings burst at Nanoha's boots. Corrado-Sensei put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant – they were off.

Nanoha rose fast, but her Axel Fins were swerving slightly with the wind. She balanced herself the best she could and turned, squinting into the rain. Within five minutes, Nanoha was soaked to the bone and frozen, hardly able to see her teammates, let alone the tiny Jewel Seed. She flew backward and forward across the field past blurred white and green shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. She couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of coats and battered umbrellas. Twice Nanoha came very close to being knocked out by a Gadget; her vision was so clouded by the rain on her goggles she hadn't seen them coming.

She lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold herself straight in the air. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Nanoha nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, she could hardly tell them apart. With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Corrado-Sensei's whistle; Nanoha could just see the outline of Terra through the thick rain, gesturing her to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time-out!" Terra roared at his team. "Come on, under here – "

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Nanoha took off her goggles and wiped them hurriedly on her uniform.

"**What's the score?**" asked Raising Heart.

"We're fifty points up," said Terra, "but unless we get the Jewel Seed soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Nanoha said exasperatedly, waving her goggled.

At that very moment, Hayate came hobbling over to them, carrying the Tomb of the Night Sky in her hand and Subaru holding an umbrella to cover them.

"I've got an idea, Nanoha! Everyone, give me your goggles, quick!"

Subaru took the seven pair of goggles and held them up to Hayate, who was riffling through the pages of her Unison Device, yelping joyfully when she had found the page she was looking for. She waved a hand over the goggles, chanted the aria, and had Subaru pass them back to the team.

"There! They'll repel water now!"

"You're amazing!" Terra shouted, looking as though he could have kissed her. Not that she would have minded, but Terra just wasn't Hayate's type – too flat. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

Hayate's spell had done the trick. Nanoha was still numb with cold, still wetter than she'd ever been in her life, but she could see. Full of fresh determination, she pushed through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Jewel Seed, avoiding a Gadget, ducking beneath Chrono, who was streaking in the opposite direction. There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Nanoha needed to get the Jewel Seed quickly –

She turned, intended to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Nanoha saw something that distracted her completely – the silhouette of an enormous shaggy red dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost empty row of seats. Nanoha numbly dropped a few feet. Shaking her sodden bangs out of her eyes, she squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.

"**Master!**" came Raising Heart's anguished yell. "**Master, behind you!**"

Nanoha looked wildly around. Chrono Harlaown was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of blue was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them. With a jolt of panic, Nanoha flew back a few feet and aimed Raising Heart in the direction of the Jewel Seed, commanding her Device into Shooting Mode.

"**Readjusting targeting system!**" said Raising Heart loudly over the roaring thunder. "**Divine Buster sequence engaged in 5…4…3…**"

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Nanoha had suddenly gone deaf – what was going on? Before she'd had time to think, Nanoha had taken her eyes off the Jewel Seed and looked down.

At least a hundred Heartless, their inky-black faces pointing up at her, were standing beneath her. it was as though freezing water was rising in her chest, cutting at her insides. And then she heard it again…someone was screaming inside her head…a woman…

"_Not Nanoha, not Nanoha, please not Nanoha!_"

"_Stand aside, you useless girl…stand aside, now…_"

"_Not Nanoha, please no, take me, kill me instead – "_

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Nanoha's brain…what was she doing? Why was she flying? She need to help her…she was going to die…she was going to be murdered. She was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"_Not Nanoha! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"_

A chilling voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Nanoha knew no more.

* * *

"Lucky the ground was soft."

"I thought she was dead for sure."

"But she didn't even break her goggles."

Nanoha could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. All she knew was that every inch of her was aching as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Scariest…the scariest thing…inky-black creatures…cold…screaming. Nanoha's eyes snapped open. She was lying in the hospital wing. The Kaiser Riot Force team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around her bed. Fate, Hayate, Subaru, and Teana were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Nanoha!" said Agito, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Nanoha's memory was on fast forward. The lightning – the Garm – the Jewel Seed – and the Heartless…

"What happened?" she said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You fell," said Agito. "Must've been – what – fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Sora, who was shaking.

Fate made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Nanoha. "What happened are we doing a replay?" No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Nanoha like a stone. "We didn't – _lose?_"

"Chrono got the Jewel Seed," said Rein. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Terra admits it."

"Where is Terra?" said Nanoha, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Agito. "We think he's trying to drown himself." Nanoha put her face to her knees, her hands gripping her hair. Agito grabbed her shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon, Nanoha, you've never missed the Jewel Seed before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said Rein.

"It's not over yet," said Agito. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hegemon loses to Hades and we beat Hades and Material…"

"Hegemon'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said Rein.

"But if they beat Hades…"

"No way, Hades is too good. But if Material loses against Hegemon…"

"It all depends on the points – a margin of a hundred either way – "

Nanoha lay there, not saying a word. They had lost…for the first time ever, she had lost a Riot Force match. After ten minutes or so, Doctor Chopper came over to tell the team to leave her in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Agito told her. "Don't beat yourself, Nanoha, you're still the best Ace we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Doctor Chopper shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Fate, Hayate, Subaru, and Teana moved closer to Nanoha's bed.

"Carim was really angry," Fate said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen her like that before. She ran onto the field as you fell, waved her hand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then she whirled around at the Heartless and destroyed more than half of them in one go. They rest left the stadium right away…she was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard her – "

"Then she picked you up," said Teana. "And carried you up to the church. Everyone thought you were…"

Her voice faded, but Nanoha hardly noticed. She was thinking about what the Heartless had done to her…about the screaming voice. She looked up and saw Fate, Hayate, Subaru, and Teana looking at her so anxiously that she quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.

"Why do you think the Heartless came onto the ground, Raising Heart?" Nanoha asked. There was silence; her friends looked quickly at each other. "Raising Heart? Raising Heart, where are you? Guy…where's Raising Heart?"

"Nanoha…when you started falling, the wind carried Raising Heart away," said Fate hesitantly.

"And?"

"And she hit – she hit – oh, Nanoha – she hit the Senju Sugi."

"Nanoha's inside lurched. The Senju Sugi was a very violent thousand-handed cedar that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?" she said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Senju Sugi," said Hayate. "It – it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Stein brought her back just before you came around," said Teana in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for the bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of plastic and electronics. Nanoha was stunned, slowly and silently cupping the remains of her loyal Device in her hand. The rod must have been smashed into over a dozen pieces, the golden arch was cracked and fragmented beyond all recognition, but the worst of it all was the main core of her Intelligence Device: the jewel. Raising Heart's ruby surface had been smashed in half, spilling out sparking wires and cracked chips onto her blanket. It would be several hours after Fate and the others had left Nanoha with her thoughts that realization of it all finally sank in.

Raising Heart, her best friend in the world, was gone

* * *

***Sniffles* I really hate myself! Why? Why'd I have to go and kill off Raising Heart? She was a good kid – er –Device. Damn you plot device! Damn you! Now that Nanoha has lost the Riot Force match and her Intelligence Device, it leaves her to wonder what she had left in this world. And while I'm still kicking myself for killing Raising Heart, I am looking forward to the next chapter. Nanoha finally gets to go to the Belkan District and learns a secret about Father and Red-Paw that will change her life forever. Can Nanoha survive another bombshell? Will there be any home left for this magical girl? Find out next time on The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Lycopene**

It had been well past midnight as Signum marched diligently between the rows of sleeping bags, making sure that no one was talking when they should be resting. It had been a long and terrifying day and everyone needed their sleep. She stopped in front of Hayate's sleeping form, a soft smile forming on her lips at the sight of the sleeping angel. Signum turned and started to walk away when –

"Skull…" Hayate whispered, which was followed by a couple giggles from the girls. "Lycopene…" She said it again in a silly voice, earning more giggles from the girls; Signum could feel the vein throbbing in her temple. "Lycope~en…" The giggles were getting louder that the other students were starting to stir. "Lyco – ACK!"

Signum's knuckles were steaming and Hayate had grown a new welt on her head.

"Go to sleep," Signum grumbled.

"Yes, ma'am," the girls said in unison, groaning.


	10. The Adventurer's Atlas

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Adventurer's Atlas**

Doctor Chopper insisted on keeping Nanoha in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. She didn't argue or complain, but she wouldn't let him throw away the shattered remains of Raising Heart. She knew she was being stupid; even if a skilled Meister like Shari or Mary fixed the outside, Raising Heart's data and personality was broken beyond repair. But Nanoha couldn't help it; she had lost the closest thing she had to a sister.

She had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering her up. Schach sent her a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Vita Yagami, thankfully choosing to put aside her rivalry for Nanoha's sake, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Nanoha kept it shut under her fruit bowl. The Kaiser team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Terra, who told Nanoha (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame her in the slightest. Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru left Nanoha's bedside only at night. But nothing anyone said or did could make Nanoha feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling her.

She hadn't told anyone about the Garm, not even Fate and Hayate, because she knew Hayate would panic and Fate would scoff. The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents; the first time, she had nearly been crushed by the _Wolfram_; the second, fallen feet from the air. Was the Garm going to haunt her until she actually died? Was she going to spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder for the beast?

And then there were the Heartless. Nanoha felt sick and humiliated every time she thought of them. Everyone said the Heartless were horrible, but no one collapsed every time they were near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying family.

Because Nanoha knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. She had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while she lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the Heartless approached her, she heard the last moments of her mother's life, her attempts to protect her, Nanoha, from Stern the Destructor, and Stern's laughter before she murdered her…Nanoha dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of inky-black hands and petrified pleading, jerking awake to dwell again on her mother's voice.

* * *

It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main church on Monday, where she was forced to think about other things, even if she had to endure Yuri Eberwein's taunting. Yuri was almost beside herself with glee at Kaiser's defeat. She had finally taken off her bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Nanoha falling out of the air. Yuri spent much of their time next Scientific Research class doing Heartless imitations across the classroom; Hayate finally cracked and flung a large, lock of salt at Yuri, which hit her in the face and caused Presea to take fifty points from Kaiser.

"If Presea's teaching Tactical Combat Instruction again, I'm skiving off," said Hayate as they headed toward Harribel's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Fate."

Fate peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!"

Harribel-Sensei was back at work. She looked worse for wear than the last time they had seen her. her left sleeve looked like it had been recently sown back on, there were dark shadows beneath her eyes, and several bandages were wrapped around her head, dripped with a few red spots. Nevertheless, she welcomed her class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Presea's behavior while Harribel had been away.

"It's not fair, she was only filling in, why should she give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about Hollows – "

" – a two roll essay!"

"Did you tell Presea-Sensei we haven't covered them yet?" Harribel asked.

"Yes, but she said we were really behind – "

" – she wouldn't listen – "

" – _a two roll essay!_"

"Don't worry, everyone," said Harribel easily, sighing. "I'll speak to Presea-Sensei. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh _no,_" said Fate, looking very disappointed. "I already finished it!"

Right now, Raising Heart would have made some funny remark about Fate's grade-grubbing. Nanoha blinked her eyes to fight back the tears. All in all, they had a very enjoyable lesson. Harribel-Sensei had brought a glass box containing a will-o'-the-wisp, a spectral ball of light, rather frail and harmless-looking.

"Lures travels along different paths weather good or bad," said Harribel-Sensei as they took notes. "You notice the small traces of light it radiates from its smoky body? Floats ahead – people follow the light – then – " Many of the students had to shut their eyes and ears for what happened next; Nanoha, feeling numb, didn't even flinch. When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Nanoha among them, but – "Wait a moment, Nanoha. I'd like a word."

Nanoha doubled back and watched Harribel-Sensei covering the will-o'-the-wisp's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Harribel, turning back to her desk and started to pile books into her briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your Intelligence Device. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"The Senju Sugi smashed it to bits," said Nanoha. "Even if there repaired the body, Raising Heart's data and personality and gone."

"The Senju Sugi," said Harribel, sighing. "I came to St. Hilde several years ago, but not as a student or a teacher, more of a guest. They planted the Senju Sugi the same year I arrived. People used to play a game, trying to get close enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Slade Wilson lost his eyes, and everyone was forbidden to go near it. no Intelligence Device would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Heartless too?" said Nanoha with difficulty.

"Yes, I did," said Harribel, looking at her quickly. "I don't think any of us have seen Carim-Sama that angry. They have been growing restless for some time…furious at her refusal to let them inside the grounds…I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes?" said Nanoha. She hesitated, and then the question she had to ask burst from her before she could stop herself. "_Why?_ Why do they affect me like that? Am I just - ?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Harribel-Sansei sharply, as though she had read Nanoha's mind. "The Heartless affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

A ray of sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Harribel's tired eyes and the lines on her partially exposed face.

"The Heartless are among the foulest creatures that walk this world. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Machlos feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too close to a Heartless and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Heartless will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself…soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the darkest feelings in your heart. And the worst that happened to _you_, Nanoha, is enough to make anyone fall out of the sky. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.

"When they get near me – " Nanoha stared at Harribel's desk, her throat tight. "I can hear Stern murdering my family.

Harribel made a sudden motion with her arms as though to grip Nanoha's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment of silence, then –

"Why did they come to the match?" said Nanoha bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," said Harribel coolly, shutting her briefcase with a snap. "Carim-Sama won't let them into the church, so their supply of human prey has dried up…I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Riot Force field. All that excitement…emotions running high…it was their idea of a feast."

"Gefängnis must be terrible," Nanoha muttered. Harribel nodded grimly.

"The prison is set inside a tiny satellite, way out in Mid-Childa's lower orbit, but they don't need walls or space to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of finding a single speck of light in their hearts. Most of them go insane within a week."

"But Red-Paw escaped from them," said Nanoha slowly. "And she was only twelve when she was sent there…"

Harribel's briefcase slipped from the desk; she had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," she said, straightening up, "Red-Paw must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible…Heartless are supposed to drain a mage of their power if they are left with them too long…"

"_You _made the Heartless on the _Arthra_ back off," said Nanoha suddenly.

"Heartless are very dangerous creatures," said Harribel. "There was only one Heartless on the _Arthra_, just enough for an AAA Rank mage to handle. But if there are more, it would take no less than a SS Rank mage like Carim-Sama to drive them back. Of course, certain species are…naturally at an advantage."

"Certain species?" said Nanoha.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Heartless, Nanoha…on the contrary…"

"But if the Heartless come to another Riot Force match, I need to be able to fight them – "

Harribel looked into Nanoha's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well…from the rumors I hear about your…condition…there is one thing I might be able to teach you in order to drive back the Heartless. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I need some time to heal after my unfortunate adventure."

* * *

What with the promise of anti-Heartless lessons from Harribel, the thought that she might never have to hear her mother's death again, and the fact that Hades flattened Hegemon in their Riot Force match at the end of June, Nanoha's mood had slightly improved. Kaiser was not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Terra became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into July. Nanoha saw no hint of a Heartless within the grounds. Carim's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a drizzling blue and the muddy grounds were returned to its natural green beauty, thanks to the help of Erio. Inside the church, there was a buzz of Saint King's Day in the air. Professor Stein, the Mana teacher, had already decorated his classroom with his twisted view of the holidays that include jars of blinking eyeballs. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Hayate, Teana, and Subaru had volunteered to remain at St. Hilde, and though Hayate said it was because she couldn't stand two weeks with Signum, and Teana insisted that she and Subaru needed to use the library, Nanoha wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep her company, and she was very grateful. The only one with a believable excuse was Fate, who was staying because her mother remained to protect the church, leaving Alicia to spend the holidays with the rest of their family.

To everyone's delight except Nanoha's, there was to be another Belkan District trip on the last weekend of the term.

"We can't all do our Christmas shopping there!" said Fate. "I bet Alicia and Lindy-San would love something from Mary's!"

Resigned to the fact that she would be the only third year staying behind again, Nanoha borrowed a copy of the _Daily Device_ from Terra, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. She hated the idea of replacing Raising Heart, but she couldn't keep using the substitute the school let her borrow, which was very slow and jerky; she definitely needed a new Device of her own.

On the Saturday morning of the Belkan District trip, Nanoha bid good-bye to Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru, who were all dressed in their summer uniforms, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Kaiser Tower. Sunlight spilled through the windows into the church, which was very still and quiet.

"Psst – Nanoha!"

She turned, hallway along the third-floor hallway, to see Agito and Rein peering out at her behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed monk.

"What are you doing?" said Nanoha curiously. "How come you're not going to the Belkan District?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Agito, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"

She nodded toward the empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Nanoha followed Agito and Rein inside. Rein closed the door quickly and then turned, beaming, to look at Nanoha.

"Early Saint King's Day present for you, Nanoha," she said.

Agito pulled something from her pocket with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of paper with nothing written on it. Nanoha, suspecting one of Agito and Rein's jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Nanoha, is the secret to our success," said Rein, patting the paper fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Agito, "but we decided last night, you're need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said Rein. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a piece of old paper?" said Nanoha.

"A piece of old paper!" said Agito, closing her eyes with a grimace as though Nanoha had mortally offended her. "Explain, Rein."

"Well…when we were in our first year, Nanoha – young, carefree, and innocent – " Nanoha snorted. She doubted whether Agito and Rein had ever been innocent. " – well, more innocent than we are now – we got into a spot of trouble with Punisher. We let off a skunkbomb in the hallway and it upset him for some reason. So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual – detention, disembowelment, and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

"Don't tell me – " said Nanoha, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Agito. "Rein caused a diversion by dropping another skunkbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed – _this_."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said Rein. "We don't think Punisher ever found out how it worked. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Agito, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this church."

"You're winding me up," said Nanoha, looking at the ragged old paper.

"Oh, are we?" said Rein. She tapped the paper lightly with her index finger, dragging it across the surface in a complicated motion, and said "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

When Rein's stopped moving her finger, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point where Rein touched the paper. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the paper; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly, green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs. White-Tooth, Sand-Stoat, Red-Claw, and Black-Demon  
Purveyors of the Aid of Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present  
_**THE ADVENTURER'S ATLAS**

It was a map showing every detail of St. Hilde's church and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in miniscule writing. Astounded, Nanoha bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Carim Gracia was pacing in her study; Punisher's dog, Max, was prowling the second floor; and Loki the Trickster was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Nanoha's eyes traveled up and down the familiar hallways, she noticed something else. This atlas showed a set of passages she had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead –

"Right into the Belkan District," said Agito, tracing one of them with her finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Punisher knows about these four" – she pointed them out – "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about t_hese_. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last summer, but it's caved in – completely blocked. And we don't think anyone's ever used this one, because the Senju Sugi's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Midori-ya. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old monk's hump."

"White-Tooth, Sand-Stoat, Red-Claw, and Black-Demon," sighed Rein, patting the heading of the atlas. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Agito solemnly.

"Right," said Rein briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it. Just swipe your hand across and say, 'Mischief managed!' and it'll go blank."

"So, young Nanoha," said Agito, in an uncanny impersonation of Signum, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Midori-ya," said Rein, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way. Nanoha stood there, gazing at the miraculous atlas. She watched the tiny ink Max turn left and paused to sniff at something on the floor. If Punisher didn't know…she wouldn't have to pass the Heartless at all. But even as she stood there, flooded with excitement, something Nanoha had once heard Zafira say came floating out of her memory.

_Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain_.

This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Zafira had been warning against…_Aids for Magical Mischeif-Makers_…but then, Nanoha reasoned, she only wanted to use it to get into the Belkan District, it wasn't as though she wanted to retrieve a mind-controlling Device and attack the students with an army of Hollows – Nette's already failed in that effort. And Agito and Rein had been using it for years without anything horrible happening…

Nanoha traced the secret passage to Midori-ya with her finger. Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, she rolled up the map, stuffed it inside her pocket, and hurried to the door of the classroom. She opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, she edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed monk.

What did she have to do? She pulled out the map again and saw, to her astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labeled _Nanoha Takamachi_. This figure was standing exactly where the real Nanoha was standing, about halfway down the third-floor hallway. Nanoha watched carefully. Her little ink self appeared to be patting the monk's hump – Nanoha did the same thing. Nothing happened. She looked back at the atlas. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to her figure. The word inside said "_Dissendium_."

"_Dissendium!_" Nanoha whispered, patting the stone monk again.

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly small person. Nanoha glanced quickly up and down the hallway, then tucked the atlas away again, hoisted herself into the hole headfirst, and pushed herself forward. She slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp ground. She stood up, looking around. It was pitch black. She held out her palm and muttered, "**Divine Light**", the only spell she could do without Raising Heart, and saw that she was in a very narrow, low passageway. She raised the atlas and swiped her hand across it, muttering, "Mischief managed!" The atlas went blank at once. She folded it carefully, tucked it inside her pocket, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, she set off.

The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Nanoha hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, hold her light in front of her. It took ages, but Nanoha had the thought of Midori-ya to sustain her. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Nanoha sped up, her face hot, her feet very cold.

Ten minutes later, she came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above her. Careful not to make any noise, Nanoha climbed. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, she lost count as she climbed, watching her feet…then, without warning, her head hit something hard. It seemed to be a trap door. Nanoha stood there, massaging the top of her head, listening. She couldn't hear any sounds above her. Very slowly, she pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.

She was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Nanoha climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it – it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Nanoha slowly crept toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now she could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door. Wondering what she ought to do, she suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.

"And another box of dried root powder, dear, we're almost out of pepper pan – "said a woman's voice.

A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Nanoha leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. She heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. She might not get another chance. Quickly and silently, Nanoha dodged out from her hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, she saw the enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Nanoha reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found herself behind the counter of Midori-ya – she ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.

Midori-ya was so crowded with St. Hilde students that no one looked twice at Nanoha. She edged among them, looking around, and suppressing a laugh as she imagined the look that would spread on Kenta's piggy face if he could see where Nanoha was now.

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut fudge, fat, honey-colored toffee; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there were spinning display cases of various types of cake, and another for pies, the levitating cobblers that Hayate had mentioned; along yet another wall were "Special Effects" sweets: Soda Bread (which can fill up a whole room by adding water), the strange, splintery tooth flossing tompouce, loaves of pepper pan ("breathe fire for your friends!), ice puffs, peppermint creams shaped like toads, fragile sugar-spun pens, and exploding bonbons.

Nanoha squeezed herself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (Unusual Tastes). Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored tarts. Nanoha sneaked up behind them.

"Ugh, no, Nanoha won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I believe," Fate was saying.

"How about those?" said Hayate, shaving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Fate's nose.

"Definitely not," said Nanoha.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Nanoha," said Hayate, sighing. Nanoha counted to five and Fate and Hayate jumped, shrieking.

"_Nanoha!_" squealed Fate. "What are you doing here? How – how did you - ?"

"Wow!" said Subaru, looking very impressed, "you're learned to use the Corridors!"

"Of course I haven't," said Nanoha. She dropped her voice so that none of the sixth years could hear her and told them all about the Adventurer's Atlas.

"How come Agito and Rein never gave it to _me!_" said Hayate, outraged. "I'm their sister!"

"But Nanoha isn't going to keep it!" said Teana, as though the idea were ludicrous. "She's going to hand it in to Linith-Sensei, aren't you, Nanoha?"

"No, I'm not!" said Nanoha.

"Are you insane?" said Hayate, goggling at Teana. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Punisher would know Agito and Rein had stolen it!"

"But what about Red-Paw?" Fate hissed, seeming to side with Teana on this. "She could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the church! The teachers have got to know!"

She can't be getting in through a passage," said Nanoha quickly. "There are seven tunnels on the map, right? Agito and Rein think Punisher knows about four of them. And of the other three – one of them is caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them has the Senju Sugi planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through – well – it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless she knew it was there…"

Nanoha hesitated. What if Red-Paw did know the passage was there? Hayate, however, cleared her throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the bakery door.

**- BY OREDER OF –  
THE TIME-SPACE ADMINISTRATION BUREAU**

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Heartless  
will be patrolling the streets of the Belkan District every night  
after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety  
of all residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Red-Paw.  
It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well  
before nightfall_

_Happy Saint King's Day!_

"See?" said Hayate quietly. "I'd like to see Red-Paw try and break into Midori-ya with Heartless swarming all over the district. Anyway, Fate, Tea, the Midori-ya owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the bakery!"

"Yes, but – but – "Teana seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Nanoha still shouldn't be coming into the Belkan District. She hasn't got a signed form! If anyone find out, she'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet – what if Red-Paw turns up today? Now?" Just then, Scarlet came padding into the bakery, her tail wagging. "How does she always manage to find us?"

"She's have a tough time spotting Nanoha in this," said Subaru, nodding at the overwhelming number of students in the bakery and roaming the streets outside the window. "Come on, Tea, its Saint King's Day. Nanoha deserves a break."

Teana bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" Nanoha asked her, grinning.

"Oh – of course not – but honestly, Nanoha – "

"Seen all those pies, Nanoha-San?" said Subaru, grabbing her and leading her over to the spinning shelves. "And all those cakes, too? And the acid pastries? Nove gave me one of those when I was seven – it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember dad walloping her with a paper fan, don't know why he has one, though." Subaru stared broodingly into the acid pastries box. "Think Nove would take a little Cockroach Cluster if I told her they were peanuts?"

When Fate had paid for everyone's sweets – being friends with a rich girl had it advantages – the five of them left Midori-ya. The Belkan District looked like a summer version of Earth's Christmas cards; the little brick houses and shops decorated with holly wreaths on the doors and strings of twinkling lights hanging in the trees. Nanoha was sweating; unlike the other two, she was still wearing her heavy Barrier Jacket, even with her sleeves rolled up. they headed down the street, Hayate and Subaru pointing out the interesting sights.

"That's the post office – "

"Puck's is up there – "

"We could go up to the Blackmoor Manor – "

"Tell you what," said Fate, thankfully noticing Nanoha's reddening face, "shall we go for some iced coffee in the Three Aces?"

Nanoha was more than willing; the sun was glaring something fierce and her head was starting to feel like a baked potato, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the small coffee shop. It was extremely crowded, noisy, cool, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with unnaturally large breasts was serving a bunch of rowdy men up at the counter – Nanoha and Teana shot evil glares at the woman's bust.

"That's Tifa Lockhart," said Hayate, drooling slightly. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?"

More like trying to cop a feel, but the girls knew it was pointless to stop her. Nanoha, Fate, Teana, and Subaru made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome holiday tree. Hayate came back five minutes later with five glasses of iced coffee and a glowing red handprint on her cheek.

"Happy Saint King's Day!" she said happily, raising her glass.

Nanoha drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted and seemed to cool every bit of her from the inside. A sudden breeze ruffled her hair. The door to the Three Aces had opened again. Nanoha looked over the rim of her glass and chocked. Linith-Sensei and Professor Stein had just entered the coffee shop, shortly followed by Schach, who was deep in conversation with a wizened man with short blonde hair in a military uniform – it was Admiral Phils!

In an instant, Fate and Subaru had both placed hands on the top of Nanoha's head and forced her out of her seat and under the table. Dripping with caffeine and crouching out of sight, Nanoha clutched her empty glass and watched the teachers and Admiral Phils feet move toward the counter, pause, then turn and walk right toward her.

Thinking fast, Hayate mumbled a quick aria from her Tomb of the Night Sky . the tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Nanoha saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and admiral as they sat down. Next she saw another pair of feet, wearing black combat boots, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small water – "

"Mine," said Linith-Sensei's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead – "

Over here, Tifa," said Schach.

"A tall glass of heavy bourbon and black coffee – "

"Hmm," said Professor Stein, lighting a match.

"So you'll have the have the red rum mocha , admiral."

"Thank you, Tifa, my dear," said Admiral Phil's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one for yourself, won't you? come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, admiral."

Nanoha watched the combat boots march away and back again. Her heart pounding uncomfortably in her throat. Why hadn't it occurred to her that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? She needed time to sneak back into Midori-ya if she wanted to return to the church tonight…Teana's leg gave a nervous twitch next to her.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, admiral?" came Tifa's voice.

Nanoha saw the lower part of Admiral Phil's thin body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, my dear, but Red-Paw? I daresay you heard what happened up at the church at Hollow's Eve?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Tifa.

"Did you tell the whole district, Schach?" said Linith-Sensei exasperatedly.

"Do you think Red-Paw is still in the area, admiral?" whispered Tifa.

"I'm sure of it," said Admiral Phils shortly.

"You know that the Heartless have searched the whole district twice?" said Tifa, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away…it's very bad for business, admiral."

"Tifa, my dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Admiral Phils uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution…unfortunate, but there you are…I've just met some of them. they're in a fury against Carim – she won't let them inside the church grounds."

"I should think not," said Linith Sensei sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horror floating around?"

"I wouldn't mind…examining at least one of them," said Professor Stein, snickering darkly.

"All the same," demurred Admiral Phils, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…we all know what Red-Paw is capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Tifa thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Mimi Kemono and her daughter were the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember Mimi when we were classmates at St. Hilde. If you'd told me then what she and her daughter were going to become, I'd have punched your teeth out."

"You don't know the half of it, Tifa," said Admiral Phils gruffly. "The worst they did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Tifa, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people? Worse than Red-Paw killing Mimi? I can't believe that. what could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember her at St. Hilde, Tifa," murmured Linith-Sensei. "Do you remember who her best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Tifa, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? the number of times they would get in trouble – ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite surprised those two didn't end up getting married, Mimi Kemono and Shiro Takamachi!"

"Precisely," said Linith-Sensei. "Mimi and Shiro were very close. Both very bright, of course – exceptionally bright, in fact – but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers."

"I don't know," chuckled Schach. "Agito and Rein Yagami could give them a run for their money."

"The way those two were, you would think it was naturally for them to fall in love," said Professor Stein, taking a big puff. "But things didn't work out that way, did it? Shiro ended up running off with Momoko, leaving her alone with their child."

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

"Not many people are aware of this," said Admiral Phils in a small voice. "But about a year before Shiro and Momoko were married, Mimi gave birth to Shiro illegitimate daughter: Arf Takamachi." Nanoha dropped her glass with a loud clunk. Teana kicked her. "Nanoha has no idea that Red-Paw is her half-sister, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment her."

"Do you think that's why Mimi went over to the Dark Side?" whispered Tifa. "Because she was angry at Shiro for leaving her for another woman?

"I always believed that Mimi was supportive of his decision, but maybe…" Admiral Phils dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Takamachis knew the Dark Queen was after them. Carim, who was of course working tirelessly against the Dark Queen, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped her off, and she alerted Shiro and Momoko at once. He advised them to take their family and to go into hiding. Well, of course, the Dark Queen wasn't an easy person to hide from. Carim told them that their best chance was the Gatekeeper."

"The Gatekeeper?" said Tifa, breathless with interest. Professor Stein cleared his throat.

"The Gatekeeper is a symbiotic entity," he said lazily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Gatekeeper, , and is henceforth impossible to find – unless, of course, the Gatekeeper chooses to divulge it. as long as the Gatekeeper refused to speak, the Dark Queen could search the village where the Takamachis were staying for years and never find them, not even if she had her nose pressed against their living room window."

"So Mimi was the Takamachi's Gatekeeper?" whispered Tifa.

"Naturally," said Linith-Sensei. "Shiro Takamachi told Carim-Sama that Mimi would die rather than tell where they were, that Mimi was planning to go into hiding herself…and yet, Carim-Sama remained worried. I remember her offering to be the Takamachi's Gatekeeper herself."

"She suspected Mimi?" gasped Tifa.

"She was sure that somebody close to the Takamachis had been keeping the Dark Queen informed of their movements," said Linith-Sensei darkly. "Indeed, she had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to the Dark Queen."

"But Shiro Takamachi insisted on using Mimi?"

"He did," said Admiral Phils heavily. "And then, barely a week after the secret had been passed – "

"Mimi betrayed them?" breathed Tifa.

"She did indeed. Mimi was tired of her double-agent role, she was ready to declare her support openly for the Dark Queen, and she seems to have planned this for the moment of the Takamachi's death. But, as you all know, the Dark Queen met her downfall in little Nanoha Takamachi. Powers gone, horribly weakened, she fled. And this left Mimi in a very nasty position indeed. Her master had fallen at the very moment when she had shown her true colors as a traitor. She had no choice but to run for it – "

"Filthy, stinking turncoat!" Schach said, so loudly that half the coffee shop went quiet.

"Shh!" said Linith-Sensei.

"I met her!" growled Schach. "I must have been the last to see her before Arf turned on her! it was me who rescued Nanoha from Shiro and Momoko's house after they were killed! Just got her out of the ruins, poor little thing, with a great cut on her tiny chest, and her family dead…and Mimi turns up with Arf. Never occurred to me what she was doing there. I didn't know she had been the Takamachi's Gatekeeper. Thought she'd just heard the news of the Dark Queen's attack and came to see what she could do. White and shaking, she was. and you know what I did? I COMFORTED THE DAMN TRAITOR!"

"Schach, please!" said Linith-Sensei. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I to know she wasn't upset about Shiro and Momoko? It was the Dark Queen she cared about! And then she says, 'Give Nanoha to me, Schach, I'll take care of her – " Ha! But I had my orders from Carim-Sama, and I told Mimi no, Carim-Sama said Nanoha was to go to her aunt and uncle's. Mimi argued, but in the end, she gave in.

"I should have known there was something fishy going on then. She never gave up that easily before – she keeps arguing until she wins. But the fact was that Carim-Sama was probably already on her tail. Carim-Sama knew she'd been the Takamachi's Gatekeeper. Mimi knew she was going to have to run for it that night, knew it was a matter of hours before the TSAB was after her.

"_But what if I'd given Nanoha to her, eh?_ I bet she'd have tossed her somewhere out in the middle of the sea. Her best friend's daughter! But when a person's gone over to the Dark Side, there's nothing and no one that matters to them anymore…"

A long silence followed Schach's story. Then Tifa said with some satisfaction, "But she didn't manage to disappear, did she? Arf ended up turning traitor on her own mother the next day!"

"Yes, and that's the part that puzzles me the most," said Admiral Phils. "You see, it was not the TSAB who found them. it was Yuuno Scrya – another of the Takamachi's friends. Maddened with grief, no doubt, and knowing that Mimi had been the Takamachi's Gatekeeper, he went after Mimi himself."

"Yuuno-San…that little boy who was always tagging around after them at St. Hilde?" said Tifa. "The one who usually had his nose in a book?"

"Yuuno was very bright, but had very little skill when it came to magic," said Linith-Sensei. "While he was certainly more intelligent than the two, he was never quite in the same league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. I never would have imagined he would do such a reckless thing."

"Eyewitnesses told us how Yuuno cornered Mimi and Arf," said Admiral Phils. "They say he was sobbing, 'Shiro and Momoko, Mimi! How could you?' and then he went for his Device. Then, out of nowhere, Arf pulled out her own Device and blasted the entire block. When everything was said and done, twenty-three people were dead, Mimi included. Yuuno was only just lucky to get out of the blast radius. The whole event was so traumatic that Yuuno doesn't even remember it happening – keeps it suppressed in the back of his mind."

"I tell you, if I had gotten to Mimi before Yuuno did, I wouldn't have messed around with Device – I'd have ripped them limb – from – limb," growled Schach.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Schach," said Admiral Phils sharply. "Nobody but trained Enforcers would have stood a chance against Mimi once she had been cornered, the same with her daughter. I was head of the Rescue Corps at the time, and I was first on the scene after Arf murdered all those people. I – I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. People screaming. And Arf screaming like a lunatic…"

Admiral Phil's voice stopped abruptly. There was a sound a several noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Tifa," said Admiral Phils thickly. "Arf was taken away by twenty members of Capital Defense Corps and Yuuno received the Order of the Saint King, First Class. Arf's been in Gefängnis ever since."

"Is it true she's insane, admiral?" asked Tifa.

"I wish I could say that she was," said Admiral Phils slowly. "I certainly believe her master's defeat unhinged her for a while. The murder of Mimi and all those people was the action of a cornered and desperate creature – cruel…pointless. Yet I met Arf on my last inspection of Gefängnis. You know, most prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them…but I was shocked at how _normal_ Arf seemed. she spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought she was merely bored – asked if I'd finished with my news pad, cool as you please, said she wanted to do the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Heartless seemed to be having on her – and she was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Heartless outside her door day and night."

"But what do you think she'd broken out to do?" said Tifa. "Admiral, you don't think she's trying to rejoin the Dark Queen, do you?"

"I daresay that is her – er – eventual plan," said Admiral Phils evasively. "But we hope to catch Arf long before that. I must say, the Dark Queen alone and friendless is one thing…but give her back her most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly she'll rise again…

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Leone, if you're dining with the headmistress, we'd better head back up to the church," said Linith-Sensei.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Nanoha took the weight of their owners once more; hems of Jackets swung into sight, and Tifa's combat boots disappeared behind the counter. The door of the Three Aces opened again, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Nanoha?"

Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru's faces appeared under the table. They were all staring at Nanoha as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

***Whistling….BOOM!* Major bombshell! As opposed to the godfather role of the original book, Nanoha and Red-Paw, now Arf, are revealed to be related by the same father. Now Nanoha knows the truth that her own sister is hunting her in the name of the Dark Queen. In the next chapter, Nanoha learns to come to terms with this new revelation and receives an unexpected gift for Saint King's Day. Wiil it be a present that will lift Nanoha's spirits? Will it be something dangerous? Will it be that fabulous new yacht I've been looking at? Better not, cause it mine! Got that? Find out next time on The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Should Have Took A Left**

Nanoha crouched lower as the tunnel started to become narrower until it had forced her to crawl on her hands and knees. More than once, she got her Barrier Jacket caught in a tree root and some of the rocks walls were crumbling threatening to cave in on her. Nanoha swore that if she got trapped underground, she was so going to kick Agito and Rein's butt. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of army crawling through dirt and stone, Nanoha saw a light coming from above. It was very small, but Nanoha pushed through, using her fist to smashed through the dirt, and lifted herself up.

Instead of ending up in the cellar of Midori-ya, Nanoha found herself out in the far country side; which country, she did not know. Nanoha pulled out her atlas and looked over it again. After a critical examination, she slapped herself in the forehead – she had read the thing upside down! She was about to crawl back down and start over when a large white rabbit popped out of the hole next to her. He too was staring at a map, looking lost, and turned to Nanoha, munch on a carrot he was carrying for some reason.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" said the rabbit.

"Uh…I'm a mage, actually," said Nanoha strangely.

"Really?" said the rabbit interestingly, holding out the back for her to see. "Say, you happen to know the way to Reno?"

"Uh…I think you take a left at Albuquerque and your there," said Nanoha, pointing to the route on the map.

"Hey, thanks, doc," said the rabbit, shaking her hand vigorously before diving down into his hole.

"Uh…I'm a mage," said Nanoha slowly.


	11. Accelerated Charge System

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Accelerated Charge System**

Nanoha didn't have a very clear idea of how she had managed to get back into the Midori-ya cellar, through the tunnel, and into the church once more. All she knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that she hardly noticed what she was doing, because her head was still pounding with the conversation she had just heard. Why had nobody ever told her? Carim, Schach, Zafira, Leone Phils…why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Nanoha's family had died because their best friend and daughter had betrayed them?

Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru watched Nanoha nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Signum was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Agito and Rein had set off half a dozen skunk-bombs in a fit of end-of-the-term high spirits. Nanoha, who didn't want Agito and Rein asking her whether she'd reached the Belkan District or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed for her bedside cabinet. She pushed her books aside and quickly found what she was looking for – the leather-bound photo album Schach had given her two years ago, which was full of pictures of her family. She sat down on her bed, drew the hangings around her, and started turning the pages , searching, until…

She stopped on a picture of her parent's wedding day. There was her father waving up at her, beaming, the untidy black hair that was just like Nanoha's untidy auburn hair. There was her mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with her dad. And there…that must be her. Their maid of honor…Nanoha had never given her a thought before.

Mimi Kemono was very different from her daughter in this old photograph. Her face wasn't sunken and waxy, but beautiful, full of laughter. And in her arms, giggle without a care, was Arf Takamachi back when she was just a mere infant. It seemed almost impossible that someone so adorable and innocent would grow up to become a wanted criminal. Had they already been working for Stern when this picture was taken? Was Mimi already planning the deaths of the two people next to her? Did she realize that her daughter was facing twelve years in Gefängnis?

_But the Heartless don't affect her,_" Nanoha thought, staring at the adorable, giggling babe. _She doesn't have to hear my mom screaming if they get too close – _

Nanoha slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into her cabinet, took off her Barrier Jacket and got into bed, making sure the hanging were hiding her from view. The dormitory door opened.

"Nanoha?" said Fate's voice uncertainly.

But Nanoha lay still, pretending to be asleep. She heard Fate leave again, and rolled over on her back, her eyes wide open.

Hatred such as she had never known before was coursing through Nanoha like a poison. With this much fury in her tiny body, it didn't surprise her that half of her Hollow Mask had started to form on her face, before ripping it off. She could see Arf laughing at her through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture over her eyes. She watched, as though somebody was playing a piece of film, Arf blasting her mother into a thousand pieces. She could hear the low, excited mutter of Mimi Kemono. "It has happened, My Queen…the Takamachis have made me their Gatekeeper…" And then came another voice, laughing coldly, the same laugh that Nanoha head inside her head whenever the Heart drew near…

* * *

"Nanoha-San, you – you look terrible."

Nanoha hadn't gotten any sleep until daybreak. She had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Hayate and Subaru, who were stuffing themselves with Chocolate Devices, and Fate and Teana, who had spread their homework over three tables.

"Where is everyone?" said Nanoha.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Subaru, watching Nanoha closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Nanoha slumped into a chair next to the fire. Sunlight was pouring in through the open windows. Scarlet was spread out on her back, her pointed to the ceiling, snoring quite loudly.

"You really don't look well, you know," Fate said peering anxiously into her face.

"I'm fine," said Nanoha.

"Nanoha-San, listen," said Teana, exchanging looks with the others, "you must really be upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you can't go doing something stupid."

"Like what?" said Nanoha.

"Like trying to go after Arf," said Hayate sharply; Scarlet awoke with a yelp. Nanoha could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while she had been asleep. She didn't say anything. "You won't, will you, Nanoha? Because Arf's not worth dying for."

Nanoha looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.

"Do you know what I see and hear every time a Heartless gets too close to me?" Fate and the others shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mom screaming and pleading with Stern. And if you'd heard your mom screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Stern after her – "

"There's nothing you can do!" said Fate, looking stricken. "Mimi is dead and the Heartless will catch Arf and she'll go back to Gefängnis and – and serve her right!"

"You heard what Admiral Phils said. Arf isn't affected by Gefängnis like normal people are. It's not a punishment for her like it is for the others."

"So what are you saying?" said Hayate, looking very tense. "You want to – to kill Arf or something?"

"Don't be stupid," said Teana in a panicky voice. "Nanoha-San doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Nanoha-San?"

Again, Nanoha didn't answer. She didn't know what she wanted to do. All she knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Arf was at liberty, was almost more than she could stand.

"Yuri knows," she said abruptly. "Remember what she said to me in Scientific Research? 'If it was me, I'd hunt her down myself…I'd want revenge'."

"You're going to take Yuri's advice instead of ours?" said Subaru furiously.

"Dearche must have told her," said Nanoha, ignoring Subaru. "She was right in Stern's inner circle, so obviously, the Eberweins knew Mimi and Arf were working for Stern – "

" – and Yuri'd love to see you blown into a million pieces!" snapped Hayate. "Get a grip! Yuri's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before she had to play you at Riot Force.

"Nanoha, _please,_" said Fate, her eyes now shining with tears, "_please_ be sensible. Arf did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Arf wants." Scarlet whined and rested her head on her master's lap. "Oh, Nanoha, you'd be playing right into Arf's hands if you went looking for her. Your parents and siblings wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Arf!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Arf , I've never spoken to them," said Nanoha shortly.

There was a silence that was only broken by Scarlet's soft whimpers. Hayate's pocket quivered.

"Look," said Hayate, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays. It's nearly Saint King's Day! Let's – let's go down and see Schach. We haven't visited her in ages!"

"No!" said Teana quickly. "Nanoha isn't supposed to leave the church, Hayate-San – "

"Yeah, let's go," said Nanoha, sitting up, "and I can ask how come she never mentioned Arf when she told me all about my family!"

Further discussion of Arf Takamachi plainly wasn't what Hayate had in mind.

"Or we could have a game of chess," she said hastily, "maybe a game of pool. Signum might have – "

"No, let's visit Schach," said Nanoha firmly.

So they set off through the archway, down through the empty church and out the oak front doors. They made their way slowly down the down the lawn to Schach's shack at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, spotting Fried, Caro's White King Dragon, perched on one of the branches with his head tucked under his wing. Subaru knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"She's not out, is she?" said Fate.

Subaru had her ear to the door. "I can hear someone inside," she said. "Listen – is that Caro?"

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Teana put their ears to the door too. From inside the shack came a series of low, painful sobs.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Hayate nervously.

"Schach!" called Nanoha, thumping the door. "Schach, Erio, Caro, are you in there?"

There was a sound of hurried footsteps, then the door creaked open. Erio stood there with a somber look in his eyes, as if he had been cursed by the Heartless' effects.

"You heard?" he said monotonously.

Nanoha didn't know what to say and neither did Fate, who Erio looked up to the most. To see the cheery young man look so downtrodden was unnerving. He stepped aside and allowed the girls into the small shack, where they found Schach in a lumpy chair, slumped over the table, a hand covering her face to block out her tears. Caro, on the other hand, was bawling in the corner uncontrollably, curled against a great black rock.

"Schach, what is it?" said Fate, aghast. She spotted an official-looking letter open on the table. "What is that, Schach?"

Schach hissed, trying to refrain from crying, but she shoved the letter toward Nanoha, who picked it up and read aloud:

_**Dear Miss Nouera,**_

_**Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Dragon on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurance of Headmistress Carim Gracia that you, Erio Mondial, and Caro Ru Lushe bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.**_

"Well, that's okay then, Schach!" said Subaru, clapping Schach on the shoulder. But Schach let out a long, frustrated groan, and waved one of her hands, inviting Nanoha to read on.

_**However, we must register our concern about the Dragon in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Lord Dearche Eberwein, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Wildlife Preservation Corps. The hearing will take place on November 20**__**th**__**, and we ask you to present yourself and your Dragon at the Wildlife Preservation Corps offices on Supools. The Dragon Tamer may also be permitted to attend. In the meantime, the Dragon should be kept tethered and isolated.**_

"Oh," said Subaru. "But you said Toothless isn't a bad dragon, Schach. I'll bet he'll get off – "

"You don't know the dregs in the Time-Space Administration Bureau!" chocked Schach, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "They may preach about fair rules, but they're just the same as any other government! I thought things would've changed when Crowbel-Sama – "

A sudden sound from the corner of Schach's shack made Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru whip around. The great black rock that Caro had been curled against was Toothless the Dragon, whose ears perked up when things started getting noisy. The girls stared at the Dragon and Caro, blowing her nose, finally spoke in a choked voice.

"I couldn't leave him tied up out there! All on his own! On Saint King's Day."

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Schach about what she called "interesting creatures" and other people "terrifying monsters". On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Toothless. In fact, being nuzzled up to the tiny Dragon Tamer, he looked positively cute.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Schach," said Teana, sitting down and laying a hand on Schach's forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Toothless is safe."

"Won't make a difference," said Erio, scowling. "The one with the most money makes the rules. That's Dearche. She's got the members of the Wildlife Preservation Corps in her pocket. And if Schach loses the case, Toothless – " He couldn't bring himself to finish, not with Caro in her current state.

"What about Carim-Sama?" said Hayate.

"She's done more than enough for me already," groaned Schach. "Got enough on her plate what with keeping the Heartless out of the church, and Red-Paw lurking around – "

Fate, Hayate, Subaru, and Teana looked quickly at Nanoha, as though expecting her to start berating Schach for not telling her the truth about Arf. But Nanoha couldn't bring herself to do it, not now that she saw Caro so miserable and scared.

"Listen, Schach," she said, "you can't give up. Tea's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses – "

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Dragon-baiting," said Fate thoughtfully, "where the Dragon got off. I'll look it up for you, Schach, and see exactly what happened."

Caro bawled still more loudly. Nanoha, Teana, Subaru, and Fate looked at Hayate to help them.

"Er – shall I make a cup of tea?" said Hayate. Nanoha and Teana stared dumbfounded. "What? It's what Shamal does whenever someone's upset."

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming cup of tea in front of her, Schach blew her nose on a handkerchief and said, "You're right. We can't afford to go to pieces. Got to pull myself together. I've not been myself lately. Worried about Toothless, and no one liking my classes – "

"We do like them!" lied Teana at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" said Hayate, crossing her fingers under the table. "Er – how are the silkworms?"

"Dead," said Erio bluntly.

"Oh no!" said Hayate, her lips twitching.

"And those Heartless make me feel even more terrible," said Schach, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past them every time I want a drink at the Three Aces. It's like being back in Gefängnis – "

She fell silent, gulping her tea. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Subaru, and Teana watched her breathlessly. They had never heard Schach talk about her brief spell in Gefängnis before. After a pause, Fate said timidly, "Is it awful there, Schach?"

"You have no idea," said Schach quietly. "Never been anywhere like it. Thought I was going insane. Kept going over horrible stuff in my mind…the day I was sent to the orphanage…the day I got expelled from St. Hilde...the day I had to let Spyro go…" Her eyes filled with tears. Spyro was the illegal Amethyst Drake Schach had once won in a game of cards. "You really can't remember who you are after a while. And you can't see the point of living at all. I used to hope I'd just die in my sleep…when they let me out, it was like being born again, everything came flooding back, it was the best feeling in the world. The Heartless weren't too willing to give me up, though."

"But you were innocent!" said Subaru.

"Think that matters to them? They don't care. As long as they've got a couple hundred humans stuck there with them, so they can leech all the light out of their hearts, they don't give a damn who is guilty or not." Schach went quiet for a moment, staring into her tea. "We thought of just letting Toothless go…trying to make him fly away…but then Caro would be singled out for interfering with official government business…she doesn't deserve to go to Gefängnis."

The trip to Schach's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Hayate and the others had been hoping for. Though Nanoha had by no means forgotten about Arf, she couldn't brood constantly on revenge if she wanted to help Schach and Caro win their case against the Wildlife Preservation Corps. She, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that Yuuno thought might help Toothless' case. The five of them sat around the table, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.

"Here's something…there was a case in 0029…but the Dragon was convicted – ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting – "

"This might help, look – a manticore savaged someone in 0043, and they let the manticore off – oh – no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…"

Meanwhile, in the rest of the church, the usual magnificent Saint King's Day decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of lilacs and wildflowers were strung along the hallways, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve holiday trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the hallways, and by the eve of Saint King's Day, it had grown so strong that even Pabu poked his nose out of the shelter of Hayate's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air. On Saint King's Day morning, Nanoha was woken by Hayate throwing her pillow at her.

"Oy! Presents!"

Nanoha sat up, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of her bed, where a small heap of packages had appeared. Hayate, Subaru, and Fate were already halfway through their own piles, while Teana merely relaxed on her bed, sipping a cup of warm tea. She was the kind of person to open her presents later when all the hysteria had died down. Fate was starry-eyed at the book of famous TSAB Enforcers that Alicia had sent her, which included notable names such as Levi the Slasher, Copy Ninja Kakashi, and Deathstroke the Terminator. Subaru had opened her present from Cinque, which exploded in a shower of red, blue and pink paint that splattered and the walls. Hayate was holding up a hand stitched summer vest with a look of displeasure.

"Another vest from Shamal…maroon _again_…see if you've got one."

Nanoha had. Shamal had sent her a white vest with a silver Kaiser cross knitted on the back, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, come holiday fruitcake, and a box of peanut brittle. As she moved all these things aside, the door to the dormitory opened and Scarlet stumbled in, carrying a long, thin package in her tiny mouth.

"Is this from you, Fate-Chan?" said Nanoha, trying the package from the struggling pup and petting her appreciatively.

"No, I gave you the box Spider Sweets," said Fate, looking equally confused.

As Nanoha started ripping the paper off, her roommates moved closer to get a better look at the mysterious package. Nanoha ripped the box open and gasped as a magnificent, yet familiar, rod rolled out onto her bedspread. Fate dropped her Enforcer book and Subaru looked ready to faint from the shock.

"Is that…is that Raising Heart?" asked Hayate hoarsely.

It was Raising Heart, exactly the way she looked before the Riot Force match. Nanoha picked her up gingerly; suddenly remember the first time she held her beloved Intelligent Device years ago in Cranagan. Her white rod smooth as silk, the golden arc and cartridge system glistening in the sunlight, and the wonderful core of her Device reflecting a red shine across the room.

It felt wonderful to hold Raising Heart once more, but something looked different about her…something felt different about her. Looking it over again, she noticed that the bottom of Raising Heart had a blue guard, there were white fins at the base of the arc, and there was a small casing just below it, which contained a small trigger***. **This upgrade…she had seen it once before, all those times she had visited Shari's shop…

"**Please identify,**" said Raising Heart. But instead of the snarky feminine voice that Nanoha had longed to heart, it was more bold and masculine. "**Please identity current user.**"

"Uh…Nanoha Takamachi?" said Nanoha, confused.

"**Identity confirmed,**" said the Device with a small beep. "**Greetings Nanoha Takamachi. I am the Accelerated Charge System. My program is designated for advanced speed and aerodynamic functions. I am accessible in two Forms: Standby Mode and Cannon Mode. I am to assist the current user, Nanoha Takamachi, in any required task within my capabilities.**"

"Um…ok," said Nanoha, seeming a little disappointed. "So…you got any smart comment you want to say about us?"

"**That would be ill-advised and improper,**" said A.C.S. formally; Nanoha looked visibly disappointed.

"Who sent it to you?" said Subaru in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Nanoha.

Fate ripped apart the wrappings. "Nothing! Saint King, who'd spend that much on you? I mean, I could have, but then Mother would have yelled at me for spending too much."

"I bet it was Carim-Sama," said Hayate, now hobbling around and around the A.C.S., taking in every glorious inch. "She sent you the Black Coats anonymously…"

"Those belong to my dad and his friends," said Nanoha. "Carim-Sama was just passing them on to me. She wouldn't spend hundreds of credits on me. She can't go giving students stuff like this – "

"That's why she wouldn't say it was from her!" said Hayate. "In case some loser like Yuri said it was favoritism. Hey, Nanoha" – Hayate gave a great whoop of laughter – "_Yuri_! Wait till she sees you with this! She'll be sick as a warthog! This is an _Interdimensional _standard Device, this is!"

"But it's still not Raising Heart," Nanoha muttered, running a hand along the A.C.S., while Hayate sank onto Nanoha's bed, laughing her head off at the thought of Yuri. "_Who - ?_"

"I know," said Fate, suddenly looking inspired, "I know who it could've been – Harribel!"

"What?" said Nanoha, now starting to laugh herself. "_Harribel_? Listen, if she had this much credits, you think she'd be able to buy herself some new clothes instead of having to sew them back together."

"Yeah, but she likes you," said Fate. "And she was away when Raising Hearts was destroyed, and she might've heard about it and decided to visit Cranagan and get this for you – "

"I just can't see Harribel affording something like this," said Nanoha thoughtfully.

As the others stared in awe of her new upgraded Device, she realized that Teana had said a thing the entire time. To her great surprise, Teana did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Tea?" said Subaru.

"I don't know," said Teana slowly, "but it's a bit strange, isn't it? This is supposed to be a very decent upgrade, isn't it?"

"It's the best upgrade there is, Teana," said Hayate exasperatedly.

"So it must have been really expensive…and the fact that they had to rebuild Rais – I mean, the A.C.S. from scratch to match Nanoha-San's old Device. Shari said that Raising Heart had a one-of-a-kind core."

"Probably cost more than all the Material's Devices put together," said Hayate happily.

"Well…who'd send Nanoha-San something as expensive as that, and not even tell her they'd sent it?" said Teana.

"Who cares?" said Hayate impatiently. "Nanoha, take it for a quick test run! See if it really is all they say it is!"

"I don't think anyone should test that Device just yet!" said Teana shrilly. Her roommates stared at her.

"What'd you think Nanoha's going to do with it – sweep the floor?" said Hayate. But before Teana could answer, Scarlet sprang from the floor, onto Nanoha's bed, and dived at Hayate. "GET – HER – OUT – OF – HERE!"

Scarlet's claws ripped her pajamas and Pabu attempted a wild escape over her shoulder. Hayate seized Pabu by the tail and aimed a misjudged punch at Scarlet that hit Nanoha's bedside cabinet, knocking it open and spilling the contents on to the floor. Scarlet's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tiny whistling filled the room. The Secret Strap had become dislodged from Uncle Kenji's old socks and was gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Nanoha said, bending down and picking up the Secret Strap. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"

The Secret Strap glowed and whistled in her palm. Scarlet was barking and growling at it.

"You'd better take that mutt out of here, Fate," said Hayate furiously, nursing her sore knuckles. "Can't you shut that thing up?" she added to Nanoha as Fate strode out of the room, Scarlet's blue eyes still fixed maliciously on Hayate.

Nanoha stuffed the Secret Strap back inside the socks and threw it back into her cabinet. Why she put them there in the first place, she couldn't remember. All that could be heard now were Hayate's stifled moans of pain and rage and the quiet creak of the door shutting as Teana and Subaru left the room. Pabu was huddled in Hayate's pocket, and she was unpleasantly surprised to see that patches of Pabu's fur seemed to have fallen out.

"He's not looking too good, is he?" Nanoha said.

"It's stress!" said Hayate. "He'd be fine if that mangy mutt left him alone!"

But Nanoha, remembering what the dog man at the Magical Menagerie had said about ferrets living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Pabu had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life. Hayate had always cherished Pabu's company and would be very miserable if he had died.

Saint King's Day spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Kaiser Common room that morning. Fate had locked Scarlet in her wicker basket, but was furious with Hayate for trying to hurt her; Hayate was still fuming about Scarlet's fresh attempt to eat Pabu. Nanoha didn't try to make them talk, knowing that they too good of friends to let something like this ruin that, and devoted herself to examining the A.C.S. It looked at felt like Raising Heart, but the core's voice and pleasant attitude made her feel a little off-putting. For some reason this seemed to annoy Teana as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the Intelligent Device.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Carim, Linith, Presea, Hashirama, and Professor Stein were there, along with Captains Suì-Fēng and Toshiro, both dressed in impressive-looking robes Nanoha recognized as yukatas with their Division number on the back. It looked like they were the only students there.

"Happy Saint King's Day!" said Carim as Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables…sit down, sit down!"

Nanoha took a seat next to Captain Suì-Fēng, who offered a small grin before turning back to Toshiro. Fate obviously took the seat next to her mother, and Hayate, Subaru, and Teana sat down side by side at the end of the table. Carim enthusiastically offered the end of large silver Geschenk to Presea, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the noisemaker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a vulture. Presea's mouth thinned and she pushed the hat toward Carim, who topped in on her head at once.

"Dig in!" she advised the table, beaming.

As Nanoha was helping herself to roast beef, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Yuuno Scrya, offering a bashful grin to the table. She was dressed handsomely in what looked like a tan business suit in honor of the occasion.

"Yuuno-San, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Carim, standing up.

"I was just hanging out in the library, Headmistress," said Yuuno, "when I started reading about a wonderful Saint King's Day novel. So I just thought to myself that it kinds rather lonely spending every holiday locked up amidst the books and I felt I could do with some real human interaction. I hope you forgive me for being late…"

"Certainyl, certainly," said Carim, her eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair – "

And she did indeed draw a chair in midair with a flick of her wrist, which revolved for s few seconds before falling with a thud between Linith and Professor Stein.

"Thank you most graciously, Carim-Sama," said Yuuno, taking his place at the table.

"You know…" said Carim in a singsong voice, earning a few groans from the teachers. "We now have thirteen people at the table, the most unlucky number of them all. I believe they say that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die."

"I think we'll risk it, Carim-Sama," said Linith-Sensei impatiently. Yuuno, on the other hand, looked very disturbed by the prediction, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Linith-Sensei poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen. "Tripe, Yuuno?"

Yuuno ignored her. Eyes open again, he looked around once more and said, "But where is Harribel-sensei?"

"I'm afraid the poor woman has taken another personal leave," said Carim, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves . "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Saint King's Day. Though I have little doubt that Harribel is any immediate danger. Presea, you made certain that she was seen off safely."

"Yes, Headmistress," said Presea.

"Good," said Carim. "Then she should have no troubles returning to us in the near future…Hashirama-Sensei, have you have any of those chipolatas? They're excellent."

Hashirama-Sensei, who had been savagely stuffing himself with a wide grin on his face, stopped when asked directly by Carim, took the platter of sausages, and poored the whole thing on his plate. Everything was rather normal until the very end of Saint King's Day dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Saint King's Day dinner and still wearing their party hats, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Teana got up first from the table, and Carim called to them, flushed and smiling dumbly with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hey, you three…" said Carim, hiccupping. "One of ya is gonna die ya know…the sixth person to sit up…or was it the ninth…I think it had an 'S' in there somewhere…"

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Linith-Sensei, moving the wine bottle away from the headmistress, "unless Freddy Kruger is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first person into the entrance hall.

Even Hayate laughed. Carim hiccupped twice before her head banged on the table surface, snoring loudly.

"Coming?" Teana said to Subaru.

"No," Subaru muttered, "I want to talk to Linith-Sensei about something."

It seemed rather odd that Subaru would stay behind to talk to a teacher when she generally avoid them, but Nanoha merely shrugged as she followed her friends out the entrance hall, saying a quick good night to Freddy, who was trying to fit his razor hand into a pink mitten. Nanoha went straight up to the dormitory, collected her new A.C.S. and the Intelligent Device Management Kit Fate had given her for her birthday, brought them downstairs, and tried to find something to do to the A.C.S.; however, there were loose wires, and the shaft was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. She, Fate, Hayate simply sat admiring it while Teana glared at it until the archway opened, and Subaru came in, accompanied by Linith-Sensei.

Though Linith-Sensei was head of the Kaiser House, Nanoha had seen her in the common room only once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. Nanoha stared at her, holding the A.C.S. Subaru walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book, and hid her face behind it.

"So that's it, is it?" said Linith-Sensei beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the A.C.S. "Miss Nakajima has just informed me that you have been sent a new Intelligent Device, Takamachi."

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Teana looked around at Subaru. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside down.

"May I?" said Linith-Sensei, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the A.C.S. out of her hands. She examined it carefully from handle to arc. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Takamachi? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Nanoha blankly.

"I see…," said Linith-Sensei. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Takamachi."

"W – what?" said Nanoha, scrambling to her feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for curses," said Linith-Sensei. "Of course, I'm no expect, but I daresay Corrado-Sensei and Professor Stein will strip it down – "

"Strip it down?" repeated Hayate, as though Linith-Sensei was insane.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Linith-Sensei. "You will have it back if we are sure it is curse-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Nanoha, her voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Sensei – "

"You can't know that, Takamachi," said Linith-Sensei, quite kindly, "not until it's been used, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Linith-Sensei turned on her heel and carried the A.C.S. out of the archway, which close behind her. Nanoha stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in her hands, until Fate helped her back to her seat. Hayate, however, rounded on Subaru.

"_What did you go running to Linith for?_"

Subaru flinched at Hayate's shrill. Teana kneeled next to her, pulled the book away, and stared kindly into Subaru's eyes, which were shimmering with tears threatening to spill.

"Because I thought Tea might have had a point. Linith-Sensei agrees with us. We thought that – maybe – that Device was probably sent by Arf!"

* * *

**A new stunning development! Instead of the predictable Teana Lancaster ratting Nanoha out to Linith, it turns out to be Nanoha's greatest admirer that turns her in. This will definitely affect her status as number one fan. In the next chapter, Nanoha's friendship with Teana and Subaru is pushed to its limits, Harribel reveals her secret, and Nanoha meets her powerful adversary yet. Will she defeat this newcomer? Is Raising Heart truly gone forever? And how much longer can I keep asking these kinds of questions before they get annoying. Find out next time on The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: The Plunge**

Nanoha sat alone in the dormitory, hardly believing her luck that she had found an Intelligent Device that looked and felt the same way as when she held Raising Heart. But that was as far as it was with this one. In contrast to the old core, the A.C.S. was calm, polite, courteous, and always complimented her friends, never saying a bad word against them…it was really starting to annoy her. Nanoha pulled up her Intelligent Device again with a visible frown as she stared at the ruby gem.

"Can you give me an update on Hayate's blog?" said Nanoha. "I want to see if she posted any more pictures of me."

"**I'm afraid I cannot do that, Nanoha Takamachi,**" said A.C.S. formally. "**I have placed a block on that site along with sixteen thousand other sites that are inappropriate for thirteen year olds.**"

"Hey, you can't do that!" said Nanoha, grimacing. "Fine, then lets at least go for a quick flight around the church. I haven't had a chance to get into the skies in a long time."

"**I have shut down all flight functions,**" said A.C.S., much to Nanoha's horror. "**According to proper health procedures, young girls at Nanoha Takamachi's age must have a good eight hours of sleep. I shall henceforth shut down all functions promptly at six o'clock on the dot. And after observing your food consumption, I have prepared an eight point diagram on the importance of a balanced diet.**"

"You are the worst Intelligent Device ever," Nanoha said bluntly. "Can you do anything that's not boring?"

Just then, Subaru walked into the dormitory.

"Hey, Nanoha-San, have you seen the plunger?" she asked. "Hayate-San's having a little trouble flushing."

"You can use this," said Nanoha, handing her the A.C.S.

"**Wait, what?**" said A.C.S.

"Thanks, Nanoha-San!" said Subaru cheerfully, marching back down the stairs.

As Nanoha fell back onto her bed, wishing for Raising Heart's inappropriate and sometime dirty behavior, she could hear the A.C.S. screaming for mercy, followed by a loud flushing sound.


	12. The Woman in Red

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Woman in Red**

Nanoha knew that Subaru had meant well, but that didn't stop her from being angry with her. She had been the owner of the best Intelligent Device in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, she didn't know whether she would ever see it again. She was positive that there was nothing wrong with the A.C.S. now, but what sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-curse tests?

Hayate was furious with Subaru too. As far as she was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new A.C.S. was nothing less than criminal damage. Only Teana remained convinced that her friend had acted for the best and started avoiding the common room. Nanoha and Hayate supposed they had taken refuge in the Infinity Library and didn't try to persuade them to come back. Fate, being the neutral party, often moved between the two groups, trying to convince them to put the matter behind, but with little success. All in all, they were glad when the rest of the church returned shortly after the holidays, and Kaiser Tower became crowded and noisy again.

Terra sought Nanoha out on the night before term started.

"Had a good Saint King's Day?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been doing some thinking over the Saint King holiday, Nanoha. After last match, you know. If the Heartless come to the next one…I mean…we can't afford to – well – "

"I'm working on it," said Nanoha quickly. "Harribel-Sensei said she'd train me to ward off the Heartless. We should be starting this week. She said she'd have time after the holidays."

"Ah," said Terra, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case – I really didn't want to lose you as an Ace, Nanoha. And have you ordered a new Intelligent Device yet?"

"No," said Nanoha.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know – you can't fly with that temporary against Hades!"

"She got a copy of Raising Heart with an Accelerated Charge System," said Fate.

"An _A.C.S._? No! Seriously? A – A real _A.C.S._?"

"Don't get excited, Terra," said Nanoha gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And she explained all about how the A.C.S. was now being checked for curses.

"Cursed? How can it be cursed?"

"Ar – I mean, Red-Paw," Nanoha said wearily. "She's supposed to be after me. So Linith thinks she might have sent it."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Ace, Terra said, "But Red-Paw couldn't have bought an A.C.S.! She's on the run! The whole universe is on the lookout for her! how could she just walk into Shari's shop and buy an Intelligent Device?"

"I know," said Nanoha, "but Linith still wants to strip it down – " Terra went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her," he promised. "I'll make her see reason…an A.C.S….a real A.C.S., on our team…she wants Kaiser to win as much as we do…I'll make her see sense. An _A.C.S…_"

"Right about now," said Nanoha gloomily as Terra walked out of the archway. "Raising Heart would make some kind of wisecrack, I know it."

A depressing aura surrounded her; a couple of flowers in a nearby vase wilted surprisingly fast.

* * *

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a chilly August morning, but Schach had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Clairvoyance lesson of the new term was much less fun; Carim-Sensei was now teaching them palmistry, and Secret lost no time teasing Nanoha about having the shortest life line she had ever seen. Carim-Sensei promptly slapped her over the head – Nanoha was her teasing toy.

It was Tactical Combat Instruction that Nanoha was keen to get to; after her conversation with Terra, she wanted to get started on her anti-Heartless lessons as soon as possible.

"Ah yes," said Harribel, when Nanoha reminded her of the promise at the end of class. "Let me see…how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The paddock on the grounds near the Forbidden Forest…we shouldn't cause too much damage there…I will be sure to assign you special permission with the headmistress…"

"She's looks as beat up as last time, doesn't she?" said Hayate as they walked down the hallway, heading to dinner. "What do you think's the matter with her?" There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Teana with Subaru hiding behind her, which was rather impressive considering that Subaru was taller and more built than her friend. "What are you tutting at us for?"

"Nothing," said Teana in a lofty voice, pulling Subaru by the hand.

"Yes, you were," said Hayate. "I said I wonder what's happened to Harribel, and you – "

"Well, isn't it _obvious_?" said Teana, with a look of maddening superiority. "Even Fate-San figured it out a long time ago."

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Hayate.

"Fine," said Teana haughtily, and she marched away, dragging Subaru behind her.

"What did you figure out, Fate-Chan?" asked Nanoha.

"I'd…rather not say," said Fate hesitantly.

"She doesn't know," said Hayate, staring resentfully after Teana and Subaru. "She's just trying to get us to talk to them again."

* * *

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Nanoha left Kaiser Tower for the grounds, guided by Erio Mondial. it was dark and empty on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but Erio lit a few lamps in the trees and waited only five minutes before Harribel-Sensei turned up and dismissed him. Nanoha stared around the paddock where she took her first Magical Zoology lesson, remembering sorely the end result of that class. Nanoha hoped that Harribel's extra lessons would distract her from the morbid thoughts.

"Before we begin, I think we should clear the air on a few matters," said Harribel, her back turned to Nanoha. The sound of a zipper being pulled filled the silent air and Nanoha saw the edges of Harribel's jacket loosen. "First off, I am well aware that you are a Visored. Presea did well to remind me every chance she got, and there was that moment I saw you on the _Arthra_. Your Mask was incomplete. Have you tried using your Hollow powers before?"

"I've been practicing over the holiday," said Nanoha. "But the most I can do is create small pieces. I was able to make a full Mask last year, but I was really angry back then."

"Yes, that is good for a temporary solution," said Harribel, "but it will not assist you in the long run. As I told you before, there are certain species that are naturally superior to the Heartless, and the Hollows are one of the few species that the Heartless fear above all others. If I can teach you how to fully control your other half, you won't have to worry about the Heartless coming near you."

"But how can you teach me?" asked Nanoha curiously. "Are you a Visored, too?"

"No…not exactly…" said Harribel slowly.

The Combat Instructor turned to her student, giving Nanoha an unobstructed view of her front now that had jacket had been pulled open. Nanoha immediately thought about Fate and her strange chronic nosebleeds that tends happen around things like this, but only for a second. Her mind was busy wrapping around what was in front of her. The entire lower half of her face was covered by a porcelain white mask that resembled shark teeth, extending down to her bosom, barely covering her modesty. She could barely see it in the lamp light, but there was a distinctive black '3'tattooed on her right breast.

"Arrancar…" Nanoha murmured, unconsciously pointing at the woman. "You're an Arrancar! Just like Nel! You're an Arrancar!"

"Calm down, Nanoha," said Harribel soothingly. "I understand that this comes as a bit of a shock, but you need to calm down – your Hollow Mask is already starting to form." It took a little while to notice but she was right – the Hollow Mask was starting to appear on the left side of her face. Nanoha took a few deep breathes and heard the familiar crack of her Mask shattering. "Good, at least you are capable of controlling yourself to some extent."

"I don't understand," said Nanoha. "Why did you keep this from us?"

"If you noticed anything from Neliel's incarceration, the TSAB isn't particularly fond of Arrancar," said Harribel, her eyes cold and narrow. "You can understand that being part Hollow turns you into a social pariah – no one would be willing to offer work to a bloodthirsty monster. It was only by Carim-Sama's good graces that I found a place here in St. Hilde…but that is for another time. Right now, we have to teach you to control your Hollow abilities."

"Ok…how do we do that?" asked Nanoha.

"By facing your Inner Self," said Harribel. She took a seat on the grass and gestured Nanoha to repeat her actions, which she quickly responded to. "Originally born as Hollows, Arrancar possess the natural talent to use their new abilities. For Visoreds, it is much different – Visored are humans, and humans are an emotional species. They have difficulty controlling their abilities because they are often obstructed by some sense of inner conflict."

"What kind of inner conflict?" said Nanoha.

"Something that is holding them back," said Harribel, "something that you are subconsciously afraid of that prevents you from accepting your other half. Our first lesson will be spent facing your Inner Self and confronting personal demons. If you are successful, you will be able to summon your Hollow Mask at will. Now, in order to face your Inner Self, you must reach your Inner World; the world that represents your subconscious mind. There are many ways of entering the Inner World, but to be on the safe side, we will be using a technique similar to the Shinigami's Jinzen. Are you ready?"

"I guess," Nanoha said with uncertainty.

"Do not worry, it will be all right," said Harribel. "Close your eyes and focus on one point, force your soul to leave your physical form behind, and follow the trail that your heart creates. It helps if you count to three."

"Okay…" said Nanoha, taking a deep breath and blinding herself from the world. "One…two…three…"

Nanoha took another deep breath, pushing herself to focus. But what was she supposed to focus on? Her first thought was Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru, only to be reminded of the fight between them, wondering if they were ever – Nanoha shook her head. No, she couldn't get distracted now; she needed to be prepared in case the Heartless showed up at the next match. Her next though was Riot Force; the feeling of soaring through the skies, weaving through players, the feeling of victory when she and Raising Heart caught the Jewel Seed to win the game. Raising Heart…her loyal Intelligent Device…lost forever. The A.C.S. was the best system in the world, but it would never truly replace her best friend.

All of a sudden, the world went silent. The rustling of the forest branches, the burning of the candle wicks, the sound of Harribel's breathing; everything was starting to sound farther and farther away until she heard nothing at all. For one fretful moment, Nanoha wondered if the Heartless had found her again. She slowly opened her eyes, but instead of the dark tree of the Forbidden Forest, she found herself staring over the horizon of a bright, grassy plane beneath a bright, clear sky. Nanoha, wondering if she had accidently transported herself to another planet, slowly pushed herself up, her knees slightly shaken from sitting for so long.

"Hello!" Nanoha called, her voice echoing. "Is anyone around? Harribel-Sensei, where are you? if this is a prank, it's not funny?"

"So you finally arrived."

Nanoha blinked once, and in that split second of time, someone had appeared in front of her, causing her to fall back in surprise. Nanoha crawled backward, her eyes never leaving the stranger. After taking a moment to calm down, Nanoha took the time to look over the stranger properly. She was a woman, just a head taller than Nanoha, with flowing locks of silky, glistening blonde hair. She didn't wear much beyond the frilly, red layered dressed with a pink ribbon at her neck.

Nanoha and the Red Woman stared at each other for a moment, possibly wondering why the other was here. Then the blonde stranger stepped forward in a flash, grabbed Nanoha by the collar of her Barrier Jacket, pulled her up to her feet, and forced her to stare directly into her eyes, which were the same shade of red as her dress. For one moment, she thought the woman's eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen – they reminded her of something. But when the woman touched her, Nanoha could feel herself falling again through thick white fog, and her mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside her mind.

"_Not Nanoha! Not Nanoha! Please – I'll do anything – _"

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!_"

"Disgraceful," said the Red Woman, slapping Nanoha hard across the face, causing her to stumble a little. "Are you so easily swayed that a mere touch can bury you in your darkest memories? With your lack of resolve, it is not unusual that the Heartless easily frighten you. I despise weaklings like you who lack the nerve to move forward."

"Who are you?" asked Nanoha. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve; her lip had busted open. "Are you…my Inner Self?"

"At least you're not a total failure," said the Red Woman. "You're right, in a way. I am your Inner Self, or more specifically, the manifestation of thoughts and feelings that have existed since the moment you were born. I have been waiting these last three years for the day we could finally meet on this plane of existence."

"Then you're the one that controls my Hollow half, right?" said Nanoha. "Then…you can give me your power, right?"

"No," the Red Woman said so fast that Nanoha took a step back. "You don't deserve this wondrous power. To be so easily affected by lesser beings like the Heartless only reveals your limits, your weakness." She turned her back to Nanoha, her dress billowing in her wake. "I have looked forward to meeting you, only to be disappointed. You should just leave now."

"I can't!" said Nanoha fiercely, starting to feel more than a little annoyed with this woman. "I need that power! What if the Heartless turn up at our match against Hades? I can't afford to fall again. If we lose this game we've lost the Riot Force Cup!"

"And you think that matters to me?" said the Red Woman. "What use does likes of I have for a shiny piece of metal? So what if Kaiser loses and the hopes and dreams of your captain are dashed? In all honesty…" she chuckled lowly, "the thought amuses me a bit."

Nanoha was seething that it came as no surprise when the right side of her face was suddenly covered in a ceramic mask. She charged forward, swinging her fist around, but the Red Woman effortlessly swatted it away; there was a brief moment when their hands touched that Nanoha heard something like radio static in her head. Nanoha shook her head again; she couldn't get distracted by these thoughts. She swung around for another swipe, but the Red Woman snatched Nanoha around the wrist before the hit could connect, and flipped her onto her back.

Nanoha groaned, looking up as the Red Woman loomed directly above her. The Red Woman leaned down, reached down, and wrapped her hand around Nanoha's face like a strong vice, cracking the Hollow Mask that was slowly shaping. White fog obscured her senses…big, blurred shapes were moving around her…then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking –

"_Momoko, take the children and run! It's her! Go! I'll hold her off –_"

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a high-pitched scream – a child's cry – and low, cold laughter – _

"No…no…NO!"

Nanoha screamed in a terrified trance, her voice no longer human, but the savage howls of a Hollow. The Red Woman stared with intrigue as the red-stripped, white Hollow Mask formed fully, the beastly jaws hinging open with a sharp _snap_. A red light formed in the dark opening, and, with a scream of "**Cero!**", unleashed a blast of energy that the Red Woman was barely able to dodge in time.

All of a sudden, the grass planes and hilltops turned a deathly shade of black and murky, gray clouds covered the skies, sounds of thunder booming overhead. The Inner World rumbled, the ground split into massive chasms, large stones jutting from the surface, and great geysers of molten rock bursting through the cracks. Nanoha took no notice of them world falling to pieces around her, her mind too lost in the memories that had surfaced from the brief encounter. That was her father's voice, his last moments before Stern had taken his life, telling her mother to protect Nanoha and her siblings.

"Your world is literally falling apart," said the Red Woman. She as well ignored the destruction taking place around her, staring down at Nanoha with a look of disapproval. "From a single memory of your darkest history, you literally fell to pieces. Absolutely unacceptable." She grabbed Nanoha by the collar and pulled her up; the static returned. "How can you possibly expect to move forward if you are always looking back? Tell me the truth, deep down in your heart; you want to hear your parent's again, don't you. that's the reason you have been unable to control your Hollow form, isn't it?"

"…who are you?" said Nanoha.

"You don't even remember…" said the Red Woman grimly, shoving her away. "Have you forgotten me so easily…Nanoha…Nanoha…

"Nanoha! Nanoha…wake up…"

Harribel was slapping Nanoha hard on the face. It took only a minute before Nanoha understood that she was not in the grassy hillside but back in the dark paddock on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was a small section of the trees that had been burned off, which Nanoha understood must have been her doing when she unconsciously used her Hollow power. And speaking of which, Nanoha quickly realized that her Hollow Mask was completely formed on her face, but did not break away. Acting cautiously as to not break the fragile cover, Nanoha pulled off her Mask, holding it tightly in her hands as if afraid it would disappear. But it didn't; the red-striped mask was still in her hands.

"You gave me quite a fright, Nanoha," said Harribel. "When you used that Cero out of nowhere, I had feared that I had lost you."

"I heard my dad," Nanoha mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him – he tried to take on Stern himself, to give us time to run for it…"

Nanoha suddenly realized that there were tears on her face mingled with sweat. She bent her face as low as possible, wiping them off on her sleeve, pretending to do up her shoelace, which would have worked if she had shoelaces.

"You heard Shiro?" said Harribel in a strange voice.

"Yeah…" Face dry, Nanoha looked up. "Why – you didn't know my dad, did you?"

"I – I did, as a matter of fact," said Harribel, zipping up her jacket. "We were friends during my tenure at St. Hilde. Well…anyway, that was an excellent start to controlling your powers. It would seem that you have already mastered the Hollowfication process, but I still sense some inner turmoil in you. It's definitely a start."

"Can I have another go? Just one more go?"

"Not now," said Harribel firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here – " she handed a large bar of chocolate. "Eat a lot, or Doctor Chopper will be after my blood. Same time next week? I might teach you some of the basis of being a Hollow."

"Okay," said Nanoha. She took a bite of the chocolate and watched Harribel extinguish the lamps in the trees. A thought had just occurred to her. "Harribel-Sensei? If you knew my dad, you must've known Yuuno-Kun and Mimi Kemono?"

Harribel turned very quickly.

"What gives you that idea?" she said sharply.

"Nothing – I mean, I just knew that they were friends at St. Hilde too…"

"Yes, I knew them," said Harribel. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Nanoha, it's getting late. Erio-San will guide you back to the church."

Nanoha left the paddock, entered the church, walked along the hallways and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish her chocolate, wishing he hadn't mentioned Mimi, as Harribel was obviously not keen on the subject. Then Nanoha's thought wandered back to her parents and siblings…

She felt drained and strangely empty, even though she was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear her parent's last moments replayed inside her head, these were the only times Nanoha had heard their voice since she was a very small child. Perhaps the woman in red was right to think that Nanoha subconsciously wished to hear her family again…

"They're dead," she told herself sternly. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. you'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Riot Force Cup."

She stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into her mouth, and headed back to Kaiser Tower.

* * *

Hades played Material a week after the start of term. Material won, though narrowly. According to Terra, this was good news for Kaiser, who would take second place if they beat Hades too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Harribel's Hollow classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Riot Force practices, Nanoha had just one night a week to do all her homework. Even so, she wasn't showing the strain nearly as much as Fate, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Fate was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Machlos lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and napped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" Hayate muttered to Nanoha one evening as Nanoha sat finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Presea. Nanoha looked up. Fate was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Doing what?"

"Getting to all her classes!" Hayate said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Fate can't have been there because she was with us in Magical Zoology! And I heard Soul Evens say she's been turning in all her Machlos Studies homework on time, but she never attends a single lesson because she's with us in Clairvoyance at that time!"

Nanoha didn't have time to fathom the mystery if Fate's impossible schedule at the moment; she really needed to get on with Presea's essay. Two seconds later, however, she was interrupted again, this time by Terra.

"Bad news, Nanoha. I've just been to see Linith-Sensei about the A.C.S. She – er – got a bit _short_ with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it exploded in your face, as long as you caught the Jewel Seed first." Nanoha stared at her captain with a look of disbelief. "There! That's the look she was giving me! You'd think I'd said something terrible…then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated Linith-Sensei's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Earthshaker'…I think it's time you ordered a new Device, Nanoha. There's an order form at the back of the _Daily Device_…you could get an Unbreakable Dark, like Yuri's got."

"I'm not buying anything Yuri thinks is good," said Nanoha flatly.

* * *

August faded imperceptibly into September, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Hades was drawing closer and closer, but Nanoha still hadn't ordered a new Device. She was now asking Linith-Sensei for news of the A.C.S. after every Alchemy class, Hayate and Fate standing hopefully at her shoulders, Teana dragging Subaru away with her face averted.

"No, Takamachi, you can't have it back yet," Linith-Sensei told her the twelfth time this happened, before she'd even opened her mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Stein believes the Device might be carrying a thermal detonation switch. I shall _tell_ you once we've finished checking it. now, please stop badgering me."

To make matters even worse, Nanoha's Hollow lessons were not going nearly as well as she had hoped. Several sessions on, she was able to produce her Mask instinctively and mastered standard flight, but when it came to using techniques like the Cero, she always came up short. All she could do was shape her energy into a small ball before it fizzled out, draining Nanoha of energy as she struggled to keep it stable. Nanoha felt angry with herself, guilty about her secret desire to hear her family's voice again.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," said Harribel-Sensei sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old mage, even creating a Hollow Mask is a huge achievement. Many Visoreds spend close to a hundred years before they can manage even that."

"I thought facing my Inner Self would make it easier – but it feels like this Mask is getting heavier," said Nanoha dispiritedly. "It even getting harder to breathe – "

"I know it must be difficult," said Harribel. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Heartless put in an appearance at your next Riot Force match, you will be able to summon your Hollow Mask to block out their effects long enough for someone to take care of them. "

"What if there are more than I can handle?" said Nanoha.

"I have complete confidence in you," said Harribel, surely smiling through her own Mask. "Here – you've earned a drink – something from the Three Aces to warm you up." She pulled out two paper cups of warm coffee. "I didn't know what you would want, so I got you a cinnamon blend common on Earth. I think you'll like it." She handed Nanoha her own drink. "Well – let's drink to a Kaiser victory against Hades! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…" She added hastily.

They drank in silence, until Nanoha voiced something she'd been wondering for a while.

"How were the Heartless created?"

Harribel-Sensei lowered her cup thoughtfully.

"That is a good question. Well, as far as I know, the Heartless have always existed. There are essentially darkness given a physical form, leeching on the darkness that exists in all human hearts – there is no such thing as a pure human heart, despite the preachings of some individuals' like that old fool, Eraqus. And when a Heartless takes hold of your heart, they tear away all the light in your heart, every happy thought and feeling."

"Do they…kill…?"

"Oh no," said Harribel. "Much worse than that. When a Heartless takes away your ability to feel, you start to drown in that very same darkness, mutating until you have no sense of self anymore, no memory of your former life, no…anything. When you are taken by the Heartless, you become a Heartless. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll wander the endless void of darkness until you meet the blissful hand of death."

Harribel drank a little more coffee, Nanoha didn't know how since her mouth was covered, then said, "It's the fate that await Red-Paw. It was in the Daily News this morning. The High Council has given the Heartless permission to perform it if they find her."

Nanoha sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their hearts consumed in darkness, losing all sense of humanity. But then she thought of Arf, her supposed half-sister.

"She deserves it," she said suddenly.

"You think so?" said Harribel lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes," said Nanoha defiantly. "For…for some things…"

She would have liked to have told Harribel about the conversation she'd overheard about Arf in the Three Aces, about Mimi betraying her mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that she'd gone to the Belkan District without permission, and she knew Harribel wouldn't be impressed by that. so she finished her coffee, thanked Harribel, and followed Erio back to the church.

Nanoha half wished that she hadn't asked where the Heartless came from, the answer had been so horrible, and she was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your heart devoured by the darkness that she walked headlong into Linith-Sensei halfway up the stairs.

"Do watch where you are going, Takamachi!"

"Sorry, Sensei – "

"I've just been looking for you in the Kaiser common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Takamachi…"

Nanoha's jaw dropped. She was holding her Intelligent Device, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back" Nanoha said weakly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Linith-Sensei, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Takamachi – _do _try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eight year in a row, as Presea-Sensei was kind enough to remind me only last night.

"Speechless, Nanoha carried the A.C.S. back upstairs toward Kaiser Tower. As she turned a corner, she saw Hayate hobbling toward her, grinning from ear to ear

"She gave it to you? Excellent!"

"Yeah, Linith-Sensei said Rasi – I mean, the A.C.S. was good to go," said Nanoha, her heart lighter than it had been in a month. It was great to have the A.C.S. again, but looking at it hit a sore spot – she still missed Raising Heart. "You know what – we should make up with Tea and Subaru…they were only trying to help…"

"Yeah, all right," said Hayate. "Last time I saw them, Subaru was trying to remember the password. Tea won't tell her because she thinks it's a learning experience – I just think she's messing with her."

They turned into the hallway to Kaiser Tower and saw Subaru, pleading to Yuuno's guardian Device, who seemed to be refusing her entrance, and Teana leaning against the wall, palming herself in the face every time Subaru got the wrong password.

"Tea, help me!" Subaru was saying tearfully, trying to reach the sheet of paper in Teana's outstretched hand. "I wrote down the passwords it was going to use for the month, because it keeps changing them."

"And what are you going to do when you lose it?" said Teana. She tucked the paper in her jacket, just then noticing Nanoha and Hayate, more specifically, the Intelligent Device in her hands. "So you go it back?"

"Yeah, Linith-Sensei it was okay," said Nanoha.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to cautious," said Teana. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe."

"Yeah, I suppose so – " said Nanoha. "And look, I'm sorry I was being selfish before. it's just – "

"You don't have to apologize, Nanoha-San," said Subaru cheerfully. "But if you really want to thank us…" She glanced at the archway.

"Flibbertigibbet," said Nanoha to the Guardian Gem and Teana looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly followed them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Nanoha was surrounded by people exclaiming over her A.C.S.

"Where'd you get it, Nanoha?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you used it yet, Nanoha?"

"Hades'll have no chance; they all have standard Armed Devices!"

"Can I just _hold_ it, Nanoha?"

After ten minutes or so, during which the A.C.S. was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Nanoha, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru had a clear view of Fate, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. While Teana and Subaru decided to turn in for the night, Nanoha and Hayate approached Fate's table and at last, she looked up.

"I got it back," said Nanoha, grinning at her and holding up the A.C.S. "And we made up with Tea and Subaru."

"Well, that's good," said Fate exhaustedly. "That's one less problem to worry about."

"Want me to take it upstairs, Nanoha," said Hayate eagerly. "I've got to give Pabu his tonic."

She took the A.C.S. and, very awkwardly, stumbled up the girl's staircase.

"Can I sit down, then?" Nanoha asked Fate.

"I suppose so," said Fate, moving a great stack of papers off a chair.

Nanoha looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which ink was still glistening, at the even longer Machlos Studies essay ("The Technological Advancement of Machlos Without Magic") and at Belkan History report Fate was now pouring over.

"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Nanoha asked her.

"Oh, well – you know – working hard," said Fate. Close up, Nanoha saw that she had heavy bags under her eyes and could have dropped at any moment.

"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Nanoha asked, watching her lift books as she searched for her Belkan History book.

"I couldn't do that!" said Fate, looking scandalized.

"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Nanoha, picking up a very complicated –looking number chart.

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Fate earnestly. "It's my favorite subject – don't tell Mother! It's – "

But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Nanoha never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the girl's staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came a great drone of thuds – then Hayate tumbled into view, dragging herself on the floor, having left her crutches in the dormitory. Teana and Subaru came leaping after her, lifting their paraplegic friend off the ground. They quickly to note of Hayate carrying a bed sheet with her.

"LOOK!" she bellowed, shaking the sheet in front of Fate's face. "LOOK!"

"Hayate, what - ?"

"PABU! LOOK! PABU!" Fate was leaning away from Hayate, looking utterly bewildered. Nanoha looked down at the sheet Hayate was holding. There was something red on it. something that looked horribly like – "BLOOD! HE'S GONE AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N – no," said Fate in a trembling voice.

Hayate threw something down onto Fate's history report. Fate and Nanoha leaned forward. Lying on top of the paper were several long, red dog hairs.

* * *

**Even after one problem is solved, another one just seems to appear – it's just like high school. The rift between Teana and Subaru has been healed, but now Nanoha is caught between her two other friends. Will Hayate and Fate overcome this new development? Will Nanoha ever learn to control her Hollow powers? And who is the woman in red and what does she want from Nanoha? All the answers to these questions…will probably not be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next thrilling episode of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Landscaping**

Nanoha locked her gaze with the Red Woman, the gentle breeze of the grassy hillside caressing her face. She couldn't recall how many times she had come back to this world, every time she and Harribel had a lesson together. It felt like a thousand, even though it was more logically her fourth time entering the Inner World. And every time, the Red Woman would beat her with relative ease, leaving Nanoha with only cryptic clues of her true purpose and carefully avoiding tell her name. Even now, Nanoha was on her knees as the Red Woman loomed overhead, appearing just as dangerous as she did the first time they met.

"Nanoha…," said the Red Woman. "If we are to move forward, you must do something very important." Nanoha gulped loudly, wondering what the Red Woman had planned. "You must…build a mall!"

"Eh?" Nanoha blinked.

"It's so boring and plain in your Inner World!" the Red Woman complained. "There's no television, or magazines, or pools, or anything convenient! And you need to build a food court – I've been starving for some real food, not this crappy grass! What do I look like, a cow? And how about few clothing stores? Do you know it feels to wear the same outfit every day for the last thirteen years? Mayeb you could throw in a dry cleaner too…"

"I'm going home now," said Nanoha dryly.

"EH?" the Red Woman shrieked. "Wait! At least leave me some pancakes!" Nanoha vanished in a burst of light. "Why does she hate pancakes?"


	13. Kaiser Versus Hades

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Kaiser Versus Hades**

Why is it that they can never have an easy year at St. Hilde? Nanoha, Teana, and Subaru had settled their differences, but now it looked like the end of Fate and Hayate's friendship. Each was so angry that Nanoha couldn't see how they'd ever make up.

Hayate was enraged that Fate had never taken Scarlet's attempts to eat Pabu seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on her, and was still trying to pretend that Scarlet was innocent by suggesting that Hayate look for Pabu under all the girl's beds. Fate, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Hayate had no proof that Scarlet had eaten Pabu, that the red hairs might have been there since Saint King's Day, and that Hayate had been prejudiced against her dog ever since Scarlet had landed on Hayate's head in the Magical Menagerie.

Looking over the evidence, Nanoha was sure that Scarlet had eaten Pabu, but she wasn't stupid enough to tell Fate her opinion. Fate and Hayate were her best friends and their relationships were already on thin ice; she wasn't about to cause more tension between them. Hayate had taken the loss of her ferret very hard indeed.

"Come on, Hayate, you remember how boring Pabu was," said Agito bracingly. "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly – one swallow – he probably didn't feel a thing.

"_Agito!_" said Vita in dignantly.

In a last-ditch effort to cheer Hayate up, Nanoha persuaded her to come along to the Kaiser team's final practice before the Hades match, so that she could watch the A.C.S. in action before anyone else. This did seem to take Hayate's mind off Pabu for a moment, so they set off for the Riot Force field together. Corrado-Sensei, who was still overseeing Kaiser practices to keep an eye on Nanoha, was just as impressed with the A.C.S. as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.

"Look at the balance on it! if the Cartridge Systems has a fault, it's a slight list to the support structure – you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the base too, a bit slimmer than the standard Intelligent Systems, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows – a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old system it was too…"

She continued in this vein for some time, until Terra said, "Er – Corrado-Sensei? Is it okay if Nanoha has the A.C.S. back? We need to practice…"

"Oh – right – here you are, then, Takamachi," said Corrado-Sensei. "I'll sit over here with Yagami…"

She and Hayate left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Kaiser team gathered around Terra for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.

"Nanoha, I've just found out who Hades is playing as Ace. It's Naruto Uzumaki. He's a third year like you, and he's pretty good…he's a Jinchuuriki, so he has those…Biju power working for him. I really hoped he wouldn't be fit, he's had some problems with injuries…but like I said…Biju powers…" Terra scowled his displeasure that Naruto Uzumaki had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, he doesn't have an Intelligent Device like the A.C.S." He gave Nanoha's Device a look of fervent admiration, then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go – "

At long last, after re-teaching the **Axel Fin **command to the A.C.S., Nanoha kicked off the ground and returned to her place in the sky. It was better than she'd ever dreamed. The A.C.S. allowed her to turn with the slightest inch; the Axel Fins seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her body; she sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; Nanoha turned so sharply that Sora Kingdom nearly fell out of the air, then she went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with her toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again –

"Nanoha, I'm letting the Jewel Seed out!" Terra called.

Nanoha turned and raced a Gadget toward the goal post; she outstripped it easily, and saw the Jewel Seed dart out behind Terra.

"A.C.S., activate Divine Buster," said Nanoha.

"**Error – This unit does not understand that command,**" said the A.C.S.; Nanoha blinked. "**Searching data files – Divine Buster does not compute. This unit has not learned that type of magic.**"

"Learn?" said Nanoha. "Raising Heart already – you know what, never mind. I'll just do this the old fashioned way."

Nanoha leaned forward, shot across the field, and within ten seconds had caught the Jewel Seed tightly in her hand. This was the first time Nanoha had caught the Jewel Seed by hand – it didn't feel as satisfying as using Divine Buster. The team cheered madly. Nanoha let the Jewel Seed go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; she spotted it lurking near Ventus Wayward's knee, looped him easily, and caught it again.

It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the A.C.S. in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly , and by the time they hit the round again, Terra didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as Rein Yagami pointed out, was a first.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Terra. "Not unless – Nanoha, you've sorted out your Heartless problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah," said Nanoha, thinking of her feeble Cero and wishing it were stronger.

"The Heartless won't turn up again, Terra. Carim-Sama would go ballistic," said Agito confidently.

"Well, let's hope not," said Terra. "Anyway – good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower…turn in early – "

"I'm staying out for a bit; Hayate wants to see everything the A.C.S. can do," Nanoha told Terra, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Nanoha strode over to Hayate, who tottered onto the field and came to meet her. Corrado-Sensei had fallen asleep in her seat. Nanoha had demonstrated the A.C.S. perfect flight abilities to Hayate and did a quick run through of all her spells, which still did not include her signature Divine Buster. Night had finally fallen before Corrado-Sensei awoke with a start, told Nanoha and Hayate off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the church.

Nanoha shouldered the A.C.S. and she and Hayate walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the A.C.S.'s superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the church when Nanoha, glancing to her left, saw something that made her heart turn over – a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness. Nanoha stopped dead, her heart banging against her ribs.

"What's the matter?" said Hayate.

Nanoha pointed with her hand and muttered "**Divine Light!**"

A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Scarlet.

"Get out of here!" Hayate roared, and she stooped down awkwardly and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before she could do anything else, Scarlet had vanished with one swish of her long red tail. "See? She's still letting her wander about wherever she wants – probably washing down Pabu with a couple rabbits now…"

Nanoha didn't say anything. She took a deep breath as relief seeped through her; she had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Garm. They set off for the church once more. Slightly ashamed of her moment of panic, Nanoha didn't say anything to Hayate – nor did she look left or right until they had reached the well-lit entrance hall.

* * *

Nanoha went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the girls in her dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the A.C.S. deserved a sort of guard of honor. Even Fate and Hayate put aside their fight for Nanoha's sake. As Nanoha entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the A.C.S., and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Nanoha saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Material team was all looking thunderstruck.

"Did you see her face?" said Subaru gleefully, looking back at Yuri. "She can't believe it! This is awesome!"

Terra, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the A.C.S.

"Put it here, Nanoha," he said, laying the Intelligent Device in the middle of the table. People from the Hegemon and Hades tables were soon coming over to look. Chrono Harlaown came over to congratulate Nanoha on having acquired such a superb replacement for Raising Heart, and Signum's Hades boyfriend, Zack Fair, asked if he could actually hold the A.C.S.

"Now, now, Zack, no sabotage!" said Signum heartily as he examined the A.C.S. closely. "Zack and I have got a bet on," she told the team. "Ten thousand credits on the outcome of the match!" Zack put the A.C.S. down again, thanked Nanoha, and went back to his table. "Nanoha – make sure you win. _I haven't got ten thousand credits._ Yes, I'm coming, Zack!"

"Sure you can manage that Device, Takamachi?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Yuri Eberwein had arrived for a closer look, the Florian Twins right behind her.

"Yeah, I think so," said Nanoha casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Yuri, eyes glinting maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute – in case you get too close to a Heartless."

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Yuri," said Nanoha. "Then it could catch the Jewel Seed for you."

The Kaiser team laughed loudly. Yuri's pale eyes narrowed, and she stalked away. They watched her rejoin the rest of the Material team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Yuri whether Nanoha's Device really did have an A.C.S. upgrade.

At a quarter to eleven, the Kaiser team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different form their match against Hegemon. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Nanoha, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Riot Force match could bring. They could hear the rest of the church moving into the stadium beyond. Nanoha wondered suddenly whether Harribel-Sensei was in the crowd, watching.

"You know what we've got to do," said Terra as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose the match, we're out of the running. Just – just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Hades team, dressed in red and black, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Ace, Naruto Uzumaki, was a head taller than Nanoha, and couldn't help noticing, nervous as she was, that he had a pair of amazing blood-red eyes. They were long, dangerous, and demonic – Nanoha could feel her face burning. He smiled at Nanoha as the teams face each other behind their captains, and she felt a slight lurch in the region of her stomach that she didn't think had anything to do with nerves.

"Earthshaker, Caliber, shake hands," Corrado-Sensei said briskly, and Terra shook hands with the Hades captain. "On my whistle…three – two – one – "

Nanoha kicked off into the air and zoomed higher and faster than any other player; she soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Jewel Seed, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Yagami Twin's friend Anko Mitarashi.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Accelerated Charge System that Nanoha Takamachi is flying for Kaiser. According to the _Daily Device_, the A.C.S. is going to be the system of choice for the national teams at this year's Interdimensional Championship – "

"Mitarashi, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Linith-Sensei's voice.

"Right you are, Sensei – just giving a bit of background information – the A.C.S., incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and – "

"Mitarashi!"

"Okay, okay, Kaiser in possession, Ventus Wayward of Kaiser heading for the goal…"

Nanoha streaked past Ven in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of blue and noticing that Naruto was tailing her closely, but looked considerably different than when they started. It was like his whole body was covered in yellow and black flames, taking the form of a flowing coat, three black lines on each of his cheeks, and a series of complicated seals. Nanoha could instinctively tell that he was dangerously powerful – her Hollow half was getting excited. Naruto was undoubtedly a very good player – he kept creating energy claws that cut her off, forcing her to change direction.

"Show him your acceleration, Nanoha!" Agito yelled as she whooshed past in pursuit of a Gadget that was aiming for Sora.

Nanoha pressed forward as they rounded the Hades goal post and Naruto fell behind. Just as Ven succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Kaiser end of the field went wild, she saw it – the Jewel Seed was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers. Nanoha dived; Naruto saw what she was doing and tore after her – Nanoha was speeding up, excitement flooding her; dives were her specialty, she was ten feet away – "

"**Rasengan!**"

Nanoha looked back, spotting the ball of blue energy being stretched toward her by Naruto's expanding beast arm; she veered off course, avoiding the hit by an inch, and in those few, critical seconds, the Jewel Seen had vanished. There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment form the Kaiser supporters, but much applause for their Ace from the Hades end. Rein Yagami vented her feelings by kicking a Gadget at Naruto, who countered the attack with another energy ball.

"Kaiser leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that girl go! Takamachi's really putting the A.C.S. through its paces now, see her turn like that – Uzumaki's Jinchuuriki chakra is just no match for it, the A.C.S.'s precision-balance is really noticeable in these long – "

"MITARASHI! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Hades was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Kaiser only fifty points ahead – if Naruto got the Jewel Seed before her, Hades would win. Nanoha dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Hades Forward, scanning the field frantically – a dot of blue, a sudden glint – the Jewel Seed was circling the Kaiser goal post. Nanoha accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of blue ahead – but just then, Naruto appeared out of thin air, blocking her with a massive chakra claw –

"NANOHA, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE HESITANT!" Terra roared as Nanoha swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK IN OUT OF THE SKY IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Nanoha turned and caught sight of Naruto; he was grinning. The Jewel Seed had vanished again. Nanoha turned upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto following her…he'd decided to mark her rather than search for the Jewel Seed himself…all right, then…if he wanted to tail her, he'd have to take the consequences…

She dived again, and Naruto, thinking she'd seen the Jewel Seed, tried to follow; Nanoha pulled out of the dive very sharply; he hurtled downward; she rose fast as a bullet once more, then saw it, for the third time – the Jewel Seed was glittering way above the field at the Hades end. She accelerated; so, many feet below, did Naruto. She was winning gaining on the Jewel Seed every second – then –

"Look out!" screamed Naruto, pointing.

Distracted, Nanoha looked down. Three Heartless, three tall, black-skinned Heartless, were looking up at her. she didn't stop to think. She scratched across her face to call the Hollow Mask and roared, "**Cero!**" The mouth of her Mask hinged open, and a beam of red erupted from the back of her throat, almost like vomiting. She knew it had shot directly at the Heartless but didn't pause to watch; her mind still miraculously clear, she looked ahead – she was nearly there. She stretched out her hand and just managed to close her fingers over the small, struggling Jewel Seed.

Corrado-Sensei's whistle sounded. Nanoha turned around in midair and saw six white blurs bearing down on her; next moment, the whole team was hugging her so hard she shattered her Hollow Mask. Down below she could hear the roars of the Kaisers in the crowd.

"That's my girls!" Terra kept yelling; Sora, Riku, and Ven all clapped their hands on her back hard; Agito had her in a grip so tight Nanoha felt as though her head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Nanoha looked up to see a gaggle of Kaiser supporters sprinting onto the field, Subaru in the lead. Before she knew it, she had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

"Yes!" Subaru yelled, yanking Nanoha's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well _done_, Nanoha!" said Signum, looking delighted. "Ten thousand credits to me! Must find Zack, excuse me – "

"Good for you, Nanoha!" roared Teana.

"Absolutely brilliant!" screamed Erio.

"That was quite some Cero," said a voice in Nanoha's ear.

Nanoha turned around to see Harribel-Sensei, who looked both shaken and pleased.

"The Heartless didn't affect me at all!" Nanoha said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they – er – weren't Heartless," said Harribel-Sensei. "Come and see – " she led Nanoha out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field. "You gave Miss Eberwein quite a fright."

Nanoha stared. Lying in a crumpled heap around the newly formed crater were Yuri, the Florian Twins, and Saix, the Material team captain, all struggling to remove themselves from the skintight, black bodysuits. It looked as though Yuri had been sitting on Amitie's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Captain Suì-Fēng.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Kaiser Seeker! You all have brought shame on the Material House! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Material – yes, Eberwein, even from my own House! I shall be speaking to Carim-Sama about this, make no mistake! Ah, here she comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Kaiser's victory, it was this. Hayate, who had fought her way through to Nanoha's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Yuri fighting to extricate herself from the body suit. Amitie's head was still stuck inside it.

"Com on, Nanoha!" said Rein, fighting her way over. "Party! Kaiser common room, now!"

"Right," said Nanoha, and feeling happier than she had in ages, she and the rest of the team led the way, still in their white uniforms, out of the stadium and back up to the church.

* * *

It felt as though they had already won the Riot Force Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Agito and Rein Yagami disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with an armful of bottles of juices, fizzy soft drinks, and several bags full of Midori-ya sweets.

"How do you do that?" asked Riku Dawn as Rein started throwing Chocolate Devices into the crowd.

"With a little help from White-Tooth, Sand-Stoat, Red-Claw, and Black-Demon," Agito muttered in Nanoha's ear.

Only one person wasn't joining the festivities. Fate, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled _Home Life and Social Habits of the Common Machlos_. Nanoha broke away from the table where Agito and Rein started juggling soda bottles and went over to her.

"Did you even come to the match?" she asked her.

"Of course I did," said Fate in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Fate-Chan," come and have some food," Nanoha said, looking over at Hayate and wondering whether she was ina good enough mood to bury the hatchet.

"I can't, Nanoha. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Fate, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" she glanced over at Hayate too. "_She_ doesn't want me to join in."

There was no arguing with this, as Hayate chose that moment to say loudly, "If Pabu hadn't been _eaten_, he could have had some of those fudge squares. He used to really like them – "

Fate burst into tears. Before Nanoha could say or do anything , she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girl's dormitories and out of sight.

"Can't you give her a break?" Nanoha hissed at Hayate angrily.

"No," said Hayate flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry – but she'll never admit she's wrong, Fate. She's still acting like Pabu had gone on vacation or something."

The Kaiser party ended only when Linith-Sensei turned up in her tartan evening gown and hair net at on in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Nanoha, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. Nanoha stopped briefly beside Fate's bed, the hanging drawn, and contemplated whether to apologize for Hayate. But it sounded like she had already fallen asleep and Nanoha was tired herself. So, exhausted, Nanoha climbed into bed, twitching the hangings of her canopy shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…

She had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, her A.C.S. over her shoulder, following something red billowing in the wind. it was winding its way through the trees, and she could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, she sped up, but as she moved faster, so did her quarry. Nanoha broke into a run, and ahead she heard a strange hiss. Now she was running flat out, and ahead she could see a sheet of gold. Then she turned a corner into a clearing and – "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nanoha woke as suddenly as though she'd been hit in the face. Disoriented in the total darkness, she fumbled with her hangings – she could hear movement around her, Scarlet was barking loudly, and Teana's voice called from the other side of the room: "What's going on?"

Nanoha thought she heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in her curtains, she ripped them back, and at the same moment, Subaru lit her lamp. Fate was sitting up in her bed, clutching her yapping pup, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on her face.

"Arf! It's was Arf! She had a knife!"

"_What?_"

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke up Scarlet!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Fate-San?" said Teana.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, she was here!"

They all scrambled out of bed; Nanoha reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.

"Who shouted?"

"What are you doing?"

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.

"Are you _sure_ you weren't dreaming, Fate-San."

"I'm telling you, I saw her! Scarlet scared her away!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Linith-Sensei told us to go to bed!"

A few of the boys had come down their staircase, pulling on their shirts and yawning. Girls, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, is the party still going?" said Agito Yagami brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Signum, hurrying into the common room and pinning her Lady Saint badge on her pajamas as she spoke.

"Signum – Red-Paw!" said Fate faintly, still holding Scarlet to her chest. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke Scarlet up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Signum, looking startled. "You've been working too hard, Testarossa – had a nightmare – "

"I'm telling you – "

"Now, really, enough is enough!" Linith-Sensei was back. The archway slammed behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. "I'm delighted that Kaiser won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Signum, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Sensei!" said Signum, puffing herself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! Testarossa here had a nightmare – "

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Fate yelled hysterically. "SENSEI, SCARLET STARTED BARKING AND I WOKE UP, AND RED-PAW WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Linith stared at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Testarossa, how could she possibly have gotten through the archway?"

"Ask him!" said Fate, pointing a shaking finger at the back of the wall where the Guardian Gem was. "Ask him if he saw – "

Glaring suspiciously at Fate, Linith-Sensei pushed the archway back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath."

"Did you let a woman enter Kaiser Tower earlier?"

"Certainly, Miss Nisei," said the Guardian Gem.

There was stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You – you _did?_" said Linith-Sensei. "But – but the password!"

"She had them," said the Guardian Gem. "Even wrote the whole week's down on a little piece of paper."

Linith-Sensei walked back through the archway to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally idiotic person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Subaru Nakajima, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised her hand slowly into the air.

* * *

**Nanoha regains her title as the Ace of Aces and, aww, Nanoha has her first crush – I'm feeling both giddy and disappointed. But when the Party is over, Arf moves one step closer to achieving her goal. In the next chapter, Nanoha blunders through her second trip to the Belkan District and soon finds herself under Presea's thumb. Will she manage another clean escape? Will Arf Takamachi make another attempt on Nanoha's life? Or is there something hidden within these strange encounters? Find out next time on the next chapter of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Too Fast?**

It was after the perfect Riot Force practice and Nanoha was happily showing off her skill with the A.C.S. to Hayate, who 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed at just the right moments. Nanoha did admit that the A.C.S. did maneuver better than Raising Heart ever did, but the personality was a constant annoyance to her – the damn machine was too polite! This bit of dislike was only added when the Device informed her that Divine Buster was no longer in her arsenal. Now that she didn't have her signature move available, she could only imagine how well she would do in a real match.

"That was amazing, Nanoha," said Hayate as Nanoha landed. "You were like a blur, I couldn't even see you."

"Yeah, the A.C.S. is a pretty fast Device," said Nanoha proudly.

"I wonder how fast it can really go," said Hayate aloud.

"I don't know," said Nanoha thoughtfully. "But I know how we can find out."

And in the blink of an eye, Nanoha shot straight into the air, flying across the rounds faster than a speeding bullet, until she reached the shoreline and zipped by it, creating a sonic boom in her wake. Nanoha was well over the Mid-Childan Ocean, beyond the shore of the Lemon Beach House, through the skyline of Cranagan, and past the Yagami Orphanage. And she was only getting faster. Then, without warning, Nanoha was engulfed in a brilliant flash of light.

When she opened her eyes, Nanoha was stunned to find out that she was no longer on Mid-Childa, but back on Earth. And from the structure of the buildings, it looked like she was somewhere in Hiroshima, Japan. That was odd.

"Uh…did I just accidentally break through the dimensional barrier?" asked Nanoha nervously.

"**To be more precise, Nanoha Takamachi, you broke the time barrier,**" said the A.C.S. "**You are in Hiroshima, Japan – the precise date: August 6, 1945 – Time: 8:15 a.m.**"

"Wait…" Nanoha hummed thoughtfully. "August 6, 1945 – 8:15 a.m….isn't that when the American Air Forces dropped the – " Just then, a the whole city exploded in a blaze of fire, engulfing everything in its path. Only Nanoha, by some incredible miracle or super monster powers, survived, covered from head to toe in soot. "Ouch."


	14. Presea's Grudge

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Presea's Grudge**

No one in Kaiser Tower slept that night. They knew that the church was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Red-Paw had been caught. Linith-Sensei came back at dawn, to tell them that she had escaped again.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Stein could been seen teaching the all Devices in the castle to recognize a large picture of Red-Paw; Punisher was suddenly bustling up and down hallways, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Yuuno's Device had been removed and the original Guardian Gem was restored and put back into place under the condition that it would be given extra protection. A bunch of surly security golems had been hired to guard it. They paced the hallway in a menacing group.

Nanoha couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed monk on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Agito and Rein had been right in thinking that they – and now Nanoha and her roommates – were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" Nanoha asked Hayate.

"We know she's not coming in through Midori-ya," said Hayate dismissively. "We'd have heard if the bakery had been broken into."

Nanoha was glad Hayate took this view. If the one-eyed monk was boarded up too, she would never be able to get into the Belkan District again. Presea was absolutely livid when she heard about the near attack on her daughter and could be heard shouting from Linith-Sensei's office over how such an event had occurred. Fate was still very shaken up from the experience that she was rarely seen without Scarlet, whom she clung to like a security blanket.

"…I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was a draft…I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down. At first, I thought it was Scarlet…I rolled over…and I saw her standing over me…likes a skeleton…holding a large knife…actually, it was more like a claw, but it was big…and she looked at me for a moment…then Scarlet bit her on the arm…she knocked Scarlet away and ran when she started barking.

"Why, though?" Fate added to Nanoha as the group of second years who had been listening to her chilling tale departed. "Why did she run?"

Nanoha had been wondering the same thing. Why had Arf, having got the bed, not silence Fate and proceeded to Nanoha? Why was it that the moment she was confronted by Scarlet that she turned tail? Arf had proved twelve years ago that she didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time she had been facing five unarmed girls, four of whom were asleep, and one small puppy.

"She must have known she'd have trouble getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Nanoha thoughtfully. "She'd have to kill the whole House to get back through the archway…then she would have met the Shinigami…"

Subaru was in total disgrace. Linith-Sensei was so furious with her she had banned her from all future Belkan District visits, given her detention, and forbidden anyone to give her the password into the tower. Poor Subaru was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody (mostly Teana) to let her in, while the security golems leered unpleasantly at her. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one her sister, Nove, had in store for her. Two days after Arf's break-in, he sent Subaru the worst thing a St. Hilde student could receive over breakfast – an audio message.

The church Fays swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual and Subaru choked as Natsu, the Nakajima's pyromaniac of a Fay, landed in front of her, a black tape recorder in her burning little hands. Nanoha and Hayate, who were sitting opposite of her, recognized the audio message at once – Hayate had got one from Shamal the year before.

"Run for it, Subaru," Hayate advised.

Subaru didn't need telling twice. She seized the tape recorder, and holding it before her like a bomb, skated out of the hall in a blur, while the Material table exploded with laughter at the sight of her. They heard the audio message go off in the entrance hall – Nove's voice, magically amplified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how she had brought shame on the whole family. Nanoha was too busy feeling sorry for Subaru to notice immediately that she had a letter too. Lucy got her attention by stabbing her hand with a fork.

"Ouch! Oh – thanks, Lucy."

Nanoha tore open the envelope while Lucy helped herself to some of Subaru's cornflakes. The note inside said:

_**Dear Nanoha and Hayate,**_

_**How about having tea with me this afternoon around six? I'll have Erio come and collect you from the church. WAIT FOR HIM IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Schach**_

She probably wants to know what happened with Arf," said Hayate.

So at six o'clock, Nanoha and Hayate left the Kaiser Tower, passed the security golems at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall. Erio was already waiting for them with Strada armed and ready.

"Hey, there, Erio!" said Hayate. "I suppose you guys want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"

"Fate-San already told us yesterday," said Erio, opening the front door and leading them outside.

The first thing they saw on entering Schach's shack was Toothless , who was stretched out on top of Schach's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, being hand fed a basket full of trout by Caro. Looking across the shack, Nanoha saw Schach steaming a hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie.

"What are those for, Schach?" said Nanoha.

"Toothless's case against the Wildlife Preservation Corps," said Schach. "This Friday. The three of us will be going up to Supools together. I've called in a few favors from the Special Duty Section 6 for safe transport…"

Nanoha felt a nasty pang of guilt. She had completely forgotten that Toothless's trial was so close, and judging by the uneasy look on Hayate's face, she had too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping them prepare Toothless's defense; the arrival of the A.C.S. had driven it clean out of their minds. Erio poured them tea and offered them a plate of oatmeal cookies.

"I got something to discuss with you two," said Schach, sitting herself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What?" said Nanoha.

"Fate," said Schach.

"What about her?" said Hayate.

"She's in a right state, that's what? She's been coming down to visit me a lot since Saint King's Day. Been feeling lonely. First you two were fighting with Tea and Subaru because of the A.C.S., now Hayate's not talking to her because her dog – "

" – ate Pabu!" Hayate interjected angrily.

"Because her dog acted like all dogs do," Schach continued doggedly. "She cried a fair few times, you know. Going through a rough time at the moment. Biting off more than she can chew, if you ask me, all the work she's trying to do. Still found time to help me with Toothless's case, mind…she found some really good stuff for me…think he'll stand a good chance now…"

"Schach, we should've helped as well – sorry – " Nanoha began awkwardly.

"I'm not blaming you!" said Schach, waving Nanoha's apology aside. "Saint King knows you've had enough to be getting on with. I've seen you practicing Riot Force every hour of the day and night – but I gotta tell you, I thought two would value your friends more than upgrades and ferrets. That's all." Nanoha and Hayate exchanged uncomfortable looks. "She was really upset when Red-Paw nearly stabbed her, and you not talking to her – "

"If she'd just get rid of that mutt, I'd speak to her again!" Hayate said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"

"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid about their pets," said Schach wisely. Behind her, Caro was brushing the flakes of Toothless's scales.

They spent the rest of their visit discussing Kaiser's improved chances for the Riot Force Cup. At nine o'clock, Erio walked them back up to the castle. A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.

"Belkan District, new weekend!" said Hayate, peeking through the crowd to read the notice. "What do you think?" she added quietly to Nanoha as they went to sit down.

"Well, Punisher hasn't done anything about the passage into Midori-ya…" Nanoha said, even more quietly.

"Nanoha!" said a voice in her right ear. Nanoha stared and looked around at Fate, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had hidden her. "Nanoha, if you go into the Belkan District again…I'll tell Linith Sensei about that atlas!"

"Can you hear someone talking, Nanoha?" growled Hayate, not looking at Fate.

"Hayate, how can you let her go with you? After what Arf nearly did the other day! I mean it, I'll tell – "

"So now you're trying to get Nanoha expelled!" said Hayate furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Nanoha thought that was going a little too far – Fate had never intentionally tried to hurt them. Fate opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft growl, Scarlet leapt onto her lap. Fate took one frightened look at the expression on Hayate's face, gathered up Scarlet, and hurried away toward the girl's dormitories.

"So how about it?" Hayate said to Nanoha as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Puck's yet!"

Part of Nanoha thought that Fate might be right and the smart thing would be to stay in the church. Unfortunately, teenagers weren't known for making smart decisions.

"Okay," she said. "But I'm taking the Black Coat this time. It might not work during the day, but it'll cover my face."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Nanoha packed her Black Coat in her bag, slipped the Adventurer's Atlas into her pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Fate and Teana kept shoot suspicious looks down the table at her, but she avoided their eyes and was careful to let them see her walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.

"Bye!" Nanoha called. "See you when you get back!"

Hayate grinned and winked. Nanoha hurried up to the third floor, slipping the Adventurer's Atlas out of her pocket as she went. Crouching behind the one-eyed monk, she smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in her direction. Nanoha squinted at it. the miniscule writing next to it read _Subaru Nakajima_. Nanoha quickly muttered, "_Dissendium!"_ and shoved her bag into the statue, but before she could climb in herself, Subaru came around the corner.

"Nanoha-San! I forgot you weren't going to the Belkan District either!"

"Hi, Subaru," said Nanoha, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the atlas back into her pocket. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," shrugged Subaru. "Want to play a round of Sabaac?"

"Er – not now – I was going to go to the Infinity Library and do that vampire essay for Harribel – "

"I'll come with you!" said Subaru brightly. "I haven't done it either!"

"Er – hang on – yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!"

"Great, you can help me!" said Subaru anxiously. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all – do they have to eat it or –"

She broke off with a small gasp, looking over Nanoha's shoulder. It was Presea. Subaru took a quick step behind Nanoha.

"What are you two doing here?" said Presea, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet – "

To Nanoha's immense disquiet, Presea's dark eyes flickered to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed monk.

"We're not – meeting here," said Nanoha. "We just – met here."

"Indeed?" said Presea. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Takamachi, and you are very rarely there for no good reason…I suggest the pair of you return to Kaiser Tower, where you belong."

Nanoha and Subaru set off without another word. As they turned the corner, Nanoha looked back. Presea was running one of her hands over the one-eyed monk's head, examining it closely. Nanoha managed to shake Subaru off at the archway by telling her the password, then pretending she'd left her vampire essay in the library and doubling back. Once out of sight of the security golems, she pulled out the atlas again and held it close to her nose.

The third floor hallway seemed to be deserted. Nanoha scanned the atlas carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labeled _Presea Testarossa_ was now back in its office. She sprinted back to the one-eyed monk, opened his hump, heaved herself inside, and slid down to meet her bag at the bottom of the stone chute. She wiped the Adventurer's Atlas blank again, then set off at a run.

* * *

Nanoha, completely hidden beneath the hood of her Black Coat, emerged into the sunlight outside Midori-ya and walked across the street to Hayate, who was looking rather annoyed.

"What kept you?" said Hayate.

"Presea was hanging around…"

They set off up the High Street. They went to the post office; Hayate pretended to be checking the price of a letter to Lutecia in Carnaaji so that Nanoha could have a good look around. The Fays fluttered back and forth between the branches of the ingrown tree, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays right down to tiny little Pixies ("Local Deliveries Only"), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Nanoha's hand.

Then they visited Puck's, which was so packed with students Nanoha had to exercise great care no to tread on anyone's foot. There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Agito and Rein's wildest dreams. They left Puck's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Skunkbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Tie-Dye Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup a piece.

The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Aces and climbed the slope to visit the Blackmoor Manor, the mots haunted dwelling in Mid-Childa. It stood little way above the rest of the district, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.

"Even the Shinigami avoid it," said Hayate as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Captain Hitsugaya if he knew what lived in there…he obviously knew, but wouldn't tell me. No one can get in there. Agito and Rein tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut…"

Nanoha, feeling hot from their climb, was just considering taking off the coat for a few minutes when they heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the manor from the other side of the hill; Nanoha quickly dashed under the shade of the tree and blended with the darkness. Moments later, Yuri had appeared, followed closely by the Florian Twins. Yuri was speaking.

"…should get a letter from Mother any time now. She had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm…about how I couldn't use it for three months…" The Florian Twins sniggered. "I really wish I could hear that great moron trying to defend herself…'There's no harm in him, honest – ' …that Dragon's as good as dead – "

Yuri suddenly caught sight of Hayate. Her pale face split in a malevolent grin.

"What are you doing, Yagami?" Yuri looked up at the crumbling manor behind Hayate. "Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Yagami? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room – is that true?"

Nanoha peeked out of the shadows and waved at Hayate to stop her from leaping on Yuri, which would have been an impressive feat considering her condition.

"Leave her to me," she mouthed to Hayate.

The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Nanoha crept silently around behind Yuri and the Florian Twins, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.

"We were just discussing your friend Schach," Yuri said to Hayate. "Just trying to imagine what she's saying to the Wildlife Preservation Corps. Do you think she'll cry when they cut off her Dragon's –" SPLAT! Yuri's head jerked forward as the mud hit her; her golden-blond hair was suddenly dripped in muck. "What the - ?"

Hayate had to hold onto the fence to keep herself from falling over, she was laughing so hard. Yuri and the Florian Twins spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Yuri trying to wipe her hair clean.

"What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Hayate, with the air of one commenting on the weather.

Amitie and Kyrie were looking scared. Their muscles were no use against ghosts. Yuri was staring madly around at the dense forest. Nanoha sneaked around the trees, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielding some foul-smelling, green sludge.

SPLATTER!

The Florian Twins caught some this time. Amitie hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of her eyes.

"It came from over there!" said Yuri, wiping her face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Nanoha.

Kyrie blundered forward, her long arms outstretched like a zombie. Nanoha dodged around her, picking up a stick, and lobbed it at Kyrie's back. Nanoha doubled up with silent laughter as Kyrie did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Hayate was the only person Kyrie could see, it was Hayate she started toward, but Nanoha stuck out her leg. Kyrie stumbled – and accidentally hit Nanoha under her chin, jerking her head back and throwing her hood off.

For a split second, Yuri stared at her.

"AARGH!" she yelled, pointing at Nanoha's head. Then she turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, the Florian Twins behind her. Nanoha tugged the hood up again, but the damage was done.

"Nanoha!" Hayate said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Nanoha had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! if Yuri tells anyone – you'd better get back to the church, quickly – "

"See you later," said Nanoha, and without another word, she tore back down the path toward Belkan District.

Would Yuri believe what she had seen? Would anyone believe Yuri? Nobody knew about the Black Coats – nobody except Carim. Nanoha's stomach turned over – Carim would know exactly what had happened, if Yuri said anything.

Back into Midori-ya, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor – Nanoha pulled off her Black Coat, tucked it under her arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage…Yuri would get back first…how long would it take for her to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in her side, Nanoha didn't slow down until she reached the stone slide. She would have to leave the Coat where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Yuri had tipped off a teacher – she hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as she could, her sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. She reached the inside of the monk's hump, tapped it, stuck her head through, and hoisted herself out; the hump closed, and just as Nanoha jumped out from behind the statue, she heard quick footsteps approaching.

It was Presea. She approached Nanoha at a swift walk, her purple robes swishing, then stopped in front of her.

"So," she said. There was a look of suppressed triumph about her. Nanoha tried to look innocent, all too aware of her sweaty face and her muddy hands, which she quickly his in her pockets. "Come with me, Takamachi."

Nanoha followed her downstairs, trying to wipe her hands clean on the inside of her Jacket without Presea noticing. They walked down the stairs to the lower levels and then into Presea's office. Nanoha had been in here only once before, and she had been in very serious trouble too. Presea had acquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind her desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.

"Sit," said Presea. Nanoha sat. Presea, however, remained standing. "Miss Eberwein has just been to see me with a very strange story, Takamachi. She tells me that she was up by the Blackmoor Manor when she ran into Yagami – apparently alone. Miss Eberwein states that she was standing talking to Yagami, when a large amount of mud hit her in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

Nanoha tried to look mildly surprised.

"I don't know, Sensei."

Presea's eyes were boring into Nanoha's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a Dragon. Nanoha tried hard not to blink.

"Miss Eberwein then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Takamachi?"

"No," said Nanoha, now trying to sound innocently curious.

"It was your head, Takamachi. Floating in midair."

There was a long silence.

Maybe she'd better go to Doctor Chopper," said Nanoha. "If she's seeing things like – "

"What would your head have been doing in the Belkan District, Takamachi?" said Presea softly. "Your head is not allowed in the Belkan District. No part of your body has permission to be in the Belkan District."

"I know that," said Nanoha, striving to keep her face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Yuri's having hallucin – "

"Eberwein is not having hallucinations," snarled Presea, and she bent down, a hand on each arm of Nanoha's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in the Belkan District, so was the rest of you."

"I've been up in Kaiser Tower," said Nanoha. "Like you told – "

"Can anyone confirm that?"

Nanoha didn't say anything. Presea' thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.

"So," she said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Time-Space Administration Bureau downward has been trying to keep famous Nanoha Takamachi safe from Red-Paw. But famous Nanoha Takamachi is a law unto herself. Let the ordinary people worry about her safety! Famous Nanoha Takamachi goes where she wants to, with no thought for the consequences."

Nanoha stayed silent. Presea was trying to provoke her into telling the truth. She wasn't going to do it. Presea had no proof – yet.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Takamachi," Presea said suddenly, her eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Riot Force field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers…the resemblance between you is uncanny."

"My dad didn't _strut,_" said Nanoha, before she could stop herself. "And neither do I."

Your father didn't set much in store by rules either," Presea went on, pressing her advantage, her thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Riot Force Cup-winners. His head was so swollen – "

"SHUT UP!"

Nanoha was suddenly on her feet, distinctly aware of the Hollow Mask she had subconsciously formed. Rage such as she had not felt since her last night in Erika Road was coursing through her. she didn't care that Presea's face had gone rigid, the dark eyes flashing dangerously at her creeping-gold ones.

"_What did you say to me, Takamachi?_"

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Nanoha yelled, her voice sounding demonic. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Carim-Sama told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"

A flash of fury glinted in Presea's eye as she swiped her hand across Nanoha's face, smashing the Hollow Mask to pieces with relative ease, knocking her back into the chair.

"And di the headmistress tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" she whispered. "Or did she consider the details too unpleasant for precious Takamachi's delicate ears?"

Nanoha bit her lip. She didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it – but Presea seemed to have guessed the truth.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Takamachi," she said, a terrible grin twisting her face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you – you saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from St. Hilde."

She leaned forward, her teeth bared.

"Turn out your pockets, Takamachi!" she spat suddenly. Nanoha didn't move. There was a pounding in her ears. "Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmistress! Pull them out, Takamachi!"

Cold with dread, Nanoha slowly pulled out the bag of Puck's tricks and the Adventurer's Atlas. Presea picked up the Puck's bag.

"Hayate-Chan gave them to me," said Nanoha, praying she'd get a chance to tip Hayate off before Presea saw her. "She – brought them back from the Belkan District last time – "

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching…and what is this?"

Presea picked up the Atlas. Nanoha tried with all her might to keep her face impassive.

"Spare piece of paper," she said with a shrug.

Presea turned it over, her eyes on Nanoha.

"Surely you don't need such a very _old_ piece of paper?" she said. "Why don't I just – throw this away?" Her hand moved toward the fire.

"No!" Nanoha said quickly.

"So!" said Presea, her nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Miss Yagami? Or is it – something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or – instructions to get into the Belkan District without passing the Heartless? Let me see, let me see…"

She took out her Device and smoothed the map on her desk.

"Reveal your secrets!" she said, touching the Device to the paper. Nothing happened. Nanoha clenched her hands to stop them from shaking. "Show yourself!" It stayed blank. Nanoha was taking deep, calming breaths. "Professor Presea Testarossa, master of this church, commands you to yield the information you conceal!"

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the atlas.

"_**Miss White-Tooth presents her compliments to Professor Testarossa, and begs her to keep her big nose out of other people's business.**_"

Presea frozen. Nanoha stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the atlas didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

"_**Mr. Black-Demon agrees with Miss White-Tooth, and would like to add that Professor Testarossa is an ugly, old hag.**_"

It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more…

"_**Miss Red-Claw would like to register her astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.**_"

Nanoha closed her eyes in horror. When she'd opened them, the atlas had its last word.

"_**Mr. Sand-Stoat bids Professor Testarossa good day, and advises her to wash her hair, the slimeball.**_"

Nanoha waited for the blow to fall.

"So…," said Presea softly. "We'll see about this…" She strode across her office to a blank wall, tapped her Device against it, and created a vortex of pure darkness in the stone. "Harribel! I want a word!"

Utterly bewildered, Nanoha stared into the vortex. A large shape appeared in it, drowned in shadows. Seconds later, Harribel-Sensei was clambering out of the void, closing the vortex behind her.

"You called, Presea?" said Harribel mildly.

"I certainly did," said Presea, her face contorted with fury as she strode back to her desk. "I have just asked Takamachi to empty her pockets. She was carrying this." Presea pointed at the paper, on which the words of Messrs. White-Tooth, Sand-Stoat, Red-Claw, and Black-Demon were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Harribel's face. "Well?"

Harribel continued to stare at the atlas. Nanoha had the impression that Harribel was doing some very quick thinking,

"_Well?_" said Presea again. "This paper is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Harribel. Where do you imagine Takamachi got such a thing?"

Harribel looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Nanoha's direction, warned her not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" she repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Presea? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of paper that insults anybody who reads it. childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Nanoha got it from a joke shop – "

"Indeed?" said Presea. Her jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply her with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that she got it _directly from the manufacturers_?"

Nanoha didn't understand what Presea was talking about. Now, apparently, did Harribel.

"You mean, by Mr. Sand-Stoat or one of these people?" she said. "Nanoha, do you know any of these people?"

"No," said Nanoha quickly.

"You see, Presea?" said Harribel, turning back to Presea. "It looks like a Puck product to me – "

Right on cue, Hayate came bursting into the office. She was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Presea's desk, clutching the stitch in her chest and trying to speak.

"I – gave – Nanoha – that – stuff," she chocked. "Bought – it…in Puck's…ages – ago…"

"Well!" said Harribel, clapping her hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Presea, I'll take this back, shall I?" She folded the atlas and tucked it in her pocket. "Nanoha, Hayate, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay – excuse us, Presea – "

Nanoha didn't dare look at Presea as they left her office. She, Hayate, and Harribel walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Nanoha turned to Harribel.

"Sensei, I – "

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Harribel so sharply it sent chills down Nanoha's spine. She glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered her voice. "I happen to know that this atlas was confiscated by Mr. Castle many years ago. Yes, I know it's an atlas," she said as Nanoha and Hayate looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the church lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Nanoha."

Nanoha had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

"Why did Presea think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because…," Harribel hesitated, "because these adventurers would have wanted to lure you out of the church. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you _know_ them?" said Nanoha, impressed.

"We've met," she said shortly. She was looking at Nanoha more seriously than ever before. "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Nanoha. I cannot make you take Red-Paw seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Heartless draw close to you would have had more of an effect on you. Your family gave their lives to keep you alive, Nanoha. A poor way to repay them – gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

She walked away, leaving Nanoha feeling worse by far than she had at any point in Presea's office. Slowly, she and Hayate mounted the marble staircase. As Nanoha passed the one-eyed monk, she remembered the Black Coat – it was still down there, but she didn't dare go and get it.

"It's my fault," said Hayate abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Harribel's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't have done it – "

She broke off; they reached the hallway where the security golems were pacing, and Fate, Teana, and Subaru were walking toward them. One look at their faces convinced Nanoha that they had heard what had happened. Her heart plummeted – had they told Linith-Sensei?"

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Hayate savagely as they stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Fate. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know…Schach lost her case. Toothless is going to be executed."

* * *

**Dark days have fallen upon Nanoha and her friends. With the Adventurer's Atlas gone, Nanoha's Black Coat out of reach, and Toothless's imminent execution, this year looks to be the worst one yet. In the next chapter, the moment that everyone has been waiting three years for: the Riot Force finals! Nanoha and Yuri will finally settle their score on the ultimate field of battle…or at least something similar to that. Who will win the Riot Force Cup? Will our heroes find a way to stop Toothless's execution? And what dark and terrible grudge lies between Presea and Harribel? Find out on the next chapter of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Premonitions**

Kana Ueda, voice actress for the famous perverted cosplay character, Hayate Yagami, had cleverly snuck into the Author's office after sneaking down the chimney, grappled herself across the hallway, wiggled her way through the small window, and stealthily crept into the corner where a large safe was tucked away. Snickering eagerly, she pulled out a stethoscope, and started guess the safe combination like she had seen in hundreds of movies, when –

"What are you doing, Kana-Chan?"

Kana shrieked, banging her head against the bookshelf, as the light flipped on. She turned back to the door as Yukari Tamura and Nana Mizuki, voice actresses of Nanoha and Fate respectively, walked into the office casually, staring at the strange co-worker.

"How did you guys get in?" asked Kana.

"The door was unlocked," said Nana. "Why are you sneaking inside Star-San's office in the first place? And what's with the Black Cat outfit."

"One, it makes me look sexy," said Kana. "Two, I got a huge tip from Rei Igarashi that Star-San is working on the scripts for two new stories story. I don't know all the details, but Rei-San said that Star-San told her in complete confidence that the couple of stories is going to take place in the future after the current series is finished."

"Yeah, I heard about that," said Yukari thoughtfully. "One is supposed to be like some kind of Next Gen story and the other takes place shortly after this series ends. I heard a rumor that the second one only has Nanoha returning and that she's only one of the seven main characters."

"That's why I have to find out what it is!" said Kana. "If my character is cut from the series, I lose my meal ticket! I'll have to give up my one of my nine mansions, thirty-eight cars, eight private jets, and six jungle cats!"

"But wouldn't that be spoiling the plot?" asked Yukari.

"Screw the plot! I want my due!" shouted Kana. "But I can't find out because this damn safe won't open!"

"It's open," said Nana. Kana stared awestruck. "What? The combination was one-two-three."

"Yes!" Kana cheered, throwing the safe door open and pulling out the thin file with "TOP SECRET" stamped on it. As she prepared to open the file, Yukari and Nana stared over her shoulder curiously. "Now let's see what that guy has planned."

She ripped the file open, but instead of finding a large script, there was a small note that said:

_**Dear Kana,**_

_**I knew you would try to spoil the story for the audience, so I have taken the liberty of memorizing the original script and then burned it. If you want to find out what's happening in the future of the Nanoha Universe, you'll have to wait for it like everyone else. Now get back to the sound booth and rehearse your lines before I cut you salary.**_

_**This note will self-destruct in 5…4…3…2…1…**_

"I hate that bastard," said Kana dryly.

**BOOM!**


	15. The Riot Force Final

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Riot Force Final**

She – she sent me this," Fate said, hold out the letter.

Nanoha took it. The paper was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

_**Dear Fate,**_

_**We lost. We're allowed to bring him back to St. Hilde. Execution date to be fixed. Toothless has enjoyed Supools. I won't forget all the help you gave us.**_

_**Schach**_

"They can't do this," said Nanoha. "They can't. Toothless isn't dangerous.

"Yuri's mother frightened the Wildlife Preservation Corps into it," said Teana, wiping her eyes. "You know what she's like. They're a bunch of corrupt old geezers, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope…nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Hayate fiercely. "Fate-Chan won't have to do all the work alone this time. I'll help. We'll all help."

"Now you're calling her Fate-Chan, huh?" said Subaru.

All of a sudden, Fate flung her arms around Nanoha's neck and broke down completely. Nanoha, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Fate drew away, looking at Hayate.

"Hayate, I'm really, really sorry about Pabu…," she sobbed.

"Oh – well – he was old," said Hayate. "And besides, he lived a decent life. Probably didn't have any regrets. And you never know, Zafira and Shamal might get me a Fay now."

* * *

The safety measures imposed on the students since Arf's second break-in made it impossible for Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru to go to Schach's shack in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to her was during Magical Zoology lessons. She seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"It's all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They were all sitting there and I kept dropping my notes and forgetting all those dates you looked up for me, Fate. And then Dearche Eberwein stood up and said her piece, and the Wildlife Preservation Corps just did exactly what she told them…"

"There's still the appeal!" said Hayate fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

They were walking back up to the church with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Yuri, who was walking with the Florian Twins, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

"It's no good, Hayate," said Schach sadly as they reached the church steps. "The Corps is in Dearche Eberwein's pocket. Caro and I are just gonna make sure the rest of Toothless's time is the happiest he's ever had. We owe him that…"

Schach turned around and hurried back toward the shack, her face buried in her handkerchief.

"Look at her blubber!" Yuri and the Florian Twins had been standing just inside the church doors, listening. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And she's supposed to be our teacher!"

Nanoha, Fate, and Teana made furious moves toward Yuri, but Subaru skated past them – BOOM! She had smashed her fist through the brick wall just inches away from Yuri's head. Yuri slumped to the ground, petrified. Nanoha, Fate Hayate, Teana, and the Florian Twins stood flabbergasted as Subaru pulled her hand out of the wall.

"Don't' you _dare_ say another word about Schach, you horrible – you evil – "

"Subaru!" said Teana weakly, and she tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get _off_, Tea!"

The gears of Revolver Knuckle began to turn furiously, humming with energy. Yuri shuffled to her feet. Amitie and Kyrie looked at her for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Yuri muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the hallway to the lower levels.

"_Subaru!_" Teana said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Nanoha-San, you'd better beat her in the Riot Force final!" Subaru said shrilly. "You just better, because I can't stand it if Material wins!"

"We're due in Mana class," said Hayate, goggling at Subaru. "We'd better go."

They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Stein's classroom.

"You're late, girl!" said Professor Stein reprovingly as Nanoha opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, Devices out, we're experimenting with Melee Magic today, we've already divided into pairs – "

Nanoha and Hayate hurried to a desk at the back and Subaru and Teana look one at the front. Hayate looked behind her.

"Where's Fate-Chan gone?"

Nanoha looked around too. Fate hadn't entered the classroom, yet Nanoha knew she had been right next to her when she had opened the door.

"That's weird," said Nanoha, staring at Hayate. "Maybe – maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

But Fate didn't turn up all lesson, which consisted mostly of whacking each other in the head with a non-lethal version of close-range attacks. Hayate was at a greater disadvantage than she usually was in Mana. Fate wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, Nanoha and Fate had started to get slightly worried.

"You don't think Yuri did something to her?" Hayate said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Kaiser Tower.

They passed the security golems, gate the Guardian Gem the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the archway into the common room. They heard Scarlet barking in the corner of the room and, with a fright, saw Fate collapsed on the floor, buried under a pile of heavy books. Nanoha quickly dragged Fate from under the pile and helped her into one of the chairs, prodding her awake.

"Wh – what happened?" said Fate, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W – which lesson have we got now?"

"Clairvoyance, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Nanoha. "Fate-Chan, why didn't you come to Mana class?"

"What? Oh no!" Fate squeaked. "I forgot to go to Mana!"

"But how could you forget?" said Nanoha. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom, weren't you?"

"I don't believe it!" Fate wailed. "Was Professor Stein angry? Oh, it was Yuri, I was thinking about her and I lost track of things!"

"You know what, Fate-Chan?" said Hayate, looking down at the pile of books Fate had been using as a blanket. "I think you're starting to crack up. You're trying to do too much at once."

"No, I'm not!" said Fate, burshing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Stein and say sorry…I'll see you in Clairvoyance!"

Fate joined them at the foot of the ladder to Secret's tower twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.

"I can't believe I missed Melee Spells. And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Stein hinted that they might!"

Together = they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate sat down together at the same rickety table.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Hayate muttered, casting a wary eye around for Secret of Carim-Sensei, in case they were lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this mean we've finished palmistry," Nanoha muttered back. I was getting sick of having to feel Secret go through my hand – she feels like ice for Saint King's sake."

Good day to you!" said Carim-Sensei, climbing the ladder and shutting the trapdoor behind her as Secret glided through the floor, passing through Rex and Ben, who shivered as if a bucket of ice water had been dropped on them. "I was getting bored of palm reading, so I decided to move on ahead to crystal ball gazing – much more interesting. And since this will be on the exam, it will give you sufficient practice."

"I wonder how she, the one makes the exam, managed to 'predict' that one," said Fate, not troubling to keep her voice low. Nanoha and Hayate choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Carim-Sensei had heard them, as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

"Crystal gazing is probably the only part of Clairvoyance that I like," she said dreamily. "Not only are they fun to look at, but they are a great way to teach you how to sleep with your eyes open. That useful skill got me through many classes during my days as a student." The class laughed. "But in all seriousness, I do not expect you to See when you first peer into the ball's infinite depths. We shall start by relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes so as to clear the Inner Eye and the subconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class. And when that happens, you can have my job."

The class laughed again. Nanoha didn't like Clairvoyance, but it felt good knowing Carim-Sensei didn't either. And after taking a minute to prepare themselves, they began. Nanoha, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep her mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Hayate kept breaking into silent giggles and Fate kept tutting.

"Seen anything yet?" Nanoha asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Hayate, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Fate hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Melee Spells – "

Carim-Sensei rustled past.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured.

"I don't need help," said Hayate. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Both Nanoha and Fate burst out laughing.

"Well, that is an amazing accurate prediction," Carim-Sensei giggled as everyone's head turned in their direction Axel Lea was looking scandalized. Carim-Sensei approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Nanoha felt her heart sinking. She was sure she knew what was coming. "Ooh, look, there's something there. Something moving…but what is it?"

Nanoha was prepared to bet everything she owned, including her A.C.S., that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough –

"My dear…" Carim-Sensei breathed, gazing up at Nanoha. "It is here, plainer than ever before…my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer…the Ga – "

"Oh, for _Saint King's _sake!" said Fate loudly. "Not that ridiculous Garm _again_! That joke is getting really old!"

Even with Fate yelling in her face, Carim-Sensei didn't flinch. She stared impassively at her young student, wondering what to think about her. Ben whispered something to Rex, and they both glared at Fate. Carim-Sensei calmly grabbed Fate's copy of _Unfogging the Future_, stuffed it into her bag, handed the bag to Fate, and forced her to stand.

"Testarossa…" said Carim-Sama, not with anger, but with a motherly gentleness in her voice. "While I cannot condone with yelling at a teacher, I can understand your frustration. Clairvoyance is an art that is built around skepticism and your logic-driven mind cannot cope with my methods. I do not need to see the future to know that you will fail this class if you continue. But if you drop out now, this incident will not affect your final grade."

There was a moment of silence. Then –

"All right," said Fate sadly, bowing apologetically to her teacher. "Forgive me for my outburst, Carim-Sensei. I will leave immediately."

And to the whole class's astonishment, Fate strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight. It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Carim-Sensei seemed to have forgotten all about the Garm. She turned to the table in the front of the room, breathing rather heavily.

"Hey!" said Axel suddenly, making everyone start. "Hey, Carim-Sensei, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Sensei?_ 'Around Winter Holidays, one of our number will leave us!'_ You said it _ages_ ago, Sensei!"

"Mr. Lea, I only said that as a joke – a little start-of-the-year humor," said Carim-Sensei, frowning. "I did not predict that Miss Testarossa would be leaving our class around this time, but I did know that she would struggle with this class. It is not wise to take every prediction I make seriously."

Axel slumped in his chair, feeling rather disappointed.

"Some day Fate-Chan is having, eh?" Hayate muttered to Nanoha, looking awed.

"Yeah…"

Nanoha glanced into the crystal ball but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Carim-Sensei really seen the Garm again? Would she? The last thing she needed was another near-fatal accident, with the Riot Force final drawing ever closer.

* * *

The winter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Subaru Nakajima seemed close to a nervous collapse, and she wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday!" Ben Tennyson roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody has as much to do as Fate. Even without Clairvoyance, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the Infinity Library the next morning; she had shadows like Harribel's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears. Hayate had taken over responsibility for Toothless's appeal. When she wasn't doing her own work, she was poring over enormously thick volumes with likes like _The Dictionary of Dragon Psychology. _She was so absorbed; she even forgot to be horrible to Scarlet.

Nanoha, meanwhile, had to fit in her homework around Riot Force practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Terra. The Kaiser-Material match would take place on the first Sunday after winter holidays. Material was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Terra constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Nanoha, because capturing the Jewel Seed was worth one hundred and fifty points.

"So you must catch it _only_ if we're _more than_ fifty points up," Terra told Nanoha constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Nanoha, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, haven't you? you must catch the Jewel Seed only if we're – "

"I KNOW, TERRA!" Nanoha yelled.

The whole Kaiser House was obsessed with the coming match. Kaiser hadn't won the Riot Force Cup since the legendary Zafira Yagami had been Seeker. But Nanoha doubted whether any of them, even Terra, wanted to win as much as she did. The enmity between Nanoha and Yuri was at its highest point ever. Yuri was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident at the Belkan District and was even more furious that Nanoha had somehow wormed her way out of punishment. Nanoha hadn't forgotten Yuri's attempt to sabotage her in the match against Hades, but it was the matter of Toothless that made her most determines to beat Yuri in front of the entire church.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the hallways, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Kaiser fourth year and a Material sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Nanoha was having a particularly bad time of it. She couldn't walk to class without Materials sticking out their legs and trying to trip her up; the Florian Twins kept popping up wherever she went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw her surrounded by people. Terra had given instructions that Nanoha should be accompanied everywhere she went, in case Material tried to put her out of action. The whole of Kaiser House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Nanoha to get to classes on time because she was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Nanoha was more concerned for her A.C.S.'s safety than her own. When she wasn't using it, she locked it securely in her closest and frequently dashed back up to Kaiser Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

* * *

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Kaiser common room the night before the match. Even Fate had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Agito and Rein Yagami were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Terra Earthshaker was crouched over a model of a Riot Force field in the corner, prodding little figures across it and mutter to himself. Sora, Riku, and Ven were laughing at Agito's and Rein's jokes. Nanoha was sitting with Hayate, Fate, Teana, and Subaru , removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time she did, she had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of her stomach.

"You're going to be fine," Teana told her, though she looked positively terrified.

"You've got an _A.C.S.!_" said Hayate.

"Yeah…," said Nanoha, her stomach writhering.

It came as a relief when Terra suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

* * *

Nanoha slept badly. First she dreamed that she had overslept, and that Terra was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Subaru instead!" Then she dreamed that Yuri and the rest of the Material team arrived for the match riding Dragons. She was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Yuri's steed's mouth, when she realized she had forgotten her Device. She fell through the air and woke with a start.

It was second before Nanoha remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that she was safe in bed, and that the Material team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons. She was feeling very thirsty. Quietly as she could, she got out of her canopy bed and went to pour herself some water from the silver jug beneath the window.

The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Senju Sugi was motionless and innocent-looking. It looked as though the conditions for the match would be perfect. Nanoha set down her glass and was about to turn back to her bed when something caught her eye. Animals of some kind were prowling across the silvery lawn. Nanoha nearly shouted. It couldn't be the Garm – not now – not right before the match –

She peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted them. They were skirting around the edge of the forest now…one of them was definitely a dog…but much smaller…Nanoha clutched the window ledge in relief as she recognized the bottlebrush tail. It was only Scarlet and…no, that couldn't be right. Nanoha rubbed her eyes and looked again. She wasn't wrong – Pabu was walking with Scarlet like they were old friends.

Nanoha squinted, pressing her nose flat against the glass. Pabu seemed to come to a halt and Scarlet disappeared somewhere into the shadow of the trees. Nanoha edged over to get a better look at what Scarlet was doing, but the darkness obscured her vision. And just then, it emerged – a gigantic, shaggy red dog. Pabu climbed the dog's leg, onto its back, and both of them moved stealthily across the lawn. What did this mean? If Pabu was alive, did that mean he also knew about the Garm? And what happened to Scarlet?

"Fate-Chan!" Nanoha hissed. "Fate-Chan! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"I need you to tell me if you can see something!"

"S'all dark, Nanoha," Fate muttered thickly. "What're you on about?"

"Down here – "

Nanoha looked quickly back out the window. Pabu, Scarlet, and the giant dog had vanished. Nanoha climbed onto the windowsill to look right down into the shadows of the church, but they weren't there. Where had they gone? A loud snore told her Fate had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Nanoha and the rest of the Kaiser team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Nanoha couldn't help grinning broadly as she saw that both the Hegemon and Hades tables were applauding them too. The Material table hissed loudly as they passed. Nanoha noticed that Yuri looked even paler than usual. Terra spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

"Good luck, Nanoha-Chan!" called Naruto. Nanoha felt herself blush.

"Okay – no wind to speak of – sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it – ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff – " Terra paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the church open in the distance, and the rest of the students spilling onto the lawn. "Locker rooms!"

None of them spoke as they changed into their white uniforms. Nanoha wondered if they were feeling like she was: as though she'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Terra was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go – "

They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing white rosettes, waving white flags with the Kaiser cross upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO KAISER!" and "KAISER FOR THE CUP!" Behind the Material goal post, however, two hundred people were wearing black; the silver gears of Material glittered on their flags, and Presea Testarossa sat in the very front row, wearing black like everyone else, and a very grim grin.

"And here are the Kaisers!" yelled Anko Mitarashi, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Terra Earthshaker, Riku Dawn, Sora Kingdeom, Ventus Wayward, Agito and Rein Yagami, and the Ace of Aces, Nanoha 'The White Devil' Takamachi! Widely acknowledged as the best team St. Hilde has seen in a good few years – " Anko's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Material end. "And here come the Material team, led by Captain Saix. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill – "

More boos from the Material crowd. Nanoha, however, thought Anko had a point. Yuri was easily the smallest person on the Material team; the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Corrado-Sensei. Terra and Saix approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers. "On my whistle! Three…two…one…"

The sound of the whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen players rose into the air. Nanoha felt her hair fly back off her forehead; her nerves left her in the thrill of the flight; she glanced around, saw Yuri on her tail, and sped off in search of the Jewel Seed.

And it's Kaiser in possession, Sora Kingdom of Kaiser with the Logia, heading straight for the Material goal post, looking good, Sora! Argh, no – Logia intercepted by Xaldin, Xaldin of Material tearing up the field – WHAM – frozen by a Gadget sent his way by Rein Yagami, Xaldin drops the Logia, it's caught by – Riku, Kaiser back in possession, come on, Riku – nice swerve around Lexaeus – _duck, Riku, that's a Gadget_! – HE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO KAISER!"

Riku punched the air as he soared around the end of the field; the sea of white below was screaming its delight –

"OUCH!"

Riku was nearly thrown from the air as Saix Isa went smashing into him.

"Sorry!" said Saix as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Agito Yagami kicked Saix in the face, resulting in a well-deserved bloody nose.

"That will do!" shrieked Corrado-Sensei, zooming between them. "Penalty shot to Kaiser for an unprovoked attack on their Forward! Penalty shot to Material for deliberate damage to _their_ Forward!"

"Come off it, Sensei!" howled Agito, but Corrado-Sensei blew her whistle and Sora flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Sora!" yelled Anko in the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! HE'S BEATEN THE REAR GUARD! TWENTY-ZERO TO KAISER!" Nanoha turned sharply to watch Saix, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Material penalty. Terra was hovering in front of the Kaiser goal post, his jaw clenched. "Of course, Terra's an excellent Rear Guard! Excellent! Very difficult to pass – very difficult indeed – YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE SAVED IT!"

Relieved, Nanoha zoomed away, gazing around for the Jewel Seed, but still making sure she caught every word of Anko's commentary. It was essential that she hold Yuri off the Jewel Seed until Kaiser was more than fifty points up –

"Kaiser in possession and it's Ven Wayward, Ven Wayward for Kaiser with the Logia, he's streaking up the field – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Xaldin, a Material Forward, had swerved in front of Ven, and instead of seizing the Logia had grabbed his head. Ven cart wheeled in the air, managed to catch himself at the last minute, but dropped the Logia. Corrado-Sensei's whistle rang out as she soared over to Xaldin and began shouting at him. A minute later, Ven had put another penalty past the Material Rear Guard.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING – "

"Mitarashi, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way - !"

"I'm telling it like it is, Sensei!"

Nanoha felt a huge jolt of excitement. She had seen the Jewel Seed – it was shimmering close to the ground beneath the Kaiser goal post – but she mustn't catch it yet – and if Yuri saw it – faking a look of concentration, Nanoha pulled around and sped off toward the Material end – it worked. Yuri went haring after her, clearly thinking Nanoha had seen the Jewel Seed there…

WHOOSH! One of the Gadgets came streaking past Nanoha's right ear, hit by the gigantic Material Striker, Lexaeus. Then again – WHOOSH! The second Gadget grazed Nanoha elbow, barely leaving a burn. The other Striker, Marluxia, was closing in. Nanoha had a fleeting glimpse of Marluxia and Lexaeus zooming toward her, weapons raised – She turned upward at the last second, and Marluxia and Lexaeus collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Anko Mitarashi as the Material Strikers lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat the Ace of Aces. And it's Kaiser in possession again, as Riku takes the Logia – Saix alongside him – poke him in the eye, Riku! – it was a joke, Sensei, it was a joke – oh no – Saix in possession, Saix flying toward the Kaiser goal post, come on now, Terra save - !"

But Saix had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Material end, and Anko swore so badly that Linith-Sensei tried to tug the microphone away from her.

"Sorry, Sensei, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Kaiser in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Kaiser in possession – "

It was turning into the dirtiest game Nanoha had ever played in. enraged that Kaiser had taken such an early lead, he Materials were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Logia. Marluxia cut Sora in the back with his scythe and tried to say his hand had slipped. Rein Yagami elbowed Marluxia in the face in retaliation. Corrado-Sensei awarded both teams penalties, and Terra pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Kaiser.

Ven scored. Fifty-ten. Agito and Rein Yagami were swooping around him in case any of the Materials were thinking of revenge. Marluxia and Lexaeus took advantage of Agito and Rein's absence to aim both Gadgets at Terra; they caught him in the stomach and exploded in his face, one after the other, and he went crashing down to the ground, his hair smoking. Corrado-Sensei was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE REAR GUARD UNLESS THE LOGIA IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Marluxia and Lexaeus. "Kaiser penalty!"

And Riku scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Agito Yagami pelted a Gadget at Xaldin, knocking the Logia out of his hands; Sora seized it and put it through the Material goal – seventy-ten. The Kaiser crowd below was screaming itself hoarse – Kaiser was sixty in the lead, and if Nanoha caught the Jewel Seed now, the Cup was theirs. Nanoha could almost feel hundreds of eyes following her as she soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Yuri speeding along behind her.

And then she saw it. The Jewel Seed was sparkling twenty feet above her. Nanoha put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in her ears; she stretched out her hand, but suddenly, she was pulled down. Horrified, Nanoha looked around. Yuri had summoned large red-and-black claws from her hands, grabbed hold on Nanoha's boots, and was pulling her back.

"You – "

Nanoha was angry enough to hit Yuri, but couldn't reach – Yuri was panting with the effort of holding onto Nanoha, but her eyes were sparkling maliciously. She had achieved what she'd wanted to do – the Jewel Seed had disappeared again.

"Penalty! Penalty to Kaiser! I've never seen such tactics!" Corrado-Sensei screeched, shooting up to where Yuri was pulling away.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Anko Mitarashi was howling into the microphone, dancing out of Linith-Sensei's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B – "

Linith-Sensei didn't even bother to tell her off. She was actually shaking her finger in Yuri's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously. Sora took Kaiser's penalty, but was so angry he missed by several feet. The Kaiser team was losing concentration and the Materials, delighted by Yuri's foul on Nanoha, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Material in possession, Material heading for the goal – Xaldin scores – "Anko groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Kaiser…"

Nanoha was now marking Yuri so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Nanoha wasn't going to let Yuri anywhere near the Jewel Seed…

"Get out of it, Takamachi!" Yuri yelled in frustration as she tried to turn and found Nanoha blocking her.

"Riku dawn gets the Logia for Kaiser, come on, Riku, COME ON!"

Nanoha looked around. Every single Material player apart from Yuri was streaking up the field toward Riku, including the Material Rear Guard – they were all going to block him. Nanoha wheeled around and dived forward so fast that even Superman would be jealous. Like a bullet, she shot toward the Materials. Hardly any of the Materials recognized Nanoha as she zoomed past them, scattering them in the sonic boom she created; Riku's way was clear.

"HE SCORES! HE SCORES! Kaiser leads by eighty points to twenty!"

Nanoha, who almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field. And then she saw something to make her heart stand still. Yuri was diving, a look of triumph on her face – there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, blue glimmer. Nanoha pushed forward, but Yuri was miles ahead.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nanoha yelled to herself. She was gaining on Yuri – she ducked out of the way as Marluxia sent a Gadget at her – she was AT Yuri's ankles – she was level. Nanoha and Yuri threw themselves at the Jewel Seed together and –

"YES!"

Nanoha pulled out of her dive while Yuri continued to tumble into the grass, her hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Nanoha soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in her ears. The tiny blue jewel was held tight in her fist. Then Terra was speeding toward her, half-blinded by tears; she seized Nanoha around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into her shoulder. Nanoha felt two large thumps as Agito and Rein hit them; then Sora, Riku, and Ven's voices, "_We've won the Cup! We've won the cup!_" Tangled together in a many armed hug, the Kaiser team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to the ground.

Wave upon wave of white supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Nanoha had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, was hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Schach, Erio, and Caro, plastered with white rosettes – "You beat them, Nanoha, you beat them! Wait till we tell Toothless!" There was Signum, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Linith-Sensei was sobbing harder than Terra, wiping her eyes with an enormous Kaiser flag; and there, fighting their way toward Nanoha, were Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Nanoha was borne toward the stands, where Carim stood waiting with the enormous Riot Force Cup.

If only there had been a Heartless around…a sobbing Terra passed Nanoha the Cup and lifted her onto his broad shoulder, as she raised the Cup into the air, Nanoha felt like she had the strength to take on a thousand Heartless.

* * *

**Three cheers for the Men (and Women) in White! After three long and difficult years, Kaiser has finally brought home the Riot Force Cup! But even with this overwhelming victory, there are many questions that have yet to be answered, especially concerning Pabu, Scarlet, and the mysterious Garm. In the next chapter, Nanoha meets with a chilling experience in Carim-Sensei's class, old friends return, and the final fate of another waits to be cast. Stay tuned for the next thrilling installment of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Disappearing Act**

"Hey, have you ever noticed how Fate-Chan is there one moment and disappears the next?" Hayate asked Nanoha, Teana, and Subaru.

All the girls hummed in simultaneous thought, crossing their legs, scratching their chins, and allowing their minds to drift as a flashbacks washed over the scenery.

_Fate and Teana were partnered together in Scientific Research together, working on a very difficult chemical that, if done incorrectly, would create a major explosion leading to unforeseen consequences. Teana had just finished adding the salt measurements and dropping it into the mixture, which turned a sickly shade of yellow. Now all that was left was to add the iodine. Fate leaned over the counter, carefully holding the liquid above the concoction when – __**pop! – **__Fate vanished into thin air and the entire bottle of iodine was dropped into the mixture and exploded in Teana's face. When the smoke cleared, she found that her chest was flat, had a rough stubble, and a sudden urge to watch football._

_Fate and Subaru were together in Environmental Studies, pruning the same Ivy Gourd, a carnivorous plant that needed to be constantly feed with small rats or it would turn on the one who was pruning it. Fate was in charge of feeding the plant while Subaru carefully trimmed its branches with a pair of small scissors. She was inching toward the last leaf on the plant when – __**pop! –**__ Fate vanished and Subaru now knew what the inside of an Ivy Gourd looked like._

_It was late at night in the girl's dormitory and Fate was reading the book of Enforcers with Scarlet curled at the end of her bed when the door suddenly slammed open. Nanoha trudged in, looking dead tired from a long night of Riot Force practice, and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed. However, it wasn't Nanoha's bed that she fell into. Fate looked petrified as Nanoha crawled until the covers, curling up to Fate, mumbling something sleepily. Despite the awkwardness of the whole thing, Fate silently thanked the Saint King for the gift that she had been given. Nanoha was out cold, on her bed, and her lips looked absolutely tantalizing. Fate leaned in as slowly and intimately as she could, savoring the moment that she had dreamed of for years when – __**pop!**__ The next day, rumors spread of a little ghost that was said to be heard sobbing loudly in the halls at night._

"Yeah, you're right," said Teana.

"That was horrifying," said Subaru.

"Huh, I guess I never noticed," said Nanoha, shrugging clueless.

Back in the corner of the common room, Fate was sobbing silently, saying "Why? Why?" over and over again under her breath.


	16. Prophetinschriften

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: ****Prophetinschriften**

Nanoha's euphoria at finally winning the Riot Force Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as January approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of warm caffeine, perhaps playing a casual game of Sabaac or watching the Leviathan propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the church, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of the coming spring air drifted through the windows. Even Agito and Rein had been spotted working; they were about to take their S.T.A.R.s (Standard Testing Aptitude Results). Signum was getting ready to take her Mark of Mastery, the highest qualification St. Hilde offered. As Signum hopes to enter the Wolkenritter, she needed top grades. She was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Signum was Fate.

Nanoha and Hayate had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes without being there, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

_**Monday  
**__**9 o'clock, Arithmancy  
9 o'clock, Alchemy  
Lunch  
1 o'clock, Mana  
1 o'clock, History of Belka**_

"Fate-Chan?" Hayate said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er – are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" snapped Fate, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Nanoha.

"No," said Fate shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica?_"

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Hayate, but very quietly. Fate started shifting heaps of papers around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window and Lucy fluttered through it, a note clutched tight in her tiny hands.

"It's from Schach," said Nanoha, ripping the note open. "Toothless's appeal – it's set for the sixth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," said Fate, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.

"And they're coming up here to do it," said Nanoha, still reading from the letter. "Someone from the TSAB and – and an executioner."

They're bringing the executioner to the appeal!" Fate said, startled. "But that sounds as though they've already decided!"

"Yeah, it does," said Nanoha slowly.

"They can't!" Hayate howled. "I've spent _ages_ reading up on stuff for him; they can't just ignore it all!"

But Nanoha had a feeling that the Wildlife Preservation Corps had its mind made up for it by Lord Dearche. Yuri, who had been noticeably subdued since Kaiser's triumph in the Riot Force final, seemed to regain some of her old swagger over the next few days. From sneering comments Nanoha overheard, Yuri was certain Toothless was going to be killed, and seemed thoroughly pleased with herself for bringing it about. It was all Nanoha could do to stop herself imitating Subaru and hitting Yuri in the face on those occasions. And the worst thing of all was that they had no time or opportunity to go and see Schach, because the strict new security measures had not been lifted, and Nanoha didn't dare retrieve her Black Coat from below the one-eyed monk.

* * *

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the church. The third years emerged from Alchemy at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the task they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Teana argued with Fate about her tortoise looking more like a turtle, which was the least of everybody else's worries.

"Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare…"

"Were the tortoises _supposed _to breathe steam?"

"It still had a willow-patterned shell, do you think that'll count against me?"

Then, after lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Mana exam. Fate had been right; Professor Stein did indeed test them on Melee Spells. Nanoha slightly overdid hers out of nerves and ripped the target, a human-shaped sandbag, in tatters and punched a hole in the back of the classroom. Professor Stein did comment on how impressive it was, but reminded her that the point of the exercise was to leave the sandbag intact. After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to study for Magical Zoology, Scientific Research, and Astronomy.

Schach presided over the Magical Zoology exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; her heart didn't seem to be in it at all. She had provided a large tub of fresh silkworms for the class, and told them that to pass the test; their silkworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As silkworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever taken, and also gave Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Subaru, and Teana plenty of opportunity to speak to Schach.

"Toothless is getting a bit depressed," Schach told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Nanoha's silkworm was still alive. "Been cooped up too long. But still…we'll know the day after tomorrow – one way or another – "

They had Scientific Research that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Try as Nanoha might, she couldn't get her Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Presea, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto her notes before moving away.

Then came astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Nanoha scribbled some nonsense and hoped for the best, while wishing she could have had one of Squid Girl's sea salt ice creams with her in the stifling classroom. Wednesday afternoon meant Environmental Studies, in the greenhouse under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Tactical Combat Instruction. Harribel-Sensei had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Naiad, cross a series of potholes full of Jiang-Shi, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from the Will-O'-the-Wisp, then dashed into a forest clearing and battle a shard of Parallax.

"Excellent, Nanoha," Harribel muttered as Nanoha walked out of the forest, grinning. "Full marks."

Flushed with her success, Nanoha hung around to watch the others. Fate and Subaru also managed to earn perfect scores, which wasn't that surprising since they were at the top of the class. Teana did very well until she reached the Will-O-the-Wisp, which successfully confused her into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. But it was Hayate who did the worst. She never even made it past the Naiad, which had successfully seduced her with its beauty and nearly drowned her in the shallow water. She was dragged to the shore a moment later, a huge grin on her face.

"What are you smile about?" said Teana. "You just failed the test."

"But it was worth it," said Hayate, grinning even wider. "Did you known Naiads have very talented tongues?"

The other girls shook their heads, not at all surprised by their perverted roommate. When the test was over, Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate returned to the church while Teana and Subaru stayed behind to help Harribel pack up everything. But as they were walking up the slope, they stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of the man at the top of the stairs. Admiral Phils, sweating slightly in his uniform, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Nanoha.

"Hello there, Nanoha!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes," said Nanoha. Fate and Hayate, not being on speaking terms with the TSAB High Council, hovered awkwardly in the background.

"Lovely day," said Admiral Phils, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity…pity…" He sighed deeply and looked down at Nanoha. "I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Nanoha. The Wildlife Preservation Corps required a witness to the execution of a rabid Dragon. As I need to visit the Belkan District to check on the Red-Paw situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Hayate interrupted.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Admiral Phils, looking curiously at Hayate.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Hayate stoutly. "The Dragon might get off!"

Before Admiral Phils could answer, two men came through the church doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their eyes. The other Nanoha distinctly recalled seeing during her accidental trip to Silent Hill; tall and muscular with giant rusty pyramid for a head. Nanoha gathered that they were representatives of the Wildlife Preservation Corps, because the very old man squinted toward Schach's shack and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this…two o'clock, isn't it, Leone?"

The Pyramid Head was fingering something in his belt; Nanoha looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a gigantic butcher's knife. Hayate opened her mouth to say something, but Fate nudged her hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Hayate angrily at they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the knife ready! This isn't justice!"

"Hayate, your brother works for the TSAB, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Fate, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Schach and Caro keep their heads this time, and argues their case properly, they can't possibly execute Toothless…"

But Nanoha could tell Fate didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, lost in worry about Toothless, didn't join.

Nanoha and Hayate's last exam was Clairvoyance; Fate's, Machlos Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; Fate left them on the first floor and Nanoha and Hayate proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Secret's Tower, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately," Subaru informed them as they went to sit down next to her and Teana. They had their copies of _Unfogging the Future_ open on their laps at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you seen _anything_ in a crystal ball?" she asked them unhappily.

"Nope," said Hayate in an offhand voice. She kept checking her watch; Nanoha knew that she was counting down the time until Toothless's appeal started.

The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?" But they refused to say.

"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Subaru as she clambered back down the ladder toward Nanoha and Hayate, who had now reached the landing.

"Isn't that convenient?" Teana said grumpily.

"Yeah," said Nanoha, looking at her watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up…"

Axel came back down the ladder glowing with pride.

"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," he informed Nanoha, Hayate, and Teana. "I saw _loads_ of stuff…well, good luck!"

He hurried down the spiral staircase with Ben and Rex.

"Hayate Yagami," said the familiar voice over their heads. Hayate grimaced at Nanoha and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Nanoha was now the only person left to be tested. She settled herself on the floor with her back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, her mind across the grounds with Schach. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Hayate reappeared on the ladder.

"How'd it go?" Nanoha asked her, standing up.

"Terrible," said Hayate. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though…"

"Meet you in the common room," Nanoha muttered as Carim-Sensei's voice called, "Nanoha Takamachi!"

The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Nanoha cough as she stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Carim-Sensei sat waiting for her before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the ball…take your time, now…then tell me what you see within it…" Nanoha bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as she could, willing it to show her something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened. "So…anything yet?"

The heat was overpowering and her nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. she thought of what Hayate had just said, and decided to pretend.

"Er – " said Nanoha, "a dark shape…um…"

"What does it resemble?" Carim-Sensei asked.

"A Dragon," Nanoha said firmly, choosing the first things that came to her head.

"Indeed," whispered Carim-Sensei, scribbling something on the paper perched on her knees. "Nanoha, you may very well be seeing the outcome of poor Schach's trouble with the Wildlife Preservation Corps. Look closer…what do you see happening? Is the Dragon safe…or is it withering on the ground?"

"No," said Nanoha, wanting to leave the room and the heat quickly. "It looks fine, it's – safe. The executioner is being sent away – Toothless is going to a good home."

"Hmm, that sounds like a fairly accurate prediction," said Carim-Sensei cheerfully, making a note on her paper. Though I cannot possibly determine if your prediction is true or not, I would like to believe it is. Anyway, I think we've had enough for now…you may leave." She started to stand up, but accidentally hit the table with her knee, scattering her papers all over the floor. "Oh No! Not again!"

"Don't worry, Carim-Sensei," said Nanoha, bending down to collect one of the papers. "I'll help you clean up."

"You're very kind, Nanoha," said Carim-Sensei.

Nanoha and Carim-Sensei took five minutes to collect all the sheets that had been scattered on the floor, including one that Carim just barely managed to rescue before it flew into the crackling fire. Nanoha was just picking up the last of the papers when she noticed that it was different from the others. It was small and thin and was written in a strange language that Nanoha had never seen before. But despite that, Nanoha seemed to be able to read the language as clear as Japanese.

_**The Dark Queen lies alone and friendless, abandoned by  
her followers. Her servant has been chained these twelve  
years. On the night of the New Year…the servant will break  
free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Queen will  
rise again with her servant's aid, greater and more terrible  
than she ever was.**_

Nanoha stared at the paper, stupefied. This sounded like a genuine prophecy…was this one of the prophecies made by Carim-Sensei's Rare Skill? Before she could think any further on the matter, Carim-Sensei ripped the prophecy and the rest of the papers out of Nanoha's hands, counting them aloud.

"Twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty," said Carim-Sensei. "That looks like all of them. Thank you for your help, Nanoha. It would have taken me a lot longer to collect them all…" Nanoha sat there, staring at her. "Is there anything wrong, dear?"

"You – that paper said – it said that the Dark Queen is going to rise again…that her servant's going to go back to her…"

"Stern the Destructor? Return?" said Carim-Sensei, looking thoroughly startled. "Nanoha, that is hardly something to joke about…rise again, indeed – "

"I know what I saw! It said that Stern was – "

"I think your eyes must be sore from all the crystal gazing," said Carim-Sensei. "I would not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as _that_."

Nanoha climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase, wondering…had she just seen one of Carim-Sensei's fabled prophecies? Or was it just something she had whipped together for the fun of it?

Five minutes later she was dashing past the security golems outside the entrance to Kaiser Tower, Carim-Sensei's words still resounding in her head. People were striding past her in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time she had reached the archway and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in the corner, however, sat Hayate and Fate.

"Carim-Sama," Nanoha panted, "I just saw – "

But she stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.

"Toothless lost," said Hayate weakly. "Schach's just sent this.

"Schach's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet her hand seemed to have shaken so much as she wrote that it was hardly legible.

_**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.**_

_**Schach**_

"We've got to go," said Nanoha at once. "They can't just sit there on their own, waiting for that…that…Pyramid Head!"

"Sunset, though," said Hayate, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed…especially you, Nanoha-Chan…"

"Nanoha sank her head into her hands, thinking.

"We have the Black Coats, but only two…Subaru has one…and I can't get mine…"

"Where is it?" said Fate.

Nanoha told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed monk.

"…if Presea sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," she finished.

"That's true," said Fate, getting to her feet. "If she sees _you…_how do you open the monk's hump again?"

"You – you tap it and say '_Dissendium_'," said Nanoha. "But – "

Fate didn't wait for the rest of her sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the archway and vanished from sight.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" Hayate said, staring after her. She had. Fate returned a quarter of an hour later with the inky-black coat folded carefully under her cape. "Fate-Chan, I don't know what's gotten into you later, but I'm definitely loving this new, daring side of you."

Fate looked rather flattered.

* * *

They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Kaiser Tower afterwards. Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate had the Black Coats hidden underneath their Barrier Jackets; Nanoha had to keep her arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard Teana and Subaru speaking in hushed voices and hurrying across the hall, slamming a door behind them. Fate poked her head around the door.

"Okay," she whispered, "no one there – coats on – "

They put on the Black Coats and pressed themselves into the thin shadows, blending in with church walls. Since Hayate's crutches couldn't be covered, Fate had to carry her on her back. They crossed the hall on tiptoe, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees. They reached Schach's shack and knocked. She was a minute in answering, and when she did, she looked all around for her visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us," Nanoha hissed. "We're wearing the Black Coats. Let us in and we can take them off."

"You shouldn't have come!" Schach whispered, but she stood back, and they stepped inside. Schach shut the door quickly and Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, pulled back their hoods.

Schach was not crying, nor did she throw herself upon their necks. She looked like a woman who did not know where she was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Want some tea?" she said. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the kettle.

"Where's Toothless, Schach?" said Fate instantly.

"I – I took him outside," said Schach, spilling milk all over the table as she filled up the jug. "He's tethered in the pumpkin patch. Caro is a worst state than I am. I had Erio take her to the Belkan District so that she wouldn't – have to see – "

Schach's hands trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from her grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Schach," said Fate quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Schach said, sitting down and wiping her forehead on her sleeve. Nanoha glanced at Hayate, who looked back hopelessly.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Schach?" Nanoha asked fiercely, sitting down next to her. "Carim-Sama – "

"She tried," said Schach. "She's got no power to overrule the Corps. She told them Toothless is all right, but they were scared…you know what Dearche Eberwein is like…threatened them, I expect…and the executioner, the Pyramid Head guy, he's an old acquaintance of Dearche's…but it'll be quick and clean…and I'll be beside him…" Schach swallowed. Her eyes were darting all over the shack as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort. "Carim-Sama's gonna come down while it – while it happens. Wrote to me this morning. Said she wanted to – to be with me. Great person, Carim-Sama…"

Fate, who had been rummaging in Schach's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.

"We'll stay with you too, Schach," she began, but Schach shook her head.

"You're to go back up to the church. I told you, I don't want you watching. And you shouldn't be down here anyway…if Phils and Carim-Sama catch you out her without permission, Nanoha, you'll be in big trouble."

Silent tears were now streaming down Fate's face, but she hid them from Schach, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour into the jug, she let out a shriek.

"Hayate! I – I don't believe it – it's _Pabu!_"

"What are you talking about?" said Hayate. Fate carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Pabu the ferret came sliding out onto the table. "Pabu! Pabu, what are you doing here?"

She grabbed the struggling ferret and held him up to the light. Pabu looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Hayate's hands as though to free himself.

"Then it wasn't my imagination," said Nanoha. Fate and Hayate looked at her confused. "The night before the Riot Force Final, I saw Pabu walking around on the grounds – with Scarlet."

Nanoha chose not to mention the Garm – Hayate would have freaked and Fate would have scoffed. Thankfully, Nanoha was saved from any explanation when Schach suddenly stood up, her eyes fixed on the window. Her normally rosy face had gone sheet white.

"They're coming…"

Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate whipped around. A group of people was walking down the distant church steps. In front was Carim Gracia, her golden hair gleaming in the dying sun. Next to her trotted Admiral Phils. Behind them came the feeble old Corps member and the Pyramid Head executioner.

"You gotta go," said Schach. Every inch of her was trembling. "They mustn't find you here…go now…" Hayate stuffed Pabu into her coat pocket and Fate lifted Hayate onto her back. "I'll let you out the back way."

They followed her to the door into her back garden. Nanoha felt strangely unreal, and even more so when she saw Toothless a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Schach pumpkin patch. Toothless seemed to know something was happening. He turned his head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, toothless," said Schach softly. "It's okay…" She turned to Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. "Go on, get going."

But they didn't move.

"Schac, we can't – "

"We'll tell them what really happened – "

"They can't kill him – "

"Go!" said Schach fiercely. "It's bad enough without you three in trouble and all!" They had no choice. As the girls threw on their hoods, they heard voices at the front of the shack. Schach looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight. "Go quickly. Don't listen…"

And she strode back into her shack as someone knocked at the front door. Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate set off silently around Schach's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Fate whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"

They started up the sloping lawn toward the church. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow. They barely made it halfway up the hill before the front doors of the church flew open. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate froze. Presea was hurrying down the stone steps at a brisk pace, swiftly passing Nanoha and the others on her way. From the direction she running, it looked like she was headed towards Schach's shack.

"What do you think she's doing out here?" said Nanoha.

"Probably wanted a front row seat," said Hayate harshly.

Fate would normally have said something in her mother's defense, but she had been out of sorts since they had left Schach's house. They stood there for a moment, unconscious of what to do next, when they heard the sounds drifting from Schach's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct voice, the loudest being Presea and Admiral Phils, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of a great knife. Fate swayed on the spot.

"They did it!" she whispered to Nanoha. "I d – don't believe it – they did it!"

* * *

**Well, that's kind of a depressing way to end a chapter – way to go, Rowling. Toothless has been executed, Pabu has mysteriously reappeared, and the prophecy of Carim Gracia hangs over Nanoha's head. In the next chapter, the moment we finally been waiting for has arrived: the first true appearance of Arf Takamachi! She will come face to face with her half-sister and the truth of what happened that fateful day twelve years ago will be revealed. Will Arf be the one to finish her sister? Is this the machinations of another unknown threat? And where are all my readers? I mean, seriously! Find out next time on The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Omens**

"I think your eyes must be sore from all the crystal gazing," said Carim-Sensei. "I would not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as _that_."

Nanoha continued to stare at her idol in disbelief, but the finality of Carim's tone made it apparent that this conversation was over. Nanoha picked up her bags and started climbing down the silver ladder, shooting one last glance at Carim before disappearing out of sight. Now that the last of her students were gone, Carim fell back into her seat with a loud, whiny sort of groan. Who said being a teacher was a rewarding job? She wanted to meet him so she could punch him in the face. Sighing heavily, Carim looked down at her papers – her most recent prophecy was at the very top.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" said Secret, appearing through the floor. "You let Nanoha see your prophecy."

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean," said Carim innocently.

"Yeah, I bet you don't," Secret grimaced. "Why would you do something so reckless? You know how dangerous your prophecies are, especially ones concerning the Queen of Darkness. Why would you let a student – Nanoha, of all people – read it and go on saying it was nothing?"

"I still don't know what you are referring to," said Carim, stacking her papers neatly and walking towards the ladder. She opened the trapdoor and set one foot down, but then stopped. "But if I did have a reason, I guess it would be to clear my guilty conscience."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Secret asked, her arms crossed expectantly.

"She may not realize it, but I have done something very horrible to Nanoha," said Carim softly, slowly climbing down the ladder. "I doubt this will make up for the sins I have committed, but at the very least, I can help her prepare."

And with that, the trapdoor closed with a snap.


	17. The Scarlet Beast

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Scarlet Beast**

Nanoha's mind had gone blank with shock. The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Black Coats. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.

"Schach," Nanoha muttered. Without thinking about what she was doing, she made to turn back, but Hayate seized her arm.

"We can't," said Hayate, who was paper-white. "She'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see her…"

"How – could – they?" Fate choked. "How _could _they?"

"Come on," said Hayate, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.

They set off back toward the church, walking slowly. The light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Pabu, keep still," Hayate hissed, clamping her hand over her pocket. The ferret was wriggling madly. Fate had to stop walking as Hayate continued to struggle on her back, trying to force Pabu back into her pocket. "What's the matter with you, Pabu? Stay still – OUCH! He bit me!"

"Hayate, be quiet!" Fate whispered urgently. "The admiral will be out here in a minute – "

"He won't – stay – put – "Pabu was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Hayate's grip. "What's the _matter _with him?"

But Nanoha had just seen – slinking toward them, her body low to the ground, wide blue eyes glinting eerily in the darkness – Scarlet. Whether she could see them or was following the sound of Pabu's squeaks, Nanoha couldn't tell.

"Scarlet!" Fate moaned. "No, go away, Scarlet! Go away!"

But the dog was getting closer –

"Pabu – NO!"

Too later – the ferret had slipped between Hayate's clutching fingers, hitting the ground, and scampered over to Scarlet, climbing clumsily on her back. In one bound, Scarlet pounced away, and before Nanoha could stop either of them, Fate had already pelted away into the darkness, Hayate riding along like a horse jockey. Nanoha followed at a sprint; the hood of her Black Coat fell off as she hurtled after them; she could hear Fate's feet thundering along ahead and Hayate's shouts at Scarlet.

"Get away from him – get away – Pabu, come _here –_ "There was a loud thud. "_Gotcha!_ Get away you stinking mutt – "

Nanoha almost fell over Hayate; she skidded to a stop right in front of her. She was sprawled on the ground, but Pabu was back in her pocket; she had both hands held tight over the quivering lump. Fate was standing over Scarlet, who seemed to be staring back defiantly at her master. She was acting rather strange, backing away from Fate whenever she moved closer, growling softly.

"Fate-Chan, Hayate-Chan, but your hoods back on," said Nanoha. "Carim-Sama and Admiral Phils will be coming back out in a minute – "

All of a sudden, Fate screamed and fell back, crawling backward on the grass. Scarlet was growling harshly, twitching excessively as if she was going into a seizure, but then Nanoha noticed that the small pup was actually getting bigger. Her snout was becoming more pronounced, her claws and fangs were elongated, and her muscles bugled until she was as big as her master. Nanoha nearly passed out when her eyes met those of the Garm.

Nanoha reached for her Device, but too l ate – the Garm had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit her on the chest; she keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; she felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth. But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off her. Dazed, feeling as though her ribs were broken, Nanoha tried to stand up; she could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack.

Hayate sat up, too stunned to notice Pabu slipping out of her pocket once again. The Garm sprang back toward them, but instead of attacking Nanoha, it turned its attention to Hayate; the Garm's jaws fastened around one of Hayate's legs. Nanoha lunged forward, she seized a handful of the beast's hair, but it was dragging Hayate away as easily as though she were a rag doll.

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Nanoha so hard across the face she was knocked off her feet again. She heard Fate shriek with pain and fall too. Nanoha groped for her Device, blinking blood out of her eyes –

"**Divine Light!**" she whispered.

The pink light showed her the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased the Garm into the shadow of the Senju Sugi and its hand-like branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them getting closer. And there, at the base of the trunk, was the Garm, dragging Hayate backward into a large gap in the roots – Hayate was fighting furiously, but her legs were slipping out of sight.

"Hayate-Chan!" Nanoha shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and she was forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Hayate's arms, which she had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the Garm from pulling her farther underground – but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Hayate's arm had broken, and a moment later, her hand vanished out of sight.

"Nanoha – we've got to go for help – " Fate gasped; she was bleeding too; the Senju Sugi had cut across the shoulder.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat her; we haven't got time – "

"Nanoha – we're never going to get through without help – "

"If Scarlet – Garm – whatever it is can get in, we can," Nanoha panted, spinning the A.C.S. to throw off another branch and blasting another that came swinging from the right. Fate tried cutting her way through using Bardiche's Haken Form, but the Senju Sugi grew its branches faster than they could cut them off.

It seemed like the Senju Sugi was going to overwhelm them soon when Pabu darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Pabu!" Fate whispered uncertainly. She grasped Nanoha hand painfully hard until she realized what she was doing and quickly released her, face reddening. "How did he know - ?"

"I think he might be friends with Scarlet," said Nanoha grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on – and keep Bardiche out – "

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Pabu had slid into it with a flick of his tail. Nanoha went next; she crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down and earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Pabu was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Nanoha's spell. Seconds later, Fate slithered down beside her.

"Where's Hayate?" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Nanoha, setting off, bent-backed, after Pabu.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Fate asked breathlessly behind her.

"I don't know…it's marked on the Adventurer's Atlas but Agito and Rein said no one's ever gotten into it…it goes off the edge of the atlas, but it looked like it was heading for the Belkan District…"

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Pabu's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Midori-ya…all Nanoha could think of was Hayate and what the enormous dog might be doing to her…she was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch…

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Pabu was gone. Instead, Nanoha could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. She and Fate paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both pulled up to see what lay beyond. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Nanoha glanced at Fate, who looked equally scared but nodded. Nanoha pulled herself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Fate suddenly grabbed Nanoha's hand again and did not let go. Her wide eyes were traveling along the boarded windows.

"Nanoha," she whispered, "I think we're in Blackmoor Manor."

Nanoha looked around. Her eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," she said slowly.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Fate's grip on Nanoha's hand was so tight she was losing feeling in her fingers. She raised her eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud squeak. They exchanged a last look, a last nod. Bardiche clenched tightly, Fate kicked the door open wide. On the magnificent canopy bed with dusty hangings laid Pabu, squeaking loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching her arm, which stuck out in a strange angle, was Hayate. Nanoha and Fate dashed across to her.

"Hayate-Chan – are you okay?"

"Where's Scarlet."

"It's not Scarlet" Hayate moaned. Her teeth were gritted with pain. "Nanoha, it's a trap – "

"What – "

"_She's the Garm…she's Scarlet…_"

Hayate was staring over Nanoha's shoulder. Nanoha wheeled around. With a snap, the woman in the shadows closed the door behind them. a mass of filthy, matted hair hung to her elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, she might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of her face, it looked like a skull. Her yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Nanoha's half-sister – Arf Takamachi.

"**Chain Bind!**" she croaked, pointing Hayate's Schwertkreuz at them.

Orange energy chains shot out of Schwertkreuz, binding Bardiche and the A.C.S., and ripped them out of Nanoha and Fate's hands, and back to Arf. Then she took a step closer. Her eyes were fixed on Nanoha.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," she said hoarsely. Her voice sounded as though she had long since lost the habit of using it. "Our dad would have done the same thing for his friends. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…"

The taunt about their father rang in Nanoha's ears as though Arf had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Nanoha's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in her life, she ripped a hand across her face and summoned her Hollow Mask, but not to defend, but to attack…to kill. Letting her Hollow instincts take control, she started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of her and two hands grabbed her and held her back…"No, Nanoha!" Fate gasped in a petrified whisper; Hayate, however, spoke to Arf.

"If you want to kill Nanoha, you'll have to kill us too!" she said fiercely, though the effort of pulling herself upright was draining her of still more color, and she swayed slightly as she spoke. Something flickered in Arf's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," she said quietly to Hayate. "You will damage that arm even more."

"Did you hear me?" Hayate said weakly, though she was clinging painfully to Nanoha to balance herself. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder tonight," said Arf, and her grin widened.

"Why's that?" Nanoha spat demonically, trying to wrench herself free of Fate and Hayate. "Didn't mind slaughtering all those people in the street, even killed off you own mom…" Arf made a soft hiss, her teeth gritted. "What's the matter, gone soft in Gefängnis?"

"Nanoha!" Fate whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"SHE KILLED MY FAMILY!" Nanoha roared; the room shook with a sudden explosion of magical pressure.

Hayate and Fate were blown off by Nanoha's power, freeing her from their restraint, and she lunged forward. She had forgotten about magic – she had forgotten that she was short, skinny, and thirteen, whereas Arf was a tall, full-grown woman – all Nanoha knew was that she wanted to hurt Arf as badly as she could and that she didn't care how much she got hurt in return.

Perhaps it was the shock of Nanoha's magical pressure or because of her Hollow Mask, but Arf didn't use the Devices this time – one of Nanoha's hands fastened over her wasted wrist, forcing the point of Schwertkreuz away; the knuckles of Nanoha's other hand collided with the side of Arf's head and they fell, backward, into the wall –

Hayate was screaming; Fate was yelling; there was a blinding flash of light as the Device in Arf's hand sent a burst of orange light into the air that missed Nanoha's face by inches; Nanoha felt the shrunken arm under her fingers twisting madly, but she clung on, her other hand punching every part of Arf it could find. But Arf's free hand punched Nanoha in the face, shattering half of her mask.

"No," she hissed, "I've waited too long.

She moved her hand lower and wrapped her fingers around Nanoha's throat. Then Nanoha saw Fate's foot swing out of nowhere. Arf let go of Nanoha with a grunt of pain; Hayate had crawled with her one hand and grabbed Arf's arm and Nanoha heard a faint clatter. She fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw the A.C.S. rolling across the floor; she threw herself toward it but –

"Argh!"

Pabu had joined the fray; both rows of tiny teeth had sunk themselves deep into Nanoha's arm; Nanoha threw him off, but Pabu now darted toward the A.C.S. –

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Nanoha, and she aimed a kick at Pabu that made the ferret leap aside; Nanoha snatched the A.C.S. and turned.

"Get out of the way!" she shouted at Fate and Hayate.

They didn't need telling twice. Fate, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up Bardiche and Schwertkreuz. Hayate crawled to the canopy bed and collapsed onto it, panting her white face now tinged with green, clutching her broken arm. Arf was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. Her thin chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched Nnoha walking slowly closer, the A.C.S. pointing straight at Nanoha's heart.

"Going to kill me, Nanoha?" she whispered.

She stopped right above her, the A.C.S. still pointing at Arf's chest, looking down at her. A livid bruise was rising around Arf's left eye and her nose was bleeding.

"You and your mother killed my family," said Nanoha, her voice shaking slightly, but her Device quite steady. Arf stared up at her out of those sunken eyes.

"My mother was not a bad person, but it is our fault," she said very quietly. "If you knew the whole story..."

"The whole story?" Nanoha repeated, a furious pounding in her ears. "Mimi sold them to Stern because of her petty jealousy. That's all I need to know."

"My mother was anything but petty," Arf said, and there was a note of urgency in her voice now. "Please, you've got to listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't…you don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Nanoha, and her voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mama…trying to stop Stern from killing me…and you did that…you did it…"

Before either of them could say another word, something tan streaked past Nanoha; Pabu leapt onto Arf's chest and settled himself there, right over Arf's heart. Arf blinked and looked down at the ferret.

"Get off," she murmured, trying to push Pabu off her.

But Pabu refused remove himself from Arf. He turned his small, pointed face to Nanoha and looked up at her with those great big eyes. To her right, Hayate gave a sharp gasp. Nanoha stared down at Arf and Pabu, her grip tightening on the A.C.S. So what if she had to kill the ferret too? It was in league with Arf…if it was prepared to die, trying to protect Arf, that wasn't Nanoha's business…if Arf wanted to save it, that only proved she cared more for Pabu than for Nanoha's family…

Nanoha raised her Device. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge her father, mother, brother, and sister. She was going to kill Arf. She had to kill Arf. This was her chance. The seconds lengthened. And still Nanoha stood frozen there, Device poised, Arf staring up at her, Pabu on her chest. Hayate's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Fate was quite silent.

And then came a new sound – muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor, following by a pair of arguing voices – someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Fate screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE – RED-PAW – QUICK!"

Arf made a startled movement that almost dislodged Pabu; Nanoha gripped her Device convulsively – _Do it now!_ Said a voice in her head – but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Nanoha still hadn't done it.

The door of the room burst open with a loud bang and Nanoha wheeled around as Yuuno Scrya was thrown inside and crashed against the opposite wall. Harribel came hurtling into the room a moment later, her face bloodless, her sword drawn. Her eyes flickered over Hayate, lying on the floor, over Fate, cowering next to the door, to Nanoha, standing there with half her mask and her Device covering Arf, and then to Arf herself, crumpled and bleeding at Nanoha feet.

"Tiburón!" Harribel shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Harribel crossed the room, swiped her sword, and knocked the Device out of Nanoha's hand; she did the same to the two Fate was holding. Harribel caught them all deftly, and then moved over to Arf, who still had Pabu lying protectively across her chest. Nanoha stood there, feeling suddenly empty. She hadn't done it. Her nerve had failed her. Arf was going to be handed back to the Heartless.

Then Harribel spoke, in a very tense voice.

"Where is Arf?"

Nanoha looked quickly at Harribel. She didn't understand what Harribel meant. Who was Harribel talking about? She turned to look at Arf again. Arf's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, she didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, she grabbed Pabu, who did not resist, and lifted him for Harribel to hold. Mystified, Nanoha watched Harribel look over the ferret with a critical eye.

"But then…"Harribel muttered, staring at Arf so intently it seemed she was trying to read her mind, "…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" – Harribel's eyes suddenly widened, as though she was seeing something beyond Arf, something none of the rest could see, " – unless _she _was the one…unless it was not _him_…and we never even realized..."

Very slowly, her sunken gaze never leaving Harribel's face, Arf nodded.

"Sensei," Nanoha interrupted loudly, "what's going on – ?"

But she never finished the question, because what she saw made her voice die in her throat. Harribel was lowering her sword, gazing fixedly at Arf. The teacher walked to Arf's side, seized her hand, pulled her to her feet and embraced Arf like a mother would for their child. Nanoha felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Fate screamed. Harribel let go of Arf and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Harribel, wild-eyed. "You – you – "

"Fate – "

" – you and her!"

"Fate, calm down – "

"I didn't tell anyone!" Fate shrieked. "I've been covering up for you – "

"Fate, listen to me, please!" Harribel shouted. "I can explain – "

Nanoha could feel herself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury that slowly reconstructed the missing pieces of her mask.

"I trusted you," she shouted at Harribel, her voice wavering out of control, "and all the time you've been her friend!"

"You're wrong," said Harribel. "I haven't been Arf's friend, but I am now – let me explain…"

"NO!" Fate screamed. "Nanoha, don't trust her! She's not just Arf's friend, she's her godmother! She's been helping Arf get into the church, she wants you dead too – _she's the Tercero Espada!_"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Harribel, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Fate," she said. "Only one out of four, I'm afraid. Shiro and Mimi did make me Arf's godmother and Yuuno her godfather, but I have not been helping Arf get into the church and I certainly don't want Nanoha dead. And as for being an Espada…that part of my life ended a long time ago."

Hayate made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Harribel made toward her, looking concerned, but Hayate gasped,

"_Get away from me, Espada!"_

Harribel stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, she turned to Fate and said, "How long have you know?"

"Ages," Fate whispered. "Since I did Mother's essay…"

"She'll be delighted," said Harribel coolly. "She assigned that essay hoping someone would realize that my abilities were common to those of most Arrancar. If that were true, then you must have realized that I have been disappearing to Hueco Mundo once a month to hunt and devour Hollows so that I do not regress into my savage state. And you must have also known that Parallax changed into Hollow self when it saw me.

"Yes, I did," Fate said quietly.

"You're the cleverest mage of your age I've ever met, Fate. I would have expected nothing less from a Testarossa."

"I'm not," Fate whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Harribel. "At least, the staff do."

"Carim-Sama hired you when she knew you were an Espada?" Hayate gasped. "Is she insane?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Harribel. "She had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy – "

"AND SHE WAS WRONG!" Nanoha yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HER ALL THE TIME!" She was pointing at Arf, who suddenly crossed to the canopy bed and sank onto it, her face hidden in one shaking hand. Pabu leapt up beside her and stepped onto her lap. Hayate edged away from both of them, which was very difficult with only one arm.

"I have _not _been helping Arf," said Harribel. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look – " She separated Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's Devices and threw them each back to its owner; Nanoha caught hers, stunned. She then returned her sword back to the scabbard on her back. "There. You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Nanoha didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?

"If you haven't been helping her," she said, with a furious glance at Arf, "how did you know she was here?"

"The atlas," said Harribel. "The Adventurer's Atlas. I was in my office, having a drink with _him_" she pointed to Yuuno, who had remained in stunned the silence the whole time "when I saw you on it – "

"You know how to work it?" Nanoha said suspiciously.

"Of course Aunt Tier knows how to work it," said Arf impatiently. "She helped write it. She's White-Tooth – that was the nickname mama, papa, and Uncle Yuuno gave her years ago."

"She _wrote _- ?"

"The important this is," Harribel interrupted. "I was watching it carefully this evening because I had an idea that you, Fate, and Hayate might try to sneak out of the church to visit Schach before her Dragon was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" She had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at her feet. "You might have been wearing our old Black Coats, Nanoha – "

"How'd you know about the coats?"

"I was once the owner of one of those Black Coats – the one Fate is wearing, specifically," said Harribel, waving an impatient hand. "The point is, even if you're wearing a Black Coat, you still show up on the Adventurer's Atlas. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Schach's shack. Twenty minutes later, you left Schach, and set off back toward the church. But you were accompanied by someone else."

"What?" said Nanoha. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Harribel, still pacing, and ignoring Nanoha's interruption. "I thought the atlas must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you when he was sitting straight across from me, having a drink I just offered him?"

"No one was with us!" said Nanoha.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled _Arf Takamachi…_I saw her collide with you; I watched as she pulled Hayate into the Senju Sugi and the three of you followed – "

"Two of us!" Nanoha said angrily.

"No, Nanoha," said Harribel. "Three of you. I saw three dots – _Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, and Yuuno Scrya._" She held up Pabu by the scruff of his neck for everyone to see. "Nanoha, this is the _real_ Yuuno Scrya. I recognize his transformation from years ago."

There was a long silence that passed over the room. Nanoha looked between the ferret and the person she thought – she knew was Yuuno. Harribel must think she was an idiot. How could Pabu possibly be Yuuno when Yuuno was sitting only a few feet away?

"You don't think we're going to fall for that, do you?" said Nanoha, raising the A.C.S. "If that's Yuuno-Kun, then who's the one who's been helping us in the Infinity Library?"

"You have to admit there are a lot of holes in that theory," said Yuuno, finally finding the courage to speak. "Unless I finally figured out a way to be in two places at once and learned how to turn myself into a rat, you're story is unlikely."

"Nanoha, don't you remember in your first year?" Harribel asked observantly. "This is not the first time you've encountered someone who had the power to hide in plain sight."

"Envy…" Nanoha said in slow realization. "Are you saying…that Yuuno-Kun…is actually a shapeshifter?"

"Yes," said Harribel. "And when I noticed that Yuuno was on the grounds, I searched the atlas for my office. I found myself at my desk, but I also found a name that I remember quite clearly from my days as an Espada – the name of one of Stern's greatest infiltrators…"

Without warning, Harribel dashed past Nanoha and across the room, punching Yuuno across the face, sending him flying across the room. But when he hit the ground, it wasn't Yuuno who was sporting a swollen bruise. It was a woman with messy blonde hair wearing a strange bodysuit with armored plating and a choker with the Roman numeral II. On her right hand was a pair of sharp, bladed nails.

"Combat Cyborg II – Codename: Due."

* * *

***Loud whistling sound…* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Nuclear bombshell! Harribel is an Espada! Pabu is Yuuno! And Yuuno is not Yuuno, but one of Stern's greatest agents! A whole lot of epic secrets revealed in one major chapter. Unfortunately, the next one will be short, but that doesn't mean we can't look forward to it? What is the true secret behind that fateful day? Is Arf and Harribel on the side of good? Or is this just another ploy? Find out on the next epic chapter of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Pink**

It seemed like the Senju Sugi was going to overwhelm them soon when Pabu darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Pabu!" Fate whispered uncertainly. She grasped Nanoha hand painfully hard until she realized what she was doing and quickly released her, face reddening. "How did he know - ?"

"I think he might be friends with Scarlet," said Nanoha grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on – and keep Bardiche out – "

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Pabu had slid into it with a flick of his tail. Nanoha and Fate looked at each other before Nanoha decided to go next, crawling headfirst into the hole. Fate stooped down to crawl in next when one of the roots got caught in the hem of Nanoha's dress and lifted it up. Fate was blinded by a sudden flash of pink; her nostrils were painfully leaking with blood until she finally passed out on the ground, feeling that she could now die happy.

"P-panties…" Fate muttered weakly.

**2: Down the Rabbit Hole**

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Pabu was gone. Instead, Nanoha could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. She and Fate paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both pulled up to see what lay beyond. It was not what they had expected. instead of ending up in someone's run down house, they landed in a large garden filled with strange assortments of flowers, heart-shaped bushes, towers of tables, and a giant teapot flying across the air, being driven by a rabbit and a crazy man in a hat.

"Where are we?" Nanoha asked strangely, watching a lazy caterpillar puff a long pipe.

"I think we're in Wonderland," said Fate.

"What makes you say that?" said Nanoha.

"Well, there's a sign that says 'Welcome to Wonderland'," said Fate, pointing to the nearby sign. "And then there's that guy."

She looked over, surprised to find the rabbit she had met on the way to Midori-ya, who was wearing a strange assortment of clothes that made him look like the white rabbit from the books.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" said the rabbit. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know the way to Albuquerque, would ya?"

It was going to be a long trip back.


	18. The Adventurers

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Adventurers**

It took a few seconds for everything to sink in. Yuuno was a ferret and the person they thought was Yuuno was not Yuuno. Then Hayate voiced what Nanoha was thinking.

"This is insane."

"Unbelievable," said Fate faintly.

"Yuuno-Kun is really Due," said Nanoha, trembling over her words. "But then…does that mean Due was the one Arf tried to kill twelve years ago." She looked at Arf, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to," she growled, her yellow teeth bared, "but Due got the better of me…not this time, though!"

Knocking Harribel to one side and throwing Pabu into the air, Arf lunged at Due with animal savagery. Due glared weakly, one of her eyes swollen shut, and flipped backward, dodging Arf's attack, and landed primly on her feet. Arf lunged again, swiping her long nails at Due's face, but the combat cyborg easily maneuvered out of her reached and retaliated with a quick swipe of her own claw across Arf's cheek. Ignoring the blood dripping down her face, Arf made a final desperate charge and tackled Due in the stomach and pulled her down to the floor. Arf then startled Due's waist and wrapped her fingers around the cyborg's throat.

"So…," Due coughed, reaching up and grabbing Arf's throaty as well. "Think you have what it takes to finish the job. Think you can make your dead bitch of a mother proud? Huh?"

"I've waited twelve years for this," said Arf, who was beginning to sway.

"Enough!" Harribel yelled, and a current of water slipped from her scabbard, spraying the two apart. "Arf, wait just a moment. You can't do it just like that – you stay there!" She gestured to Due, who was getting back up, and restrained her in a bubble of water. "Arf, they need to understand – we've got to explain – "

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Arf, trying fruitlessly to claw her way through the bubble. Every time she swiped against the surface, splashing some of the water on the floor, it would reform faster than Arf could rip it apart.

"They've got a right to know everything," said Harribel, walking over to restrain Arf. "Hayate has kept Yuuno as a pet for years. There are parts of it even I don't understand. And Nanoha – you owe you sister the truth, Arf."

Arf stopped struggling, though her hollowed eyes were still fixed on Due, who looked equally annoyed and was sitting in the float bubble, pouting.

"All right then," Arf said, without taking her eyes off the cyborg. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Aunt Tier. I want to commit the crime I was wrongfully imprisoned for…"

"You're insane, both of you," said Hayate shakily, looking round at Nanoha and Fate for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

She tried to heave herself up by her good arm, but Harribel pushed her back down with one hand. Pabu appeared a moment later, sitting on Hayate's chest, keeping firm eye contact with his owner.

"You're going to hear me out, Hayate," said Harribel quietly. "Just sit there with Yuuno while you listen."

HE'S NOT YUUNO. HE'S PABU!" Hayate yelled, trying to pull herself up again, which was rather difficult when three of her limbs were broken and she had a ferret on her chest. Nanoha stepped forward and pushed her back onto the bed. Then, ignoring Arf, Nanoha turned to Harribel.

"There were witnesses who saw Mimi and Arf attack Yuuno-Kun," she said. "A whole street full of them said Arf killed her mother."

"That was a lie!" said Arf savagely, still watching Due in the bubble. "I would never kill my mama! They didn't see what they thought they saw!"

"Calm down, Arf," said Harribel. "Yes, everyone thought that Mimi was working for the Dark Queen. I believed it because Yuuno told me himself. At least I thought it was Yuuno at the time – until I saw the Atlas tonight. Because the Adventurer's Atlas never lies…Yuuno was replaced. The real Yuuno was forced into his animal form and his been trapped these last twelve years."

Nanoha looked down at Hayate, and as their eyes met, they first thing they thought was that Arf and Harribel had both lost their minds. Gefängnis must have unhinged Arf after all and Harribel was playing along with her. But with Due floating in a water bubble only a few feet away, there was a chance that they might be telling the truth. Then Fate spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Harribel-Sensei to talk sensibly.

"But Harribel-Sensei…Pabu can't be Yuuno…it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Harribel said calmly, as though they were in class, and Fate had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Naiads.

"Because…because you said Yuuno could transform of his own free will and people would _know_ if Yuuno was a shapeshifter. We did shapeshifters in class with Linith-Sensei – she said that shapeshifters just as rare as true flyer mages. And I looked them up when I did my homework – the Time-Space Administration Bureau keeps tabs on mages who can shapeshift; there's a register showing what animal they came become, and their markings and things…and I went and looked Linith-Sensei up on the register, and there have been only seven shapeshifters this century, and Yuuno's name wasn't on the list – "

Nanoha had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Fate put into her homework, when Harribel started to laugh.

"Right again, Fate!" she said. "But the TSAB never knew that there used to be three unregistered shapeshifters running around St. Hilde. Just as they were unaware of Arf being a shapeshifter herself – learned directly from her mother, she did."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Aunt Tier," snarled Arf, who was still watching Due's every move. "I've waited twelve years; I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right…but you'll need to help me, Arf," said Harribel, "I only know how it began…"

Harribel broke off. There had been a loud creak behind her. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of them stared at it. Then Harribel strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there…"

"This place is haunted!" said Hayate.

"It's not," said Harribel, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Blackmoor Manor was never haunted…the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by the Hollows I had attracted into the manor." She pushed her hair out of her eyes, thought for a moment, then said, "That's where all of this started – when I escaped the Espada and swore my allegiance to Carim's forces…if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

She looked sober and tired. Hayate started to interrupt, but Fate said, "Shh!" She was watching Harribel very intently.

"It was very early in the 12th Cycle War when I joined the ranks of Stern the Destructor. Before then, I was a very rare breed of Hollow known as a Vasta Lorde – the most powerful of Hollow breeds. When Baraggan was still king of Hueco Mundo, he decreed that the stronger Hollow must prey and devour the weak. But I refused to follow the orders of such a callous man and refused to kill others so senselessly. You can imagine that this has led to many ordeals between me and the so-called king.

"Rather than fight to kill weak, I chose to protect them. In return, I made such wonderful friends: Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun. We spent years together, always laughing when the Hollows would come to devour us, only to turn tail at the sight of me. Those were the only happy memories I have a Hueco Mundo. Then Stern the Destructor came. She conquered Hueco Mundo in less than a day and started gathering test subjects for her Arrancar experiments. She came to me, offering me more power than I could have imagined, power that would allow me to protect my friends. I accepted it.

"Stern's experiments were a success – my friends and I became full-fledged Arrancar, even more powerful than the Vasta Lorde. It was only a matter of time before Stern made me one of her Espada and I joined the front lines of the battle field. For a while, things were good. And then, a few foolish Arrancar tried to usurp Stern's position. She dispatched them rather easily. She wanted to make an example of a few Arrancar, to make sure that they understood their place. He…he chose my friends…killed them right in front of her army...her hands soaked in their blood. I can still have nightmares of Apacci crying out my name, pleading for me to save her."

She shuddered for a moment and turned around, hiding her face from them. Nanoha could tell by the way her shoulder shook that it was a horrible memory and Nanoha didn't blame her for being upset.

"I had lost the one thing I care in that damn world…I couldn't stay there any longer. So I left Hueco Mundo and joined the TSAB to take revenge on the bitch who took my friends away from me. But TSAB couldn't overlook the fact that I was an Espada and one of Stern's highest ranking generals. They imprisoned me and promised to publically execute me to raise public moral.

"But then I met Carim Gracia, and she was sympathetic. She spoke on my behalf in front of the High Council and said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I should be locked up…," Harribel sighed, and looked directly at Nanoha. "I told you, months ago, that the Senju Sugi was planted the year I came to St. Hilde. The truth is that it was planted _because _I came to St. Hilde. This manor" – Harribel looked miserably around the room – "the tunnel that leads to it – they were built for my use. I was taken out of one prison and thrown into another. Once a month, they would smuggle Hollows into this place for me to feed on. After losing my friends, I had no trouble with that. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was feeding."

Nanoha couldn't see where this story was going, but she was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Harribel's voice was Arf's nails scratching against the wood paneling.

"My time in this manor was – was terrible. I found out early on that Arrancar need to feed just as much as normal Hollows to stop themselves from regressing. I had not noticed before because I had been unconsciously feeding on Stern's power. There were times when I did not eat and reverted to my Hollow form. The villagers heard my fights with the Hollows and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Carim encouraged the rumor…even now, when the manor had been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…

"I knew it wouldn't be long before someone would begin to notice the teachers smuggling Hollows once a month and I was right. In no time at all, three second years followed the trail to the Blackmoor Manor a couple days after my last feeding and happened to stumble upon it while I was resting. You may have already figured out who these students were. Mimi Kenomo…Yuuno Scrya…and, of course, your father, Nanoha – Shiro Takamachi.

They were able to deduce my identity rather quickly and instead of running away scared, they though it was, in their words, cool. I tried to persuade them that I was dangerous, but as you may have already figured it out, second years have trouble listening to adults. Since then, they had started coming to the Blackmoor Manor once a week, asking me to tell them stories of my adventures in Hueco Mundo. I will not deny that I was happy – I had lost my old friends and had found new ones. And then, they did something that was both brave and stupid. They became shapeshifters."

"My dad too?" said Nanoha, astounded.

"Yes, indeed," said Harribel. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. All of them were the cleverest students in the school, and luck they were, because the transformation can go horribly wrong – one reason the TSAB keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Finally, in their fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different creature at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Fate, sounding puzzled.

"For the most part, they kept me company as humans," said Harribel. "But during the times when I couldn't feed, they kept me company as their other forms. They sneaked out of the church at those times using Shiro's Black Coats. They transformed…Yuuno, taking the form of a ferret, could slip beneath the Sugi's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. I may have been a Hollow on occasions, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Aunt Tier," snarled Arf, who was still watching Due with a horrible sort of hunger on her face.

"I'm getting there, Arf, I'm getting there…well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving Blackmoor Manor and roaming the church grounds and village by night. Mimi and Shiro transformed into large monsters that were able to keep a Hollow in check. Mimi became the Garm, as I'm sure you figured out from Arf's transformations, and Shiro surprised me when transformed into a Hollow. I doubt any whether any St. Hilde students ever found out more about the St. Hilde grounds and the Belkan District than we did…and that's how we came to write the Adventurer's Atlas, and sign it with our nicknames. Mimi was Red-Claw. Yuuno is Sand-Stoat. Shiro was Black-Demon."

"What kind of - ?" Nanoha began, but Fate cut her off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a Hollow! What if you'd given the others the slip, and killed someone?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Harribel heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. Shiro and the others would laugh about them afterwards. They were young, thoughtless – carried away with their own cleverness."

I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Carim's trust, of course…she risked everything to protect me when no one else would have done so, and she had no idea I was breaking the rules she had set down for my own and others' safety. She never knew I had led three students into becoming shapeshifters illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next adventure. And I haven't changed…"

Harribel's face hardened, and there was self-disgust in her voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Carim that Arf had learned to shapeshift from her mother. But I didn't do it. Why? Because Mimi and Shiro trusted me as Arf's godmother and if I had let her get caught, it would have meant that I had betrayed their trust. But even worse, it would mean admitting that I betrayed Carim's trust. She vowed for my sincerity, and gave me a job when I have been shunned by the rest of the world, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Arf was getting into the church using dark arts she learned from Stern, that being a shapeshifter had nothing to do with it."

"But she didn't use the dark arts," said Nanoha. "Fate found her in the Magical Menagerie and took her as a pet."

"Something I never would have thought of," said Harribel. "So, in a way, Presea's been right about me all along."

"That's the reason I wanted to become Fate's pet," said Arf harshly, taking her eye off Due for the first time in minutes and looked at Fate. "When I heard your name was Testarossa, I knew you had to be Presea's daughter. I thought it would be safer because Presea is Nanoha's – "

"Things are not always that simple, Arf," Harribel interrupted. "Presea wouldn't be as accepting of you as she is of Nanoha."

"Accepting?" said Nanoha, who would have snorted if the situation hadn't been so serious. "What part of Presea is accepting?"

"It may help for you to understand her a little," said Harribel. "Presea Testarossa was at school with Mimi, Shiro, and Yuuno. She fought very hard against my appointment to the Tactical Combat Instructor job. She has been telling Carim all year that I am not to be trusted. She had her reasons…you see, Mimi played a trick on her which nearly killed her, a trick involving me – "

"Ok, I won't deny that what mama did was wrong," said Arf dejectedly. "But in her defense, Presea was always sneaking trying to find some way to get mama expelled…"

"Presea was very interested in where Mimi and the others were always disappearing to." Harribel told Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. "They were in the same year, you know, and they – er – didn't like each other very much. She especially didn't like Shiro. Jealous, I think, of Shiro's talent on the Riot Force field…anyway Presea had seen me crossing the grounds one morning with Hashirama-Sensei leading me to the Senju Sugi to feed. Mimi thought it would be – er – amusing, to tell Presea all she had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and she'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Presea tried – if she'd got as far as this manor, she'd have seen me in battle with a Hollow – but your father, who'd heard what Mimi had done, went after Presea and pulled her back, at great risk to his life…Presea glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. She was forbidden by Carim to tell anybody, but from that time on she knew what I was…"

"So that's why Presea doesn't like you," said Nanoha slowly, "because she thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Harribel.

Presea Testarossa pulled back the hood of the Black Coat, her Device pressed into Harribel's back.

* * *

**In all honesty, I don't think there was much to this chapter and I haven't been able to pull anything form this to make a Nanoha's Corner this chapter. But anyway, no we know the origin of Tier Harribel and the creation of the Adventurers. And now Presea has arrived looking ready to settle the score. In the next chapter, the final truth comes out and it will up to Presea to decide who is innocent or guilty. Will she listen to the pleas of her enemy's daughter? Or will Presea finally take revenge against the people she hates most? Find out on the next chapter of The Scarlet Beast!**


	19. Presea's Resolve

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Presea's Resolve**

Fate screamed. Arf leapt to her feet. Nanoha felt as though she'd received a huge electric shock.

"I confiscated this from Miss Nakajima," said Presea, throwing off the Black Coat, careful to keep her Device pointing directly at Harribel's back. "Very useful, Takamachi, I thank you…"

Presea was slightly breathless, but her face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" she said, her eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Harribel. I wanted to make sure that you were ready to leave for your monthly feeding. And lucky I did…lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Presea – " Harribel began, but Presea overrode her.

"I told Carim-Sama again and again that you're helping your old friend's daughter into the church, Harribel, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout – "

"Presea, you're making a mistake," said Harribel urgently. "You haven't heard everything – I can explain – Arf is not here to kill Nanoha – "

"Three more for Gefängnis tonight," said Presea, her eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Carim-Sama takes this…she was quite convinced that you had turned over your old ways, you know, Harribel…"

"You fool," said Harribel softly. "I understand why you are angry at me, but is vengeance worth sending an innocent child back inside Gefängnis?"

BANG! Purple chains burst from the end of Presea's Device and twisted themselves around Harribel's neck, wrists, and ankles; she overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Arf started toward Presea, but Presea pointed her Device straight between Arf's eyes.

"Give me a reason," she whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will.

Arf stopped dead. She looked absolutely terrified under Presea's heated gaze. Nanoha stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe. She glanced around at Hayate and Fate. Hayate looked just as confused, holding onto Pabu like a security blanket. But Fate bravely took an uncertain step toward Presea and said, in a very breathless voice, "Mother – it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, would it? I mean, look at Due. She's been hiding out in St. Hilde for years – that must mean something, right?"

"Former allies trying to tie up loose ends," Presea spat. "Don't make this any worse for yourself, Fate. You are already facing suspension from the church. You, Yagami, and Takamachi are out-of-bounds in the company of convicted murderers and an Espada. I don't want you in any more trouble."

"But if – if there was a mistake – "

"JUST BE QUIET, FATE!" Presea shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shout out of the end of her Device, which was still pointed at Arf's face. Fate fell silent. "Vengeance is very sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to catch Red-Paw…"

"Please, Presea," Arf pleaded. "Whatever happened between you and my parents doesn't have to come between us. Listen, as long as Hayate brings her ferret up to the church, I'll come quietly…"

"Up to the church?" said Presea silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Heartless once we get out of the Sugi. They'll be very pleased to see you, Red-Paw…very pleased indeed…" What little color there was in Arf's face left it.

"You – you've got to hear me out," she croaked. "The ferret – look at the ferret – "

But there was a mad glint in Presea's eyes that Nanoha had never seen before. She seemed beyond reason.

"Come on, all of you," she said. She clicked her fingers, and the ends of the chains that bound Harribel flew into her hands. "I'll drag the Espada. Perhaps the Heartless will have their way with her too – " Before she knew what she was doing, Nanoha had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door. "Get out of the way, Takamachi, you got my daughter in enough trouble already. If I hadn't been here to save your skin – "

"Harribel-Sensei could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Nanoha said. "I've been alone with her loads of times, having defense lessons against the Heartless. If she was helping Arf, why didn't she just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the ways an Arrancar's mind works," hissed Presea. "Get out of the way, Takamachi."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Nanoha yelled. "JUST BECAUSE OUR PARENTS MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN – "

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Presea shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like daughter, Takamachi! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if she'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Red-Paw – now get out of the way, or I will _make you._ GET OUT OF THE WAY, TAKAMACHI!"

Nanoha made up her mind in a split second. Before Presea had taken even a step forward, she had raised the A.C.S. Just as she was ready to blast Presea, Fate suddenly jumped between them. Presea eyes went wide when her daughter suddenly tackled into her stomach, wrapping her arms around her waist. She thought it might have been Fate's way of aiding Nanoha, but it took a moment to realize that she was crying.

"Fate…," said Presea softly.

"Mother, please listen," said Fate, sniffling loudly. "I found Arf in the Magical Menagerie – she was Scarlet. She's been my pet this whole year. She ate the food I gave her, slept in my bed when I was scared, brought me the things she caught, helped me when I was hurt, and had always been there when I needed a friend." She stared up at her mother, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Arf has been my best friend this whole time and – and – oh, please, Mother, just hear her out. Please…"

The room was silent except for Fate's loud, tearful sobs. Presea stared at her daughter like she had never seen such a thing before and, to Nanoha's surprise, lowered her Device and released the chains on Harribel. Presea kneeled down to Fate's level and pulled her into a motherly embrace, patting her back gently.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" said Presea. Fate nodded slowly. "All right, I will listen to what she has to say. If everything is what she says it is, then I will consider speaking to Carim-Sama and the High Council for her."

Fate held her mother closer, smiling. Nanoha sighed tiredly and lowered the A.C.S. Even if Presea hated Nanoha, Arf, and Harribel, she still cared about what Fate thought of her. No matter what she may have said about Presea in the past, she was still a good mother.

"Well, that was emotional," said Harribel, straightening up and rubbing her arms where the chains had cut into them. "But thank you, nevertheless."

"I said I would listen," said Presea harshly. "I never said I would believe you. I need more proof than just your word."

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Harribel. "You, Hayate – give me Yuuno, please. Now."

Hayate clutched Pabu closer to her chest.

"You can't be serious," she said weakly. "Are you trying to say Arf broke out of Gefängnis just to get her hands on Pabu? I mean…" She looked up at Nanoha and Fate for support, "Okay, say Yuuno-San could turn into a ferret – there are millions of ferrets – how's she supposed to know which one she's after if she was locked up in Gefängnis?"

"You know, Arf, that's a fair question," said Harribel, turning to Arf and frowning slightly. "How _did _you find out where he was?"

Arf put one of her claw-like hands inside her pocket and took out a lightly damaged news pad, which she held out to show the others. It was the article of Hayate and her family that had appeared in the Daily News last spring, and there, on Hayate's shoulder, was Pabu.

"How did you get this?" Harribel asked, thunderstruck.

"Phils," said Arf. "When he came to inspect Gefängnis last year, he gave me his pad. And there was Uncle Yuuno, on the front page…on the Hayate's shoulder…I knew him at once…he used to show me his transformations all the time when I was a little girl. And the caption said Hayate would be going back to St. Hilde…to where Due was hiding…"

"Saint King," said Harribel softly, staring from Pabu to the picture and back again. "But then…why did your mother try to attack Yuuno all those years ago? Unless…"

"Unless it wasn't Uncle Yuuno from the start," said Arf. "Due had attacked Uncle Yuuno, but he managed to escape by transforming into a ferret. But Due made sure he wouldn't get in the way by sealing him in that form. Mom found out when Uncle Yuuno started acting strangely. When we cornered her, she yelled for the whole street to hear and mom had betrayed dad and Aunt Momoko. Then, before we could grab her, she blew apart the street with some bombs she had planted beforehand. She killed everyone in the street, including mom – and she acted like Uncle Yuuno to convince the TSAB that I was the one who caused it…"

"Look, Pabu probably looks like Yuuno when he transforms," said Hayate, "but that doesn't mean anything. He's been in my family for ages, right – "

"Twelve years, in fact," said Harribel. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We – we've been taking good care of him!" said Hayate.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Harribel. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Arf was on the loose again. He probably thought Due was afraid of being exposed and would try to finish the job she started."

"No, he's been scared of that mangy mutt!" said Hayate, nodding toward Arf, who tried not to look insulted.

But that wasn't right; Nanoha thought suddenly…Pabu had been looking sick before he met Arf/Scarlet/ Red-Paw…ever since Hayate's return from the Land of Departure…since the time when Arf had escaped…"

"There's one thing I do not understand," said Presea suddenly. "If Red-Paw – I mean, Arf – has been acting as Fate's pet the entire year, then she should have known the password for getting into Kaiser Tower. So then why would she need to attack the Device guarding the entrance? And how could she have attacked Fate in the middle of the night when they were sleeping in the same bed and 'scarlet' supposedly bit Arf before she escaped."

"That's because both times was Due disguised as me," said Arf, glaring hard at Due, who was leaning lazily against the water bubble. "She wanted to get rid of Uncle Yuuno so she thought that if she looked like a convicted killer, it would avoid any suspicion. But since she didn't know the password to the tower, she destroyed the Device. And then, as Uncle Yuuno, she let the church use her Device, which had all the passwords she had written down beforehand."

"Making it easier for her to slip in and out of the tower," said Presea. "Then why attack Fate is she was after Scrya?"

"Because Uncle Yuuno and I had already planned ahead," said Arf. "When we first met, he thought I was a dog trying to eat him, but then I finally learned to communicate with him and told him who I was. That's when he told me who Due really was. After the first break-in, we decided to fake Uncle Yuuno's death. Due found out. She stuck into the tower to kill me just like she killed mom."

These words jolted Nanoha to her senses.

"Maybe we should have let her kill you," she said furiously. "Due was afraid your mom would be Stern's right-hand man after she killed my family, so she turned killed her instead! It would just a grab for power!"

"No," said Harribel, "Nanoha – "

"And now you come to finish her off!"

"Yes, I have," said Arf, with an evil look at Due.

"I should have just let Presea kill you!" Nanoha shouted.

"Nanoha," said Harribel hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time, we've thought Mimi betrayed your parents, and Yuuno tracked her down – but it was the other way around, don't you see? It was _Due_ disguised as _Yuuno_ that betrayed your parents – Mimi tracked _Due_ down – "

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Nanoha yelled. "SHE WAS THEIR GATEKEEPER! SHE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP! SHE SAID SHE KILLED THEM!"

She was pointing at Arf, who shook her head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly too bright.

"Nanoha…we as good as killed them," she croaked. "Mom persuaded dad and Aunt Momoko to change to Uncle Yuuno at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Gatekeeper instead of her…we are to blame, I know it…The night they died, mom had arranged to check on Uncle Yuuno, make sure he was still safe, but when we arrived at his hiding place, we caught Due in the middle of her transformation. We could have stopped her, but mom was worried about your parents and we when to their house straight away. And when we saw their house, destroyed, and your family's bodies…we realized that it was Due who we had told the secret to…that we…"

Her voice broke. She turned away.

"Enough of this," said Harribel, and there was a steely tone in her voice Nanoha had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Hayate, _give me that ferret._"

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Hayate asked Harribel tensely.

"Break the seal around him," said Harribel. "If he's really a ferret, it won't hurt him." Hayate hesitated. Then at long last, she held out Pabu and Harribel took him by the scruff of his neck. Pabu was surprisingly calm, his eyes locked firmly on Harribel. "Presea, if you would be so kind as to assist me."

Presea let go of Fate and pulled out her Device again. She approached Harribel and the ferret, and her eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in her face. She slowly raised her Device and, without a word, blasted Pabu with a flash of purple light. For a moment, Pabu was frozen in midair, his small sandy form was twisting madly – Hayate yelled – the ferret fell and hit the floor. Then was another blinding flash of light and then –

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Pabu had been, panting and sweating. He was a very tall, but skinny man, his sand colored hair was in a tangled mess, and his skin looked grubby, and something of the ferret lingered around his small, watery eyes. He patted the floor for a moment, picked up the glasses Due had dropped when she was thrown in, and put them on. He looked around at all of them, his breathing fast and shallow.

"Welcome back, Yuuno," said Harribel pleasantly. "I'm sorry I hadn't figured it out sooner. Who would have thought that our goddaughter would solve the puzzle before me?"

"I don't blame you in the least, Tier," said Yuuno, his voice was scratchy from lack of use. "If anything, it is my fault for not being able to defend myself. Due snuck into my home while I was in the middle of reading and you know how I tend to zone out whenever I get my hands on a good book. Mimi always did say books would be the death of me." He looked over to Arf, a wide smile crossing his face. "Saint King, Arf. You look just like you mother, though a little dirty. You should take a shower more often.

"Uncle Yuuno…," said Arf with tearing threatening to fall. Without warning, she jumped into Yuuno's arms. "Uncle Yuuno! Saint King, I thought I'd never see you again! After what happened to mom and dad, Due tricking everyone, and being thrown in Gefängnis. But now you're back. You're really back."

"Yes, I am," said Yuuno. She pulled away and straightened up, turning to Presea. "Well, this is an unexpected surprise. How have you been, Presea? You look well."

"Cram it, Scyra," said Presea rudely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, a real touching moment," said Due. Nanoha jumped, having almost forgotten that the combat cyborg was still in the room. "But don't think that everything is going to go your way now that you found the old rat. I will get out of this prison eventually and I will rejoin my master. She will be more powerful than ever before and I will make sure that all of you will be the first to face her wrath."

"That would be a terrible idea, Due," said Arf, smirking. Due raised her brow him wonderment. "Because of you, I've been trapped in Gefängnis for twelve years. Trapped with some of the worst men and women on Mid-Childa, including Stern's supporters. I heard things in Gefängnis, Due…they all know you're out there somewhere and they are mad…I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think _you_ were the one who double-crossed _them_. Stern went to the Takamachis' on your information…and Stern met her downfall there. And not all of Stern's supporters ended up in Gefängnis, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways…if they ever found out where you were, Due – "

"Those ungrateful bastards," growled Due. "Even after everything I had done for them, they have the nerve to turn traitor. Yes, my master met her end on my word, but I had done everything that was necessary to help my master achieve power. I impersonated the librarian, infiltrated Carim's church, passed along valuable information all at the expense of my own personal risk."

"You should have known to place your trust in people like Stern," Arf hissed, so venomously that Due actually flinched. "We should have known you weren't Uncle Yuuno when you started acting strangely. Mom convinced dad and Aunt Momoko to make Uncle Yuuno their Gatekeeper because she thought it would be the perfect bluff. Stern would be sure to come after dad's best friend, would never dream they'd use a scrawny librarian – no offense, Uncle Yuuno."

"None taken," said Yuuno.

"It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, cyborg," said Presea, stepping forward the water bubble.

"Mother?" said Fate timidly. "Can – can I say something?"

"Certainly, Fate," said Presea courteously.

"Well, I've just been trying to figure something out. Yuuno – I mean, Due – has been the librarian at the church since we started going to St. Hilde. Nanoha, Hayate, and I usually hang around in the isolated parts of the Infinity Library, so why hasn't she tried to kill us before."

"Not as much of a genius is she now?" said Due. Presea scowled angrily. "I would have thought that part would be obvious to you. the reason I never did anything was because there was nothing to gain from killing Takamachi – at least, not right away. My master's been in hiding for twelve years, they say she's half dead. I wasn't about to commit murder right under Carim Gracia's nose, for a wreck of a mage who'd lost all her power, was I? I needed to make sure that my master had regained all of her strength before I went back. Why else would I get a job at the church? To keep an ear open for any news. Just in case my master returned to power, and it was safe to return to her…"

"That explains some things," said Fate. "But if Arf wasn't with the Dark Queen, how did she escape Gefängnis?"

"That is a good question," said Presea. "How does someone convicted at the age of twelve get out of the world's most secure prison?"

Arf was frowning slightly at Fate, but not as though she was annoyed with her. She seemed to be pondering her answer.

"I don't know how I did it," she said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Heartless couldn't suck it out of me…but it kept me sane and knowing who I am…helped me keep my powers…so when it all became…too much…I could transform in my cell…become a dog. Heartless don't see with their eyes, you know…" She swallowed. "They can see people by their emotions…they could tell that my feelings were less – less human, less complex when I was a dog…but they thought, of course, that I was becoming one of them, so they didn't trouble me. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope driving them away from me…"

But then I saw Uncle Yuuno in that picture…I realized she was at St. Hilde with Nanoha…hiding from Due…waiting for someone to realize who he was and rescue him. So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew who the real Yuuno was…I was the only one who knew where Due would be…"

Nanoha remembered what Zafira had told Shamal. "The guards say she's been talking in her sleep…always the same words…_'She's at St. Hilde'._"

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Heartless couldn't destroy it…it wasn't a happy feeling…it was an obsession…but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring me food, I slipped past them as a dog…it's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused…I was thin, very thin…thin enough to slip through the bars…I slipped through one of the Transportation circles…I journeyed north and arrived at the Magical Menagerie…you know what happens from there."

She looked at Nanoha, who did not look away.

"Believe me," croaked Arf. "Mom loved dad and Aunt Momoko very much. She would have died before she would betray them." And at long last, Nanoha believed her. Throat too tight to speak, she stepped forward and held Arf. "And I would never do anything to hurt my baby sister."

"I know you wouldn't…Onee-chan," said Nanoha.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," said Due.

"I think we have all the evidence we need," said Presea seriously. "Once we get back to the church, the first thing we should do is – "

But the moment Presea turned her back, Due stabbed her razor tails through the bubble, piercing through the layers of water like a needle through cloth. Due kicked Presea, knocking her into Arf and Nanoha, and flipped over Harribel, who had pulled out her sword. When she landed, Due grabbed Fate's arm and pulled her in front, using Fate as a shield between her and them. Fate tried to reach for Bardiche, but the razor nails to her throat warned her not to make any sudden moves.

"Let her go," said Harribel.

"Not a chance," said Due. "Unless you want me to cut open her pretty little face, you will put down your weapons." Slowly, Harribel, Nanoha, Hayate, and Presea set their Devices on the floor. "Good. Now, I am going to walk out that door and you are not going to follow me. If you do, I'll cut open her stomach and – !"

Due suddenly let go of Fate and started scratching around her throat, making a choking sound. It was very faint, but Nanoha could make out a thin chain of purple Mana slowly constricting around Due's throat, following it back to Presea's hand. Nanoha had seen Presea angry plenty of times in the past, but this was a new level of fury that Nanoha had never experience before and hopefully never would again.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER?" roared Presea. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH FATE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT? I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR MASTER IS, ANYONE THAT LAYS A HAND ON MY CHILDREN WILL DIE! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Don't hog all the fun, Presea," said Arf quietly. She picked up Harribel's sword and stepped up to Due, who was starting to turn blue. "I swore to myself that I would be the one to kill her." She raised the sword. "This has been a long time coming, Due."

"NO!" Nanoha yelled. She ran forward, placing herself between Due and Arf. "You can't kill her," she said breathlessly. "You can't."

Arf and Harribel looked staggered.

"Nanoha, this piece of shit is the reason you have no family," Arf snarled. "This suffocating bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard her. her own stinking skin meant more to her than your family."

"I know," Nanoha panted. "But we need her alive if we're going to prove that your innocent. We'll take her up to the church. We'll hand her over to the Heartless…She can go to Gefängnis…but don't kill her." Arf gave Nanoha a hardened stare, glancing at the suffocating cyborg. "Don't do this, Onee-chan. Daddy wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer."

No one moved and made a sound except Due, whose breathing was becoming shallower by the second. Arf, Harribel, Yuuno, and Presea were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, Arf dropped the sword and Presea broke the chains. Due fell to her knees, taking deep, gasping breaths.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Nanoha," said Arf. "But think…think what she did…"

"She can go to Gefängnis," Nanoha repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, she does…"

"Very well," said Yuuno. "Stand aside, Nanoha." Nanoha hesitated. "I'm going to tie her up. that's all, I swear."

Nanoha stepped out of the way. Thin chains of green Mana shot from Yuuno's hands this time, and next moment, Due was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you try any funny stuff, Due," growled Arf, flashing her pointed nails close to Due's face, "we _will _kill you. You agree, Nanoha?"

Nanoha looked down at the combat cyborg on the floor and nodded so that Due could see her.

"Right," said Presea, suddenly businesslike. "Yagami, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Doctor Chopper, so I think it's best if we just strap your arm until we can get you to the hospital wing."

She hurried over to Hayate, bent down, tapped Hayate's arm with her Device, and muttered a word under her breath. Purple cloth spun up Hayate's arm, strapping it tightly to a splint. Presea lifted Hayate's arm a little and produced a second purple cloth that wrapped around Hayate's neck, making a small sling for her arm.

"That's better," she said. "Thanks."

"I'll carry her back to the church," said Fate, lowering herself to let Hayate lock her good arm around her neck. "I'm already used to being her personal pack mule. I think someone should get the Black Coat. Subaru might want it back."

"I got it," said Nanoha, picking the coat off the floor and tucking it safely into her pocket.

"I think two of us should be chained to this," said Arf, nudging Due with her toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Harribel.

"And me," said Yuuno savagely.

Arf produced heavy chains of orange Mana; soon Due was upright again, left arm chained to Harribel's right, right arm to Yuuno's left. Yuuno's face was set. He seemed to take Due's imitation of him as a personal insult. Presea formed a small ball of Mana to light the way and led them out of the room, back toward the church.

* * *

**The true villain has finally been caught and in a surprising twist, Presea is the one who saves the day. Now that Due has been captured, Arf will finally be set free from her false crimes. Or will she? In the next chapter, tragedy strikes the group as one of their own turns against them and Nanoha will face her greatest challenge yet. Will Nanoha and friends be able to prove Arf's innocence? Will the servant of Stern overpower the heroes? And who will be good looking enough to play me in the movie? As if anyone ever could. Find out all the answers to these exaggerated questions next time on The Scarlet Beast!**

**Sorry, once again, no Nanoha's Corner. Better luck next chapter.**


	20. Heart of Darkness

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Heart of Darkness**

Nanoha had never been part of a stranger group. Presea led the way down the stairs; Harribel, Due, and Yuuno went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Fate, carrying Hayate on her back, who was consistently bolstering Fate to move faster, which was starting to annoy Fate a little. Nanoha and Arf brought up the rear.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Harribel, Due, and Yuuno had to turn sideways to manage it; Harribel still had Due covered with her sword. Nanoha could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Presea was still in the lead, lighting the way. Nanoha and Arf went right after Fate, who kept bumping Hayate's head against the low ceiling. Nanoha had the impression Fate was making no effort to prevent this.

"You know what this means?" Arf said abruptly to Nanoha as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Due in?"

"You're free," said Nanoha.

"Yes…," said Arf. "But I'm also – well, you already figured it out – I'm your half-sister, your closest living relative."

"You're kinda stating the obvious," said Nanoha.

"Well…since I am your closest living relative," said Arf stiffly, "and I am over the age limit, so if anything should happen to dad and Aunt Momoko…" Nanoha waited. Did Arf mean what she thought she meant? "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But…well…think about it. Once my name's cleared…if you wanted a…a different home…"

Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Nanoha's stomach.

"What – live with you?" she said, accidentally cracking her head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Henkens?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Arf quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd – "

"Are you insane?" said Nanoha, her voice easily as croaky as Arf's. "Of course I want to leave the Henkens! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You want to?" said Arf, her voice filled with shock. "You mean it?

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Nanoha.

Arf's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Nanoha had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask.

"Well, I'm sorry to say you can't move in right away," said Arf. "I don't exactly have a house myself – I was arrested when I was twelve. I was thinking of talking to Presea to let me stay at the Testarossa household, as Fate's pet for a little while. Just until I can find proper work and afford my own home. After that, maybe we could move in together, just the two of us."

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Presea darted up first; she had evidently pressed the knot of the trunk, because Harribel, Due, and Yuuno clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches. Fate climbed up next, purposely whacking Hayate with one of the roots. At last, all of them were out.

The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the church. Without a word, they set off. Due was still hissing and occasionally struggling. Nanoha's mind was buzzing. It might not be right away, but she was going to leave the Henkens. She was going to live with Arf Takamachi, her half-sister…she felt dazed…what would happen when she told the Henkans she was going to live with the convict they'd seen on television…!

"One wrong move, Due," said Harribel threateningly ahead. Her sword was still pressed against Due's throat.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the church lights growing slowly larger. Presea was walking slowly to keep in pace with Fate and Hayate, letting Harribel, Due, and Yuuno take the lead. And then – Presea collided the three, who had stopped abruptly. Presea froze. She flung out one arm to make Fate, Hayate, Nanoha, and Arf stop. Nanoha could see Harribel's silhouette. She had gone rigid. Then her limbs began to shake.

"Oh no – " Yuuno gasped. "She didn't make it to her feeding! She's starting to regress!"

"Run," Presea whispered. "Run. Now."

But Nanoha couldn't run. Yuuno was chained to Due and Harribel. She leapt forward but Arf caught her around the chest and threw her back.

"Leave it to us – RUN!"

There was a terrible growling noise. Harribel's mask was spreading from her chest up to her face, over her shoulders, and down her legs. Fin-like barbs ripped through her jacket, her right arm lengthened to a bladed point, and a flipper-like tail snapped on the grass. Presea moved to grab Harribel, but Harribel's tail smacked her across the face, throwing her into the trunk. Presea slumped to the ground; small drops of blood stained the roots.

As the Hollow reared, snapping its pointed jaws, Arf disappeared from Nanoha's side. She had transformed. The enormous, lion-like dog bounded forward. As the Hollow wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it around the neck and pulled backward, away from Yuuno and Due. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Nanoha stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hayate's scream that alerted her.

Due had dived for Harribel's dropped sword, sliced the Mana chain between herself and Yuuno, and kicked him square in the chest. Yuuno sat up by his elbows, but Due dropped her knee on his head and Yuuno laid there motionlessly on the ground. Due turned on the girls and slashed Harribel's sword along the ground, shaping a wave of Mana energy. Nanoha ducked to the side, but Fate and Hayate were thrown down the hill.

"**Axel Shooter!**" Nanoha yelled, pointing the A.C.S. at Due; Harribel's sword flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Nanoha shouted, running forward.

But Due, being more skilled than Nanoha, was able to throw her off with a kick the chest and, while Nanoha tumbled backward, Due vanished into the forest. Nanoha stood up, but she could not find Due under the cover of the dark forest. There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Nanoha turned to see the Hollow taking flight; it was galloping into the forest.

"Onee-chan, she's gone, Due escaped!" Nanoha yelled.

Arf was bleeding; there were gashes across her muzzle and back, but at Nanoha's words she scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of her paws faded into silence as she pounded away across the grounds. Nanoha dashed over to Fate and Hayate.

"Are you guys all right?" Nanoha whispered.

"I think so," said Fate, looking at Hayate. Her eyes were only half-closed, her mouth hung open; she was definitely alive, they could hear her breathing, but she didn't seem to recognize them. "This really isn't her night, is it?"

"Not really…" Nanoha looked desperately around. Arf and Harribel were both gone, and Presea and Yuuno were both unconscious. "We'd better get them up to the church and tell someone," said Nanoha, pushing her hair out of her eyes, trying to think straight. "Come –"

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…

"Onee-chan," Nanoha muttered, staring into the darkness.

She had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Hayate, Presea, and Yuuno at the moment, and by the sound of it, Arf was in trouble. Nanoha set off at a run, Fate right behind her. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Nanoha, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean. The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why – Arf had turned back into a woman. She was crouched on all fours, her hands over her head.

"_Nooo,_" she moaned. "_Noooo…please…"_

And then Nanoha saw them. Heartless, at least a hundred of them, crawling in a black mass around the lake toward them. She spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating her insides, fog starting to obscure her vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them.

"Fate, get out Bardiche!" Nanoha yelled, raising the A.C.S., blinking furiously to try and clear her vision, shaking her head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it.

Nanoha clawed one hand across her face, crafting the Hollow Mask over it, but the mask started to feel heavier than usual and almost lost her balance. She steadied herself and opened the mouth of the mask, drawing in as much Mana as she could muster.

_It's not going to end this way. We're going to prove she's innocent, and I'm going to live with Onee-chan._ She forced herself to think of Arf, and only Arf, and began to scream: "**Cero! Cero!**" Arf gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death. _She's going to be all right. We're going to be a family again_. "**Cero!** Fate-Chan, help me! **Cero!**"

"**Photon – **" Fate whispered, "**photon – photon – **"

But she couldn't do it. The Heartless were closing in, barely ten feet from them. they formed a solid wall around Nanoha and Fate, and were getting closer…

"**CERO!**" Nanoha yelled, trying to blot out the screaming from her ears. "**CERO!**"

Only a thin beam of red Mana escaped her Hollowed mouth and knocked back only a few of the Heartless. At the same time, Nanoha felt Fate collapse next to her. She was alone…completely alone…

"**Ce – Cero – **" Nanoha felt her knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding her eyes. With a huge effort, she fought to remember – Arf was innocent – innocent – _we'll be okay – we're going to be a family again – _"**Cero!**"

By the feeble light of her deteriorating blasts, she saw a Heartless halt, very close to her. It stared at her with its head turned curiously, as if it had never seen anything like her before. Nanoha, breathing heavy, tried to muster enough strength for another Cero, but the Heartless waved its hand and slapped her to the side, crushing her Hollow Mask without effort.

Nanoha fell uselessly to the side. She could feel the Heartless watching her, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around her. the nearest Heartless seemed to be considering her. The Heartless crawled cover her, it's cold, black skin touching her and its lamp-like eyes peered into the depth of her soul.

And then she saw her over the Heartless' shoulder. The Woman in Red strolled casually around the horrible creature as if it didn't even exist. Her presence seemed to keep the Heartless from progressing any further and for a moment, Nanoha had hoped that the Woman in Red had finally come to help her. But her hopes were quickly dashed the moment she began to spoke.

"This is to be your fate," she said. "You are too weak to fight back, too weak to save your sister…too weak to save yourself. And do you know why? Because you don't want to be saved. Even after everything that has happened, you still lack the resolve – that is why the Heartless still affect you even with the Hollow Mask."

"H – hel – help – " said Nanoha hoarsely.

"You want my help?" said the Woman in Red, scowling. "You ask me for help when you can't even help yourself. It is your own inability to move on that has led to this result. I truly am sorry that things had to end this way, but it is as Carim told us: It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

It was as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped over her head. Nanoha remembered that night clearly in the empty in the empty classroom of her first years, after those many sleepless nights sitting in front of that mirror. Nanoha slowly raised her eyes to the Woman in Red, who had turned her back to Nanoha with a swish of her cloak.

"You…are you…?" said Nanoha softly.

"That's it…remember it, Nanoha," said the Woman in Red. "All you have to do is call my name."

Nanoha did remember her, remember everything. The Woman in Red's true name was – a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Nanoha's neck, the Woman in Red vanished from her vision. The Heartless was forcing her face upward…she could feel its breath…it was going to get her first…she could feel its putrid breath…her mother was screaming in her ears…she was going to be the last thing she ever heard.

And then, through the fog that was drowning her, she through she saw a pale-blue light glowing brighter and brighter…she felt herself fall forward into the grass…facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Nanoha opened her eyes. The Heartless must have released her. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around her…the screaming had stopped; the cold was ebbing away…

Something was driving the Heartless away…no, something was destroying them…she could hear their screeches as they were cast away into the darkness…they were leaving…the air was warm again.

With every ounce of strength she could muster, Nanoha raised her head a few inches and saw someone amid the light, swing a golden weapon through the Heartless. Eyes blurred with sweat, Nanoha tried to make out who it was…the person was taller than her and very masculine and was wearing something on his face... a mask, maybe? Fighting to stay conscious, Nanoha watched the man – she assumed it was a man – come to a halt as it reached to the opposite shore. For a moment, Nanoha saw him remove the mask, and stared back at her from across the lake. It wasn't Presea or Yuuno or even Due…the man looked just like…

Nanoha didn't understand. She couldn't think anymore. She felt the last of her strength leave her, and her head hit the ground as she fainted.

* * *

**This short chapter brought to you by Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers – we love keeping you in suspense! Now that Nanoha and Arf are safe, that leaves the question of Arf's fate now that Due has escaped. In the next chapter, Fate reveals her biggest secret to Nanoha, the Woman in Red's true identity is revealed, and the final fate of more than one person comes to light. Will Nanoha lose her family again? Has Due returned to the Dark Queen as Carim had predicted? Do these constant questions keep annoying the (beep) out of you? Find out the answers on the next thrilling chapter of The Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Presea darted up first; she had evidently pressed the knot of the trunk, because Harribel, Due, and Yuuno clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches. Fate climbed up next, purposely whacking Hayate with one of the roots. At last, all of them were out.

But where they had come out to was anybody's guess. Instead of coming out of the entrance of the Senju Sugi, Nanoha and the others found themselves somewhere in the middle of a crappy summer camp grounds – the nearby sign said it was called Camp Wawanakwa. Yuuno looked like she was about to say something when a couple of teenagers ran past, screaming at the top of their lungs, being chased by giant prehistoric beavers.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" said Nanoha angrily, taking out the Adventurer's Atlas. "This is the third time the Atlas has taken us somewhere we shouldn't be! Does it need new batteries or something?"

"Wait a minute…" said Harribel, taking the Atlas and examining it. "This isn't the Adventurer's Atlas; this is a map of Maskoka."

"Then where's the real Adventurer's Atlas?" asked Yuuno.

-**Meanwhile at St. Hilde—**

Carim was sitting in her office, sipping her cup of tea and keeping a firm hand on her pet snow tiger to stop him from turning her guest into a chew toy. There was something instinctively unlikable about him, but he did have a lot of money, so she was willing to overlook it.

"So, how long do you think it will be before they realize we switched the maps, Chris?" asked Carim.

"Dunno, maybe a couple of hours," said Chris. "Those guys are going to be pissed, but it'll be great for ratings." He turned to the viewing audience. "Will our heroes making it back in time to save the – " Carim slapped him across the face. "Ow, that hurts. What'd you do that for?"

"We already did the questions, just move on to the end credits," said Carim.

"Fine, geez," said Chris grumpily.


	21. Fate's Secret

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Fate's Secret**

"Shocking business…shocking…miracle none of them died…never heard the like…by the Saint King, it was lucky you were there, Presea…"

"You're praise is unnecessary, Admiral Phils…believe me…"

"Order of the Saint Church, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"I really listen to what Mr. Scrya and I were saying, Admiral."

"Forgive me, Presea, but I find it very hard to believe that someone was impersonating Yuuno Scrya the whole time. I'll bet Red-Paw had hypnotized you into believing the story. She's probably the reason for that nasty cut you've got there."

"Actually, Miss Harribel is responsible for that one…"

"I should have known better than to trust a Hollow. They are dirty, untrustworthy beast, the lot of them."

"Miss Harribel was not in her right state of mind at the time, she wasn't responsible for her own actions. Though they did help bring some unresolved matters to light, I cannot condone the actions of my daughter and her friends, especially Miss Takamachi. She's gotten away with a great deal before now…I'm afraid it's given her a rather high opinion of herself…and of course Takamachi has always been allowed extraordinary amount of license by Carim-Sama – "

"Ah, well, Presea…Nanoha Takamachi, you know…we've all got a bit of a blind spot where she's concerned."

"And yet – is it good for her to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat her like any other student. And any other student would be suspended – at the very least – for leading her friends into such danger. Consider, Admiral – against all school rules – after all the precautions put in place for her protection – out-of-bounds, at night, endangering lives – ad I have reason to believe she has been visiting the Belkan District illegally too – "

"Well, well…we shall see, Presea, we shall see…the girl has undoubtedly been foolish…"

Nanoha lay listening with her eyes shut tight. She felt very groggy, the words she was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from her ears to her brain, so that it was difficult to understand…her limbs felt like lead; her eyelids too heavy to lift…she wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever…"

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the Heartless…you've really no idea what made them retreat, Presea?"

"No, Admiral…by the time I had come around they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…it looked like an alarming number of them were missing…"

"Extraordinary. And yet Red-Paw, and Nanoha, and your daughter – "

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I had Mr. Scrya help me carry everyone up to the church when we ran into you…"

There was a pause. Nanoha's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes. She was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, she could make out Doctor Chopper with his back to her, bending over a bed. Nanoha squinted. Hayate's pale face was visible beneath Doctor Chopper's hooves.

Nanoha moved her head over the pillow. In the bed to her right lay Fate. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that Nanoha was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Leone Phils and Presea were coming through it from the hallway outside.

Doctor Chopper now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Nanoha's bed. She turned to look at him. He was carrying the largest block of chocolate she had ever seen in her life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!" he said briskly. He placed the chocolate on Nanoha's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Hayate-Chan/Hayate?" said Nanoha and Fate together.

"She'll live," said Doctor Chopper grimly. "As for you two…you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're – Takamachi, what do you think you're doing?" Nanoha was sitting up and picking up her Intelligent Device.

"I need to see the headmistress," she said.

"Takamachi," said Doctor Chopper soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Red-Paw. She's locked away upstairs. The Heartless will be arriving soon to remove her heart – "

"WHAT?"

Nanoha jumped up out of the bed; Fate had done the same. But her shouts had been heard in the hallway outside; next second, Leone Phils and Presea entered the ward.

"Nanoha, Nanoha, what's this?" said Admiral Phils, looking agitated. "You should be in bed – has she had any chocolate?" he asked Doctor Chopper anxiously.

"Admiral, listen!" Nanoha said. "My Onee-chan is innocent! Due was disguised as Yuuno-Kun the whole time! We saw her tonight! You can't let the Heartless do that thing to Onee-chan, she's – "

But Admiral Phils was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Nanoha, Nanoha, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Nanoha yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON!"

Admiral, listen, please," Fate said; she had hurried to Nanoha's side and was gazing imploringly into Admiral Phil's face. "I saw her too. The real Yuuno was Hayate's pet ferret, and Due was the fake Yuuno, I mean to say – "

"What they are trying to say is what I have been saying, Admiral!" said Presea. "She is innocent! Arf Takamachi was framed!"

"Admiral! Sensei!" said Doctor Chopper angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Takamachi is my patient, and she should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed; I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Nanoha said furiously. "If they'd just listen – "

But Doctor Chopper suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Nanoha's mouth; she choked, and he seized the opportunity to force her back onto the bed.

"Now, _please,_ Admiral, these children need care. Please leave – "

The door opened again. It was Carim. Nanoha swallowed her mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Carim-Sama, Onee-chan – "

"For Saint King's sake!" said Doctor Chopper hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmistress, I must insist – "

"My apologies, Tony, but I need a word with Miss Takamachi and Miss Testarossa," said Carim calmly. "I've just been talking to Arf Takamachi – "

"I suppose she's told you the same fairy tale she's planted in Nanoha's and the other's minds," said Admiral Phils. "Something about a ferret, and a combat cyborg pretending to be Mr. Scrya – "

"That, indeed, is Arf's story," said Carim, surveying Admiral Phils closely. "And it does seem to match with the accounts of Presea-Sensei's and Yuuno-Kun's story. There is a small possibility that everyone that was at the Blackmoor Manor was hypnotized to believe it, though I sincerely doubt there has been anyone as skilled at hypnotizing experienced mages since Itachi Uchiha attended St. Hilde. Now if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Nanoha and Fate alone. Leone, Presea, Tony – please leave us."

"Headmistress!" sputtered Doctor Chopper. "They need treatment, they need rest – "

"This cannot wait," said Carim. "I must insist."

Doctor Chopper pursed his lips and strode away into his office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind him. Admiral Phils consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The Heartless should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Carim-Sama, I'll see you upstairs.

He crossed to the door and held it open for Presea, but Presea hadn't moved. Her eyes were fixated on Carim and for a moment looked like she wanted to say something. But Carim quieted her with a look and Presea turned on her heel and marched through the door Admiral Phils was still holding. It closed behind them, and Carim turned to Nanoha and Fate. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Carim-Sama, Onee-chan's telling the truth – we _saw_ Due – "

" – she escaped when Harribel-Sensei regressed – "

" – she's a shapeshifter – "

" – Due was the Gatekeeper – "

" – Due killed Mimi, it wasn't Onee-chan – "

But Carim held up her hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," she said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Arf's story, except the word of supposed witnesses – and the word of two thirteen-year-old mages, a confused mother, and Arf's godfather will not convince anyone. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Arf murder her mother. I myself gave evidence to the TSAB that Mimi had been the Takamachi's Gatekeeper."

"Harribel-Sensei can tell you – " Nanoha said, unable to stop herself.

"Harribel-Sensei is currently deep in the forest, feeding on wild animals to restore herself. By the time she becomes an Arrancar again, it will be too late, Arf will be worse than dead. I might add that Arrancar are so mistrusted by most of our kind that her support will count for very little – and the fact that she is Arf's godmother – "

"But – "

"_Listen to me, _Nanoha. It is too late, you understand me? You must see things from Leone's point of view. Eyewitness accounts say that Arf attacked Kaiser Tower – one time nearly resulting in the death of Miss Testarossa. Without Due, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Arf's sentence."

"_But you believe us._"

"Yes, I do," said Carim quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Time-Space Administration Bureau…"

Nanoha stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath her were falling sharply away. She had grown used to the idea that Carim could solve anything. She had expected Carim to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no…their last hope was gone.

"What we need," said Carim slowly, and her light blue eyes moved from Nanoha to Fate, "is more _time_."

"But – " Fate began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Carim, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Arf is locked in Professor Stein's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you maybe be able to prove Arf's innocence tonight. But before you can help Arf, you will need help in return."

Nanoha didn't have a clue what was going on. Carim had turned on her heel and looked back as she reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is – " she consulted her watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Testarossa, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Nanoha repeated as the door closed behind Carim. "Three turns? What's she talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

But Fate was fumbling with the neck of her jacket, pulling from beneath a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Nanoha, come here," she said urgently. "_Quick!_" Nanoha moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. She saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. She had thrown the chain around her neck too. "Ready?"

"What are we doing?" Nanoha said, completely lost.

Fate turned the hourglass over three times. The dark ward dissolved. Nanoha had the sensation that she was having an out-of-body experience. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her, her ears were pounding, she tried to yell but she couldn't hear her own voice. And then she felt solid ground beneath her feet, and everything came into focus again.

She was standing in the deserted entrance hall, and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. She looked wildly around at Fate, but it wasn't Fate who was standing next to her. It was Teana, who was pulling off the chain around her neck.

"Teana, what are you - ?"

"I'm not Teana," said Teana seriously. "And you're not who you think you are either. Look down."

Nanoha did look down and Teana had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. This wasn't her body. She was taller, had a little more muscle tone, and a flatter chest than normal. She never wore tight shorts or a tight black shirt, but she did know someone who did. Nanoha looked at "her" hand – one of them was gloved in Revolver Knuckle. She was inside Subaru Nakajima's body.

"How did I – when did – wait – are you Fate-Chan?" Nanoha stammered.

"Yes, now get in here!" Teana-Fate seized Subaru-Nanoha's arm and dragged her across the hall to the door of a janitor's closet; she opened it, pushed her inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.

"What – how – Fate-Chan, what happened?"

"We've gone back in time," Fate whispered in the darkness. "Three hours back…" Nanoha found her/Subaru's leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that she was having a very bizarre dream. Nanoha opened Subaru's mouth to speak, but Fate quickly shushed her. "Listen! Someone's coming! I think – I think it might be us!" Fate pressed Teana's ear against the door. "Footsteps across the hall…yes, I think it's us going down to Schach's!"

"Are you telling me," Nanoha whispered, "that we're here in the janitor's closet and we're out there too?"

"Technically, we're Teana and Subaru now," said Fate, her ear still glued to the door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than two people – I should be carrying Hayate now…" She broke off, still listening intently. "We've gone down the front steps…"

Fate sat down on the upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Nanoha wanted a few questions answered.

"Where did you _get _that hourglass thing?"

"It's called a Chronometer," Fate whispered, "and I got it from Linith-Sensei on our first day back. A Chronometer has the power to send someone back in time, but because the Law of Conservation of Mass prevents the physical bodies from moving through time, the user's soul is sent back to share the body of someone they are familiar with until the time is up. That's how I've been attending all my lessons even without physically being there. Linith-Sensei made me swear not to tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the TSAB so that I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies…

"Nanoha, _I don't understand what Carim-Sama wants us to do_. Why did she tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Arf?"

"There must be something that happened around now she wants us to change," Nanoha said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Schach's three hours ago…"

"This _is _three hours ago, and we _are _walking down to Schach's," said Fate. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"

"Carim-Sama just said – just said that we were going to help, we would need help in return. And if we came back this far…" And then it hit her. "Fate, we're going to save Toothless! That's why she told us where the window is to Professor Stein's office! Where they've got Onee-chan locked up! We've got to fly Toothless up to the window and rescue Onee-chan! Onee-chan can escape on Toothless – they can escape together!"

From what Nanoha could see of Teana's face, she looked terrified.

"If we manage that without getting caught, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Nanoha. She stood up and pressed Subaru's ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there…come on, let's go…"

Nanoha pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quickly and quietly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.

"We should cut around through the forest behind Schach's house," said Fate breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Schach's front door or we'll see us. We may be in Teana and Subaru's bodies, but if we're seen walking around the grounds this late; there will be a lot of questions we won't have answers for. Come on, we must nearly be at Schach's by now!"

Still working out what she meant, Nanoha set off at a sprint, Fate behind her. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Senju Sugi, tearing toward the shelter of the forest. Safe in the shadows of the trees, Nanoha turned around; seconds later, Fate arrived beside her, panting.

"Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Schach's…keep out of sight, Nanoha…"

They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Schach's shack, they heard a knock upon her door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Schach had appeared in her doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Nanoha heard her own voice.

"It's us. We're wearing the Black Coats. Let us in and we can take them off."

"You shouldn't have come!" Schach whispered. She stood back, then shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Nanoha said fervently.

"Let's move along a bit," Fate whispered. "We need to get closer to Toothless!"

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Dragon, tethered to the fence around Schach's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" Nanoha whispered.

"No!" said Fate. "If we steal him now, those Wildlife Preservation Corps people will think Schach set her free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Nanoha.

This was starting to seem impossible. At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Schach's shack.

"That's Schach breaking the milk jug," Fate whispered. "I'm going to find Pabu in a moment – " Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Fate's shriek of surprise.

"Fate-Chan," said Nanoha suddenly, "what if we – we just run in there and grab Yuuno-Kun – "

"No!" said Fate in a terrified whisper. "If we come into direct contact with ourselves, we could risk a temporal paradox or even permanent erasure from the timeline. Dozens of mages have killed their past or future selves by mistake. Tampering with time is tricky business with unpredictable consequences. And even if we ran in there and grabbed Yuuno, how do you think you would react – how would Hayate react?"

"She – she's probably tear us limb from limb with that book of hers," said Nanoha defeated. "All right, it was just an idea, I just thought – "

But Fate nudged her and pointed toward the church. Nanoha moved Subaru's head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Carim, Admiral Phils, the old Corps member, and the Pyramid Head executioner were coming down the front steps.

"We're about to come out!" Fate breathed.

"And sure enough, moments later, Schach's back door opened, and Nanoha saw herself, Fate, and Hayate walking out of it with Schach. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of her life, standing behind the tree, and watching herself in the pumpkin patch.

"It's okay, toothless, it's okay…" Schach said to Toothless. Then she turned to Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. "Go on. Get going."

"Schac, we can't – "

"We'll tell them what really happened – "

"They can't kill him – "

"Go! It's bad enough without you three in trouble and all!" Nanoha watched the girls in the pumpkin patch thrown their hoods over. "Go quick. Don't listen…"

There was a knock on Schach's front door. The execution party had arrived. Schach turned around and headed back into her shack, leaving the back door ajar. Nanoha watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard two pairs of feet retreating. She Fate, and Hayate had gone…but the Nanoha and Fate inside Teana and Subaru could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" said the old Corps member.

"Out – outside," Schach croaked.

Nanoha pulled Subaru's head out of sight as Pyramid Head's pointed mask appeared at Schach's window, staring out at Toothless. Then they heard Admiral Phils.

"We – er – have to read you the official notice of execution, Schach. I'll make it quick. And then you and the executioner need to sign it. Excuse me, executioner, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure – "

Pyramid Head vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Nanoha whispered to Fate. "Subaru's stronger. I'll – we'll – do it."

As Admiral Phils' voice started again, Nanoha darted out from behind her tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Toothless.

"_It is the decision of the Wildlife Preservation Corps that the Nightfury Toothless, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of January – "_ Careful not to blink, Nanoha stared up into Toothless's fierce yellow eyes once more and held out her hand. Toothless seemed to sense who she was and touched her palm with his snout. Nanoha began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Toothless to the fence. "._..sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Corps appointed executioner…"_

"Come on, Toothless," Nanoha murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly…quietly…"

"Just what do you think you are doing, Miss Nakajima!"

Subaru almost jumped and dropped the rope as she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her away from Toothless. Nanoha couldn't believe her luck when she looked up and saw Presea glaring down at her, keeping an unnecessarily strong grip on her arm. Alerted by Presea's scream, the front door to Schach's house flew open and Pyramid Head burst out of the shack with his butcher blade. Schach, Admiral Phils, and the old Corps member followed with Carim calmly bringing up the rear.

"What is the meaning of all this?" said Admiral Phils.

"I caught Miss Nakajima," said Presea, dragging her in front, "trying to set loose a very dangerous Nightfury. I would have expected something like this from any Kaiser, but I will say that I am surprised that Miss Nakajima of all people would commit such an act, especially after I had confiscated her um…coat two nights ago."

"She is right, _Miss Nakajima_," said Carim, emphasizing Subaru's name. "It was very wrong of you to sneak out of the church at this time of night and be caught stealing valuable school property. Rest assured, Presea, she will be shown the error of her ways." The way she looked at Nanoha made it seem that she was aware it was Nanoha and not Subaru. "Presea-Sensei, I will kindly take Miss Nakajima back to the church."

"Wait, Carim-Sama," said Admiral Phils. "You can't leave now – we need a witness for the execution…"

"Except that there isn't going to be an execution," said Presea sternly. She let go of Subaru's arm and reached into her robes, retrieving a folded letter and holding it up to Admiral Phils face. "This is proof of ownership signed by all twenty-six members of the board of directions for the Wilflife Preservation Corps. This letter clearly states that one Nightfury by the name of Toothless has been legally purchased by the Testarossa Family, making him my private property."

"W-what?" Admiral Phils sputtered. He took the letter, read it twice, and even held it to the fading sunlight to search for signs of forgery. He couldn't find any. "How on Mid-Childa did you – that's can't be – but the Wildlife Preservation Corps clearly said that Lord Dearche – "

"The House of Testarossa is the oldest magical family in Mid-Childa," said Presea with her eyes narrowed, daring the admiral to object. "We hold a considerably greater influence over the Time-Space Administration Bureau than the Eberweins. All I had to do was throw a few credits at the right people and they turned over the Dragon's sentence faster than I could sign my name."

"So – so Toothless isn't going to…" Schach stammered, almost fearing it was just a dream.

"He will not be executed," said Presea. Without warning, Pyramid Head raised his butcher knife and swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the wild howling of Schach, whose eyes were flooded with happy tears. Presea walked over to Carim, who had been staring absently at the clouds the whole time. "I never did thank you for informing me of this financial opportunity. A Nightfury is a very rare species – it can only improve the House of Testarossa's already impressive status."

"Anything to help and old friend," said Carim, sounding amused. "Why don't we celebrate this moment with a spot of tea? Although I wouldn't object if Schach had something a little stronger."

"O – of course, Carim-Sama," said Schach, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"

"What about Miss Nakajima?" said Presea. Nanoha almost forgot that she, or rather Subaru, was in trouble.

"Oh, yes, we do need to think of something for her," said Carim. "Since this is a happy occasion, why we don't we let her off with a lighter punishment? Perhaps we should let her tend to Toothless's needs until your servant arrives to take him back to your mansion."

Presea could have thought of a hundred different punishments that would be more severe than playing Dragon Keeper, but she wisely chose to keep her mouth shut. She wasn't about to speak badly about one of her students in front of Carim. She and Carim walked back into Schach's shack while Admiral Phils, cursing under his breath, marched reluctantly into the shack with the old committee member and the execution, who seemed sad as he dropped his butcher blade pathetically in the dirt.

Nanoha, hardly believing her luck, grabbed Toothless's rope and dragged him into the forest before Presea had a chance to walk out of the shack and change her mind about punishing her. And by her, she meant Subaru. Fate, basing it on Teana's expression, looked relieved that they hadn't gotten into any more trouble.

"You know what I just realized," said Nanoha. "We didn't need to save Toothless in the first place. If we had just waited until after Presea was done serving Admiral Phils and the executioner, we could have just taken Toothless without getting Subaru into trouble."

"The important thing is we've got him," said Fate. "Now we just wait here until they've gone back to the church. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Toothless up to Arf's window. She won't be there for another couple of hours…oh, this is going to be difficult."

She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.

"We're going to have to move," said Nanoha, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Senju Sugi, or we won't know what's going on."

"Okay," said Fate, getting a firm grip on Toothless's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Nanoha, remember…."

They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Sugi.

"There's you and Hayate!" said Nanoha suddenly.

The hoods fell off Fate and Hayate's head as Fate sprinted across the lawn and their shouts echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him – get away – Pabu, come _here –_ " And then they saw Nanoha materialize out of nowhere. Nanoha watched herself chase after Fate and Hayate. Then she saw Hayate jump off of Fate. ""_Gotcha!_ Get away you stinking mutt – "

"Onee-chan should be changing now," said Nanoha. The shape of the small red puppy morphed into a massive lion-wolf. They saw her bowl Nanoha over, then seize Hayate. "Looks even worse from here, doesn't it? Ouch – look, I just got walloped by the tree – and so did you – this is _weird_ – "

The Senju Sugi was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.

"That was Yuuno pressing the knot," said Fate.

"And there we go…," Nanoha muttered. "We're in."

The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Carim, Presea, Schach, Admiral Phils, the old Corps member, and Pyramid Head were making their way up to the church.

"Riht after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Fate. "If _only _Carim-Sama had come with us…"

"Admiral Phils and Pyramid Head wouldn't come too," said Nanoha bitterly. "I bet you anything Admiral Phils would've told the executioner to murder Onee-chan on the spot…" They watched the group of five climb the church steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then – "Here comes Harribel and she's with Due!"

They saw two struggling figures racing down the stone steps and haring toward the Senju Sugi. They watched as Harribel seized a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Harribel shoved the fake Yuuno into the gap in its roots before she too disappeared. Less than five minutes later, the church doors flew open yet again, and Presea came charging out of them, wearing Subaru's confiscated Black Coat. Presea stopped in front of the Senju Sugi, seized the branch Harribel had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as she pulled the hood over her head.

"So that's it," said Fate quietly. "We're all down there…and now we've got to wait until we come back again…" She took the end of Toothless's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees. "Nanoha, there's something I don't understand…why didn't the Heartless get Arf? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out…there were so many of them…"

Nanoha sat down too. She explained what she'd seen; how, as the closest Heartless was about to consume her, a bright blue light had forced the Heartless to retreat, and a man wearing a mask had destroyed them. Teana's mouth was slightly open by the time Nanoha had finished.

"But what was it? Who could be strong enough to save us from an army of Heartless?" Nanoha didn't say anything. She was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. She knew who she thought it had been…but how _could _it have been? "Didn't you see what he looked like? Was it one of the teachers."

"No," said Nanoha. "He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful mage, to drive all those Heartless away…if his magic was as bright as you say, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see - ?"

"He was wearing a mask the whole time," said Nanoha slowly. "But…maybe I imagined it…I wasn't thinking straight…I passed out right afterward…"

"_Who do you think it was?_"

"I think – " Nanoha swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad."

Nanoha glanced up at Fate and saw that Teana's mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at her with a mixture of alarm and pity.

"Nanoha, your dad's – well – _dead_," she said quietly.

"I know that," said Nanoha quickly.

"You think you saw a Shinigami…or a ghost like Secret?"

"I don't know…no…he was different…"

"But then – "

"Maybe I was seeing things," said Nanoha. "But…from what I could see…it might have been him…that guy sort of reminds me of him…" Fate was still looking at her as though worried about her sanity. "I know it sounds crazy."

She turned to look at Toothless, who was digging into the ground, apparently looking for gophers. But she really wasn't watching Toothless. She was thinking about her father and about her father's friends and daughter…White-Tooth, Sand-Stoat, Red-Claw, and Black-Demon. Had all four of them been out on the grounds tonight? Was it so impossible that her father might still be alive in a world where superheroes died and came back once a week? Had she been seeing things across the lake? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly…yet she had felt sure, for a moment, before she'd lost consciousness…

The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Fate sat with Teana's face turned toward the Senju Sugi, waiting. And then, at last, after over an hour…

"Here we come!" Fate whispered.

She and Nanoha got to their feet. Toothless raised his head. They saw Presea crawl out first and touch the knot on the tree. Harribel, Yuuno, and Due clambered awkwardly out of the hole in the roots next. Then came Fate and Hayate. Next came Nanoha and Arf. They all began to walk toward the church. Nanoha's heart was starting to beat very fast.

"Nanoha," Fate muttered as though she knew exactly what she was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"

"So we're just going to let Due escape all over again…" said Nanoha quietly.

"If we go after her, we'd be putting Teana and Subaru's lives in danger, not our own!" snapped Fate. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Arf; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"_All right!_" They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement – Harribel was regressing. "Fate-Chan! We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you – "

"Not to interfere! Harribel's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

"Oh, quick!" Fate moaned, dashing to untie Toothless. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Heartless will be coming any moment – "

"Back to Schach's!" Nanoha said. "It's empty now – come on!"

They ran as fast as they could, Toothless cantering along behind them. They could hear the Hollow howling behind them. the shack was in sight; Nanoha skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Fate and Toothless flashed past her; Nanoha threw herself in after them and bolted the door.

"That was really close!" Fate said to Nanoha.

"Yeah…"

Nanoha was looking out the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Toothless seemed very happy to find himself back in Schach's house. He laid down in front of the fire, folding his wings contently, and seemed ready for a good nap.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Nanoha slowly. "I can't see what's going on – we won't know when it's time – " Fate looked up. Teana's expression was suspicious. "I'm not going to try and interfere. But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Onee-chan?"

"Well…okay, then…I'll wait here with Toothless…but Nanoha, be careful – there's a Hollow out there – and the Heartless – "

Nanoha stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. She could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Heartless were closing in on Arf…she and Fate would be running to her any moment. Nanoha stared out toward the lake, Subaru's heart doing a kind of drumroll in her chest…whoever had driven off the Heartless would be appearing at any moment…

For a fraction of a second she stood, irresolute, in front of Schach's door. _You mustn't interfere_. But she didn't want to interfere. She wanted to see would it was that would interfere with the Heartless…she had to know. And there were the Heartless. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake…they were moving away from where Nanoha stood, to the opposite bank…she wouldn't have to get near them…

Nanoha began to run. She had no thought in her head except her father…if it was him…if it really was him…she had to know, had to find out. The lake was getting closer and closer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, she could see tiny glimmers of red – her own attempts at a Cero. There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Nanoha threw herself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of red were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through her – any moment now –

"Come on!" she muttered, staring around. "Where are you? Dad, come on – "

"He's not coming," said the Woman in Red, suddenly sitting at the edge of the water. "You know that already. Why are you trying to fool yourself?"

"But I saw him," said Nanoha, no longer surprised by the woman's strange appearances. But as she watched herself beginning to struggle with the Heartless, she realized that no one was coming, that no rescuer was going to appear. "I mean, I think I saw him…no…no, I guess I didn't really see him. But…I thought that…maybe…"

"That maybe you would have your family back," said the Woman in Red. "Nanoha…it's understandable that you miss them, but you can't let the memories of your family control your life. If you become obsessed with what you lost in the past, you can't see what you have in the present. Look – " She pointed to the opposite bank. "Look there. That is your sister, your family – she's alive and she's here."

"You're right…you're right…" said Nanoha softly. "With everything going on – the Heartless, Harribel and Yuuno coming back, Due being the traitor – it just made me remember them. I guess I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before." She looked at the Woman, who was smiling. "That's what's been holding me back, wasn't it? The reason I couldn't become stronger was because, as Carim-Sama would say, I was dreaming and forgetting to live."

"And it only took you six months to figure it out," said the Woman in Red jokingly.

"Yeah, sorry for taking so long," Nanoha laughed heartily for the first time in days. "And I'm sorry I forgot about you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you, Nanoha," said the Woman in Red. "Just like I will always fight by your side. All you have to do is call my name."

"Thanks for everything," said Nanoha, smiling. "And welcome back, Raising Heart."

Raising Heart grinned happily and held out her hand, which Nanoha took. All of a sudden, light-blue Mana exploded from Subaru's body, washing away the cold darkness that had been clouding the lake. She could hear the Heartless hissing and even watched a few of them evaporate in her light. Nanoha felt a weight in Subaru's hands and looked down. In Subaru's hands was her own Intelligent Device, not the A.C.S., but Raising Heart. Along with her unexplained appearance, Raising Heart had taken a new form. The shaft was the same, but the head was shaped like a duel-pronged spear with Raising Heart's core in the center.

"**Release: Exelion Mode!**" said Raising Heart. "**Ready to get back to work, Master?**"

"Always ready, Raising Heart," said Nanoha.

Though she knew it wasn't her body, Nanoha raised Subaru's hand over her face and clawed across it. She couldn't believe it when her Hollow Mask appeared on Subaru's face; it felt lighter than a feather. Nanoha stared across the lake – there were still a few Heartless that hadn't been driven away by her magic. Nanoha dashed across the water on Subaru's Mach Caliber, barely even creating a ripple on the surface. Everything after was a blur. Nanoha felt like she was dancing on the lake, cutting a path through the Heartless with Raising Heart like it was second nature. The Heartless that when sitting on the edge of her magic were starting to fall back, scattering, retreating into the darkness…they were gone.

Nanoha turned. She skated back across the lake and stopped on the opposite bank, slowly removing her Hollow Mask as the light of her magic started to die down. She saw her past self looking toward her with a glazed expression before her eyes closed. The light died down and the Hollow Mask turned to powder in her hands.

"So it wasn't my dad I saw across the lake," said Nanoha. "It was Subaru – well, technically me inside Subaru. I guess she does kinda look like a man."

"**You shouldn't tell her that,**" said Raising Heart. "**Let me do it. I want to take photos of her expression.**"

"You're as horrible as ever," said Nanoha, laughing. "Good to have you back, Raising Heart."

"Good to be ba – what was that?" said Raising Heart suddenly.

Nanoha paused for a moment and listened; she heard it too. There was someone moving through the bushes just a few feet away. Nanoha thought that it might have been Fate coming to scold her for interfering, but then she saw something blue brush through the leaves. Something blue with blonde hair. Nanoha scowled as Due ran by, thinking that she hadn't been seen.

Due started brushing her way through the branches, almost able to disappear into the wood completely until she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. In barely a moment, Nanoha skated through the bushes at blinding speed, grabbed Due's head and slammed her face into a tree, cracking the bark. Nanoha waited for a moment to see how Due would react. When she didn't move, Nanoha assumed she was unconscious and dropped her in the dirt.

Nanoha stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of Subaru's heart, she heard something dashing behind her – she whirled around and saw Fate running toward her, dragging Toothless behind her.

"_What did you do?_" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout! What happened? Why did you do it? Is that – is that Due? And what is your A.C.S. doing here? Wait, it looks different – is that Raising Heart?"

"**Lovely to see you too, golden girl,**" said Raising Heart. "**There are a lot of things I've been meaning to say to you since I've been gone. Like why haven't you been putting the moves on my Master yet?**"

"M-m-moves!" Fate stammered.

"Can we talk about this later?" said Nanoha. She looked down at Due, kicking her with Subaru's foot. "We have Due, so maybe if we bring her up to the church we can prove that Onee-chan is innocent."

"**Oh yes, it will be fun to explain how two thirteen-year-olds singlehandedly caught a major criminal,**" said Raising Heart.

"She's right, we can't just walk in there and hand her over," said Fate. "Maybe we can take her with us on Toothless and drop her off in the room where Arf is being held. There might be a few odd questions, but I'm sure Arf will make something up. Look, here comes Mother and Yuuno."

Together they peered around the bushes at the other bank. Presea and Yuuno had regained consciousness. They conjured platforms and lifted the limp Nanoha, Fate, and Arf onto them. A fourth platform, no doubt carrying Hayate, was already floating at their side. Then they moved them away toward the church.

"Right, it's nearly time," said Fate tensely, looking at Teana's watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until we are sent back to our original bodies. We've got to get Due inside the church and get Subaru and Teana back to the dormitory before anyone realizes they are missing…"

They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Toothless, bored, was ferreting for gophers again.

"Do you she's up there yet?" said Nanoha, checking Subaru's watch. She looked up at the church and begun counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

"Look!" Fate whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the church!"

"Nanoha stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the ground, toward one of the entrances. He was dragging something large and dirty behind him.

"The executioner!" said Nanoha. "He's gone to get the Heartless! This is it, Fate-Chan – "

Fate jumped onto Toothless's back and helped Nanoha drape Due across the Dragon's back. Nanoha saddled up in front, keeping Due wedged between them, pulled Toothless's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins. Nanoha told Fate to wrap her arms around her waist; Fate hesitated for some reason but did it anyway. Nanoha nudged Toothless's sides with her heels.

Toothless soared straight into the dark air. Nanoha gripped his flanks with Subaru's knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath her. Fate was holding on to Nanoha for dear life; she could hear her mutting, "Oh, no – I don't like this – oh, why could Teana just learnt to fly - ?"

Nanoha urged Toothless forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the church…Nanoha pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Toothless turned. Nanoha was trying to count the windows flashing past. Nanoha suddenly pulled backward as hard as she could. Toothless slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Dragon beat his wings to remain airborne.

"She's there!" Nanoha said, spotting Arf as they rose up behind the window.

She reached out, and as Toothless's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass. Arf looked up. Nanoha saw her jaw drop. She leapt from her chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked. Nanoha looked to Fate for a practical answer, but instead Fate just shot the lock with one of Cross Mirage's bullets. Well, at least it worked – Arf threw open the window.

"You're Teana and Subaru," said Arf weakly, staring at the Dragon. "But how did you - ?"

"No time to explain," said Nanoha, pulling up Due's limp form. "The executioner went to fetch the Heartless. You have to get Due inside and make up some excuse – it's the only way to prove that you're innocent."

Arf looked even more confused than before, but the sight of Due filled her with some hope. It was very difficult with Due being so heavy and Toothless's wings getting in the way, but Arf managed to grab her by the arms and slide her the rest of the way through the window, dropping her on the floor. Arf quickly used what little magic she had to form a small chain to wrap around Due's arms. Once Due was secure, she looked back at them.

"Subaru…Teana…," said Arf softly. "I don't understand how, but thank you. With Due, I can finally prove to the Time-Space Administration Bureau that I didn't kill my mother and all those people."

"It was the least we could do," said Nanoha. "You already helped us in more ways than you can imagine."

"Thank you, both of you," said Arf with a small smile. "Nanoha is so lucky to have such wonderful friends."

"Yeah, she is…" said Nanoha.

With one final look, Arf closed the window and returned to her seat, keeping her eyes locked on Due. Nanoha shook Toothless's rope and the Dragon gave one sweep of its mighty wings were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Toothless landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Nanoha and Fate slid off him at once.

"Thanks for everything, Toothless," said Nanoha, petting his snout. "Run on back to Schach's house. You'll be going to a good home soon and I know you're in good hands."

Toothless nuzzles his large head into Subaru's chest and purred like an overgrown kitten. Nanoha and Fate jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more, Toothless took off into the air, and he faded away into the darkness of the grounds.

* * *

**God damn you, Rowling! What the (beep) were you thinking making a thirty page long chapter? I can't feel my fingers anymore! T_T. Anyway, it looks like this story is wrapping up to be a happy ending and it looks like Toothless and Arf will be saved today. But there is one question that remains unanswered: who is the servant that returns to Stern? The next chapter is the final conclusion as the fate of Arf is decided and Hayate will finally be rewarded for all the crap she has been through all year. Stay tuned for the epic, heartwarming conclusion of the Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Mama**

Fate turned the hourglass over three times. The dark ward dissolved. Nanoha had the sensation that she was having an out-of-body experience. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her, her ears were pounding, she tried to yell but she couldn't hear her own voice. And then she felt solid ground beneath her feet, and everything came into focus again.

Nanoha and Fate looked around, surprised that they weren't in the castle, but it a quaint suburban household. There was a lot of lovely furniture, some humble appliances, a couple of toys littered on the floor, and a wall covered in pictures. Fate walked over to one of the pictures: it was a family of two women and their blonde, heterochromia daughter. What strikes Fate as odd was that the two women looked suspiciously like…

"Mamas, I'm home!" said a small, sweetly voice. Nanoha and Fate stiffened as the little girl from the photo walked around the corner, dropping her backpack the floor. She looked between Nanoha and Fate and, instead of panicking like a normal girl, she said: "Nanoha-Mama and Fate-Mama are tiny!"

"Fate-Mama!" Fate shrieked.

"Nanoha-Mama?" said Nanoha, sounding confused.

"Nanoha-Mama, you are so cute!" said the little girl, taking Nanoha's hands into her own. "Hey, hey, Nanoha-Mama, let's take a picture outside! I bet we'd look good together!"

Nanoha didn't object to the girl's strange request, allowing herself to be dragged out to the backyard. They were both oblivious to Fate, who looked like she had been petrified by a Basilisk, staring out into space with blank eyes. Roughly around thirty seconds later, the front door opened again and a tall, blonde, red-eyed woman walked into the living room.

"Vivio, I'm home and I bought ice cream!" Older Fate said. Her eyes wandered to the backyard where Vivio was playing tag with little Nanoha and fell back to little Fate, who seemed to have fainted on her feet. "Oh, so _that's_ why I can't remember those eight hours."


	22. Fay Mail Again

**Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Nanoha and other franchises © designated creators**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Fay Mail Again**

"Nanoha!"

Fate was tugging on Subaru's sleeve, staring at Teana's watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get Teana and Subaru back to the dormitory before the Chronometer sends us back to our bodies."

"Okay," said Nanoha, "let's go…"

They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Admiral Phils and Presea. They were walking quickly along the hallway at the foot of the staircase.

"…to reason when I tell you that she is innocent," Presea was saying. "The ceremony does not need to be performed for her."

"It is too later, Presea, the executioner has gone to fetch the Heartless. Unless she presents proof of her story, the ceremony will go through. This whole Red-Paw affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily News that we've finally got her at last…I daresay they'll want to interview you and Mr. Scrya, one you are in the right state of mind…the same with Nanoha. I expect she'll want to tell the news exactly how you saved her…"

Nanoha clenched her teeth. She caught a glimpse of Admiral Phils happy grin as he and Presea passed Nanoha and Fate's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Nanoha and Fate waited a few moments to make sure they were really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new hallway – then they heard cackling ahead.

"_Loki!_" Nanoha muttered, grabbing Teana's wrist. "In here!"

They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Loki seemed to be bouncing along the hallway in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.

"Oh, he's horrible," whispered Fate with Teana's ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the Heartless are going to finish of Arf…" She checked Teana's watch. "Three minutes, Nanoha!"

They waited until Loki's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again. They had only one minute left when they reached the hallway to Kaiser Tower. Nanoha gave the password ("Chronos") and quietly slipped inside. The common room was empty and the light of the fire was beginning to die out. Nanoha and Fate carefully crept upstairs to the girl's dormitory and jumped into Teana's and Subaru's bed, breathing easy now that they were safe.

"So what happens now?" asked Nanoha.

"**First you get into the same bed, then you take off her pants…**" said Raising Heart.

"You know that's not what I meant!" said Nanoha, red-faced.

"The Chronometer should send us back soon," said Fate, staring at Teana's watch. "Three…two…one…"

All of a sudden, Nanoha felt a familiar tingling sensation in her stomach as they dormitory blurred into a mass of shapes and colors. When they touched solid ground again, Nanoha and Fate were back inside the hospital wing. It was empty except for Hayate, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. They heard Carim locking the door behind them. Nanoha and Fate crept back to their own beds, Fate tucking the Chronometer back under her jacket. A moment later, Doctor Chopper came striding back out of his office.

"Did I hear the Headmistress leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

He was in a very bad mood. Nanoha and Fate thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. Doctor Chopper stood next to them, making sure they ate it. But Nanoha could hardly swallow. She and Fate were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling. And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate, they heard a distant high-pitched, girly scream echoing from somewhere above them and they were pretty sure it wasn't Presea….

"What was that?" said Doctor Chopper in alarm.

They waited…and waited…and waited, but heard nothing else since. Doctor Chopper returned to breaking off the chocolate boulder and forcing Nanoha and Fate to eat it, so much that Nanoha was actually starting to get sick again. It was ten minutes after midnight when they heard something outside. They could hear a flurry of voices, growing louder and louder. Nanoha was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were getting closer –

"But how could she have possibly got in there, the door was locked! You must have done something, I know you did! When this gets out – "

"I've told you everything I can, I've given you proof! What more do you want? Now get out of my way so I can see my sister! I don't give damn if you are an admiral!"

"This is right – it's impossible – you listen here – "

**BAM!** The doors to the hospital wing burst open. Arf came striding into the ward followed by Admiral Phils, Presea, and Carim. Arf jumped over the tiny raindeer doctor and ran to Nanoha's bed, drawing her into to a cheerful embrace. Carim looked calm, she looked as though she was quite enjoying herself. Presea looked like she was trying her best not to laugh at Admiral Phils, who was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, CRIMINAL!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"How the hell could I have done anything?" snapped Arf. "I was locked in the room the entire time with guards posted outside my door? Do you think I had someone fly Due through the window? That's just ridiculous."

"It does seem rather unlikely," said Presea.

"SHE DID SOMETHING, I KNOW IT!" Admiral Phils howled, pointing at Arf. He looked at Nanoha, who he noticed was trying hard not to look at him. "YOU! YOU HAD SOEMTHIGN TO DO WITH THIS, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Calm down, man!" Presea barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE ALWAYS SAYING THAT NANOHA WAS ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE!" shrieked Admiral Phils. "SHE MUST HAVE DONE SOEMTHING TO HELP! THEY'RE SISTERS - "

"That will do, Leone," said Carim quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward twenty minute ago. Doctor Chopper, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Doctor Chopper, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Leone," said Carim calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Nanoha is able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling her further. Besides, you have a real criminal to deal with upstairs. I believe we could learn quite a few things about Stern the Destructor through her."

"And that means you can finally get off my back," Arf sneered.

Admiral Phils stood there, staring from Arf, who looked thoroughly pleased at the situation, to Carim, whose eyes were twinkling. Admiral Phils whirled about, his coat swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward."

"The man seems unhinged a bit," said Presea, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Carim-Sama."

"Oh, he's not unhinged," said Carim quietly. "He's just suffered a humiliating defeat. It was Admiral Phils who had led the witch hunt against Arf all those years ago and now that the real culprit has been caught, he will be viewed with contempt for imprisoning an innocent little girl for twelve years. I daresay that Admiral Crowbel and Admiral Kiel will force him to step down from the High Council to save themselves from his disgrace."

"He's a man who has lost everything in a single night," said Presea. "And what about the Heartless? They'll be removed from the church, I trust?"

"I sent a letter to Admiral Crowbel," said Carim. "The High Council cannot ignore the Heartless's attempt to drown two innocent students in darkness…they were completely out of control. No, I expect they will be back to Gefängnis by the morning. Maybe next time we could have Dragons guarding the church entrance…"

"I think Miss Ru Lushe would like that," said Presea, looking to Arf. "Speaking of Dragons, I need to have one Nightfury delivered to my estate by tomorrow. I expect you have it there by sunrise."

"What? Why me?" said Arf.

"Because I agreed to let you stay at the House of Testarossa as Fate's pet," said Presea strictly. Arf straightened up like she had been cracked with a whip. "You didn't think I was going to let you stay at the House of Testarossa and not pull you own weight, did you? No, I am going to keep you very busy when you and Fate are not at school. In fact, after you deliver the Nightfury to the estate, I have a few chores I want you to finish by tomorrow night."

"**She's the world's first dog to clean up after other people's messes,**" said Raising Heart.

Arf moaned like a whimpering dog as she followed Presea out of the ward. Arf may have been Fate's pet, but she was still Shiro Takamachi's daughter and Presea was determined to make her as miserable as she did with Nanoha. Carim laughed softly as she chased after them and Doctor Chopper hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to himself, he headed back to his office.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Hayate had woken up. They could see her sitting up, rubbing her head, looking around.

"What – what happened?" he groaned. "Nanoha-chan? Why are we in here? Where's Arf? Where's Harribel? What's going on?

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other.

"You tell her," said Nanoha, turning over in her bed.

* * *

When Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted church. The blustery winds and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Blekan District visit. Neither Fate nor Hayate felt like going, however, so they and Nanoha wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering if Teana and Subaru remembered any of it. Sitting next to the lake, watching the Leviathan lazing above the water, Nanoha lost the thread of the conversation as she looked across to the opposite bank. She as Subaru had worn that Mask just last night…

All of a sudden, Fate was tackled to the ground by a pink and white blur. Nanoha and Hayate nearly jumped, breathing easier when they knew it was just Caro. She crying very loudly as she nuzzled against Fate, but she looked happy rather than sad. A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see Schach and Erio beaming down at them.

"Last night was unbelievably, wasn't it?" said Schach. "I mean, Red-Paw turning out to be innocent and all, but that's not the best news. You'll never guess what happened?"

"What?" they said, pretending to look curious.

"Toothless!" said Caro. "He's still alive! Fate's mother bought him and turned over his execution!"

"We've been celebrating all night," said Erio.

"That's wonderful!" said Fate, giving Hayate a reproving look because she looked as though she was close to laughing.

"Yeah…I always told you three there was some good in that woman," said Schach, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was a bit worried this morning, mind you…thought he would have met Harribel-Sensei in the middle of the night, but Harribel says she never ate anything last night…"

"What?" said Nanoha quickly.

"Saint King, haven't you heard?" said Erio, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er – it's about that criminal, Due. As she was being dragged out of the church this morning, she told everyone in the entrance hall that Harribel-Sensei was an Espada. And she was loose on the grounds last night…she's packing now, of course."

"She _packing_?" said Nanoha alarmed. "Why?"

"Leaving, isn't she?" said Schach, looking surprised that Nanoha had to ask. "Resigned first thing this morning. Says she can't risk it happening again.

"I'm going to see her," Nanoha said to Fate and Hayate.

"**Master, I get that you're worried – **"

" – but if she's resigned – "

" – doesn't sound like there's anything we can do – "

"I don't care. I still want to see her. I'll meet you back here."

* * *

Harribel's office door was open. She had already packed most of her things. The Kappa's empty tank stood next to her suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Harribel was bending over something on her desk and looked up only when Nanoha knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Harribel. She pointed to the paper she had been poring over. It was the Adventurer's Atlas.

"I saw Schach," said Nanoha. "And she said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Harribel. She started opening her desk drawers and taking out the contents. "Yuuno has resigned from his position as well, though technically it was never his to begin with.

"_Why?_" said Nanoha. "The Time-Space Administration Bureau doesn't think you two were helping Due, do they?"

"No," said Harribel. "Carim-Sama managed to convince the High Council that we were trying to save your lives. And after the story about Arf broke out, Leone Phils was fired from the High Council and stripped of his title. I never thought of him as a bad man, he was just doing what he thought was best. And having spent twelve years as a Ferret, Yuuno wanted some time to…find himself." She sighed. "As for me, Due thought she would get the last laugh by telling everyone about my past this morning."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" said Nanoha.

"This time tomorrow, the Fays will start arriving from parents," said Harribel. "They will not want an Espada teaching their children, Nanoha. And after last night, I see their point. I could have killed any of you…that must never happen again."

"You're the best Tactical Combat Instructor we've ever had!" said Nanoha. "Don't go!"

Harribel shook her head and didn't speak. She carried on emptying her drawers. Then, while Nanoha was trying to think of a good argument to make her stay, Harribel said, "From what the headmistress told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Nanoha. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned…so, that woman in red was Raising Heart?"

"**You knew about that?**" said Raising Heart.

"Nanoha mumbled a lot during our training sessions," said Harribel. Nanoha's face felt hot and Raising Heart's laughter wasn't helping. "I never did tell before, but back when you showed me your Hollow Mask, it wasn't the first time I had seen it. There was someone else who could make a mask just like that."

"My dad," said Nanoha.

"Yes," said Harribel. "When he shape-shifted into a Hollow, your mask and his were exactly the same…that's why we called him Black Demon. I guess you have unknowing continued your father's legacy, White Devil."

Harribel threw her last few books into her case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Nanoha.

"Here – Presea dropped it after I attacked her," she said, handing Nanoha back the Black Coat. "I have a feeling Miss Nakajima is missing this. And…" She hesitated, then held out the Adventurer's Atlas too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Fate, and Hayate will find uses for it."

Nanoha took the atlas and grinned.

"You told me White-Tooth, Sand-Stoat, Red-Claw, and Black-Demon would've wanted to lure me out of the church…you said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have," said Harribel, now reaching down to close her case. "I have no hesitation in saying that Shiro would have been highly disappointed if his child had never found any of the secret passages out of the church."

There was a knock on the door. Nanoha hastily stuffed the Adventurer's Atlas and the Black Coat into her pocket. It was Carim. She didn't look surprised to see Nanoha there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Tier," she said.

"Thank you, Headmistress." Harribel picked up her suitcase and empty Kappa tank. "Well – good-bye, Nanoha. It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmistress, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"

Nanoha had the impression that Harribel wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Good-bye, then, Tier," said Carim soberly.

Harribel shifted the kappa tank slightly so that she and Carim could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Nanoha and a swift smile, Harribel left the office. Nanoha sat down in her vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. She heard the door close and looked up. Carim was still there.

"Why so miserable, Nanoha?" she said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night. You achieved an amazing victory."

"Then why do I feel like I've been defeated," said Nanoha bitterly. "Harribel-Sensei…and Yuuno-Kun…"

"Yes, I can understand why you might feel that way," said Carim quietly. "But you made a real difference last night, Nanoha. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent woman from a terrible fate – er – though it did humiliate Leone and cost him his job."

_Terrible._ Something stirred in Nanoha's memory. _Greater and more terrible than ever before…_Carim's prediction!

"Carim-Sama – yesterday, when I was having my Clairvoyance exam, you know I saw that prediction you made," said Nanoha.

"Indeed, I did," said Carim.

"But – I stopped Due from escaping. I captured her before she had a chance to return to Stern. But your prophecy said that the servant of Stern would break free and rejoin her master. Does that mean…Due wasn't the servant of Stern in the prophecy."

"I want to say no, but there are many complications when it comes to predicting the future," said Carim with a loud sigh. "As I have already said before, I do not believe in fate or destiny, yet I was born with the power to create prophecies. The reason I allowed you to see that prediction was because I had hoped that you would change destiny and you did to some extent. You prevented Due, one of Stern's most secretive and crafty followers, from returning to her master's side."

"But that doesn't mean your prediction won't come true," said Nanoha.

"I cannot be certain," said Carim. "As you may have learned from your experience with the Chronometer, the future is not set in stone. It is fluid and always changing and it is our choices that could tip the scales of fate, not some crystal ball or prediction written on paper. Though those old wind bags in the TSAB still think that they can try to see the outcome of the future." She laughed for a moment then looked at Nanoha. "Although, you father did make an accurate prediction when you were born."

"He did?" said Nanoha.

"Yes. He predicted that you would be an extraordinary mage and he was right. If he hadn't decided to join the Enforcers, I could have passed the Clairvoyance job off to him."

"I thought it was my dad who'd saved us. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake…I thought I was seeing him."

"When we are in our darkest hour, we tend to see the things we want most. When the Heartless had cornered you, drowning you into that endless darkness, you desired to see you father, protecting you."

"It was stupid, thinking it was him," Nanoha muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead. Raising Heart was right about me."

"**That you're a – ow!**" said Raising Heart as Nanoha threw her at the wall. "**I didn't even get to finish!**"

"Raising Heart doesn't make a point that you shouldn't be chained down by the past," said Carim. "But do you think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Nanoha, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that _particular _Mask. Black-Demon has been alive for a couple years now."

It took a moment for Nanoha to realize what Carim had said.

"Yuuno confided in me last night," said Carim, smiling. "She told me all about how they became shape-shifters. An extraordinary achievement – not least, keeping it quiet from me. And then I remembered the most unusual form your Mask took, when you attacked Miss Eberwein at your Riot Force match against Hades. You know, Nanoha, you did see your father last night…you found him inside yourself."

"**Technically, wouldn't that be in Subaru's self?**" said Raising Heart. Carim and Nanoha stared. "**Don't look at me like that. You know I made a point.**"

Carim shook her head and left the office, leaving to her very confused thoughts.

* * *

Nobody at St. Hilde now knew the truth of what had happened the night Due was arrested and Arf was set free except Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Carim. As the end of the term approached, Nanoha heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.

Yuri was furious about Toothless. She was convinced that Presea must have cheated her way into the Wildlife Preservation Corps to change their verdict, and seemed outraged that she and her mother had been outwitted by the Testarossa family. Signum Yagami, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Due's arrest.

"If I manage to get into the TSAB, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" she told the only person who would listen – her boyfriend, Zack.

Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though she knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Arf to freedom, Nanoha had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits. She certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Harribel-Sensei go. The whole of Nanoha's Tactical Combat Instruction class was miserable about her resignation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Axel Lea gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire," suggested Ben Tennyson hopefully.

It wasn't only Harribel-Sensei's departure that was weighing on Nanoha's mind. She couldn't help thinking a lot about Carim's prediction. She kept wondering if she really did prevent Stern from regaining her trusted servant, or if Stern had gained a more powerful ally. But the thing that was lowering Nanoha's spirits the most of all was the prospect of returning to the Henkens. She knew it wouldn't be any time soon, but the promise of Arf one day buying a house for them to share was the only thing that prevented Nanoha from being fully depressed.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru passed every subject. Nanoha was amazed that she had got through Scientific Research. She had a shrewd suspicion that Carim might have stepped in to stop Presea failing her on purpose. In spite of everything that happened, Presea's feelings toward Nanoha hadn't changed at all. Nanoha didn't know whether to be happy or sad that Presea didn't like or hate her any more than she did before. She probably had Arf to thank for taking the brunt of Presea's displeasure. Fate said Presea spent most of her free time thinking of chores for Arf to do while she was staying at their house.

Signum had got her top-grade Mark of Mastery; Agito and Rein had scraped a handful of S.T.A.R.s each. Kaiser House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Riot Force Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This mean that the end of the term feast took place amid rainbow of decorations, and that the Kaiser table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even Nanoha managed to forget about the Henkens the next day as she ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.

* * *

As the _Arthra _pulled out of the docks the next morning, Fate gave Nanoha, Hayate, Subaru, and Teana some surprising news.

"I went to see Linith-Sensei this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Machlos Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Subaru.

"I know," sighed Fate, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Chronometer, it was driving me insane. I've handed it in. Without Machlos Studies and Clairvoyance, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't _believe_ you didn't tell us about it," said Hayate grumpily. "We're supposed to be your _friends_."

"I can't believe you were walking around as me the whole time," said Teana with a shudder.

"I promised I wouldn't tell _anyone_," said Fate severely. She looked around at Nanoha, who was watching St. Hilde disappear from view behind the mountains. Two whole months before she'd see it again… "Oh, cheer up, Nanoha!"

"I'm okay," said Nanoha quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Hayate. "Nanoha-chan, yo've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Shamal and Zafira, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now – "

"A _telephone, _Hayate," said Teana. "Honestly, _you _should take Machlos Studies next year…"

"It's the Riot Force Dimensional Cup this summer! How about it, Nanoha? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Zafira usually gets tickets from work. Tea, Subaru, and Fate-Chan can come too."

"I'm already going," said Fate. "Lindy-San is an admiral the Dimensional Navy, so she is usually the first to reserve seats. She takes Alicia, Mother, and I every year."

The idea of going to the Dimensional Cup with all of her friends had the effect of cheering Nanoha up a great deal.

"Yeah…I bet the Henkens would be please to let me come…especially after what I did to Aunt Yumi…"

Feeling considerably more cheerful, Nanoha joined Hayate, Fate, Subaru, and Teana in several games of Sabaac, and when the flight attendant arrived, she bought herself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it. But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made her truly happy turned up…

"Nanoha-san," said Subaru suddenly, peering over her shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Nanoha turned to look outside. Something very small, white and blue was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. She stood up for a better look and for one moment, she thought she was looking at a tiny version of Squid Girl from the Lemon Beach House. It was soon before she realized that it was a tiny Fay that looked like Squid Girl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The Mini-Squid was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the _Arthra's _slipstream. Nanoha quickly pulled down the window, stretched out her arm, and caught it. She brought it carefully inside. The Mini-Squid dropped its letter onto Nanoha's seat and flopped flat on its face onto the floor, panting very hard. Hayate bended down and picked the Fay by her collar, staring at it with interest.

Nanoha picked up the letter. It was addressed to her. She ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Onee-chan!"

"What?" said Fate, Hayate, Teana, and Subaru excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

_**Dear Nanoha,**_

_**I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to Fay mail.**_

_**I'm currently writing this letter while I'm taking a break from cleaning out the Testarossa's attic – please, don't tell Presea. Technically speaking, I'm not allowed to be writing this letter until after my hearing. But I wanted to send it to you anyway. I hope the Fay that Uncle Yuuno makes it. I have some doubt about her reliability, but she seems very popular with the kids.**_

_**There's something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Accelerated Charge System – **_

"Ha!" said Teana triumphantly. "See! We _told _you it was from her!"

"**Yes, but she hadn't cursed it, had she?**" said Raising Heart. "**In fact, we should be thanking her. I never looked sexier.**"

_**I took the order to the Post Office when I was still Scarlet. I used your name but told them to take the credits from my mother's account. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your Onee-chan.**_

_**I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey to Mid-Childa, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.**_

_**I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at St. Hilde more enjoyable. If ever you need me, send a letter to the Testarossa house. Your Fay will know where to look.**_

_**I'll write again soon.**_

_**Arf**_

Nanoha looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of paper in there. She read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though she'd swallowed a mug of hot coffee in one gulp.

_**I, Arf Takamachi, Nanoha Takamachi's eldest sibling, hereby give her permission to visit the Belkan District on weekends.**_

"That'll be good enough for Carim!" said Nanoha happily. She looked back at Arf's letter. "Hang on, there's a P.S…"

_**Uncle Yuuno thought your friend Hayate might like to keep this Fay, as it kind of our fault she no longer has a ferret.**_

Hayate's eyes widened. The Mini-Squid Girl was yipping happily.

"Keep her?" she said uncertainly. She looked closely at the Fay for a moment. "Nanoha, you have the coolest sister in the world. Can I trade you Signum for her?"

"Not a chance," said Nanoha.

Nanoha read and reread the letter from Arf all the way back to Coastal Airport 8. It was still clutched tightly in her hand as she was escorted to the Shibuya Station on Earth by the elderly mage. Nanoha spotted Uncle Kenji at once. He was standing a good distance away from the spot where Nanoha arrived. Nanoha wheeled her luggage and Lucy's cage toward Uncle Kenji, who greeted her in his usual fashion.

"What's that?" she snarled, staring at the envelope Nanoha was still clutching in her hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another – "

"It's not," said Nanoha cheerfully. "It's a letter from my half-sister."

"Sister?" sputtered Uncle Kenji. "You haven't got a sister!"

"Yes, I have," said Nanoha brightly. "She is the daughter of my dad and his best friend. She's a convicted murderer, but she broke out of magical prison and she's on the run. She likes to keep in touch with me, though…keep up with my news…check if I'm happy…"

And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Kenji's face, Nanoha set off toward the station exit, Lucy rattling along front of her, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.

* * *

**And that is what the Fin – or is it Finale – ah, whatever, it's over. And once again, Nanoha saves the day and the day again – time travel really hurts my brain. The biggest change of the story is now Arf is free to move around as she please, but only when she's not being Presea's little maid. For those who were excited for the Scarlet Beast, you won't want to miss the next chapter of the Star-Nanoha series as Nanoha is thrust into a magical competition between eight school and a hidden conspiracy that bring about the return of her greatest enemy. There will be action, there will be drama, there will be skimpy bathing suits! Until next time, this is Star of Fate and this has been Nanoha and the Scarlet Beast!**

* * *

**~Nanoha's Corner~**

**1: Servant of Stern the Destructor**

Far from the world of Mid-Childa, far from the prying eyes of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, there was a mansion in the woods, one that had looked to be abandoned for years. Only that it wasn't. Because beneath this empty mansion was a hidden laboratory filled with grotesque mutations from a failed experiment that nearly resulted in the death of this world. And it was here that one man would plot his next conquest.

Albert Wesker watched the vitals on the monitors very carefully through his dark sunglasses, ignoring the pathetic whimpers of the poor scientist he had dragged from one of the TSAB's research facilities. The scientist fiddle with the tank that was connected to the monitors, occasionally shooting glances at Wesker. After several tense minutes of working, the scientist pulled away from the tank, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I – I've done what you asked for, Mr. Wesker, sir," said the scientist. "I've enhanced the life capacity and stabilized the bacteria flow going in and out of the subject. Everything was done according to your specifications."

"I can see that," said Wesker monotonously, looking between the monitors and taking notes. "It would seem that you have done your job correctly, Dr. Birkin. I must have had over a dozen scientists working on this problem, but none of them could quite crack the genetic coding. My master will be very pleased with your work."

"Then you'll let me go?" said Dr. Birkin. "You said that if I did what you asked, you'd set me free."

"And I will set you free," said Wesker. All of a sudden,l he whipped out a pistol from his trench coat and shot Birkin between the eyes, dropping him on the floor in his own blood. "Free from your own mortality, pathetic worm." He put the pistol away and stepped up to the tank, touching his hand against the glass. "My master, can you hear me."

"I can hear you, Wesker," said a weak, raspy voice. Wesker, with all his power, could not see much through the foggy glass, but could tell that his master was only just alive. "You were always one of most promising followers, ever since you were a child. You have always served me with great loyalty – I knew you were the only one I could count on. And though I am grateful to you, this is only a temporary solution. It will not sustain me for long."

"I know, Master," said Wesker, kneeling to the tank. "Master, I may have found a way to bring you back to full strength, but it will take some time to acquire…and one important component."

"Yes…Nanoha Takamachi…," said the raspy voice. "Yes…it must be her if I am to regain my full strength. I have waited twelve long years to return…one more year won't make a difference. After all, good things come to those who wait…"


End file.
